


【锤基】The Blue in Cage

by LinYuan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunn Loki, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 173,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinYuan/pseuds/LinYuan
Summary: Warning：本篇主剧情，涉及Loki双性·蓝皮，适度BDSM，Mpreg。以及约顿海姆的大量私设：摸角=求婚=会湿，敏感的皮肤&性感的纹路，而基妹当年作为约顿海姆人被遗弃的原因是双性（流动性别）等。长篇HE，有虐，充满萌萌“恋爱气息”的剧情文！作者会尽力还原锤基在电影中的人设，但基于半AU设定，必然有适当延伸。如果不合眼缘，也请及时点❌





	1. What am I

**Author's Note:**

> · 黑化锤 x 双性蓝皮基  
> · 基妹狂吃自己的醋，双向暗恋  
> · Thor从来不知道Loki是约顿海姆人  
> · 约顿海姆大量私设，譬如超敏感的小犄角和嫩色小乳头  
> · 受伤虚弱的Loki，被哥哥照顾到“船”上去，并怀孕  
> · Thor会像石头人抱着米克那样抱着Loki
> 
> 简介：雷神3半AU，Hela将Thor与Loki自彩虹桥通路打落，兄弟俩没有掉落在萨卡星，而是掉落在约顿海姆。重伤的Loki无法从蓝皮肤的状态中恢复过来，Thor也没能在第一时间认出那个瘦小虚弱的霜巨人是他弟弟。

What am I ？

The monster parents telling their children about their blue skin and bloody red eyes at night?  
 *

那是一片常年被冰霜与黑暗覆盖的贫瘠土地，遍布着断崖、深渊与霜雪。凛冽的寒风在崖壁间奔走呼喝，饥饿的冰原野兽一面吞噬食物链下级的生物，一面仍旧发出饥渴的嘶吼。这里是严冬的常驻地，地表温度永远升不到冰的融点。

这里是约顿海姆，九界中最严寒困苦的土地。

而就在这样一个被风雪吞噬的地方，一处隐晦的、残留着野兽腥臭味的山洞中，正蜷缩着一个瘦削的冰霜巨人。

或许应当叫做“约顿人”会更妥帖，毕竟他的体型绝不能称之为“巨人”。

那正是Loki，被死亡女神击落彩虹桥通路的前阿斯加德之主，一个王位偷窃者。

 

Loki Laufeyson从来不知道，自己竟会这样丑陋。

他并没有勇气真正去面对冰霜巨人形态的自己——发灰的蓝色皮肤，猩红色的双目，头顶上还有两个丑陋的犄角，除却头部，周身更没有一丝毛发，甚至遍布着奇怪的线性纹路。若非血液仍是鲜红的，且还保有类似阿斯加德人的体态，他简直不知道自己究竟是怎样的……怪物！

他仇恨这样的自己。

他压根不算什么完整的约顿海姆人，甚至于现在，双腿间遮羞耻毛都消失了的地方也在无时不刻地提醒着他。他是一个双性的、发育不全的怪胎！与高贵的Aesir神族攀不上边，连约顿海姆低劣的冰霜巨人都可以嘲笑他。

长久以来都不过是他在自欺欺人罢了。

他就应该死在千年前冰冷的石头上，死在黑暗精灵沙化的灰土中，而不是像现在这样瑟缩在狂风呼啸的山洞里苟延残喘。

无法止血的状态糟透了，从侧肋到后背深可见骨的伤口让Loki嘴唇灰白（这大概是他现在仅有的“正常肤色”？），更不知道是因为受伤，或是被打落彩虹桥通路，亦或是约顿海姆有什么特殊屏障的缘故，他现在大多数魔法都使用不了了。

Loki猛地用拳头捶向山洞石壁。

他能够使用的只有最浅显的四系咒语*与不入流的幻术，甚至连精细一点的分身都幻化不出。

但如果不想死的话，他就得出去捕猎。

哦，什么时候Loki Laufeyson需要像一个低等冰霜巨人那样，在茫茫冰原上捕猎了？把手伸进极可能遍布粪便的巨型锥鸟窝内，摸出幼崽的蛋？又或者是在指尖凝结冰霜，撕扯开那些冰原四足兽又丑又厚的皮？

可那些温暖的血肉在吸引着他，这是冰霜巨人骨血中最本能的呼唤。

Loki粗重地喘着气。

Very Well.

他将头顶重重地顶上冰冷石壁。他可以做到的，可以的，在九界流浪时更疯狂的事情也干过，面对那些阴暗的巷道、不怀好意的异乡人、从未停止过的冷箭与算计，他不是都熬过来了？现在已经要好上很多，面对的只有智商低劣又排外的霜巨人罢了。不断流血的伤口和胯下那点小秘密还不足以成为他的绊脚石。

被限制了魔法的法师最终奋力扯开衣扣。

他不能再穿这身衣服了，未开化的约顿海姆白痴们还停留在用脏兮兮的黄金配饰与遮羞布来掩盖下体的层面上。如果穿着装备齐整的衣服出去狩猎，被发现端倪，他会死得更惨。

寒风吻上肌肤，Loki能听见自己牙关发出的咯吱咯吱的咬合声。太冷了，就算拥有可憎的蓝色皮肤，他也作为阿斯加德人生活了一千多年，如今的残缺更削弱了他——他怕冷，怕极了。抚过肌肤的冷风像是锐利的薄刃，Loki丝毫不怀疑如果是阿斯加德人的肌肤，此刻上面会多出一道道的血痕。

他掉下来得太不是时候，现在是约顿海姆的极寒之季，连土生土长的冰霜巨人都有可能熬不过的时期。

或许也算是咎由自取？这是几年前被他用彩虹桥能量袭击过的星球，气候崩溃得厉害。

衣服一件件落在地上，削薄的上身与修长的双腿逐渐坦露出来，连带着的还有那些让Loki厌恶的浅色纹路——它们微微浮凸在肌肤表面，或曲或直，看起来就像某种可怖的种族图腾，全身上下无一幸免，在脚踝和手腕处更是呈环形，类同令人作呕的“枷锁”。

多么，令人生厌的自己。

与父母给孩子所讲的睡前故事中扮演恶霸与反派的怪物如出一辙。

Loki猛地深吸一口气，不再低头去看。侧肋到后背翻卷着的伤口被里衣撕成的布条勉强包扎，他寄希望于严寒的天气可以阻止血液在捕猎结束之前渗出绷带。腰胯与大腿上包裹着被刻意削短的衬裤——只有这样才趋近于那些约顿人的褴褛短裙。

Loki曾经以为凭借良好的口才与出色的应变能力，他可以存活在九界中的任意地方，但显然，约顿海姆是个例外。

他抱着胳膊踱出藏身地，地面上的碎石子割破了魔法师的足底。因寒冷而浮现起的粟粒遍布全身，现在这些粟粒可比那些奇怪的线性纹路要更明显了，Loki想着。但显然他并不知道，他胸口被冻得挺立起来的嫩色乳首才是更显眼的存在。

黑发男人深吸一口气，持握一把带着血槽的匕首，扑入霜雪之中……

思绪在埋伏猎物时变得愈发纷乱，不过不得不说这是抵御严寒的好方法。

只有活下去才能扳倒Hela，作为阿斯加德之主，他可还有一堆事没做！

自从他在彩虹桥通路中被击落已经有一个多星期——骤然离世的父王（即便Loki不愿在口头上承认，可那句“My sons”终究让他心软），破开禁锢野心勃勃的长姐，被捏碎的Mjollnir，以及他那个蠢哥哥……

那个还对他发怒的金发大脚怪。

Thor。

Loki的喉咙滚动了下。他微微摆头，让黑发更好地铺散于肩背上——跌落约顿海姆后，一系列变化让他应接不暇，例如再也变不回去的丑陋蓝色外皮，身上无法愈合的伤势与豁然长长的头发。所幸在没有衣服敝体的状况下，长及腰臀的头发起到一定的保暖功效，否则黑发法师早就割断了它们。

不知道Thor怎么样了，就算之前他们还在争执，Loki也还是担心的。毕竟按照Thor的秉性，和Hela一同返回阿斯加德势必面临一场恶战（他的哥哥可不是什么懂得适时低头的主儿——想想他那得意洋洋背着Surtur*“眉骨”回来的模样）。甚至鉴于Hela单手就能捏碎Mjollnir，或许Thor现在已经死了，被切成小碎肉条风干在金宫之外。

Loki不敢再想下去。

如果状况好一点，Thor或许同样被打出彩虹桥通路，那么这个蠢货也许还记得在宇宙中找找自己，他们还有机会一同谋划返回阿斯加德阻止那个疯狂又强悍的姐姐。

后者的几率大一些，他不断宽慰自己。  
毕竟Hela着急获得统治权，规避不必要的战斗是最佳选择。至于他的蠢哥哥，智商虽然堪忧，生命力却无疑是九界中最旺盛的。Thor Odinosn是个打不死的怪物，至多……被揍得更傻了点。

他想他可以接受这个。

所以当务之急是得搞清楚Thor在哪儿，他得找到Thor，再一起回到阿斯加德。就算他们之间有堆积成山的问题，并且自己的蠢兄弟瞧起来非常想给他一锤子（谢天谢地Mjollnir碎了），可在Loki的心底，他永远相信自己与Thor间不会存在什么真正无法解决的问题。

就算有，那也是他们兄弟间的事，不会妨碍他们一致对外。

黑头发的约顿人没有留意到他的思维一直围在自己的阿斯加德兄弟身上打转，直到背后传来悉悉索索的脚步声……

Damn，他应该多和Thor出去打几次猎的！

猩红色的眼睛微微睁大，Loki注意到四周已经形成半包围圈的冰霜巨人。他闭了下眼，太大意了，一定是前几日自己在风雪中寻找住所和捕猎的痕迹被发现了，又没准是伤口中溢出的血腥味太过浓郁。

本能中对生食的渴望，让Loki产生了不好的联想。

毕竟约顿海姆冰雪封国，在食物极端匮乏的状况下，不能保证冰霜巨人们不蚕食弱小的同类——或许更糟糕些，自己完全不算同类，顶多外貌装扮有些相似——毕竟千年的神域生活足够改变他的体质与气息。

捕猎者变为了猎物。

战斗一触即发。

Loki低吼一声，弓腰躲过一道冰棱，就地翻滚，赤裸的背脊贴上寒冷的冰面让他浑身颤栗。但绝对不能停下来！他瞬间击出手中凝聚成的冰刃作为“回敬”，不等包围圈形成，便飞快地向前窜出去。

在求生欲望的驱策下，黑头发的约顿人跑得飞快。

风从耳侧刮过，身后的冰霜巨人们穷追不舍，它们说着Loki听不懂的语言，叽叽咕咕的仿佛在策划着如何捕猎他，并且将他剥皮拆骨吞吃入腹。

而他自掉落到约顿海姆以来就没有吃过一顿可以恢复力气的饱饭，更别提自己背后沉重的伤势。

恐惧弥漫上心头。

体格上的差距在这个时候才显现出来——在阿斯加德人中Loki或许算是单薄，却并不矮小，可是与后面一群雄性冰霜巨人比较，他简直堪称“迷你”。那些冰霜巨人各个都足有三米多高，光是身量就有Loki的一个半还多，更遑论那些在风霜中练就的遒劲肌肉与刀刃都难以穿透的厚韧表皮。

他们的利爪与头顶上的犄角大概可以顶穿Loki的五脏六腑。

掌心中凝聚出的冰棱一道道的打出去。快，跑得再快点！就算极端厌恶此时的自己，Loki Laufeyson也没想死在这种地方。

只是冰霜巨人们一步就约等于他的两步，身高造成的奔跑速度让他几乎连躲藏起来用幻术制敌的时间也没有。

唯独剩下地形可以利用，Loki仗着比巨人们小上很多的身型尽量走在狭窄的地方，尤其是那些冰霜巨人们过不去的山崖缝隙中。这是个好办法，但有那么几次，猛地戳入缝隙中抓向他的手爪已经接触到皮肤，黑色的指甲在Loki身上划出更多伤痕。

他痛恨自己的残缺，冰霜巨人们看起来明明那样强健，为何自己如此孱弱？！

怪不得他是一出生便被遗弃的那个。

黑发约顿人猩红双目之中闪过一丝水雾，不知因为疼痛还是屈辱。但Loki没有再显露出更多的脆弱，他顾不得尖锐的山石割破皮肤，甚至勾穿绷带，让后背无法愈合的伤口彻底暴露，他只是奋力穿过狭窄的山隙继续向前逃去。

他还没有回到阿斯加德，更不知道Thor会不会在宇宙某个角落里烂掉，绝不可以死在这里！

巨人们却并没有那么轻易放过他，狡猾的“异类”居然胆敢躲进山隘，这让他们只能翻过山峦继续追踪，还好，有新鲜的血腥味给他们指路。

几个冰霜巨人蹲在嶙峋的石壁上，交换着贪婪的眼神，舔了舔唇角。

自从远古冬棺被掠夺后，约顿海姆恶劣的环境让曾经族群中珍贵的双性族人变成仅能消耗食物与浪费资源的无用弃物，他们不得不放逐他们，就连双性的新生儿也会立刻被摔死或遗弃。千年过去，大部分双性者都早已冻死在茫茫的冰原上。

他们没有想到，时隔这么久，在气候极为恶劣的极寒之季还能遇到一个落单的、活的。

毫无疑问，那份血液是最美味的，身体也同样……

这让冰霜巨人们只要想想，胯下就难以克制的硬热起来，他们甚至可以原谅那个双性的无礼与回击——想想看吧，他一定独自躲藏很久，当然需要一些自保手段，但这看起来更辣了，不是么？

Loki已经第三次被围住了。

他快要逃不动了，他一定已经距离原来的洞穴几十里（或者更远）。因为强催法术瞬移数次，腥甜的血气在喉咙中翻涌，大腿上也被冰霜巨人的利爪划开深长的伤口，似乎他流出的鲜血越多，追击的巨人们就越兴奋。

“呼——呼……”他艰涩地呼吸，肺部因为长时间奔跑已经撕裂似的疼痛起来。

他仍旧弓起腰背保持着应战姿势，Loki注意到有几只的身后还背负着冰原怪兽的尸体，看来自己是作为狩猎收尾部分的“备用口粮”，所以先戏弄过后再捕获才有足够的乐趣。否则巨人们刚才也不会放任他击伤同伴了，黑头发的法师喘息着想到。

他刚刚卸掉一只冰霜巨人的胳膊，如果有足够的魔力，面前数只根本不在话下。然而不带任何魔法加成的进攻，在陌生严寒环境、负伤状态下近距离纯粹依靠力量作战，他真的不能做得更好了。

由于失血，Loki连眼前都发起暗来，蓝色高壮的怪物们与苍茫的冰原变得模糊。

可冰霜巨人的耐心显然也快要耗尽，他们的攻击越发凌厉逼人。

终于，黑发法师呼出一口烧灼的热气，咬牙将手指掐入腿间一道伤口里。

“啊……呃！”

锐痛换回他的神智，让他逼出仅剩的力量骤然挥出匕首，在包围圈中再度撕开一道开口，再次向前逃去。

巨人们愤怒的嚎叫响彻山隘。

Loki跑得越来越踉跄，鲜血顺着伤口与皮肤滚落，溅落在跑过的路径上。不出几秒钟的功夫，严霜就将落在地上的热血凝结成冰。

“咳……咳嗯——”

沾着鲜血的修长手指艰难地攀住一块石头借力，他的右掌紧紧握着仅剩的匕首——多余的一只早就插在冰霜巨人的身体上，这是他最后的武器。Loki觉得自己呼出的带着血腥气的白雾都要在眼前凝结成霜……

视线中的万仞高山已经化成三四个。

“Thor……”

快到极限之时，黑头发的男人嗫嚅着叫出藏在心底最深处的名字。

 

Loki Laufeyson从来不知道许愿会这么管用。

一道惊雷劈开天幕，将终年被阴云、浓雾与暴风笼罩的天空照得雪亮。而在那闪电中他看到一个黑影——就算是眼前早已昏花，他也决不会认错。

Thor正自苍穹中猛地砸落下来。

Thor Odinson要气疯了。

父亲的骤然离世，Hela的陡然出现，以及Mjollnir的碎裂都将他的怒气值逼到顶端，但如果说有什么事炸毁了他最后一点忍耐力的话，那就是Loki被打落彩虹桥。

第二次，这是第二次他眼睁睁地看着自己的兄弟消失在宇宙尽头。天知道他会掉到哪里去！彩虹桥通路的飞掠速度是普通飞船的好几百倍，区区几秒足够让Loki与自己距离好几个星球，又或者距离好几个星期甚至是几年光景。

他还有账没和Loki算完。

譬如两年多来将父亲囚禁在中庭养老院，再譬如用死亡欺骗自己，最重要的是……因为这些，导致Hela被释放出来。

阿斯加德都会被他毁了！

别以为这次他会轻易地原谅他。

只是Thor更没有想到，自己居然会摔到约顿海姆。穿透云层的瞬间他就判断出自己的位置——毕竟他曾经来过，且除了约顿海姆可少有第二处这等荒凉且满覆冰雪的土地。更有意思的是，面前还有一群正在捕猎的冰霜巨人。

刚刚砸在地上，还有些狼狈的Thor Odinson站起身来吹了声口哨。

暴戾从来没有真正从他的秉性中去除，这是他与生俱来的一部分。只不过Thor已经学会很好地控制它罢了，但现在，Thor并不想控制它，他急需杀戮与鲜血来平复狂怒躁郁到极致的内心。尤其是当那群朝他奔来约顿海姆狗杂种们看他的眼神就像多了一个食物一样时。

他一把拦腰抄抱住那个被追在最前头的蓝皮人。

瘦小孱弱的废物！

他不屑地哼出一声，将它甩到一边。居然还有和自己差不多高的冰霜巨人，一定是什么残次品种，雷神不怀好意地琢磨着，连正眼都没瞧那家伙一下。他确实听说约顿海姆的雄性都十分高壮，雌性则略微娇小之余面目精致漂亮。

不过Thor着实没有什么兴趣。

连英雄救美的屁想法都没——他可不觉得自己能够欣赏这种蓝皮肤的小怪物！

眼下他正愤怒着，他需要一场杀戮，暴戾的、染满鲜血的！面前对他饱含恶意的冰霜巨人刚好够给他练练手。毕竟数年前他们还有一场未尽之战，他还没有揍够约顿海姆的蓝皮杂种们。盛怒之下送到拳头边的上好沙袋，浪费可真是太可惜了！

他抬手就挡下一个杵到自己面前的拳头，跟着翻身利落的背摔，绝对力量上的压制轻易就将高壮的冰霜巨人摔出去数米之远。

Loki可真应该来看看这个，Thor夺过下一名巨人手上的长刀，一拳将对方击飞出去时想到。

他的兄弟总觉得自己不够“Gentle”，Come on，他对他可都算得上是“Tender”*。Thor心中不觉怒火更胜，甚至连雷电都懒得用，仅用刀背翻扛住另一个霜巨人的重拳，一脚踹中对方小腹便将那只巨人踹撞山崖上，巨人的身体甚至嵌入山体之内。

“哈哈——！”Thor咧嘴笑起来。

他想起Steve展示给他看过的搏击术，他热衷于学习那些，于是中庭学来的招数纷纷不客气地招呼在霜巨人们的身体上。

没有Laufey与国家作为桎梏，小型的斗殴他完全可以甩开臂膀屠戮。

由于力量悬殊，没过多久刀刃已经翻卷，原本还剑拔弩张凶狠叫嚣的冰霜巨人们一个个扑倒在地上，不少肢节都是扭曲的。Thor嫌弃地将刀丢到一边，抓住一只冰霜巨人，双脚蹬踩在对方后腰，单用手臂就将对方勒至休克。为首的那只见势不妙还想要跑，雷霆之神用拇指一抹嘴角，助跑猛冲一跃而起，身形在半空中团起，又在扑杀时猛地拉伸。

顷刻间，他就像是九界最矫捷剽悍的兽王，自后猛地用手掌卡住领头冰霜巨人的后头盖，将对方恶狠狠地摁入地表冰层中。

“噼啪”冰层碎裂的声响与鲜血浸润冰蓝土地的画面，让他心中的躁郁终于平息。

他吁出一口气，撑住膝盖站起来，茫茫冰原上只有他一个立着的生物了。

活着的似乎也只有……

哦，Thor忽然想起，自己忘了什么。

他扭头望过去，最早被摔在地上的那只羸弱的、被众人追逐的蓝皮人正朝后瑟缩着，纷乱的黑发遮盖住大半脸颊。他看起来非常狼狈，身上乱糟糟满是伤口、血迹、泥污与冰霜，看起来十分……虚弱。

不过，这和自己可没什么关系。

Thor这样想着，但出于某种暴戾之外的责任心，他还是下意识地踏上前想去查看一下——若是不对劲就顺手杀了，Thor这样想着。然而，他却发现那个对于冰霜巨人来说过于“羸弱瘦小”（比他还要矮上一些）的约顿人神情有些茫然。

黑头发蓝皮肤的它正微微仰着脸，鼻端不断吸嗅着。

就像是在嗅空气中的血味？

Loki觉得糟透了。

他已经足有一个星期没有进食，就算阿斯加德人可以保持很长时间不用吃东西，但恢复成约顿人的体貌以后，对生食、热血的渴望已经充斥在他的骨血中。Thor不应该搞成那样的，他的身体颤抖起来。Loki无法克制地吞咽着吐沫，手指几乎要嵌入冰层中压制太过不堪的本我。

他并不知道自己猩红的双目已经迷茫地泛起水雾，失血、受伤与饥饿逼着原本优雅坚强的皇子就快屈服于最原始的本能。

这太糟糕了，理智让他想念松饼、南瓜粥以及口感绵软的Cheese蛋糕，本能却让他想要扑上去。

不管是对冰霜巨人的尸体，还是他们掉落的冰原野兽残骸。

真让人恶心到想吐！

他体内有什么东西在来回拉锯，就像是思维与本然的欲望，而受伤让昏花的视线很难对的上焦，面前的Thor一会儿是两个，一会又变成四个。

如果是四个愚蠢的大脚怪就太过了。

Loki的心脏狂跳起来，也许是失血让心脏剧烈跳动以供躯体所用。黑头发法师的声音已经低弱沙哑得连他自己也听不清。但他认真地在想，幸好现在他无法看见Thor的表情——否则没准自己面对的会是一张满布嫌恶的脸孔。

他必须得说点儿什么，让自己不那么狼狈。

“你的头发，可真乱得……像头……唔——野兽。”他嘶嘶地道。外形影响了他的声道，比起原先他的声音在越发喑哑的同时更多了点儿说不出的……轻佻意味，就像是克制不住地在撩拨人。这种变化让Loki心中厌恶，他甚至改掉了独处时偶尔自言自语的习惯。

但他现在也只能让Thor听这个了，他不能做的更好……

而事实却总比他想象的更糟糕。

“Do I know you？”面前的金发大个子忽然皱着眉头问出一声。

语气之中的疏离、厌烦与冷淡，让Loki心头骤寒。

黑发法师的面色顷刻间惨白（可谁能看出一个蓝皮肤怪物面色苍白呢？），Loki Laufeyson忽然在那一瞬间觉得无地自容。

瞧，他的丑样子就连兄长也认不出。

这并不能怪Thor，毕竟Loki从来没有认真仔细地坐下来与他的兄长谈过，恐怕Thor至今都可能认为“领养”不过是自己同他、同Odin吵架时的疯狂气话。确实，有谁会相信朝夕相处千年的兄弟会是敌国的子裔？尊贵的阿斯加德储君怎么会有一个渴血而又丑陋的冰霜巨人弟弟？

Loki在那一刹那，格外想将自己藏起来。

是他之前想的太好了，整整一个多星期他都在试图将自己变回原样。即便已经不可能，也仍旧在尝试着用“拯救人民”来安慰自己——他总得抓住些什么，神域的宝座是他选择的道路，他应当走下去。可是当看到Thor的一瞬间……

所有的一切都分崩离析。

他绝不想让Thor瞧见这个，他应该假装自己并不是Loki。没有魔力的残缺巨人只不过是个累赘，藏起来跟在兄长身后，直到恢复到能够作为有效战力存在的地步，再返回Thor身边才是正确的抉择。Thor心中的Loki Odinson（即便Loki厌恶这个姓氏）应当是优雅、桀骜的，再不济是小偷是阶下囚，也会同时是阿斯加德最优秀的法师，可以成为Thor臂膀的存在。

而不是……一个受着重伤，羸弱且丑陋的冰霜巨人。

他早该想到的。

“嗯……”他试图思索措辞，或许他可以假装自己“不是Loki”，只是个丑陋冰霜巨人，这很容易。黑头发的法师舔了舔发干的嘴唇，努力忽略胃部一阵阵不知是因为紧张亦或是自我厌恶带来的抽搐。

不远处的血腥味还在吸引着他，这令他更加惶恐。

飞速运转的头脑、过重的伤势与难以面对的窘境让Loki越发想吐的厉害。

不，离开这里！！

这个意志终于战胜了所有的鬼主意，也许面对Thor时，他远比自己以为的更加……更加……

然而，在Loki尚未摆脱这些过于浓烈缠人的情感之前，一条约顿人留下的铁链骤然从后面套住了他！他并没有注意自己刚才踉跄地撑起虚弱身体时，Thor死死地盯住了他的右手。

Thor一把将他从身后用铁链绑住，强健的手臂箍住他的咽喉。森寒低沉的男音像是炼狱来的死神，他的兄长擒住他的手腕，力道之大几乎要将Loki的腕骨捏碎。他就贴在蓝色的约顿人耳边，没有半丝怜悯与温柔，周身沉重的压力几乎要让Loki跪软下去。

他束缚着他，胁逼道：“说！你怎么会有这把刀？！”

“唔——”

Loki眼前猝然一黑。

 

*注：  
1、“What am I ？”等开头两句：化用自《雷神1》Loki原句。  
2、Tender：温柔，比Gental更轻，类似于小心翼翼。  
3、Surtur：《雷神3》中开头Thor打赢的小Boss，将其头骨投入永恒火焰可以引起诸神黄昏。


	2. 审讯

Loki是冻醒的，约顿海姆无刻不在的霜雪侵蚀着他的身体。因寒冷已经降低到临界的感知还是能够体会到疼痛。侧肋至后背焦灼的伤势，被冷气侵蚀的五脏六腑，使得他每一次呼吸仿佛都能感觉到内脏被牵拉撕拽的锐痛。

“呃……”蓝皮肤的约顿人垂着头，低声闷吟。

束缚在腕上的铁链因此被带出“哗啦”碎响。

引来坐在不远处烤火的金发大块头的侧目：“醒了？”

Thor并没有给冰霜巨人更多反应时间，他把玩了一下手中的匕首——属于他弟弟的那一柄，带着薄茧的指腹刮擦过刀柄细腻的花纹。随后他撑着膝盖站起来，拍了拍屁股上不存在的浮灰，攥着那柄匕首便向Loki走过去。

蓝皮肤的约顿人焦虑地挣扎了下。

“Don't. ”Thor微微眯了眯眼睛，现在他看起来可一点儿也不像中庭人口中的“超级英雄”或者“救世主”，更非Loki所熟悉的兄长，反倒像是率领Asgard士兵征服所有不服者、平定九界的王储，带着不容置喙的暴戾与威严。

被高吊双手捆绑在寒冷岩壁上的约顿人咽了口吐沫。

“Tell me, where did you get this ?”带着放血槽的短匕首压在了Loki的咽喉上。

这让蓝皮肤约顿人忽然有些想笑：蠢货，这当然是他的东西。在Asgard时Loki就一直带着它们，原先有三柄，只是其中两柄都在战斗中弄丢了。

“你最好说实话。”Thor Odinson却显得没有什么耐心，“这是我弟弟的东西，我得找到他。”

——你在谈判时都是这样自曝其短的么？

Loki心中瞬间掠过三种顶开他愚蠢兄长质询的办法，可他不能那么做，他记得自己最开始的决定：伪装成一个彻头彻尾的约顿海姆蓝皮白痴。鉴于这样近的距离他的哥哥都没有认出他，这种想法更深了。

很简单，他当然可以说出自己就是Loki，可接下来面临的会是Thor的不可置信以及没准更旺盛的怒火。

别忘记他们之前三次见面分别是：自己假死在他怀中，假扮父皇称呼他为“My son”，侵占本属于Thor的皇位整整两年（依据Thor的话，这甚至让Asgard在九界中敌人蠢蠢欲动），以及……变相释放出Hela。就算Thor强行压下怒火信了他的话——现在的自己只能拖Thor的后腿，难道解决Hela做之前还要让自己兄长费心思先找回他的魔力？有这种时间不如让Thor先寻找离开这里的办法，征召军队拯救Asagrd才更加实际。

况且，就好像约顿海姆的狗杂种真的配与Asgard神族做兄弟一样。

他们会连最后一丝牵绊也……

Loki不知道为何承述一个事实会让自己的心脏颤抖，一定是约顿海姆极端恶劣气候的缘故。

仅仅踌躇两秒，Loki便用那双猩红的双眼瞪向Thor，并发出“嘶嘶”地威胁声（好像自己真是一个原始的冰霜巨人那样），他得将他的蠢哥哥赶开。

Thor一把捏住了他的下巴。

Thor远没有原先那样好骗了。金发大块头呼出一声不耐烦的浊气，忽然将手摁压在Loki受伤的大腿上，指尖压迫住还没有收口的伤势。

弹动抠挖。

“啊……！！”一声短促的惊喘让铁链剧烈地晃动起来，Loki瞪大眼睛扬起修长的脖颈。

“Speak. I know you can talk.”面对关于弟弟的问题上，Thor没有半点含糊。

但是蓝皮肤约顿人眼中瞬间浮起的水雾让Asgard人惊了一跳。他心中极为诧异，也许他对冰霜巨人的印象都停留在智慧长者*口中的“木讷”、“坚韧”与“皮糙肉厚”上？

Loki粗重地喘着气。

他伤得很重，Hela毫不留情的那一下让他足有一个星期没有恢复，被约顿海姆人用冰刃割伤的地方尚未结痂，他的眼前又开始一阵阵地犯黑。而他该死的哥哥还掐着他的颈项，折磨他的伤口。

他变不回来！！难道自己现在要悲惨的嘶吼，Thor面前这个被折磨的丑陋约顿人就是他苦苦寻找的兄弟？

如果自己能像Asgard广场上时那样瞬间恢复原貌该有多好？

约顿人脸上浓烈的委屈让雷神不自觉地松了手。可Thor觉得这未免也太便宜这蓝家伙了：Loki肯定也掉在约顿海姆，否则他的匕首没可能落入这个约顿人手中。但麻烦的是其余的蓝皮怪物都被自己杀了，眼前这个衰弱的可能是唯一剩下的线索。

谁也不能藏起Loki，自己可还有一箩筐的账没有和他算！

想到这里，Thor不再心软，那双血红双目中的水雾当然不能勾起雷神的任何一丝怜悯：“你最好赶紧说出来，否则我并不介意用这柄不属于你的匕首将你割成一片一片的。”

别，求你……

Thor的刀却比Loki的思维更快，刀刃干脆利落地贴上约顿人瘦薄的胸膛，Thor一手揪住面前囚犯脑后黑发，一手持握利刃在对方坦露的肌肤上滑动。

“我一贯没有太多耐心。”金发男人沉声道，“我刚刚听到你说话了，虽然不清楚约顿海姆的风俗，但想必高级点儿的约顿人都会说世界语。所以如果你不开口，除了杀掉你我还可以把你丢给那群将你当做猎物的雄性，刚刚我可是看到他们追着你跑了挺远，嗯？”

Loki艰难地喘着气，他有点儿后悔，他该说出来的，但他现在已经没有力气吐出一个字了。

Thor的匕首正毫不客气地割开他胸膛的肌肤，沿着锁骨下方一直蜿蜒到小腹。

痛——

“呃嗯…Stop……”他轻轻地吐出一个字，手指攥紧头顶上方的铁锁，指尖用力到微微泛白。

他不止一次地尝试，可无论怎样都变不回来，又或者就算可以，他也不能在这种时候变回来。他太清楚身为Asgard王储，Thor被Odin教育的在骨子里有多么厌恶冰霜巨人。

——Hunted the monsters down and slay them all，是小时候的Thor就有的宣言。*

血液沿着匕首的尖端汩汩冒出。

由于天冷的原因连血液的渗出都变得迟缓，等到Thor发现自己手中的匕首轻轻一划就割伤手下约顿人的时候，他已经在对方身上留下两三道悠长的伤口，并且刀尖再一次自锁骨一直刻到凹陷进去的小腹上。

他手下的蓝皮肤怪物已经簌簌发着抖，猩红的双目中也盈满哀求。

“God !”Thor低呼一声。

被他抓住黑发的残缺约顿人闷哼一声，再度昏厥过去。

**

太糟糕了，他并没有想真的弄伤他。

天知道一个约顿人为何会脆弱成这样？！Thor还记得几小时前的那一仗，二十多个冰霜巨人可是让他砍得刀都卷了刃，粗糙肌肤宛如冰冷的石块，猩红双目之中只余凶光。

他捡到的这只可太不一样。

是雌性么？Thor直到现在才认真地思索这个问题——对方有长及腰臀的黑发，明明是“冰霜巨人”，不过看起来比自己还要小一号，并且十分单薄。皮肤虽同样是蓝色，遍布着浮凸起来的浅色纹路，却不足以抵御自己轻飘飘的割划。

好吧，Thor承认自己的“轻飘飘”或许比常人重上一点，可他以为这对冰霜巨人的体质来说最多算得上是“擦伤”级别的威胁，绝不会造成什么实质伤害。

显然，他想错了。所以……他现在是将一个本就受伤的雌性弄晕了过去？

Shit。

Thor心烦意乱地忙将被自己绑在嶙峋山石上的约顿人解下来。

这还是Thor第一次正视这个惨兮兮的家伙，它看起来糟糕极了，只有腰间围着一块被其他冰霜巨人撕掉一半的破布敝体，从侧肋到后背有深可见骨的伤势，大腿上的那道尺长的刀伤刚刚结上一层血痂（还残留着他摁压伤口的血指印），薄薄的胸膛上有四条自己刚刚割出来的伤口，怪寒冷天气的缘故，割开很久他才看见血水，以至于这四条伤势并不浅。

解下来的瞬间，约顿人就已经摔软在他怀中，身体完全失去支撑，长长的黑发盖住脸颊。

很柔软。

之前将它拖抱着吊到山石上打算审讯的时候Thor没有那种心思体会，可现在他确实意识到这个约顿人的与众不同。

如果不是雌性，就是什么残缺的品种吧？

冰霜巨人喜欢群体行动，这样落单羸弱的一只，注定有它的难处。应该也是落单的原因它才会遇到Loki？想到这点，Thor心中的躁郁稍稍平息。他将衰弱的约顿人抱到火堆边——至少等对方苏醒再做下一步的询问，雷霆之神想到。

躺在寒冰上的蓝色约顿人却很快发起抖来。

它就像是在冰与火上备受煎熬，喉管里挤压出破碎的呻吟，那声音听起来就像是刮擦在湖水上的冰棱，不似普通冰霜巨人的粗哑，反倒像是凉薄的涟漪，有股子说不出的撩人。

Thor“嘶”了口气。

“哎，”他改用匕首的柄戳了戳约顿海姆的蓝皮小怪物，对方却瑟缩地更紧了，急促且艰难的喘息已经可以让Thor在凌冽寒风中听得一清二楚。

这下就连Thor Odinson也觉得不太妙了。不得已他半跪下去查看他的“囚犯”，将它翻过来强迫对方躺在冰原上，对方脏兮兮的，比皮肤上对称优美的纹路更突出的是一个个浮起的小小粟粒与挺立起来的可怜乳尖。

它很冷。

Thor突然意识到这个问题，但…冰霜巨人怕冷？这太打破常识了，他原本还担心自己将对方放在火边会不会让它“化掉”。手已经下意识地摸向对方额头——常理之外意料之中的，它正在高烧。

只是当Thor的手在对方额头上继续摸探时，约顿人忽然张开了那双猩红的双目。

“呼呃——”冰凌似的声音碾出咽喉，瘦削的蓝色身体顷刻间抖成一团。

“哦嗨！”Thor也紧张起来，因为对方已经猛地攥住他的披风，并且拼命向他怀中拱缩。这种感觉奇怪极了，Thor可以感觉的到对方那种又想要推开他，又想往他怀中钻的纠结。他可不想让自己的“囚犯”轻易死掉并丢失线索，于是雷霆之神拍开对方揪住自己披风的手，又仔仔细细地在对方额头上摸了摸，甚至将自己的脑袋贴上去试了试。

蓝皮怪物却瞬间痛苦地呜咽出声，拼命闪躲，就像某种被欺凌的兽类一般。

Thor不明所以，然而鉴于对方还有作为线索存活下去的必要性，他吐出一口气，将挨过战栗再度拱向他的约顿人抱紧在怀里。

他决定把这笔账记在Loki头上。

……还挺好抱的，几秒钟之后Thor想。

高热的怀抱让不断失血的约顿人好受了些，它迷迷糊糊地蜷缩在Thor怀中（或许它本然也并不想，可求生让它不得不这样做）。只是Thor很快注意到它时不时睁开的猩红眼眸并没有焦距。

这可不太妙！

作为Asgard的战士，他参加过太多战役，而是战役就免不了伤亡，虽然不是医生，但Thor清楚的知道这种情况代表着什么。

对方太衰弱了，频繁挣扎在半梦半醒间。

这样可不能讯问什么有价值的信息来。

“呼——！”Thor有些暴躁地吐出一声。

他几脚踩灭火堆，将弟弟的匕首小心别入腰间，跟着将怀中的蓝皮怪物扛上肩头。总之，先找个温暖的地方，让对方恢复恢复神智才好进行下一步的审讯。

 

雷霆之神带着约顿人走在被冰雪覆盖的土地上。

这里的气候不能更糟糕，连他都觉得有些冷了。Thor吹出一声呼哨来缓解寒意，搓搓光裸胳膊上浮起的鸡皮疙瘩。

肉眼可见的坍塌、深渊，以及浮上地表的碎裂冰层让他皱眉，更别提足下土地早已变成两三米见方的一块一块，都很难找出更完整的来。这片领域坚持不了几十年了，甚至能不能熬过下一个十年都成问题。

Asgard的大皇子现在倒是可以理解几年前冰霜巨人们拼死也要进入Asgard金宫抢夺远古冬棺的行为了，对于他们来说，抢夺或许会死，不抢，再迟几年所有族人全会死。

他得收回前言，又一阵冷风呼啸而过时，Thor嘶着气想到：并不是什么“Coward”，在约顿海姆躲入阴影与缝隙才是最明智的——因为那里象征着温暖。

肩头瘦小约顿人带着呛咳的颤抖让Thor皱眉，无奈之下他将对方掉了个个儿，打横抱在怀中，避免对方在接受治疗之前就死于寒风。

蓝色的手臂攀上Thor颈项，细腻柔软的肌肤让身处饥寒之地的雷霆之神心里一颤。

他最终没什么好气地将手上的约顿人搁在一处山洞的角落里。

感谢打猎的经验，让Thor没花多久就找到合适的容身之处，这附近还有一处林子——虽然枝条早已枯萎，估计来年也不会长出什么叶片。他利索地收集枯枝，然后用铁链将它们捆成一捆扛到背上。

附近一个冰原兽的头骨成为容器。

回到洞穴中时，约顿人用头发盖住了他自己。这个景象有些好笑，那些本来应当作为提高美观度的黑发就像被子一样铺散在约顿人的肩头与后背，让它蜷缩成一团时可以保存体温。

Thor躁郁的心不知为什么就稍稍安宁下来，他展开自从到约顿海姆之后就紧锁的眉头。

也没有别的更好的办法了，找到弟弟最直观的线索已经掌握在手里，所以自己还是应当仁慈一些，尽量照顾这个受伤的约顿人让它恢复健康——衰弱成这个样子，想必之前也没有能力对Loki不利。

Thor肯定了这个想法，打出响指。

火对于他来说是手到擒来的，雷电炸出的火花伴随响指跃上指尖，雷神随便往堆好的干柴上扔了几个，又取出树枝拨拉几下，很快就有火苗跳跃起来，山洞立刻被映照的暖洋洋的。

躺在角落石头上的约顿人低吟一声。

喜欢火与温暖的约顿人，怪胎，Thor想。不过这并没有耽搁他手上的动作：将几根树枝插在地上，另一根穿起野兽头骨，做成最简易的炊具；冰雪倒入头骨内，等待被煮沸。

没有药，至少做到清洁。

Thor就将火堆生在约顿人躺着的大石块边，火旺起来之后，蓝皮肤团成一团的躯体总算舒展开一些，呼吸也不再急促到骇人。

Thor撕下披风一角，蘸了温水替蓝皮肤的怪物揩拭身体。他很少干这个，Asgard最尊贵的皇子殿下只要把自己收拾利索就会受到褒奖。想起刚才他的“轻飘飘”就将人割伤的问题，金发大脚怪注意放轻手上的动作。

感谢约顿人的昏厥，以至于在Thor清理那些皮肉翻卷、裸露肿胀的伤口时，不会剧烈挣扎。

热水接触到身体，黑头发的约顿人缓缓呼出口气。

擦掉身上那些血渍、泥污后，它身上精致且对称的纹路也逐渐显现出来。Thor觉得自己对这个种族可能有些误解。敌对原因，Asgard的智慧长者们对冰霜巨人的形容里永远带着“残暴”、“腥臭”、“令人作呕”，它们是孩子睡前故事里的怪兽，利爪能撕开任何人的血肉与胸膛。

Thor不相信眼前这个约顿人没有任何攻击性，但不得不说抛开食物链中生物特性，它……其实很美。

额头两端有两个小小的犄角——只有一点点，完全没有破坏面部的整体美感，五官是细致的，修长眉峰挺直鼻骨与削薄淡色的唇，如果睁开双目，那将是纯粹的血红。锁骨很明显，肩窝与小腹微微凹陷着，细窄的腰杆被长及臀部的黑发半掩，周身则遍布对称浮凸的神秘纹路，纹路一直蔓延到足面上。如果不是伤口切断原本的花纹，健康的身体、细腻柔软的皮肤，它看起来会像一个完美到诱人的艺术品。

Thor被自己这样的想法惊了下，他居然在欣赏一个冰霜巨人么？

近几年的相安无事不代表他忘却之前约顿人对Asgard的入侵与两国持续千年的敌对。金发的王储连忙遏制住自己的想法。

不过说真的，“巨人”？面前这个约顿人真的瘦弱完全没有任何“巨”的概念，连Thor也比它大上两号，也许真的是格外瘦小的雌性也说不定。

等等，Thor Odinson皱起眉头，他瞧着瞧着竟觉得面前的冰霜巨人长得和自己的弟弟竟有三四分相似。

他迅速否定了自己的想法——这太荒谬了！

Loki是纯正的阿斯加德男性，更是万分唾弃约顿海姆的蓝皮杂种们（Thor可没忘记对方干脆利落解决掉Laufey的事），所以大概连开玩笑也不会变成约顿人吧？更何况还是这样狼狈的。

在Thor心中，他的兄弟绝大多数时间都可以用“优雅”来定义。

应该是自己太担心的缘故，看到个瘦削又漂亮的就会忍不住联想起自己的弟弟。Thor很快否决了刚才一瞬间的想法，甚至为此觉得有些羞愧。他继续从披风末端撕下布条作为绷带给对方包扎。

那份怀疑在包扎到大腿上的伤处时彻底打消。

这绝对是个事故！

Thor虽然怀疑过对方也许是冰霜巨人的雌性，但礼貌让他绝不会去探究，直到他扶住虚弱约顿人的一条腿，试图包扎大腿外侧足有尺长的伤势。

动作缘故，对方腰间遮羞的褴褛布料滑开，跨间并不小的性器顷刻间袒露无疑。并且由于一条腿曲起且无力地向外歪斜，掩藏在秀巧囊带下的秘密也暴露出来。

——一个双性，这是一个冰霜巨人中的双性。

Thor瞬间恍悟，滚烫跟着烧上耳根，作为一个活了1000多年的神，他真的很久没有心脏狂跳的感觉了。该死的，原来Fandral那些黄色笑话不全是空穴来风！

他的金发老友总是喜欢唱反调，当智慧长者一遍遍强调冰霜巨人的丑陋与攻击性时，Thor这位有点玩世不恭的朋友总会偷偷说：“其实冰霜巨人的雌性十分美丽，个头没有那么大，身形矫健，五官精致迷人。不过……”

Thor犹记得Fandral挑起眉梢时有点猥琐的表情。

“最迷人的其实是它们的双性。数量很少，一般都会嫁给王室或者成为区域首领级人物的伴侣。同时拥有两种性别，个子最小，和我们Asgard人差不多，聪慧，身上没有半点儿异味，皮肤细腻，受孕率极高，如果硬要要说不足就是它们的俊美降低了强悍程度，对于冰霜巨人来说脆弱到可以称之为‘残缺’，或许因为这个，听说战时大多数都死了。”金头发武士不无遗憾地唏嘘。

他那时以为这是Fandral思春思出癔症，胡编乱造出的产物。

Thor慌慌张张地想将那条腿放回去。

但，晚了。

腿的主人不知何时醒了，一脚蹬开Thor的桎梏。

Thor明显看到那双猩红的双眼里有水雾，带着强忍的委屈与无法掩饰的愤怒和屈辱。这是当然的，它的下体完全被他看光了。

饶是面对的是“囚犯”，Thor也按捺不住地起了抱歉的心思。

“I'm genuinely sorry !”他用上最诚恳的道歉，并且连连说了好几遍。之前用匕首划对方胸口的凶悍因为这个行为几乎消失殆尽。

Loki是从一片令人焦灼的梦境中挣扎出来的。

或许并不可以称之为梦。

太令人迷顿，痛苦。混乱的片段，挣扎在半梦半醒间的意志。事实上神的梦境原本应是连贯且带有一定预示性的，千年来Loki已经习惯，并且很少有梦。所以作为约顿人挣扎破碎的半昏迷状态或许比梦境内容本身更令他惶恐。

自己是连神格也失去了么？

更别提他清醒过来、清醒过来，面对的第一件事就是被Thor发觉……

双性的约顿人重新蜷成一团，极为防备，如同冰凌在湖面划过涟漪的声音嘶嘶道：“所以Asgard人就是……这样审讯…囚犯的么？！”

它，不，他（Thor一瞬间觉得这样更为礼貌）一句话中打了好几个顿，Thor猜对方应当不经常说世界语。但金发王储能够从对方的表情中能够分析出这个约顿人可能还想讥讽几句，只是有限的词汇限制了他的发挥。不知道为什么，Thor更愧疚了。

这份愧疚让雷神的理智无端烦躁。

Loki觉得太糟糕了，自己如何能昏成这样？最不堪的秘密，最想掩盖的一面居然就这样轻而易举地暴露在Thor面前。虚弱让他抖成一团，他该庆幸自己现在是该死的蓝色皮肤么？约顿海姆人令人作呕的外表掩盖了身份，让Thor还不至于将“畸形的双性”与“Loki”联系到一起。

他简直有一堆的恶毒诅咒想要喷吐出来，但为了遮掩身份，他又必须装作语言不太流畅的模样来取信对方。

他抖着手尝试完成Thor的未尽之事——将腿上的绷带包扎完毕。

可手指剧烈的颤抖让他连打个结也难以做到。

“May I?” 金发大脚怪下意识问。

Loki一定不知道自己的神情有多凶狠。

连Thor都为之咽了口吐沫，除了他的弟弟，还从没有人敢对他这样无礼！不过也好在是这个表情，让Thor回过神——他很快意识到自己完全没必要对一个约顿人展现不必要的温和。

这不是对“囚犯”应有的态度！自己可还没完成审讯。

他索性一把夺过蓝皮约顿人手中快要揉烂的布条，替它绑好。

“不用花费不必要的担心，我对你丑陋怪异的蓝色躯体可没有任何该死的性趣。所以别用约顿海姆的品位套给Asgard人。”

他说的极端恶劣，因为照顾与包扎展现出的温情会降低威慑力，他必须警醒自己，同时吓住面前的家伙，毕竟Thor还没有问出Loki的下落。

Loki只觉得脑中轰得一声。

『哦……』

『果真如此。』

Loki听到自己心里的声音这样说。

Very well，现在终于有一件事是按照你“期望”的那样进行了，Loki Laufuyson。

Thor发现对面的约顿人一下子停住了所有动作。

空气中维持了几秒死寂。

然后黑头发的约顿人忽然笑了，Thor觉得那是一个十分扭曲的笑意——摆在那张对于冰霜巨人来说已经过分精致的脸上无疑是美的，但他赌一百枚金币，笑意并没有融入面前双性冰霜巨人猩红色的眼睛里。

“你要找……你弟弟，是吧？”冰霜巨人回应Thor了，“替我治好伤，我就带你去找他。”

Thor一把捉住对方的肩头：“你知道他在哪？”

黑头发的冰霜巨人却很坚持：“治好我，我就告诉你。”

“我没有药。”雷神沉声皱眉。

被他逼到山壁与山石之间的约顿人却忽然伸出手，修长的手指抚摸上Thor的眉骨，只是在即将触碰到的一瞬间他却停下了。

因为Thor骤然避开。

约顿人仅仅顿住半秒便无所谓地收回手，嘴唇弯起：“不需要药，尊贵的Asgardian，您舔舔我就好。”

**

山洞中的火堆发出毕毕剥剥的声响，火星烤灼木柴，而约顿人的话煎熬着Thor的内心。

“What？！”

“Asgard人拥有的是九界最强的愈合能力，并且与他们本身的战斗值成正比，这是常识。”瘦削的蓝皮肤约顿人靠在山壁上。

Loki的内心意外地平静，他并非是希望Thor能和他有什么更亲密的接触，他知道有这个想法甚至都是在侮辱Thor。但他现在必须要活下去，Hela给他造成的伤口上附着诅咒，他只是需要一个神域人来治疗他。

对，就是这样。

“连你们的唾液也有愈合能力，对自身没什么用，但对其他物种……所以，”他抬起下颌，“舔舔我，不治好我的伤，我怎么陪你找弟弟？”

Thor几乎是狂怒地将比自己还要小上两号的冰霜巨人压在暂时充作床铺的巨石上，大力撞得约顿人一声闷哼。

“你要……我舔你？”Thor的声音几乎涵盖了杀人的意味。

约顿人猩红的双目毫不示弱地回瞪。

在Thor的怒火更加升级之前，他听见身下压着的约顿人断续着说：“你也看到，我被……同族追杀。这片荒凉的土地，我也…没什么，活下去的动力。但我应该是唯一……知道你弟弟下落的人，你要比我自己更希望我活着。”

他居然被一个该死的冰霜巨人胁迫了。真是，棒极了！Thor自唇边扯出一抹冷笑。

但金发的神祇没有更多废话，在中庭生存的日子让他学会能屈能伸，更何况身下这个狗杂种说的没错——他是Thor眼前唯一知道Loki下落的人。

“还是你傲慢的觉得，舔一个约顿海姆人蓝色肌肤带给你的屈辱，远远胜于你兄弟的……唔！”

Thor捂住了他的嘴。

讨厌至极的舌头，如果不是需要他回话，自己一准连根拔起它，Thor想！在对方说出更多让他心烦的语言之前，他重重地将黑头发的约顿人翻转过去。

Loki在那一瞬间就后悔了。

他怎么能逼Thor做这个？！

连他自己都觉得恶心的躯壳，为何一定要让Thor接受？他根本不仅仅是为了活下去。

对方刺伤的话甫一出口，回击已经不经大脑飙出，就像是一种本能。不是作为他“伪装”成的约顿人，而是Loki自己的想法——他妒忌他的兄长很多年。无疑，他是爱他的，比宇宙中任何一人都要爱，可他同样妒忌他，Thor是那样的优秀、倨傲、高贵又闪闪发光。千年之中自己从来都活在他的阴影下。甚至引起兄长注视的方式只有卑劣的假死在他怀里，于此寄希望于他的缅怀，利用他的悲伤篡权夺位。

Loki Laufeyson是令人厌恶且恶心的存在，只是当这句话从真正从Thor口中说出来时……

——我对你丑陋怪异的蓝色躯体可没有任何该死的性趣，所以别用约顿海姆的品位套给Asgard人。

Loki还是，受不了。

他对他的兄长存了数百年的妄念，那些缠绵于夜晚的梦魇，那些偷偷送入腿间自慰的东西，那些被充门面般带回寝宫的金发蓝眼情人。他被Thor看到了残缺不堪的身体，丑陋真实的外表，就再也承受不了兄长的唾弃。

他就是……下意识想用仅有的方法捍卫或是证明点儿什么。伤势已经不再重要，诚然黑发法师想要活下去，可如果让自己以低劣的约顿海姆杂种的形态活下去……

但Thor的舌尖触碰到他肌肤的一瞬间，Loki就后悔了，血红色的兽瞳泛上水雾。

——自己在做什么？！利用Thor对他心中Loki的兄弟情义，胁迫他的蠢哥哥去舔一个蓝色皮肤的丑陋怪物？

 

Thor诧异于身下约顿人的突然挣扎。

但最终，失去耐心的雷霆之神还是将它摁压在冰冷的石头上。

“You ask for it, so don't REGRET it !”

他死死的钳制住约顿人瘦削的双臂，舔舐带来的暧昧水声在空荡山洞中回响。然而舌尖却是不情不愿地吮上那细腻的蓝色肌肤的，毕竟，那是最尊贵的Asgard王储、雷霆之神正被迫在亲吻一个畸形又丑陋的冰霜巨人。

TBC

*注：  
1、智慧长者：Asgard的老师&科学家，灵感源自于《血兄弟》  
2、Hunted the monsters down and slay them all：出自《雷1》，是幼年Thor在Odin讲述约顿海姆故事时的表态。粗译：我要把那些怪物都抓住并且把它们全宰掉。  
3、You ask for it, so don't REGRET it !：你要求的，就别想拒绝。


	3. 血锁链

这场“疗伤”让Thor之前对约顿人生出的愧疚彻底消耗殆尽，一等舌尖下的伤口不再坠出血珠，雷霆之神便立刻松开口。

就算这个羸弱的蓝皮人“尝”起来细腻柔软到不可思议，Thor也痛恨任何威胁，尤其是…对方还打着Loki名头的时候！

好在近些年他对脾气的控制已经好上许多，才没让Thor一拳头将对方的脑浆砸出来。金发Asgardian喘着粗气，仅仅是拎起早已不再挣扎的约顿人摔向一边。瘦削的约顿人几近赤裸的身体猛地撞上坚硬的洞壁，发出沉闷撞响。但那个狡诈的蓝皮怪物却并没有反驳，闷哼一声，黑色的长发散下来盖住肩膀与前胸伤势，它更紧地蜷缩成一团。

连刚才的睚眦必报与巧言令色都不见了。

有那么几个瞬间，这反应让Thor联想起他的弟弟，事实上，Loki并不是永远牙尖嘴利，当他真的意识到自己做错什么事时，往往不会顶撞，反是会用那双仿若晚春湖水般的绿眼睛小心翼翼地望向Thor，并保持沉默，像是某种“讨饶”——这总会让Thor的心彻底软下去。

雷霆之神立刻打消了这个念头，他可不指望约顿海姆人懂得“悔改”这个词。

Thor为自己的想法觉得万分羞愧，这是第二次了。“你不能因为思念兄弟就拿他和Loki做对比”，他警告自己。Loki从本质上一直是个善良温柔的人——即便包括四勇士在内的任何人都不理解，朝夕相伴千载的Thor也完全懂得。这和面前善于见风使舵的约顿海姆杂种完全不同！

Thor收回心思，他满口都是舔吮伤势带来的血腥味。不得已，金发男人从火堆上的兽骨炊具中拘了把水漱口，舌尖扫荡牙关时他用力挥开脑中那些关于蓝色肌肤柔软的触感记忆，侧头猛地将浑水啐吐到地上。

“……”这声音却让不远处的约顿人瞬间抬起头。

那双猩红双目中似乎第一次闪现出恨意与透骨的委屈。

然后，淡蓝色的嘴唇翕动两下却又很快闭紧了，它并未如Thor揣测那般吐露半个字。甚至连眼底一闪而过的水汽，都更像是火光反射带出的错觉……

“啧——”好在Thor也没有什么解释的欲望。

中庭生活的两年让他学会辨别些情绪，他看得出来对方刚才的要求多半起源于自己那句“没性趣”，所以，这该是个敏感又记仇的约顿人。若是以往Thor或许愿意大度地安慰对方，但他尤为讨厌威胁，相对的，他也没必要关照对方的心情。

更何况，他的“囚犯”还是个冰霜巨人。

少年时，父亲会牵着他与Loki的手，讲述在他们出生不久前的那场战役：在中庭的挪威，Asgardian与残忍的冰霜巨人殊死搏斗，最终将这群虎视眈眈，永远渴望不劳而获的掠夺者与战败者们赶回约顿海姆，封禁远古冬棺，让它们再也没有机会造恶。只不过，野心勃勃的冰霜巨人们永远不会放弃任何反噬的良机……——那是每个故事的结尾。

Thor犹记得Odin的结语：A wise king, never seeks out war. But he must always be ready for it.*

所以就算他在数年前领悟到身为王者需要拥有仁慈，无需将毫无还手之力的敌人斩尽杀，但作为Asgard王储，Thor却没有忘记这群蓝皮怪物几年前还企图对Odin痛下杀手并侵略Asgard的事。既往不咎是他的宽宥与自信，不代表敌意与防备会被轻易摒弃。尤其作为王储的职责，他更不能将之摒弃。

相比之下，他已经为面前的约顿人做的足够多，Thor这样想着。

所以对方猩红色的，带着恨意与委屈的双眼可谓让耿直的雷神莫名不快。金发男人最终拾起地上的铁链，走向墙角那个蓝皮怪物。

“咔啦咔啦——”的铁链拖曳声，让洞内气氛发寒。

冰凉的铁链接触到冰霜巨人的一瞬间，这个畸形羸弱的家伙发出嘶叫，用约顿语大声咒骂，可它怎么可能与雷神抗衡？较为灵活的右手被猛力拽高，铁链缠上小臂，完全禁锢行动。铁链的另一端梢头则被Thor狠狠地砸进石壁里。

Thor将蓝皮约顿人彻底栓在了石洞之中。

“呵……”这份粗暴显然引来约顿人的谑笑，“你最好祈祷这么对待我，我不会给你指条错误的路。”

这让Thor一把揪住对方脑后黑发，属于Loki的那柄锐利匕首贴在约顿人的颈项上。

“If you did. I will KILL you.”

他们的关系似乎因为约顿人治愈伤口的要求最终降至冰点。然而，两个互看生厌的异族人却因为接下来的暴风雪被堵在了栖身的洞窟内。

**

因为约顿海姆的暴风雪来的太突然。

在那之后已经第三天了，Thor原本完全没想在洞窟中待上这么久——约顿人可以一边前进一边养伤。他可还记得三天前他的“囚犯”伶牙俐齿地表示“Asgard人真没见过什么世面”，以及“这种雪很快就会停”。

金发男人从鼻腔中喷出浊气，现在呢？Thor已经听见远处冰原因为凌冽寒风与厚重霜雪开始塌陷的不祥声音，霜雪俨然已经“封死”他们所在的洞口。就算没有，现在出去也绝不是什么好主意。

Loki也很烦躁，他原本以为这场风雪不用多久就会停歇。毕竟在早来的那一个星期里，他经历过不少的雪，最长一次也就约莫半日光景，谁料到……

好在Thor挑选了一个背风的山洞，否则现在半个山洞都将被雪淹没。

不过雪却并不是眼下最需要顾虑的事，没有食物，洞中所有可以御寒用的木柴也全部烧光。如果风雪再不停下来，不是Thor率先冻死，就是自己先饿死在这里。新生约顿人并不清楚的是，极寒之季中会有三五次这样的大雪，这只是今年的第一场罢了。

Thor烦躁地在洞口附近绕了几圈后，重新回到洞窟的火堆边坐下。

应该说“余烬”更为恰当，火堆早在两天前就已熄灭。如果不是Thor过于强劲的体质，他恐怕会被冻僵在这里。他嘶着气用左手打出些雷电制造的火花，另手再度摸出那柄属于Loki的匕首细细端详。他快要将上面的纹路背下来了。

约顿人猩红的眼睛在黑暗中盯着这一切，半晌后它嘶着气嘲讽道：“看来你兄弟……对你来说还真是挺重要的……？还是说，你们Asgard人有什么奇怪的恋物癖？”

Thor抄起地上一块碎石子就扔过去，石子又快又狠砸中约顿人的额角。

“唔——”约顿人偏头发出一声低咽。

无论自己和Loki有怎样的羁绊，面前这个约顿人都不配知道。

能直接砸中，让Thor的心情多少得到些纾解（至少约顿人就没有他弟弟那些可恶的幻术，所以他大可以好好拿它发泄发泄，Asgard最强大的战士在心里这样想到），出口的话语更是格外严厉：“别再妄图揣测我和我弟弟的关系，否则我就把你的舌头直接拔出来！”

畸形的蓝皮肤巨人怔愣片刻，最终垂下头，没有再开口。

Thor懒得去管对方在想什么，他知道对方一直被自己捆着并不太好受，但他不打算对它太好，毕竟对方唯一的用处就是帮他找到Loki。几日的相处让Thor大致摸清它的性情。能够忍耐，骨子里也极为凶悍刻薄，狡猾，并睚眦必报，好在作为双性，脆弱与敏感倒是不少。这让Thor迅速判断出：要想控制对方，就严厉一点，彻底掌握主动权。

只是，他忘记了Asgardian与约顿人的体质差距。

两日后约顿人再一次企图与他说话，而Thor也同样以一块石头作为回敬时，被他骤然砸中胸口的约顿人闷哼一声，头颅便垂软下去。Thor愣了愣，终于低声叫了几句“喂”，得不到回应让他有些心慌。当匕首挑起对方尖削的下巴时，Thor惊觉对方确实已经昏厥，如果不是胸口微弱的起伏，让他几乎怀疑这个约顿人已经死了。

高烧、受伤与饥饿足够夺走每一个种族的生命，只不过Asgard战士能忍耐的时间要远远长于一个约顿海姆人。

“Shit！”Thor低吼。

他伸手不断轻击约顿人的脸颊，对方仅仅皱起眉宇模糊地回应。这让雷霆之神反应过来，或许对方前几日的“搭讪”只是一种强迫保持自身清醒的策略……

Thor深吸一口气，俯身试探性地再度吮吸上约顿人削薄的胸膛——凉丝丝的皮肤其实并不讨厌，而那些之前被他置之不理的“擦伤”此刻已经在发炎。

冰霜巨人痛苦地呻吟着。

雷霆之神心底再度生出些愧疚，他伸手在对方背后没有受伤的地方轻轻拍了拍，好在救助尚算及时，几十分钟后，它的呼吸平稳下来。

Thor吐出一口浊气，豁然起身向外走去——显而易见的，他需要食物和火来救治他糟心的约顿海姆“囚犯”。

 

这还是Asgard的金发战士头一次遇见约顿海姆的“白天”。

由于并非每个星球都能拥有“太阳”这种普照的发光体，约顿海姆也并非Asgard与中庭般有明晰的日夜之分，这片受诅咒的土地资源匮乏、气候恶劣，一年中有大半年处于极夜状态，剩下的日子如果肆虐的狂风能够加快自转，让其偏离到某个能接受恒星光芒的轨道上，那么约顿海姆倒是有幸迎来短暂的晴天。

Thor便撞见了这种晴天。

他从洞穴出口处凿开一个雪洞爬上来时，原本深蓝黯淡的龟裂星球已经完全变了个模样，到处是白茫茫一片，硕大的类似太阳的恒星在距离几亿公里外的地方明晃晃地闪耀着。

“Wonderful ！”Thor叹道。

Asgard可没有这么大的雪。不，准确来说Asgard是个没有冬天的地方，仙宫总是四季如春的。Thor见识过的第一场雪还真来自约顿海姆——几年前他冲动之下带着Loki与四勇士来约顿海姆的那次冒险，再之后就是与Jane Foster在纽约的圣诞节。

圣诞节的记忆明显更美好一点，Thor望向周匝苍茫纯白的一片，动手在洞口捏了个雪人。

不是幼稚，他得弄个地标，否则待会儿就找不回来了。

考虑到或许还有冰原野兽、雪地狼以及同样出门觅食的约顿人，Thor最终选择将洞穴出入口简单掩埋上，跟着他一脚深、一脚浅地向远处走去，并记得每走上几百米，就拍出一个雪堆来作为标识。

但今天显然不是Thor Odinson的Lucky Day。

Thor已经不知道在雪地里走了多久，半天？又或者一天？没有日夜区分的约顿海姆让Asgard勇士模糊了时间，眼睛也被白雪反射的酸胀发涩。Thor从大腿根部的皮甲到靴子都已经全部被雪水浸湿，每一次踩下去几乎都需要艰难的拔出双腿。

如此厚实的雪，十分不好捕猎。

可他不能空手回去，那样他的约顿海姆“囚犯”就会被活活饿死，他就再也找不到自己的兄弟。Thor有些烦躁地用树枝开着路，简直比任何时候都要想念Mjolnir——如果有这老伙计在身边，只要随手转几下，就可以带着他飞跃整个约顿海姆，那样找起食物来就轻松的多，又或者他根本不用找什么食物，几天下来Mjolnir就能带他将约顿海姆转遍，Thor压根也不需要那个过于羸弱的约顿人。

正想到这里，他忽地一脚踩空！

“呃啊————！！”

大雪掩盖一切的同时，也掩盖住许许多多的深窟，由于失去远古冬棺的缘故，约顿海姆已经在一千年中持续剥裂，并随着时间推移，地脉越发疏松破碎，新的暗沟与塌陷在每一次风暴之后都会生成，稍有不胜便会掉入其中。

Thor碰见的就是这样一个。雷神只来得及发出一声惊呼，整个人便骤然向下跌落！

Loki的匕首救了他的命，Thor猛地将随身携带的匕首凿入寒冰中，身体仍旧因为重力一路下跌，但去式好歹稍减。

他没想到下面居然还有嶙峋的山石与尖削的树杈。

Thor踩空的地方可能是某个陡坡，身体撞断斜伸而出的锋利枝丫，在手臂上留下血痕，更加不详的却是枝丫断裂的脆响。只听“啪咔”一声脆响，被他压过的枝丫完全劈断，带着附着在其上的雪便兜头朝Thor砸下来。

随着去势，更多的石块、树枝被他撞断，翻滚到最后Thor几乎已经被包裹成一个巨大的雪球，碎石与树杈在翻滚中不断割裂他的肌肤，他愤怒地嘶嚎蹬踹，最后，直到巨大的雪球撞到坡底，磕成碎渣四散才停下来。落地时，尖利的石头却正好撞在了Thor的后脑上……

“唔——”

金发男人呻吟着爬起来，向后一摸，摸到一片温热。

“Damn！”他躁郁的闷哼，除了之前在纽约，他可是有几十年没有见到过自己的血了，该死的坠落。

只是……当他将手伸到自己面前想要简单查看一下出血量时，Thor却骇然发现只能朦朦胧胧地瞧见自己的手指。他惊骇地抬起头，四周白茫茫的雪地刺得他双目更涩、更痛，不行，他得去找个别的颜色的东西，今天看了太久的白色，这些令人眼花的雪。

雷霆之神摇摇晃晃地爬起来，却很快脚下一歪，再度扑倒在雪地里。

风雪再起。

 

Loki没能等到他的兄长带着猎物回来。

他迷迷糊糊再度苏醒的时候，Thor已经不在洞内。他快要饿死了，如果不是他那愚蠢的兄弟帮助愈合了后背伤口，Loki可能真的会死于重伤。但伤势收口也不代表他不需要任何食物，Thor不会以为自己是什么生命力过于旺盛的Asgardian吧？

Loki深吸一口气，勉强坐直些。他仍旧无法变回去，只能被囚禁在令人作呕的蓝色皮囊中，假装着与Thor并不相识的冰霜巨人。

他不愿去想这几日试探出的结果——随着时间推移，他愈发领悟到Thor是多么厌恶冰霜巨人这个种族。

那是从骨子里散发出的嫌恶与鄙夷。

连正眼瞧自己也没有。

这让他不由回忆起Odin最初的计划：饲养一个与自己儿子差不多年纪的“敌国质子”，除却希望它长大之后能够被用于两国和平，更多的还有一种审查：管教它，引导它，传授渊博的知识与法理，规范它的行为。可它却永远学不会拒绝那个必然无法属于它的位置。这无疑就证明了Odin的对约顿海姆的“惩处”和“裁夺”是无比正确的——从一开始，这个种族就不配被善待。所以Loki注定是个可悲的失败者，一个用来衬托Thor优秀的悲剧。*

Frigga劝说过他，别这样想。

Loki嗤笑着，他知道自己绝非过于敏感的臆测，只不过不愿意让母亲伤心，每每Firgg那样说时他总是顺应她的话。事实上Asgard的二皇子很清楚：仅仅由于历经千年的相处，熟稔让Odin最终放弃了原本用在自己身上的大部分计划，但“善意”仍旧是稀薄的。

毕竟，All Father年纪渐长，急需要用良善来麻痹原本好战的内心，假装一个仁慈的九界之主（Hela的出现正好佐证了这一点）。而深陷其中真正感受一千年的Loki简直不能更明确地知道，Odin看待自己时那份隐藏的傲慢、冰冷与无时不刻不笼罩的揣度。

洞穴中的铁链晃动着，蓝色羸弱的冰霜巨人蜷缩成一团……

少年时他曾以为那是自己不够优秀，所以父亲偏爱于兄长。

青年期时他目睹身下发育后多出来的那个肉穴，觉得自己应当是某种不容于世的怪物。

再后来，当知道真相时，Loki明白了。Odin从来对他多有防范，因为自己是Asgard的敌人，一个永远不可能拥有王位冰霜巨人。

所以从一开始，他就没有资格与Thor争。他活该死在约顿海姆冰冷的石头上，而不是站在金宫台阶上与Odin叫嚣。Loki在心底认命，却无法甘心，于是才会有一系列针对Thor的行动。又或者，是他唯一一次对Sif说出口的真话：我比你们任何人都爱Thor。

他记恨他的兄长，又无比爱他，只是他骨子里真正唯一的念想该是……能与Thor比肩而立吧？

不是亲兄弟，唯一的好处大概是他深爱着Thor不用叫做变态，但事实上，卑劣的约顿海姆冰霜巨人又怎么可能有资格站在Asgard真正的王储身边？

Odin某种意义上也没错，Loki确实是偏执，多疑又狡猾的，连他自己都无法喜欢自己。

就像现在，明知道Thor不过是出去打猎，他就潜意识觉得自己的蠢哥哥要么是死在外面了，要么是将他永久的丢在这里。

当“被抛弃的恐惧”战胜理智时，冰霜巨人吐出颤抖的白雾，开始用全身仅存的力气拉拽捆缚他的铁链。

Thor缠得太紧，他甚至将手腕磨破，鲜血顺着小臂滑落。好消息是，这个锁链终究被他完整的拔了出来，就挂在尚流血的手腕上。他得去找到Thor，那个蠢货一定是把他自己丢在了什么地方！

**

恶劣的环境催逼着Loki重新凝聚起力气。

蓝色皮肤抵御严寒的效果很好——如果他再强壮些，甚至会觉得晴天被冰雪覆盖的约顿海姆是炎热的。回到地面上后，他注意到洞口奇丑无比的雪人。

Come on！Loki Laufeyson头盔上的角没有这么畸形。

但是他顾不得去纠正这些无伤大雅的小事，他试图寻找哥哥的脚印追随。

他艰难地沿着那些脚印往前走，无边际的纯白上很快被留下一深一浅的两行——浅的是Thor一日多前留下的。

但Loki的搜寻并不是一帆风顺。

不顺极了。

前方肯定又下过一场局部暴雪，因为Loki没走多远，残存的脚印就已经被新雪掩盖的几乎看不见，并且越往前走，越模糊。

他的鼻腔里还喷吐着高烧带来的热气，Loki自嘲的咧咧嘴，若是这场雪将他和Thor都放倒了，Hela可真是赚了！这个念头驱使他在自己赤裸的腿上重重一掐，疼痛让Loki回过神，继续有动力前进。

Thor太能跑了，他就不能随便捉只兔子或者丑陋的巨型锥鸟么？他都感觉到它们的洞窟了！

Loki在心里抱怨着。旋即，走了大半天的冰霜巨人站定，他很快意识到一件事：冰霜巨人不仅仅是耐寒而已，它们猩红色的眼睛是一层天然的保护膜，让他至今不至于罹患雪盲症；它们甚至能隔着风雪利用地脉侦测活物，想想看不久前自己在雪原中遭遇的围攻，以及现在他能准确的觉察到深深雪地下的野兽洞窟……

能够想见，约顿海姆人就是凭借这些在极端恶劣的气候中存活下来的。

这绝对是Asgard人做不到的。

“哈——”Loki有些讥讽地笑了。

但很快，他还是收拾心情将这份技能用在搜索Thor上。不用回忆他也知道Thor是什么样儿的。那个满脑子肌肉的金发大脚怪，他愚蠢兄弟的身量、肌肉、体格，小时候拥抱他的力度，前不久才压在身上的轮廓是那样清晰地刻在心魂中。

猩红双目蓝色皮肤的“怪物”单膝跪在雪地下，冰系魔法顺着指尖向外延伸而出，借住地脉搜寻着兄长。

或许更该称呼对方为“威严又尊贵的Asgard王储”？锁定气息的瞬间，Loki撇撇唇角讽道。

他冲了出去。

冰霜巨人是擅长在雪地上奔袭的，他们的双脚为适应冰雪，连足底也有两条浅浅凸起的纹路，就像是……冰刀。当Loki尝试运用起冰霜巨人的特性，一面用简单的冰系魔法将面前松软的雪冻结成冰，一面将速度加快到极致时，他几乎已经在冰原上化作一道蓝色虹影。

双性的冰霜巨人并不知道，他此刻瞧起来是多么优雅，身体拉伸出矫健又灵活的弧度，像是猝然出洞的毒蛇与猎豹。而他根本顾不得思考这些，他想的仅是……

“Thor！”

Loki双腿微侧，冰霜巨人的本能让他利落地在断崖前停了下来。

他气喘吁吁，身上还有些薄汗。刚出洞穴时晕乎乎的虚弱几乎要消失了，棒极了，担心蠢货还能治病，他咬紧淡蓝色的嘴唇想着，并同时向崖下眺看去——那个白痴不会真掉下去了吧？

目之所及因撞摔而剥离出的崖壁，断裂的树杈，无一不告诉Loki这个事实。

“Fantastic ！”

没有冰雪，他就用不了什么魔法。瘦削的约顿人想了想，最终还是尝试着向下爬去。

他不能真将他的兄弟丢在那儿。

 

“Thor——！”

“Thor Odinson！”

Thor在迷迷糊糊之中听到有人叫他的名字，他闷哼一声努力撑起身体，却无法动作。他记得自己因为失明眩晕而倒了下去，再度呼啸的风雪让他依从本能寻找着避风处。很幸运，他摔入兔子窝内，砸死了几只过冬的兔子。可当他摸索着拎着兔子想要出去的时候，一团厚重的雪块再度击中了原本就受伤的头部。

他彻底昏厥在新的风暴之中。

时间已经过去很久，雪下了又停，他应当是被厚厚的冰雪埋住了，连手里抓着的兔子尸体都冻得坚硬。Thor正想着什么都看不见要怎么回去，他的头疼得厉害，看不见的眼睛也酸涩得要令他发疯。

雷霆之神是不需要呼救的，他从来没这么干过。永远是他的队友需要他，而不是他像个弱鸡一样等待别人的救援，就算是地势不熟悉的约顿海姆也一……

然后，他忽然听见有人喊他的名字，急切的、紧迫的，一声接着一声。

Thor，Thor Odinson。

哦天，一定是他的弟弟，Loki！！Thor简直瞬间来了力气，如果是Loki的话那一切都无所谓了，他和他的兄弟之间总是相互扶持，相互搭救的，雷霆之神迷迷糊糊地想着，就算他之前还在生Loki的气，不过如果是这个坏小子能在冰天雪地里找他，他可一定要给他一个拥抱。

搜寻他的声音已经喊得有些嘶哑，却仍旧没有放弃。

一定是Loki，Thor想到。他越发着急，只是浑身上下都仿佛使不上力气。他最终咬着牙将所有能够攒出的力气逼至还算自由的左手上，猛地将左臂伸出雪窟。

“Over here...”

他不知道对方能不能听到这声沉闷地应答……

一只冰凉的手紧紧、紧紧地握住了他。

 

Loki从来没有这样感谢过，自己是个冰霜巨人。

若非那些与身俱来的能力，他根本不可能在茫茫雪原中找到被掩埋的Thor。

 

Thor怔住了。

随后，那只手的主人开始疯了似的扒开挤压在他身上的冰雪，他能听到一些冰系魔法带来的碎响，并闻到冻雪割破手指的甜腥。

No, no no no, not him, not him ! JUST LOKI, NOT the Frost Giant ! *

凉丝丝的肌肤与右手手腕上的铁链却打破了Thor最后一丝幻想，当那个约顿人清理掉压住他身体的大半冰雪之后，Thor得以缓缓地撑坐起来。他仍旧抓着那只冰霜巨人的手，他多希望这是他弟弟的手，而不是这个被他关押的瘦削约顿人。

可他不得不说，他感谢对方的施救，毕竟他摸到了从那手腕到指尖粘稠的血腥。

必定是挣脱锁链与把他弄出来时受的伤。

Thor Odinson的胸口涌起一股奇异的暖流，他一瞬间明白过来，约顿人从来都是可以挣脱的，虽然耗费些功夫，但无疑行得通，所以应当就像它自己说的那样：Thor比它更希望它活下来，这应当才是它没有逃跑的真正原因——它无处可去。

现在它却救了自己。

只是Thor无疑是失落的，有什么比抱有希望之后豁然失望更致命的呢？他这时才模模糊糊地想起来，几日前他为了解闷就曾经对这个约顿人说过自己的名字：Thor Odinson，他以为对方没有回应是并不记得……

“You're missing your eyes. ”抚摸上脸颊冰冷的手指打断了Thor纷乱的思维。

这一次，出于礼貌，Thor没有避开那些曾经让他十分嫌恶的冰凉手指。

“En...”金发男人舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。

手指的主人难得没有出言讥讽或者挖苦，而是用手指几分担心地在Thor的眉骨上描摹了数下。

不过好在，抢在Thor真正不适之前，它收回了手。残缺瘦削的冰霜巨人拉住Asgardian战士，把他硬生生地从雪窟中拉出来。

Thor立刻着急去摸那柄被他护在身下的属于他兄弟的匕首，僵硬的手指让他一时间没能抓住。

匕首被那个约顿海姆人拾起来，塞入到Thor手中。

雷霆之神喉结滚动了下。

约顿人没有多说什么，与Thor的弟弟完全不同的，宛如冰凌划过湖面的凉薄声音安抚了Thor。它将铁链塞进Thor的另一只手，避免仙宫战士直接接触他嫌恶的蓝色躯体。

Loki用沾着血的锁链牵住他的兄长。

约顿人只是说：“走吧，跟紧我，我带你回去。”

 

*注：  
1、A wise king...——《雷神1》原句。  
2、Odin的想法：化用自《血兄弟》与《雷神2》，个人也觉得Odin对Loki没有太多善意，毕竟《雷神2》Frigga的剪辑中，母亲已经从侧面透露出这个问题，个人观点。  
3、No, no no no…一句：不不不，别是他，别是他，是Loki就好，别是那个冰霜巨人。


	4. 洞中伴侣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （本章有舔舔舔的肉汤，8000字，食用愉快~XD）

在约顿海姆，晴天往往只有那么片刻的光景。等Loki捡到他的兄长，周遭已经重新阴沉下来，天空泛起雷云降临前昏灰，而冷风从高处抚入低谷，吹开雷神的披风与约顿人肩头御寒的黑发。

Loki倒下的十分突然。

Thor正被约顿人牵着，沿一条较窄的缓坡往上走，他们试图回到Thor不慎跌落之前的地方。暂时失去视觉之后，其他四感被无形间放大，Thor可以清晰地听见前方瘦削的引路者费力地喘息声。

他并没有忘记自己出来捕猎之前，对方已经因为饥饿与伤重昏厥过去的事实，这绝对不是什么好消息，现在自己看不见，如果对方再……

甚至不等他想完，手中牵着的锁链便忽然松了劲！

约顿人连哼也没哼一声，身形便脱力地朝后仰摔下去。

“Gosh！”Thor只来得根据声音伸出手。

很幸运，他抓住了它！但因为重力与陡坡的缘故，失明和伤重的两个倒霉蛋还是抱成一团滚下山坡。Thor咬着牙用背脊承受了大半冲击，将虚弱的约顿人死死护在怀中。

好在约顿人选择攀爬的这条陡坡并没有太多石块，接近底部的坡势也较为和缓，这才让他们在滚成一个雪球之前停了下来。

“唔——”约顿人是被摔醒的。

Loki猩红色的双目茫然地眨了眨，只觉得眼前阵阵发花，从肺腔到喉管中全是上翻的血腥气。他想喊“Thor”，呼唤却被彻底地梗在咽喉中。

幸好那个大个子没事。

覆在Loki身上承受冲撞的Asgard人很快爬起来，像条巨型雪橇犬一样甩甩浑身的雪渣。跟着，他便睁着那双空茫的蓝眼睛过来摸索身下的约顿人。他在它的关节、四肢上不断轻轻拍击，确认是否有断骨。

Loki血红色双目中泛起连他自己都不知道的温柔，他喘息了数下，重新凝聚气力。

“I'm OK...”他嘶声道。

Thor明显长舒一口气：“还能走么？”

他们现在可谓是休戚与共了，霜雪再起，它拖着重伤的身体，而他暂时失明。Thor很清楚，如果他们不相互扶持着找到一个安全的栖息地，不用多久就会在恶劣的天气中一起完蛋。

而Loki的回应是慢慢翻转过身，用双手搂住Thor的肩背。

“我们不一定要回去的，对吧？”他轻轻地问。

冰棱般的声音在冷风中轻得过分，让Thor产生了不详的预感。他知道约顿人很衰弱，自己之前虽不怎么喜欢它，却绝不想看它死。

“当然！”金发大块头立刻点头，旋即他恍然大悟——对啊，他们为什么要执着地回到那个什么都没有的山洞呢？他们两个在一起，有点木柴，他还猎到（砸死）了六只兔子，能够好好吃上一顿，他再给它舔舔伤口，它一定会好起来的！

Thor立刻打横抱起约顿人。

Loki并没有拒绝。他的兄长就剩这点儿好处了，在约顿海姆的冬季里暖和和的一大只，不是么？黑发法师心中甚至有点儿小小地得意，毕竟Thor这么屈尊降贵的时候可不多，他得抓紧时间享受享受……这个。

因为，他大概是…真的……走不动了……

“喂！”金发大脚怪用力拍了拍Loki的腿根。

“直行，我看着呢，需要转弯我会提示，不会让你撞在树上的。”约顿人低声刻薄着。

Thor没想到自己有一天会完全信任一个冰霜巨人，如果有谁在一周前这样告诉他，他一准会把对方捆起来塞进火山口，可他现在就这样做了。信任着自己曾经的“囚犯”，一个敌国的“战俘”。而冰霜巨人也信守着诺言，Thor能感觉到对方一次又一次强迫自己清醒，然后为他指路。

终于，在约顿人又一次将手掐向自己腿上的伤口时，Thor制止了它，雷神闻见了血腥味。

“你怎么知道这附近有洞？”金发大块头胡乱说着，他得想个别的办法帮对方保持神智。

风雪吹乱他的金发，让Thor一开口头发就糊在了口唇上，样子蠢极了。

Loki在心里偷笑，伸手帮兄长将头发别到耳后。手指有些发抖，他努力控制着声音不要太飘：“冰霜巨人与身俱来的小把戏，通过地脉感受活物与…地势变化，否则……你以为，我们……怎么活下来？嗯？”

“哦！那你能找个有木柴的洞么？这样我就可以烤兔子。”Thor故作欢快地道。

“烤你……砸死的兔子么？”约顿人没忍住嗤道。

九界最好的猎手，出门两天唯一的战利品是就砸死一窝过冬的兔子。

雷霆之神连忙晃了晃又要在风雪中睡过去的约顿人：“嗨，等你好了。没准我们能合力猎到点儿更大的东西！既然你能感受地脉什么的？”

Loki猩红色的双眼眨了眨，揽住Thor肩膀的手臂微微收紧了，他将身体越发向兄长怀中靠过去。但并没有回答Thor的问题，只是轻轻地拍了拍Asgard人的肩头：“右转。”

右转，你这个笨蛋。

他一直坚持着，直到Thor腾手掀开盖住洞口的薄木板，才彻底在Thor怀中晕过去。

**

Thor心情倏地跌落谷底，他一路摸爬着滚进入洞穴，又回身用木板堵住洞口，才抱着约顿人往洞穴深处走。

这里果真是个好地方。

羸弱的约顿人能独自身存下来果真是有它的本事，Thor松了口气，这里至少比外面要高上5℃。向内走的过程中，Thor踢翻不少物件，不知道是不是因为光线变化的原因，他的眼睛已经能模模糊糊瞧见些光影——

大致能判断出，这里是个圆形的巨大石洞，洞穴中间摆放的是木柴，贴着洞壁摆放有不少杂物，而洞窟最深处……甚至还有个石床？

Thor试探着用手抹了抹，上面居然还有一些御寒用的织物。

约顿人判断的没错，这里果真是某个冰霜巨人废弃的中转站。Asgard战士简直要欢呼了，他连忙抱着约顿人一同挤上去，用赤红色的披风将两人紧紧围住，他得救治他瘦削的同伴。

同伴。

不知不觉间，Thor用上了这个词。金发大脚怪是极擅长交朋友的，从中庭到九界的任意国家，开朗耿直的性格让他身边总是围绕着不同种族的友人。可不得不说，之前Thor绝对没想到会和一个约顿海姆的冰霜巨人成为同伴。

它为自己做了太多。

在自己囚禁对方足有一周后，不计前嫌，雪中施救。Thor摸索到那只受伤的手腕，被铁链撕磨出凄惨的伤口，他能想象它为了挣脱用了多大力气，它完全能逃开，或者再在自己落难时补上一刀作为报复。而不是拼了命也要将自己带到这里。

这一次的舔舐再没有任何犹豫与抵触。

他将怀里的约顿人搂得紧了些，摸索着拆下那些铁链扔进角落，随后低头缓缓吮上那只受伤的手腕。

“呃嗯……”唾液刺痛伤口让约顿人低低地呻吟着。

Thor却始终抱着它，细致地为它治疗伤势。视觉其实很大程度会迷惑人的判断，Thor得出这样的结论。抛开蓝色皮肤带来的种族桎梏，对方不过是个愿意在风雪中与自己相互扶持的同路人。

相互扶持？

这个认知让Thor怔了下，在过去，除了Loki并没有人有资格获得这种定位。这让他起疑，不过他姑且将这个想法压制下去，专心于给约顿人治疗。

他心中在近几日越发存了些疑点，不过没有什么比让眼前的人活下去更重要。而作为变化的截点，Thor决定不再在内心称呼约顿人为“它”。

怀中的人体型其实十分协调，并非一味的瘦弱（那只是相比于其他冰霜巨人而言），如果按照Asgard人的审美更应该叫做颀长，并有匀称的肌肉覆盖其上。肌肤比起Thor要凉上不少，抱在怀中极为舒服，不过他似乎更喜欢温暖，当手腕上狰狞的伤口逐渐收拢后，约顿人开始往Thor怀中更深地蹭去。

Thor心口莫名一暖。

两个人挤在一起，很快就和暖起来。

约顿人没有让Thor失望，昏迷往往也代表着自我修复，稍晚一点时候，他苏醒过来。

Loki将右手举在眼前，借着昏暗的光线瞧了瞧：沾着黏腻腻的大脚怪唾液，不过已经恢复五六成，也不再疼痛。他注意到Thor正在“看”着自己，连忙将顶到唇边的讥诮式感谢吞咽回去，老老实实又十足别扭地说了句：“咳，谢了。”

“该谢谢的是我。”Thor挠了挠金发。

这让Loki简直要爆炸了，他和他兄弟争了一千多年，这几年恨不得杀死对方，谁能想到一次坠落和一场“皮肤变异”，就能让他们客客气气地互相致谢？

感觉到约顿人用力挣脱开怀抱，Thor有些不明所以，不过他很快听到收拾木柴的声音。

“来点火。”

金发男人连忙按照声音的方向，控制着扔过去一串雷点制造的火花。

他们十分默契，从风雪中约顿人找到自己时Thor就隐隐有这样的感觉。无论是指路，取暖，还是对方刚才关于“来点火”的小要求，那种熟稔与默契就像是彼此认识了很多年。雷霆之神心中窜过这样的感觉，但是他再度用力压制。这不可能，对方只是一个落单的约顿海姆双性，他告诫自己。

“能借你的匕首用一用么？”Loki蹲在火堆边，有些为难地看着那几只兔子。

说实在的，他想要生吃它们，但碍于Thor在场……他的蠢哥哥最好拒绝自己，这样他就有借口……

Thor将匕首递了过去。

“别弄坏它。”Asgard战士叮嘱。

Loki从鼻腔中喷出一气。

不过黑发法师还是想到一些法子，他烤了两只兔子，当兔子肉的焦香味散开后。借着气味掩盖，他侧身坐在火堆后面啃他的生食。

食物让他饥饿已久的身体得到缓解，即便是冰冻住的血肉对Loki来说也像是经年未见的上等美味。但他鄙视自己，咽下去的每一口血肉都像是将“神性”从他体内一点点剥离。喜欢生食，也不再像最开始那样畏惧寒冷，这无一不代表他距离冰霜巨人越来越近。

健康的身体与不断蚕食内心的恐惧……

“你叫什么？”啃着熟兔肉的Thor忽然问道。

Loki静默了一下，旋即他用拇指拭去唇角食物留下的残血：“……没有，你觉得落单的冰霜巨人需要名字么？”

说完他有些后悔，这种语气太“Loki”了，约顿人尝试着收拾起心绪，他险些忘记自己还得扮演一个冰霜巨人白痴。

Thor倒是对这个答案没有起疑的模样，只是点点头，又撕下一块兔肉。

吃过东西，身体也恢复温暖之后，Loki反倒再次烧起来。应当是放松的缘故，让积压在他体内十数日的伤势重新上翻，等他反应过来时，他居然已经拱缩到Thor怀里。

这可不是他的错，谁让这个金灿灿的大脚怪是洞内最大个儿的热源？！

Thor迷迷糊糊地被约顿人拱醒了，他下意识地在对方瘦削的背脊上拍了拍。许是体型的原因，Asgard战士又一次想起了自己的兄弟。

如果说尊贵的Asgard王储有生之年有什么照顾人的经验的话，一切都来源于他的弟弟，Loki。

第一次见到绿眼睛弟弟的时候，他是那么小的一团儿，Thor犹记得自己趴在摇篮边向内望去，柔软乖巧的婴儿让他简直不敢触碰，还是Frigga将那个小家伙抱起来放在他怀中。

“你是哥哥了，Thor。你要保护你的弟弟，这是勇士的职责。”

Thor立刻将这句话当做自己身为Asgard战士第一个“国家级别”的任务，毕竟这可是王后亲口下达的指令！事实上，这项任务也让Thor身心愉悦，于是他贯彻了一千多年，并且也打算永远贯彻下去。

直到两年前。

两年前在黑暗精灵土地上的失去，让Thor屡次惊醒于梦中，跟着，他甚至还没有体悟到失而复得的喜悦，Loki的一系列举动与Hela的突然到来让一切再度分崩离析。他眼睁睁地看着Loki第二次掉下彩虹桥，消失在自己面前。

“睡不着的话就说点什么吧……”Thor忽然开口，他揉了揉眉心。听呼吸，他知道约顿人已经醒了。

“嗯——”Loki应道。

Thor的怀抱让他好了很多，出了不少汗之后，高热发散出来，Loki不再觉得彻骨的寒冷，晕眩，双眼也再没有充斥红血丝的涩痛感，这让他多少有了些力气。

而静谧让两个在风雪中相互依偎的人都暂时放下了心防。Asgard的王储没想到自己有一天会抱着一个敌国的霜巨人，而Loki也没想到他真的能够有机会偎进兄长怀中，那是黑发法师心中潜存数百年的秘密。

“说说你的事。”Thor忽然开口，“我想了解约顿海姆，Asgard的教育总是让我有些偏见。”

“了解让你兴致全失的蓝皮肤红眼睛小怪物？”约顿人懒洋洋地讥讽。

Thor一愕，他现在看不见蓝皮肤与红眼睛，雪盲症让他目前只能感受到微弱的光。不过往往没有视觉“障碍”，人们才能更“看清”本质。

“I'm sorry. ”金发大脚怪忽然说。

Loki抬起眼，但他很快意识到自己的兄长看不见，只好轻咳一声表示在听。

“我不该那么说的。我是说，你身上的花纹其实很美，咳！”Thor虚空指了指约顿人的肌肤，他指的是那些图腾般对称浮凸的纹路。“神秘，且具有异域风情。”

Wow—— Loki忍不住挑起眉梢，他可还真不知道自己兄弟有这样诡异的审美。

“但你知道，为了达到目的，必要时候我得装的凶一点。”Thor皱了下鼻尖，“我着急找我弟弟，但是你看，我现在被困在这里了。”

『我又何尝不是呢，Brother ？』

“约顿海姆是歧视双性的，”冰霜巨人忽然开了口，冰棱般的声音仿佛在Thor心坎儿上划过。“或许哪个种族都是这样吧。雄性，雌性，又或者别的什么区分方法，而不属于任何一边的永远会遭到排挤。”

这让Thor蓦地想起Fandral的话，由于千年前的战争，战斗力低下抵抗力微弱的双性们被纷纷放逐。

“我从没有真正拥有过什么，家人或者同伴。”Loki舒展眉宇，他知道的关于约顿海姆的事情并不比Thor多多少，所以他尝试着将自己流浪于九界的经历混杂其中半真半假地说出来。他也不知道自己为什么这么做，或许潜意识里错过这个机会就再也没有下一次了吧？“很有意思，这里的人总是一面唾弃着我，一面又企图利用我……我是说，不管是吃掉还是强暴。”

Thor下意识地圈紧了手臂。

“所以我无处可去，也并不是特别渴望活下去。对我来说如果一直活在恐惧与逃亡之中，5000年与1年没有任何区别。”这并非Loki真实的想法，Loki Laufeyson是个野心家，他曾经可巴望着当Asgard、乃至九界的王呢。

可不得不说，某种意义上这也算是他脑内想法的折射，试问如果没有Thor，如果自己又一直无从摆脱着该死的蓝色肌肤……

约顿人深吸一口气，他没有给Thor开口的机会。

讲述出这些，Loki想得到的绝对不是怜悯或同情，以及其他一切类似的情绪。

“不过这种状况归根究底恐怕要拜你们Asgard人所赐。”Loki不怀好意地翘起唇角，不着痕迹地将Thor的关注点带开，“几年前环境还没有那么遭，直到一道从Asgard方向袭来的强光冲击的我们又死了好几百号人，约顿海姆才变成这样。之前……我想雄性们至少不吃同族人？”

愚蠢的金发大脚怪果然因此低落起来。

“咳，那是个意外，”Thor傻叽叽的说，“我尝试阻止了，但是还是不够快。我很抱歉。”

Loki奇怪他的蠢兄长居然没说“那是我弟弟干的”之类。

『绝不能让他知道这是Loki干的』，Thor这样想。他在地球吃够类似的苦头，眼下他还指着这个约顿人为他指路去寻找Loki，维护弟弟是他的职责。

约顿人撇撇嘴，拒绝承认自己的心情莫名其妙好了一些。

 

“再来治一次伤口吧？”金发大块头忽然这样说。

与约顿人一番交谈让Thor心情莫名转好，并且他发觉自己的眼睛也在逐步恢复。感谢Asgard人卓越的治愈力，其实以往应当更快，但Thor猜测是因为Asgard并没有冬季也没有霜雪的缘故，所以面对这方面的损伤，他的康复力也降低了。不过已经很好了，现在他已经进步到模模糊糊地可以看见些轮廓，如果一切顺利，三天左右就可以完全恢复。

他很感谢面前的约顿人，难免就想对他更好一些。再者让对方尽快痊愈，他们才可以没有后顾之忧地出发寻找Loki，不是么？

直爽的性情让雷霆之神将一直抱在怀中还有些发热的约顿人压在了石头床铺上。

黑发法师惊了一跳！

Hell，no！这太过了！

Loki瞪大猩红色的双目，前几天他提出那样的要求只不过是一时激愤，天知道Thor真的照做之后，自己有多么后悔！他可绝对不想让他的兄长再来一次，尤其是当两个人的大脑都是清醒冷静的情况下。

但是，什么时候Loki Laufeyson能够真的忤逆Thor Odinson了？

金发大脚怪看不见，自然无法从表情上领略约顿人的惊讶与抗拒，等到Loki反应过来要用语言拒绝时，他已经被Thor完完全全地压到在石床上。

天呐……

Asgard最聪慧的法师脑中也只有这样一个词。

与之前被压制在冰冷的石块上略带厌恶与强制的舔舐不同，这一次Thor是完全自愿的，并且由于姿态的缘故，Loki能看见他的哥哥单手压制着他的胳膊，另一只手则沿着自己的锁骨摩挲，试图凭借记忆找到他身上尚未愈合的伤处。

只是这样看着，Loki的心脏就要狂跳起来。

他知道Thor并没有那种意思，雷霆之神是正直的，出于Thor的考量，大概只是希望自己快些伤愈，这样才可以去寻找他的兄弟。只是Loki却仿佛被拉锯到纵欲与理智的两端，理智叫嚣着停下、快停下，别让你的兄长舔吮你这身恶心的蓝色肌肤。纵欲却在怂恿着：瞧，这不就是你想要的？让Thor爱上你，肏你，占有你，不管是Asgard的外貌还是约顿海姆的丑陋模样都可以接受你？

“Don't...Ah... ！”拒绝最终没能说出口。

Thor精准地找到了他胸膛上的伤处，低头毫不犹豫地吮吸上去。

Loki睁大眼睛失神地望向洞顶，只觉得自己整个人抖成一团，哥哥的舌头刮擦着他属于约顿海姆的肌肤，构筑在羞耻与落魄之上的快感几乎瞬间将他征服，尤其是当Thor的嘴唇不经意碰到胸口一点时。他明明知道Thor只是在疗伤，却克制不住地想要用修长的双腿缠上Thor的腰，然后……

然后……

Loki的咽喉滚动着。

“感觉好一些了么？”金发大脚怪却还在无辜地发问。

没有，糟透了，你这个混球！

“嗯……”但Loki只能胡乱点头，湿热的舌头与温暖的躯体，让他现在不想停下来，他的理智完全消耗殆尽，甚至还反过来劝说：看，连Thor都不介意，你不如满足一下自己。

舌尖滑吮到他向下凹陷的下腹上，敏感的身体愈发紧绷。

“放松一点儿，Dude，你在发抖。”Thor抬抬眉峰，就算缺乏视觉他也能感受到Loki的紧张，这让Thor抬手拍了拍对方的大腿外侧，“我感觉你的烧还没有退，这几天我会再这样做几次的。”

那他会疯的！难道他认为自己颤抖是因为发烧带来的寒冷？！

Loki在脑中尖叫，他唯恐Thor再这样坐下去他会忍不住射在他身上。

并且随着高烧减退，伤势痊愈越多，加注在身上的疼痛就越少，相对的，快感更多更多地涌现。

他绝望的发现Thor温柔细致的吮吸让自己胯下属于男性部分的硬热已经勃起，而潜藏在阴囊之后的淫荡肉穴也……

可现在喊停已经来不及了！难道要他直白的表示就因为你这个蠢货把我舔湿了，所以停下来？反复剐蹭在伤后新生皮肉上的舌尖让他敏感到抽搐，Loki用手背顶住嘴唇，在Thor托捧起他受伤的那条腿，并且从腿根处开始舔舐时，单薄的胸膛骤然向上挺起。他甚至激动的连脚尖都蜷缩起来……

呻吟被堵在咽喉里。

Thor却单纯的以为是山洞内不够保暖的缘故。

火热的Asgard人用厚实的红色披风将两个人完全裹紧，与此同时用强健的躯体笼罩住羸弱的同伴。Thor用胸膛、手臂环住了Loki，耐心且细致的舔舐着他身上所有的伤痕。

温存带来的舒爽，让黑发法师眼睛酸涩又胀痛，他想哭。

而爱液代替眼泪顺着双腿之间最羞耻的地方流淌下来。

事实上，这不单单是欲望，他对他兄弟的感情从来就不能用“爱”这个简单又肤浅的字眼来诠释。

更多的还有渴望着相互占有，他压制而他顺从，并肩同行，家人式的包容，以及无时无刻不在两人间进行的“化学反应”。

Loki知道自己十足贪心，至少他是无法用世界上任何一种语言来简单的囊括这样的情感。即便是用深奥的如尼文或复杂的拉丁语，大概都需要冗长的一段话，才可以诉尽他的“贪婪”。

对他兄长的痴念，是Loki存活下去的最大动力，也是他最深的原罪。

而Loki无从知道Thor是怎样想的，黑发法师也不想知道，因为他唯恐一丝一毫的拒绝！充斥他灵魂的“爱与占有”，脆弱的宛如蛋壳——给它全方位的压力时，它绝对难以被捏碎；可如果哪怕从某一个点上证实Thor压根没有那样想，任何一句真实的拒绝，都会让坚固的壳支离破碎。

他宁可用假象与本来就没有可能来拒绝自己，因为，确实没有可能。

谁会回应那样疯狂的情感？

连他自己，都不喜欢自己。

当Thor将Loki的背脊舔舐完毕时，Loki已经停止颤抖，他乖顺地窝在Thor的怀中，像是某只餍足的黑豹。Thor搓了搓他的手臂，又下意识地在他后颈上抚摸了下。

“睡吧，明天我会再做一次的。”雷神的声音不知为何有些喑哑。

“嗯。”约顿人闷闷地应答。

 

Thor有理由怀疑，这个约顿人是他的弟弟。

当然，这对于雷霆之神来说只是一瞬而至又极端疯狂的假设。

首先，他一直坚信自己的弟弟是Asgard男性，诸如领养、“你不是我哥哥”都是一时气急之下的屁话；其次他的弟弟厌恶约顿海姆人，毕竟面对对方的国王他都毫不客气地用Gungnir将其一枪毙命，所以更遑论变成冰霜巨人进行恶作剧；第三，也是最重要的一点，即便是恶作剧，Loki也不能让自己真的弄伤他。

但这一个个推论，随着时间的推移都仿佛不再牢不可破，尤其是当……那个动作出现的时候。

Thor用力抹了把自己脸颊。

是那个“抚摸后颈”的动作，完全是下意识的举动。但Thor确信自己不会对Loki以外的任何人做那样的动作，如果出现，说明他的身体与潜意识或许已经优于思维感觉到了什么……

这还是Jane告诉他的，与Jane之间出现矛盾就是在对抗过黑暗精灵之后。干练的女科学家冷静地告诉Thor，她认为他对他弟弟的渴望与关照已经超越了他对她的，并且她提出，控制与抚摸后颈是一种古老且纯粹的占有欲表达，现在中庭仅能在一些史前就存活的动物们身上看到了。

那意味着“你属于我”，以及“你是我的”，而Asgard人作为神祇有这样的保留自然不算特别。

Thor假装没有听出来Jane是在骂他。不过抛开其中赌气的成分，Thor对于其中隐含的信息也多有留心，既然留心，他就不会无缘无故对一个初相识的约顿海姆做出这样的举动。

在Thor看来，这远比治疗伤口要亲密的多。

他没敢深想下去，因为他觉得将一个敌国的残缺双性套用在自己的兄弟身上是一种侮辱。并且当怀疑的种子种下去之后，人们总是会按照自己的期望来预估事情的走向。

这对Loki不公平。

Thor深吸一口气，最终他还是挨着蓝皮肤的约顿人躺了下来。

 

接下来他们在这个洞穴中度过相对平静的几日，只不过三天后发生的一件事，却让Thor觉察出越多的不对劲儿。

那天他们避过又一次的风雪，但新的食物危机也随之降临。这一次是康复后的冰霜巨人自告奋勇的出去狩猎。

Thor能感觉出他的兴奋。

“这附近有好几个兔子窝，只要随便封住一窝……”

Thor甚至能想象得出对方亮晶晶的红眼睛，这使他下意识地弯起唇角。他将披风摘下来试图给约顿人披上，这几天对方可是充分的展现出“畏寒”的属性。

正在这时，他感觉约顿人将手指抵到自己的嘴唇上：“嘘。”

Thor压低声音：“有人？”

约顿人捏了捏他的手，根据声音Thor判断对方走到了洞口，将木板推开一些（Asgard战士感受得到风）。

这时，他听到约顿人似乎松了口气，他道：“是个认识的约顿人，我去交涉一下就好。”

“Ok.”Thor点点头。这很合理，既然约顿人与自己能够找到这个避风港，别的冰霜巨人也可以。如果是认识的，通过交涉解决无疑最好……

Loki得杀了对方。

黑发法师简直要暗骂自己的坏运气，他应该想到的，这样资源充沛的洞穴理应有主人，不过，现在这里已经被Asgard王室成员征用了。

他并不打算手下留情——Thor的Asgard王储的身份绝不能暴露。他握紧顺出来的匕首，弓着腰慢慢靠过去，对方只是一个九英尺左右的落单冰霜巨人，Thor还看不见，他不能冒一丁点儿风险。*

Loki是极擅长潜行的，当一对一时，轻捷的身形就变成了优势。法师躲藏在阴影处的雪堆中，在那个冰霜巨人眯着眼睛寻找被薄雪掩埋的洞口时，他猛地跃起！

闪着寒光的匕首直直刺入霜巨人较为脆弱的后颈中。

“呃……！”

Loki一把捂住它的嘴，利用身体的重量让冰霜巨人向后倒去，雪地消除了大半噪音，他将它拖到旁边用雪掩埋起来，一切干净利落。

干净利落的落入Thor眼底。

Thor虽然看不清，但仙宫战士卓越的康复力与洞察力绝对足够他半蒙半猜出扭打在一起的两条黑影究竟发生了什么。

当约顿人拎着几只兔子回家时，Thor皱紧眉宇。

“你的朋友呢？”

约顿人眨了眨眼：“他走了，他是个慷慨的人，他会再去寻找别的洞穴，我们想在这里住多久都可以。”

Thor已经能够瞧清楚近距离的东西，他留心到约顿人心情愉悦地把玩着匕首，匕首在那修长的指尖中灵巧地翻飞。

TBC

*注：  
英尺：1英尺=0.3048m，这里将所有计量单位换成英尺。所以10英尺≈3m，8英尺≈2.5m，以此类推。所以，Thor与Loki差不多是6英尺出头这样，Thor变化后是10英尺。


	5. 真相

他们仍旧得去“寻找Thor失散多时的兄弟”。

又两日之后，Thor的视力已经完全恢复，而Loki周身伤势也在兄长持续的“治疗”下好起来，只不过，他们现在却要去进行那场毫无意义的搜寻了。

Loki看着在洞窟中搜索有用物什的Thor：“Dude，你真的没有必要带上这么多东西？”

回答他的是Thor径直扔到脸上的披风，约顿人一把抱住，赭红色的披风上还残留着Thor的体温。

“穿上它，你比较怕冷。”Thor一面说着一面扒下战甲，将在床铺里面搜索到的一件类似护臂的衣物套在身上，他毫不介意地展示着自己精壮的躯体，并不晓得此举带给旁边约顿人多大的视觉冲击。

Shit！Loki在心中暗骂。

不过“美景”也只有一瞬，等到Loki低头将兄长的披风系好时，Thor已经重新套上战甲，他用锁链将剩余的兔子捆成一团，跟着把能充作武器与雪中拐杖的长棍别在腰间，才大步过来牵住约顿人的手。

“喂！”约顿人仿佛触了电。

“风雪这么大，我不想冒任何一点儿风险。”

Thor必须去证明一件事。不知是出于何种原因，他并没有告诉自己的约顿同伴，他的视力一直是“逐渐”恢复的，在对方的认知中，大概是昨天自己甫一醒过来，就手舞足蹈地高喊着“我又能看见啦”。Thor为此感到一些愧疚，他必须承认自己在偷偷地观察着对方。

那些在极怒时没能留心的细节，在这几日更多地浮出水面……

自己的约顿同伴极为优雅。他走路的时候身段挺拔，两端胯骨伴随步伐会有节奏的左右轻摆，完全不似那些凶悍的冰霜巨人，Thor甚至可以想象倘若给他穿上玉石与黄金织就的首饰，将会在行走时碰撞出怎样曼妙的乐音。睡觉时也是好看的，因为洞内只有一张石床，为关照眼睛不适的Thor，约顿人睡在外侧。瘦韧的约顿人会侧过身枕住一条胳膊，双腿并拢身体呈现出最为端正的S型，呼吸轻浅而绵长，仿佛唯恐打扰Thor，乖巧温柔的像极了……当年Asgard的二皇子。甚至在Thor偶然的失眠时，他还听到过约顿人模模糊糊仿佛是用世界语的梦呓。

这让Asgard王储的心因这些细小的疑点不断颤动。

但是Thor仍旧需证据。他的弟弟是那样优秀、骄傲，他决不能因为思念与猜测就一味将他与一个“不那么像冰霜巨人的约顿人”套在一处。

Thor在风雪中拉紧了约顿人的手。

Loki的内心必然是不想去，这简直可笑，陪同他的蠢哥哥去百里外的地方搜寻“自己”？他又该拿什么给Thor交代？

最开始，Loki是想要悄悄地跟在Thor身后，而当他被愚蠢的兄长当成“人质”抓住后，因为变不回来的怒意与屈辱，让他谎称可以带他“找到Loki”。只是接下来十日的相处，Loki无疑被逼入窘境。他原本的打算是告诉Thor“你的兄弟死了”，带这只金发大脚怪找到当时自己脱在山洞里的几件衣服还是很轻松的，然后，他只要将对方驱赶回Asgard。

但是如果Thor真的离开，而自己永远也变不回去。又或者……

事实上，当他目睹着Thor一遍遍把玩那只匕首时，Loki觉得自己的心脏仿佛被架在烈火上烹煎。他再也不会怀疑Thor那句“我缅怀过你”。

天空因为气候重新暗下来时，蓝色肌肤地约顿人在兄长睡着后屈膝坐在石床上，他将自己尽量团成一小团，双手手指紧紧交叉扣起，他将嘴唇抵在双手拇指指背上，颤抖地呼出白气。他忘不了Thor坐在火堆边一遍遍摩挲刀柄的模样，他兄长那双湛蓝色的双眼凝望刀刃，似乎想将自己从刀刃之中生生看出来的蠢样子。

但Loki无法还给Thor一个“Asgard的二皇子”。

他甚至隐隐卑劣地希望过，如果自己无法复原，Thor最好也能干脆忘记一切，这样他的兄长就可以陪自己一直一直在这个冰天雪地的洞窟中生存下去……他自私的已经完全不像个王者，更不像一直自己期许成为的Asgard救世主。

但最终，他还是狠狠将这个念头扔到了宇宙尽头。

**

这段旅程却并没有他们想象的那样轻松。

十天前，Loki是被一群冰霜巨人追赶到这里的。夺命地追逐中他不可能完全记得清线路，只能模模糊糊地记得自己被卡在哪些山崖，又在哪些山林中躲藏，并凭借这些地标带Thor折返，然而历经过又一次风雪摧折的约顿海姆，有些地方居然已经塌陷。

“Careful.”约顿人嘶嘶地叮咛道。

“Of Course.”Thor点了点头，他将绑着食物的铁链又紧了紧。

但变故来的太突然。

Loki绝对警告过Thor，不要携带那群该死的兔子！而他鲜少挨饿又特别有屯粮欲望的哥哥显然不懂得什么叫做因小失大。

他们其实已经很小心，想必是Asgard战士密度过大的原因*（再加上那些武器与食物），踩在Loki脚下的冰川毫发无损，换做Thor便生生跺出裂痕。他们不知道哪处压上削薄的部分，周遭的冰层几乎是以肉眼可见的速度在脚下“咯咯啦啦”地裂开，带着让人牙酸的碎响。

“Run！”Loki一声惊呼，拉住Thor便向前飞奔。

破碎的冰层彼此撞挤，然而早已因缺乏能量而被蛀空的土地，让他们根本无从得知哪一块冰层下面有山石与土壤。

如果有可能，他绝对要将远古冬棺归还这个星球！Thor在心中咆哮。

他和约顿人相互扶持着尽量往他们认为坚固的土地上奔跑。可苍茫的冰原就像是玻璃，当一块碎裂之后其余便宛如连锁反应，破碎的冰层甚至不断挤压出锋锐的冰锥与冰棱。闪过一根几乎能插穿人身体的硕大冰锥后，Thor抱起约顿人，用力将他抛上一块山崖，Loki的身体则灵巧在空中翻转半圈后一把扯住他兄长的手……

Thor脚下的冰岩却猝然剥落，原先站立的那片地方已经骤然塌陷至三十米之下。

一瞬间，两人险险地吊在这处新生的断崖边！

太疯狂了，Loki发誓这里的地壳绝对每天都在变化——上次他经过这里的时候，所谓的断崖与不远处干枯的树林还是一个平面，而今天，他们所在的位置已经比树林至少高出三十米。现在他正半个身子探在外面，用尽全力拉住他的兄长。

“呼……呼……”两人同时剧烈地喘着气。

“我拽你上来。”约顿人哑着嗓子嘶道。

Thor点点头。

“Wait…”他的兄长却忽然低呼。

Loki顺着Thor的视线望下去，他豁然发现下方不远处正有一群冰霜巨人。它们各个只在腰间围着玉或金属的短裙，微微弓着腰，臂上均冻结着粗长带血的冰锥，另手则均或多或少地拖拽着开肠破肚的猎物。从空气中飘散的血腥味来判断，应该是刚刚猎来不久的。

冰霜巨人们哇哩哇啦地说着约顿语，Loki的语言储备让他在这个距离并不能分辨出具体内容。

“它们在说什么？”但Thor显然认为他能，他的蠢哥哥压低嗓子用气音问他。

那群约顿人正向崖壁方向走过来，许是这边冰原地势的骤变，让那群冰霜巨人敏锐地探查到可能存在别的活物？Loki紧张地猜测。所以现在弄出动静被发现显然不是什么好主意，即便能打过，在敌人的地盘上以少敌多也不是明智之举。而Loki很高兴Thor时隔多年终于领悟到这一点，因为他的兄长正双脚踩住崖壁借力，并没有着急想踩着那些冰块往上爬。

但能不能别在这个时候还好奇敌人的对话？

“食物不够，难以过冬。”他只好胡乱编点儿什么。

Thor用口型“哦”了一声。

然而，变故却再次发生了。

大概由于刚才的奔跑Thor背后捆着的铁链松动，只听“哗啦”一声碎响，原本缠绕在Thor背上的铁链猛地松脱！

电光石火之间，Thor一把抓住了铁链的末端。

他却并没能抓住那些兔子。

Loki拉着Thor，Thor抓住铁链，而铁链上还挂着五只兔子。在重力作用下，那些兔子一只一只向下滑去，彼此两两相撞，Loki几乎能听到冻得瓷实的兔子们彼此间撞击出的类似冰块的乒乓碎响声。

而终于，在撞击和重力的双重作用下，第一只兔子“噗”地摔入雪堆中。

跟着，是第二只、第三只……

……

Loki微微张开嘴，什么也没能说出来。

Thor窘迫地“咕咚”咽了口吐沫，那群冰霜巨人只要再多走十几米就能看见他们……以及地上那几只四仰八叉的冰冻兔子，雷神扬起脸，试图通过“转换焦点”来缓解尴尬，他从下望向约顿人，用口型比了一个词。

“Kill？”

杀了它们。

如果是平时Loki肯定会对Thor大肆嘲讽一般，即使他现在变成了一个约顿海姆人，但他却在这时听清楚了那群约顿人的对话——如他刚刚猜测的，还真的有“食物”与“少”，但真正让他心惊的是另外两个词：同伴，失踪。这是他在冰霜巨人企图入侵Asgard时牢记的为数不多的两个词汇。

瞬间，他使出全身的力气用力扯住Thor手腕，好在他的兄长没有蠢得那么无药可救，立即顺应约顿人的力道攀爬上来。

最后一只兔子摔落悬崖，约顿人转过崖脚，而Loki也将那根铁链拖上山隘。在粗重的喘息之中，Thor双臂撑在约顿人肩膀两侧。

“你还不能、杀了他们。”Loki咬牙道。

“因为是同族？”Thor皱起眉头，依照他的实力抬手收拾十几个冰霜巨人不在话下，不必如顾忌。

Loki心中漾起一阵厌恶，无论是谁他都讨厌对方将自己与冰霜巨人摆在一起，即便那是事实。但他不能和Thor解释这个，只好偏开视线：“是这附近还有更多，你之前的杀戮已经引起它们的警觉。再死人我担心会引起大规模的搜索，我们终究只有两个人。”

说完这些他其实有些紧张，毕竟按照他兄长的好斗……

“Okay.”Thor却没有任何反驳，他拍拍约顿人的肩膀，拉他起来。起来时由于惯性，约顿人撞入他的胸怀，Thor伸手抹掉约顿人脸上被将对方弄乱的披风整理好，才完全放开他的蓝皮肤同伴。“我们继续走吧。”

Loki的耳根在风雪中也有些烧烫，他竟不知道自己的兄长什么时候也会克制冲动顾忌旁人了。

Thor当然学会了，从他第一次失去他弟弟的时候，他就已经学会这一点。

 

但Loki必须要送Thor离开这里。

他当然自私的想要留下Thor，Loki Laufeyson体内的每个细胞可能都在叫嚣着这一点，毕竟在这个不断衰颓的星球，顶着一身蓝色的肌肤，时间越久他就越觉得自己再也回不去。如果Thor离开这里，大概就是永诀。

是真正的永诀，再没有什么诡计与花样，因为不需要几年，这个星球就会因为没有远古冬棺而散碎在宇宙中，而自己丧失神格，不是死于物竞天择，就是死于太空缺氧的窒息。

很残酷，可他不能真的让Thor冒险。蓝色的皮肤为Loki提供天然的屏障，Thor身为Asgard王储在这里却宛如通缉令上的头号人物——只要他的存在被哪怕任何一个冰霜巨人发现，就算没有意识到这是Asgard的王储，过于恶劣的生存环境，一个异乡人也会轻易地被当成狩猎对象。

他的兄长再强，也敌不过千军万马。

同时还有Asgard的人民，Loki不能真的那么自私。他虽然想要多留Thor几日，想在他的哥哥身边多呆一阵子，可似乎哪一个条件都不允许他那样做。

Very Well.

瞧瞧看，Plan A现在又可以发挥作用了。

他终于还是带着Thor按照原定计划来到他最初躲藏的那个山洞，路上他们并没有遇到更多的约顿人，但是Loki毫不吝啬地利用自己的银舌头向Thor绘声绘色地描述了一番这附近有多少潜藏的危机（反正Thor也没有机会验证），他必须尽快让他的兄长生出一种迫切想要离开这里的想法，才好进行后续计划。

好消息是，当他们抵达洞口时，Thor已经对这里的残酷与野蛮皱起眉头。

Loki深吸一口气。

**

“你是说，你最后一次见到我弟弟，是在这个洞里？”Thor周身的肌肉都绷紧了。

“Yes. ”诡计之神点点头。

Thor颔首，他现在很紧张，他其实知道在这里见到Loki的可能性不太大，毕竟已经过去十天，如果身边的冰霜巨人不是他的兄弟，他那机灵的兄弟没准早已离开，可是哪怕获得一点儿线索也是好的，一点点线索就足够支撑他搜寻下去。

他们走进那个山洞中。

……

Thor豁然松开约顿人的手。

“What…？”高壮的Asgard战士低低地呢喃。

藉由手掌上雷点火花的光亮，他瞧见不太深的洞底有一团烂糟糟的东西。一团破布？不，准确来说是一团金绿相间的布料与软甲，衣服是用Asgard最柔软最保暖的织物打造，软甲则加上矮人的工艺，可以抵御更多的伤害。

属于他弟弟，Loki Odinson的衣服。

Thor几乎是冲过去捧起那堆衣服。

“这是……”Thor的声音哆嗦起来。

约顿人的声音却很冷静，冷静到有些平板，可无疑现在的Thor不会留心到：“如果是匕首的主人，我最后一次见他就是在这里。然后……他就变成一到金光散开了。”他用力抿了下嘴唇，又迅速补充道，“或者是飞走了？”

这句对于“白痴约顿人”来说十分寻常的话，犹如一道巨大的惊雷劈中Thor的心头。

一瞬间，什么约顿海姆人，什么相似，统统都被抛掷脑后。母亲与父王离世时的景象豁然撞入脑海，Thor的眼前一片空白。

这是撒不了谎的，由于寿命过长，往往连Asgard人都不一定知道族人离世时的样子。如果不是亲眼见过……

而Thor更无从想象他一贯优雅的弟弟如无意外又怎么会在一个洞窟之中失去衣物？

他慌乱地翻捡着那团如今只能称之为破布的东西。

上面有血，还有野兽嘶咬的痕迹。

真是……棒极了，Loki在心中暗暗地道。他发誓自己离开的时候这些衣物还是完好的，至多后背的部分有点血迹。但是想必这个洞窟也在风雪中被什么野兽用来躲避，而野兽拿它当做玩具？床铺？总之，如今已经破破烂烂，扎着野兽的毛发、齿痕，并且还混合了自己原先留在上面的鲜血。

拿它充当凶杀现场的道具再完美不过。

他原本还在想要怎样取信Thor，现在……

Thor无法控制自己，雷云顷刻间翻卷在了约顿海姆的上空。Loki心中叫糟，他知道自己的哥哥在情绪失控的时候有绝对的能力引来天气异变。可如果这个时候叫他，自己的身份就会……

“Loki……Loki……Loki——！！”

Thor双膝发软，手中攥着那摊衣物。他显然辨识出上面的野兽的口水，以及浸染了大片衣料的鲜血——那里原来应该是都背部衣料，可当衣服被撕成碎片之后，血迹就仿佛散的到处都是。Thor试图将那些衣物全部拼凑起来，手却抖得厉害。

谁都不能和Thor开Loki出事的玩笑，谁都不能！！

因为，他真的有可能信以为真。

毫无疑问，他的兄弟已经是他灵魂的一部分。

Loki瞧见他的兄长哭了。眼泪不受控制地滚出Thor的眼眶，那些眼泪简直比盘踞在岩石上的巨蟒毒液还要具有杀伤力，一滴一滴地砸撞在Loki的心坎上。让他腿脚酸软，再也挪不动半步。

他瞧见他的哥哥跪在地上，用手在地上拨拉着那些碎布，怔怔地如同被人击中头壳的痴子。口中只喃喃地重复着一句话：“You are fool. You are fool...”

Loki听过这句话，在他上一次假死在他兄长怀里的时候。

直到这个时候，他才真正意识到自己的残忍。

Thor已经失去过Loki一次了，甚至过去足有两年的时间，他的兄长都在尝试着怎样从失去自己的阴影中走出来，他铭记他，Loki从Thor抚摸那柄匕首的频率就能看的出来——即便他的兄长爱他不似Loki那样，并存着占有欲与更多难以启齿的欲望，但是Loki确信他的哥哥也是爱着他的。

他甚至留意到Thor脱下上衣时，篆刻在左胸口第三和第四根肋骨侧面的纹身，距离心脏最近的位置——“R.I.P Loki”。*

但是Loki给了他什么？

等不及让Thor从失而复得的喜悦中平复，就告知他，他们的父亲被自己塞进中庭养老院，然后是意外释放Hela，又一次掉下彩虹桥。而当他再一次以Asgard的身份呈现在他兄长面前，就只是一团破碎的血衣，以及，死讯。

“I should've told you... I should...”金头发的男人哀吼着。

雷暴带来的闪电猝然劈在洞口。

约顿人战栗着朝Thor走去。

他当然害怕，他怕极了，他现在不是Thor的兄弟，是欺骗了雷霆之神十天的骗子，他随时有可能被Thor一章拍在山洞的石壁之上。可他必须阻止这个，他甚至都不那么好奇他的兄长想要告诉他什么，因为他知道那一定不是他现在想听到的。

“Th……”约顿人的嗓音哑的厉害。

Loki甚至没来得及发出第二个音节，雷霆之神的身型猝然暴起，就如同约顿人预测的那样，他被雷神掐住颈项钉在石壁上，硬石撞到背脊让约顿人痛得皱紧眉宇。

“为什么骗我？”雷神的嘴唇抿成刚直的线条，湛蓝的双目中满布骇人的血丝。

约顿人瘦薄的胸膛剧烈起伏，他多想说出真相，但他没有忘记自己变不回去，不但变不回去他甚至在像冰霜巨人靠拢，终究有那一天，Thor触碰他的时候手掌就会被冰冻，乃至变成坏死腐黑色。

而他丧失魔法不能给他提供半点助力。

他是Asgard敌对的种族。

他必须得送他兄长离开这片即将崩溃的凶蛮土地。

“呃，”约顿人艰难地用手把住Asgard战士的手腕，他的双脚因为悬空为费力地踢蹬着，“我…没有说谎，我不知道…他飞到哪儿去了。我不懂……Asgard的魔法……”

事实上，Loki才不会变成光。他的兄长，母亲，以及父亲都会在死后化作金色的灵体，也许他们还能够在死亡之国相遇，但Loki不会。作为冰霜巨人，他死后也只会是一具蓝色皱缩的尸体，躺在茫茫的冰原上腐烂。

他当然会因为过去几日体悟到Thor的在意而感到卑劣又渺小的欣喜，只是现在来看，他的兄弟越在意他，他就越应该让Thor离开这里返回Asgard，如果对方知道了自己的身份，一定会在这里耽误更长的时间来帮自己复原，那么Asgard的人民怎么办？

雷神的虎口明显收紧。

约顿人断续地道：“你要……你弟弟死去的地方…杀了我吗？”

Thor的脑袋像是被重锤猛地捶打过。他的脑中“嗡”地一声巨响，几乎像是突然反应过来什么一般，他猛地松开了虎口地桎梏。

Loki摔软在地。

Thor伸出一只手猛地捂住一侧眼睛，另一只还能视目的眼睛惶然地望着另手抓住的血衣，又倏尔转回到瘦削的约顿人身上。

身型一致。

语气一致。

那些小习惯一致。

对自己的担心也一致。

擅长使用匕首，会在暴烈的风雪中赶来救援，不计前嫌，与自己互相扶持，连脸孔都有三四分的神韵。

唯二的不同恐怕只有那身曾经在自己看来诡异的蓝色肌肤与冰棱般的嗓音。

不不不，可他没有其他证明的办法。

不行！

难道因为他的兄弟不在了，他就随便捡一个羸弱的约顿海姆人回去充数？那才是对Loki的侮辱。他的兄弟有优秀至极的Asgard男性，举手投足之间自带一种他永远学不来的优雅，温声细语就可以令敌人信服，在谈判桌上为国家迎来更多的利益，那些自己总是抱怨的魔法甚至令九界的大多是法师都甘为俯首。

他的弟弟不该是光裸身体在约顿海姆仓皇奔逃的冰霜巨人，不该使不出任何魔法，更不该在风雪中蜷缩一团和自己说他“并无归处”。

“God...”Loki撑起身体，怔怔地望着面前的景象。

自己的兄弟可能被他逼疯了——Loki真的不知道他的谎言会给Thor造成这样的冲击，不是中庭有种说法：相似的谎言多说几次就可以令被骗者免疫？但愚蠢的金发大脚怪却完全不知道究竟将他自己逼冗到哪个角落。强悍的雷霆之神猝然用双手抱住头颅，哀嚎着跪在了地上。

他仿佛遭受重击，被巨大的拳头凶狠的捶击灵魂，又或者能真正瓦解强悍如Thor的只有Loki，Loki可以将Thor从内部撕成碎片。他的兄长从体内向外开始流窜着雷电，那些雷电宛如奔流过雷神的筋络，亟不可待地要突破他兄弟的身体。

“No！”

Loki绝不想让他的兄弟出事，但几乎没有魔力让他帮不上忙，他打心底觉得恐慌，甚至想要呼唤神明，可他们就是神祇，而神明又能向谁呼救？ 

没有人会来帮助他们。

他咬紧牙关够到他的蠢哥哥，顾不上可能被雷点劈成焦炭的风险，蓝皮肤的约顿人死死抱住他兄长的肩头。

“Hey，I'm here. I'm here.”

Thor的双目变成了电蓝色，那双眼睛圆瞪着，没有瞳孔，只有满溢的雷电。正是那双眼睛让约顿人接下来的话全部噎在了咽喉中。

他听到Thor低沉的一词一顿：“Who are you？ARE YOU LOKI ？”

ARE YOU LOKI ？

ARE YOU ？！

Loki发誓，他曾经想到过无数种Thor可能质问他这个“约顿海姆人”的方式，但却唯独没料到这个。

Loki慌了起来，他甚至分不清这是Thor已经失去理智将自己和Loki重合，还是对方已经识破了自己的诡计。

他绝不能说YES。他没有任何能让Thor相信的点，无论是丑陋的外貌，周身奇怪的纹路，连他自己都不愿意聆听的声音，丧失的魔法，还是越发逼近冰霜巨人的体征。距离他不能触碰他还需要多久呢？他记得Volstagg由于接触到冰霜巨人就被冰冻成腐黑色的小臂。之前自己能够触碰Thor，是因为作为冰霜巨人他过于羸弱，可是他的能力在变强，他越接近那些野兽，就距离他的兄弟越远。

他更帮不上他的忙，Asgard危在旦夕，而如果他说一句“YES”，他的兄弟都有可能会因为帮他寻找“恢复原样”的方法而错失拯救Asgard的良机。他不能将Thor架在这样两难的境地拉扯，更何况……

他的原样本就是个羸弱无用的双性冰霜巨人。

“NO.”他坚持着，从咽喉中费力地挤出这个字眼。

这是他现在必须给他兄长的答案，也是唯一的答案。

滋滋啦啦的雷电还在响着，雷霆之神的声音低沉喑哑，像是地狱来的恶魔。

“So，Who are you？”

Loki简直要庆幸他的兄弟没有杀了他，他猛烈舔着嘴唇，绞尽脑汁编织身份。一个合理的，能诠释近期所有行为的，并能暂时骗过他兄弟的身份。

他又要骗他了。这一次，诡计之神完全不觉得有趣。

“我是……附近领主的一个……奴隶，”他闭了下眼睛，开好头之后，后面就简单多了，他让自己的语气中带上些富含暧昧意味的隐忍，“因为忍受不了它的……粗鲁与残暴，我逃了出来。你遇到我的时候，我正在被追杀。和你待在一起是因为你足够强大，我不想再被抓回去了。”多么合理。现在他只要把最后一个部分说出来，“我……我确实见过你弟弟，他当时受了重伤，但有人追杀我，我为了不拖累他就想要离开，我偷了他一支匕首，我保证他还有别的武器！但在我离开之前他就……”

Loki希望Thor可以接受这个理由，别亲手杀掉自己，然后尽快离开这里，去做他该做的事。

Please, King of Asgard，the God of Thunder.

Thor还是瞪着那双电蓝色的眼睛，他的喉结滚动着，好似正在消化这个讯息。雷电不再那么惨烈，却仍旧流涌着，带着悲伤穿梭在他的血脉中。

“Prove it. ”终于，男人给出了对于彼此都最残忍的命令。

“What...？”

“PROVE, JOTUN. PROVE WHAT YOU JUST SAID."雷霆之神的双目充斥着疯狂的闪电。

Loki完全没想到，有一天他必须得向Thor证明：自己不是Loki. 

 

*注  
1、在原设中，Thor（Asgard人）的身体密度是地球人的五倍，而Loki（约顿人）是地球人的三倍。  
2、刺青的位置是私设，原设定是在右手小臂内侧，并没有在电影中播出，花絮有，详见B站：av5957187


	6. 狂怒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有蓝皮·双性·Loki的肉，适度BDSM情节，不适者请立即避让！

约顿人颤抖着。

猩红色的双眼渐渐睁大，身体在兄长电蓝双目的逼视下不住战栗，从来引以为傲的银舌头也开始打结——他该如何证明，自己不是Loki？

但是，他现在必须将自己彻底否定掉，只有这样Thor才能恢复正常，乖乖地接受“Loki的死讯”，然后滚回Asgard。

他突然有些后悔情急之下编出的什么“领主与奴隶”戏码。

雷霆之神面无表情，大概由于Loki的迟疑，银蓝色的雷电瞬间自指尖窜烧到太阳穴附近，在距离两人身匝仅仅几十厘米的地方猝地爆出“噼啪”炸响。

约顿人被雷电惊出一个寒噤，是的，他的兄长并不是多么有耐心的家伙，他需要尽快做点什么。

他最终下定决心，抖着双手捧住雷神的脸颊，飞快地在那双曾经渴盼了几百年的嘴唇上印上了一个吻，没有吻太深，只是简单地吮吸了一下。

Loki并非没有偷偷幻想过与兄长的接吻，事实上他时常幻想。可绝对不是在这样的情形下——这甚至不能算是一个“Loki和Thor的吻”。幸好，约顿人猩红色的眼睛不似Asgard人那样瞳孔与虹膜分明，这极大程度地遮掩住了他眼底的情绪。

Loki发誓，他听到了兄长一声极为浅淡的“哼嗯”。

糟透了。

确实，一个吻就想证明自己是约顿海姆的奴隶？如果身份互换，自己恐怕已经一刀捅上去。但曾经的诡计之神此刻却想不出更好的方法，而他面前的兄长身上淤积的雷压却愈发疯狂。

没有时间再去纠结更多，他必须阻止这个，阻止Thor真的将整个约顿海姆劈成两半。

Loki闭了下眼睛，眼睑有些发颤。可既然开始就不能停止，他不得不试图去想象一个约顿海姆的奴隶究竟会是怎样的，现在又会怎样做。

他必须彻底取信Thor。

这没什么难的，你是诡计之神，而这顶多算是……成人场的角色扮演什么的。

你可以的，Loki。

蓝色的躯体贴上Asgard战士的皮甲，还好硬质盔甲上的银蓝电弧并没有想象中的那样强劲，只是让他的身体微微有些发酥。约顿人试图用裸露在外的乳尖蹭着Thor的胸膛，而那个敏感的地方几乎是立即挺立起来。

“呼……”

Loki一手隔着裤子扶住了Thor的阴茎。

他上一次碰到这里可能还是大几百年前懵懂的少年时期，而现在，它已经成长为一个庞然大物。太过了。因为是Thor，反而没有面对陌生人的压抑与紧张，可正又因为对方是Thor，在梦境和幻想中他曾经一次又一次的……被占有。所以，分明没有做过，一切对Loki来说却熟悉得过分。

好吧，这或许会让“约顿海姆的奴隶”身份显得真实一点，Loki这样安慰着自己。

他按照想象中的那样曲起身体缓缓在兄长的颈项边暧昧地呵气，毋庸置疑，Loki在九界中流浪时看过各种各样的色情交易，这些也曾经极大的丰富了他的性幻想。他缓缓摆动身体让自己看起来越发像是一个真正在展台上等待出售的性奴隶——要知道在那种场合，即使是最普通的奴隶也知道如何展示自己的肉体以获得更高的价格，因为如果能够服侍一个更加富有的主人，他们的生存环境会优渥不少。

而他现在服侍的人可是Asgard的王子（如果Thor能打败他的亲姐姐，那他甚至会是九界之主）。这个想法让Loki有些想笑，而这个对于Thor崇高地位的认可却无疑又让他无法克制地愈发投入。

好在这个小玩笑明显让他的心情好了一些，动作也带上了那么点轻快之感，Loki放任自己缓缓晃动双膝贴合着九界中最矫健的躯体一路膜拜下去，双臂则沿着Thor精干的腰肢滑到了膝盖，现在，他正跪在Thor的脚边准备给他来一个Blow job。

多么感人的兄弟情，他在心中腹诽着。

雷电勾出的电光与令人恐惧的噼啪声现在已经无法干扰他，Loki咽了口吐沫，缓缓伸手隔着裤子覆盖上Thor胯下的东西，细长的手指和鼓胀的裆部在视觉上形成鲜明的冲击。即便没有勃起，他哥哥的那个东西都大的惊人。

他用双手包住那鼓鼓囊囊的一处，缓缓地按摩起来。

雷神不知何时已经缓缓垂下头，他就直直地立在洞穴中，被电蓝光满完全侵占的双目直直地锁住约顿人，似乎要连对方的灵魂都烧透。

Loki将脸颊贴了上去，从掌心到指尖再到脸颊，试图用自己身体更多的部分来摩擦Thor的那里来表现自己的崇拜之意。

他从来做过没有这个，准确来说Loki没有过任何除自慰以外的性经验。他下意识的觉得这样直接格外羞耻，但是无疑，过于粗暴直接的动作对一个“奴隶”而言太不专业了。

他缓缓解开了Thor的裤扣，刚刚隔着布料他已经感受过那根硬杵的热度，而真正当那个东西弹跳到眼前时，Loki还是忍不住心脏狂跳。

Asgard的二皇子居然跪在一个简陋的山洞中准备给他的哥哥口交，而这个想法让他下身的那根阴茎也逐渐硬挺了起来——Loki发现，即便在这种时候，自己也总是能从难以停止运算的大脑中，精准的抓取那些最淫荡的想法。

即使不愿意承认，他的那里也好像有些湿了。

他咽了咽口水，假装已经忽略了那些羞耻感，然后伸出舌头舔了一下Thor肿胀的龟头。

“嗯……”

Loki并没有发现自己会在这种时候不经意的小声呻吟，毕竟这一声和Loki平时与他格斗训练时无意识发出的没有任何区别。

没有任何区别。

Thor大的惊人的肉棒几乎是以一种肉眼可见的速度开始勃起，甚至不等Loki反应，圆润的龟头已经戳到了Loki的脸上。

Loki惊出一跳，难以置信刚刚那居然只是他哥哥还没有完全勃起的尺寸。

但他没有心思再去想什么花招，Thor那根粗长的肉棒就像是施了魔法一样，雄性特有的气味足以蛊惑到Asgard最优秀的法师。他有些浑浑噩噩地张开嘴，试图将整根塞入口中，然而仅仅含到一半，硕大的龟头就顶到了Loki的喉咙。

“唔嗯！”

仅仅一半，硕大的龟头就顶住了咽喉。Loki并没有意识到他那些争强好胜的小心思让他居然有些委屈，修长细瘦的手指小心地把着那根肉棒的根部，他伸出舌头左右打着旋得试图吞入更多，直到微微有些喘不过气来的时候，才像反应过来什么似的直起身子让那根阴茎从口中缓缓退出。

他很快掌握诀窍，而舔吮让他上瘾，Loki已经懂得利用唾液润滑将那根巨柱润湿，舌头灵巧地吞卷抚慰，然后将它吃入更深。甚至由于山洞的原因，啾啧作响的舔舐还产生出一些淫荡至极的回音。

Thor从没有想到，Loki Odinson可以做到这个地步。

是的，他当然认出了他。如果说之前只是80%的确定，现在就不会有半点儿差错。Thor见识过诸多奴隶，甚至迫于身为王储的外交需要，也享用过几个，所以他当然知道——没有任何一个奴隶胆敢在未经允许的情况下擅自亵渎主人的嘴唇。

当然，也不会如此生涩……

只是他没想到，Loki会真的跪下去，并且将自己的阴茎嘬出啧啧水声。

电蓝色的双目并不影响视力，他看见弟弟吐出时自己阴茎上被涎液渡上的那层淫荡的水膜。雷神眼中的雷电光芒炽盛：所以，宁可做到这个地步，你也不愿意承认自己是Loki么？！

狂飙的怒火几乎是从小腹窜烧到脑袋。

又或者真正让他惊怒交加的是，他胯下的肉棒因为弟弟的舔吮而瞬间勃起，硬热到几乎有些发痛的地步。痛到他必须……

Loki从来不知道舔这玩意会让人上瘾，兄长胯下纯粹男性的气息让他头脑有些发晕。不知道约顿海姆的双性有没有发情期？Loki觉得自己或许是有点儿……发情？因为口中正含吮的那玩意儿，让某种湿腻的热液正沿着他的双腿间的肉穴向下流淌。

该死的下等生物，Loki发誓他已经尽自己最大的努力让自己看起来像个奴隶了。

直到他后脑的头发被猛地抓住。

抓住他头发的人动作紧绷，仿佛在一瞬间不知道应当拉开Loki还是用力将他摁下去。但犹豫没有太久，甚至只是须臾光景，眼中闪烁着雷电的神明就开始操“约顿海姆奴隶”的嘴。

“唔……嗯、嗯……”

顷刻间，Loki不得不扶住他兄长的双腿，被迫迎合疯狂的抽插，他发现比起现在，之前自己的舔吮简直可以称为不入流。Thor的阴茎完全可以捅到他口腔的所有敏感点，从嘴唇到内壁，碾压过舌苔，最终占据咽喉，纯粹的雄性气息灌满鼻腔，Loki的腰肢发软，他彻底被Thor带走了主动权，口腔几乎都要被他的哥哥开发出来。

Thor拔出那根肉柱时，约顿人的口唇边被牵出银色的淫汁。猩红双目陷入迷茫，嘴唇微微张着似乎还想……

Thor一把将他的兄弟拉起来，瘦削的黑发法师被他摁在洞壁上。

Loki一声惊喘，双目失神地圆睁。

因为Thor没有任何预兆的就将他的手指探入了Loki腿间。

约顿“奴隶”剧烈颤抖着，Thor的手指揉入湿漉漉的境地，那处隐藏在小巧阴囊后的地方，因为动情早已自觉充血肿胀并不断流淌出骚水的淫穴。

“No…”他气息微弱的低呼。

Thor没想过自己的兄弟居然会湿成这样。让他即便被雷电灌满的脑袋也觉得震撼，他原本以为自己刚刚的“突袭式惩罚”足够结束两人的闹剧，但他并没有料到，一切才刚刚是开始。

他自己的阴茎硬挺的更加发痛，而他的弟弟，从来优雅至极的弟弟此刻湿得远超于九界最下流的婊子。

这绝非单纯的生理快感能够给予的程度。

Loki究竟对自己隐瞒了多少事？

暴怒的雷神觉得，他无需再忍耐。

掌心雷电凝结成锐利的锋刃，豁然朝洞内深处某块凸起的岩石上劈去，伴随电光与轰隆巨响，他削出一块能够让他们躺下媾和的石床。

金发的Asgard神祇一把抓起他瘦削的兄弟的胳膊，足下一蹬飞掠十几米，跟着，就将那具美好的身体压在了上面。

可惜现在条件简陋了些，不过自己早该这么干了，Thor想。

他曾经觉得自己有罪，他怎么能爱慕他的兄弟到想要将对方干哭的地步？！他一度深深压抑这份情感并成功将它掐灭在萌芽中（他自以为的），直到Jane将它们鲜血淋漓地翻搅出来，赤裸裸地摊开在Thor面前，用愤怒的讽刺与理智的分析迫使他想明白。

他当然想明白了，所以足足两年的时间他不敢返回Asgard——弟弟已经不在了，如果留在Asgard，他怕自己会痛苦的无法呼吸。

Loki却再一次玩了这个把戏。

Very well.

他低下头，分开他兄弟的双腿，不顾对方的挣扎，俯身含吮住了Loki胯下最不堪的秘密。

Loki觉得脑中“轰”的一声，他下意识就想合拢双腿，但他怎么敌得过Thor的力气？金发大个子用力掰开他的膝盖，另手则快速拍击着他敏感的……外阴，没几下，他双腿就绵软的彻底打开了。

舌头挤入进去。

很软。

很湿。

Thor亲眼见证了这个奇妙的地方，隐藏在阴囊之后的神奇处所并没有普通雌性的外阴，而是由两片柔软的小阴唇挡住入口，拥有完整的阴核与尿道，但Thor揣测他的优雅的弟弟并不会蹲下来上厕所？这个“恶毒”的想法让他无端兴奋，而他发现比普通皮肤色泽要更深一些的区域格外敏感，不过是轻轻吮吸了一下，两片小阴唇就完全兴奋地肿胀起来，支楞着舒张开来，让原本躲藏其中的某个隐秘孔洞若影若现。

Gosh，Thor在心中哀叹，又嘬了一口。

“Stop…Aha……！”约顿人下意识地低呼，他颤抖着。

身上属于Thor的深红色披风不知何时完全散开，暗红色的皮肤铺于石床上，称的蓝色美丽的身体越发无助。不知道是不是因为性起的缘故，那身昳丽的花纹也越发明显了。

Thor决定逗逗他：“你和你的领主大人也说Stop么？”

这句话让约顿人猝然闭上嘴，他将手背猛地咬进口中。

哦，弟弟，这个小动作可真是不能更明显了。Thor愉悦地想着，于是他再接再厉，给温暖又潮湿的地方更多的吮吻，他叼住一片小阴唇放在口中含抿，等到身下人身体剧烈抖动的时候又去突袭阴核，舌尖弹跳着抽打那个最敏感的地方。

“唔啊……”

在无法克制的嘶哑惊喘声中，Thor品尝到更多属于弟弟的爱液。

而雷神是勇于探索的，他将那些新收获的“奖品”沾在手上，一面用舌尖顶入Loki的阴道，一面用手指开拓起他弟弟的肛门。

约顿人几乎要将身下的深红披风攥烂，可他不敢喊停，刚刚那一声或许已经让Thor起疑。而如果他还想作为“约顿海姆的奴隶”解决这一切的话……

但不喊停，他就要被他的兄长肏了。

他用力咬着自己的手背，在皮肤上留下清晰的齿痕。这也没什么不好，他不断说服着自己，毕竟已经肖想了几百年，如果自己的计划成功，他的蠢哥哥乖乖离开约顿海姆，那么这无疑将是Loki为自己赢得的最后一点儿“利息”。

只是真要用这具残缺的蓝色身体……

“唔——！”Loki的胸膛顶起来，他完全无法继续思考了，因为Thor已经将两根手指插入他的后穴。应该是双性体质的缘故，一旦情动，他的身体就会呈现一种“完全准备”好的状态，无论前后哪个肉穴都会变得潮湿绵软且适合被插入。

“这前后两个穴，我都能玩儿，是吧？”Thor兴致勃勃地问道。

其实通常来说，Thor在床上是比较体贴的做派。不过谁知道呢，或许那是因为没有任何一个人可以真正让他疯狂。雷霆之神电蓝色的双目直勾勾地盯住他的兄弟、他的猎物。他当然要戏耍他、蹂躏他、惩罚他、将他拆吃入腹，再彻底的拥有他！

他说完这句，埋入Loki后庭中的手指便抽插起来。

他该死的能说“不”么？Loki身体无助地在起风上蹭弄着，他的双腿完全打开，所有的弱点都暴露在哥哥的掌控之下，身体还因为羞耻的语言流淌出更多淫液。他觉得自己的全身都在燃烧。

但作为“奴隶”，他好像不能不回答目前“主人”的问话。

他终于偏开头，低哑地呜咽出一声：“嗯……”

“嗯是什么意思？Yes，or No？”Thor又舔了一阵，用舌尖肏了他弟弟的阴道之后，手指将后穴拓开，他抽出手指，双手用力分开他弟弟的下身，让两个已经被他彻底戏弄过的淫穴展露出来。

Loki的身体僵硬了一下，也许过了一瞬间，又可能过了一个世纪。他缓缓低头，血红色的双目望向Thor，带着恳求与诱惑，嗓子更喑哑的让人心疼：“都弄成这样了，你难道不想插入我么，Asgard的英雄？”

Thor的阴茎剧烈地弹跳了。

他直起身子，银蓝色的电弧还在他身体周围灼烧。无疑，Loki引诱到了他，很好，他的Loki总是这样富有挑战性。

更有挑战性的事情在后面。

约顿人忽然意识到自己的主动权丧失的太久了——作为“奴隶”，绝对不该等着“主人”来主导一切。Asgard的二皇子因为情动而格外绵软，不过他仍旧用单手手肘支撑起身体，另手送入自己的口中，羞耻让他整个人要烧起来，同时却越发难耐。他的身下一直在淌着水，Thor还没有肏他，他就已经将深红色的披风浸湿一大片。

Loki将自己的手指舔湿，然后用湿漉漉地手指攥握住Thor的阴茎。God，It's huge，他再一次在心中感叹。他无师自通地转动手腕，爱抚着被忽略了一会儿的巨物，然后他慢慢向后倾倒身体，抓握着那巨大的一根，试图引诱它肏入自己的体内。

Thor弯起唇角，打开了Loki的手。

然后他摁倒“奴隶”的上身，托起他的屁股，毫不留情地用巨物贯穿了Loki的后庭。

“啊——！”

雷霆之神一插到底。

天呐。这是Loki脑中唯一能够想到的词，他完全被填满了。后穴满满涨涨，而前方空泛饥渴，那粗大的一根塞入他的肠道，让他愉悦到痉挛。

“嘶……真紧。”雷霆之神低哼。

这种紧实的程度，他打赌绝对不曾有人比他捷足先登。这份认知卑劣却充满征服欲，让Thor彻彻底底地燃烧起来，有什么比这更美好的么？他的弟弟完完全全地属于他。

只等Loki适应，他便开始动起来，Thor甚至是衣着完整的，他只是打开裤门释放出阴茎。而他的兄弟，他的兄弟就连腰间唯一的遮羞布也早被扯烂。他健硕的双臂撑在他的肩膀两侧，将弟弟完全禁锢在胸膛与披风之间。Thor爱死这个感觉，他早就应该给Loki拴上个链子，扒光他的衣服，让他的兄弟每天只能在他的胯上起伏，小腹因为填满自己的精液而变得鼓胀，哦……又或许，他还能给自己生个孩子？

这个想法让粗大的阴茎激动的在Loki的肠道中又涨大一圈，它碾平了所有褶皱，直接摁压上前列腺。

Loki的双目因为舒爽而睁大，双性的体质让他感受了一会儿被Thor完全撑开的涩涨，就因为淫荡瞬间被卷入舒爽中。太舒服了，被哥哥完全的侵占让他连后庭都湿漉漉的。他不再是紧张地躺在那里，而是把住了Thor的臂膀。

他试探着用崇拜的意味爱抚雷霆之神的手臂，在发现对方更猛烈地顶撞他之后，Loki呜咽一声将双腿缠上Thor的腰杆。

肏他，Please，狠狠的进入他，将他弄坏。

Thor可不止要将他弄坏，他的手指带上细弱的电流，开始抚摸Loki的身体。

“啊哈……”Asgard的二皇子痉挛起来，他想要躲避，可电流在猝然的麻痛后带来的却是巨大的舒爽。

他的乳首被玩弄了，Thor用两根手指捏玩着他左胸的乳粒，同时另手托住他的屁股干他的肛门。他的后庭被完全肏开，肛门附近的软肉辛苦却又贪婪地含吮着Thor的粗长，仿佛它天生的功效就是取悦男人。

可谁知道呢，被情欲冲昏了头脑的Loki甚至觉得或许他的身体原本就是为他的兄弟而生的，用来服侍Thor也毫无错处。

“唔，嗯……”这种想法让他极端羞耻又极度兴奋。Loki已经顾不得去抚摸自己的前端了，以往他自慰的时候多少还需要关照到那里，可他的兄长强势的肏弄已经完全让他用肉穴就可以爽疯。

饥渴的前端在呼唤着不满，当带着电流的手指揉搓到阴蒂时，渴盼在Loki心底疯狂的发酵。

“想要？不说点好听的么？”Thor却在这时咬住了他的耳垂。

“唔？”Loki的嗓子在不觉间已经哑了，他的肛门被Thor肏的太爽，正不断地收缩吃入。阴唇也在不断渗着爱液，他的阴蒂甚至被电的发麻，他快要坚持不住了。这和用前端射精是完全不同的体验，男性的器官到终极也只有那几十秒的巅峰，但是当他的肉穴被使用时，登峰造极的快感几乎是一波一波的涌向他。

他就像是在海啸中颠簸的小船，而由Thor制造的海浪越来越高。

“不会你在你领主的床上，也这样干巴巴的？”Thor故意这样说。

事实上，Loki如果叫做“干巴巴”，大概九界就没有更“湿润”的家伙了。他的弟弟将他们的连接处弄得全是淫水，每一次的抽插捣入都会带出浪荡的水声。

Loki有些迷糊，诡计之神本质上是个乖巧的少年，他是为了引起兄长的注意才会变得爱耍弄心机，反之Thor憨厚的外表下，才藏匿着更多的帝王手腕。

雷霆之神用力一顶他的弟弟，在黑头发的约顿人啜泣的一瞬间，拔出弟弟阴道中插着的手指抵上Loki唇边，带着暧昧气息的手指探入Loki的口腔内翻搅。

Thor一面抽动腰杆，一面用手指干着Loki的口腔。

“你在你领主的床上，从来都不说点好听的？”

“好大……”Loki被蛊惑着出声，舌尖下意思卷吮着Thor的指尖，他的脑袋有些转不动，他不知道该说什么，只好机械地将脑中少得可怜的情话挖掘出来充数。“好……”

“嘘——”Thor湿润的手指压在他的唇上，“说点你真实的感受吧，我不太喜欢那些别人都听过的。”

从没有别人听过！Loki在心中高声申辩着。

然而不等他想更多，他的哥哥就拔出了一直在他后庭中驰骋的东西：“说的让我满意了，我就肏你。”Thor拍拍他蓝色的脸颊，然后用鼻尖顶住他的鼻尖，“前面，我会彻底占有你的阴道。”

他们的距离很近，呼吸交叠在一起，暧昧的过分。

Thor注意着并没有吻上他，他是个体贴的好哥哥，既然他的Loki执意要扮演一个“奴隶”，他就要当好“他的主人”。

这个条件显然让Loki心动，他的肉穴由于没有Thor的抚慰，已经变得空虚且饥渴……同时这是他最后的机会，他看起来已经成功取信了Thor，所以Asgard的王储享在用完约顿海姆的“奴隶”之后就会离开，那他为什么不对自己好一点呢？

Loki终于缓缓突出一口气，挺起胸膛试探着吻在Thor的唇边上，冰棱划过湖水表面的声音美得让人心颤，带上一点嘶哑之后更撩得人发硬。

“我喜欢你肏我，尊贵的Asgard英雄，”他终于颤抖着忠于内心。“喜欢你……粗大的阴茎在我身体里驰骋，用它……填满我。或许你可以肏到我的子宫，用、咳……用精液灌满我的身体……”

自己一定要烧起来了！Loki想。

Thor抱住了自己凉丝丝的弟弟。

他单手圈住Loki的腰，另手扶住还沾着肠液的阴茎，然后将那根润滑又涨大的巨物推进Loki的双性阴道中。

“啊哈——”Loki用额头顶住了Thor的肩膀。

猩红双目执拗地睁着，他想要注视Thor真正占有自己的这一瞬间。

Thor进入的很慢，从未有人探访过的穴道其实很紧致，而他也想珍惜完全霸占他弟弟的完整过程。他的气息喷吐在Loki耳边，他啄吻着那个削薄的耳垂，在心中好笑的想着：Loki不会真以为紧成这样还可以成功的扮演一个“奴隶”？

没根而入的时候，两个人同时发出舒爽的呻吟。

约顿人瘦韧的身体缠上Thor，阴道中分泌出的爱液很快浸润Thor的男根，汩汩热流的冲刷让Thor根本无从克制地抽动起来。

他粗重的喘息着，大力的肏着他的兄弟。

“啊……Thor——”Loki低声呼唤，闭上眼睛享受他的Asgard英雄。

作为不能呼唤回去的代价，Thor用双手卡紧了他兄弟细窄的腰肢。

他真的太美了，Thor想。不管是什么肤色，他的弟弟都是全世上最棒的存在。他低头咬住Loki的乳珠，腰杆疯狂地撞击着，他闭上眼睛感受着他弟弟温暖的内里，那里正因为自己的进出而不住痉挛，贪婪收缩吃入着更多。

双性的穴道中有许多细小的褶皱，这无疑更性爱增添了更多的疯狂因素，那些小小的皱褶等待Thor的碾平，它们每一圈都费劲心机的想要啄吻Thor的阴茎，湿漉漉的淫穴不断分泌爱液，两人交合的地方撞击出的暧昧声响已经在洞中产生淫靡的回应。

洞外的雷暴不知何时已经停止，因为Thor已经将仅剩的“小火花”完全用在了他弟弟的身上。

Loki惊叫一声，抓住了Thor的肩头。

蓝色的小怪物咬紧嘴唇，猩红双目中全是委屈的水雾，他的哥哥电他。

又是一下！

Thor Odinson居然让他的阴茎带上了细弱的电流，Loki简直要疯了，因为那些电流更多更多地刺激出淫液，同时让他的肉穴不由自主打得更开——是的，仅仅是第一次性爱，他就要被他的哥哥肏熟了，穴道饥渴地张开着，在Thor拔出去时可怜兮兮地微微外翻，剧烈收缩期待下一次进入，而等Thor碾入进去，那里又餍足的咬紧，他想要他的哥哥进入更深、更深。

“啊哈……啊——Thor，Thor……”一叠声的呼唤，Loki的脚趾因为舒爽已经卷曲到了一起。

Thor再一次觉得，他们早该这么做了。

和他的弟弟合为一体，实际上没有任何背德的压力，一切的“不允许”其实都不过是他们之前自己臆想出来的障碍。他和他是那么合适，所以结合在一起也是理所应当。是的，他的阴茎理所当然地为Loki弹跳，而Loki的身体理所当然的为他打开。

他持续不断地用带着电流的阴茎肏他的兄弟。Thor打赌体验过这个之后，世界上没有其他任何人能够再满足Loki。

他使坏地整根拔出来，再Loki嘶嘶的哀求中再整个儿肏进去。

他将他的穴口都肏得无法合拢。

Loki窝在他的怀中，低头看着他的“临时主人”挞伐着他的身体，Thor开始使坏地交替肏他的两个肉洞，两个肉洞都凄惨地打开着，强烈的性爱气息弥漫在他们周围。约顿人的内里其实是浅淡的粉色，这让两个穴被Thor开发成直筒型翕合的肉洞后，更有一种视觉冲击的美。

Loki不知道何时已经哭了，他总是这样，当情绪翻涌到极致时根本无法克制眼泪。

Thor吻了吻他的脸颊，他从来没有告诉过Loki这一点，因为他的弟弟是骄傲的，所以即便直白如Thor也会顾忌不要轻易拆穿这个“秘密”，所以现在他才可以肆无忌惮地观赏着约顿人的眼泪。

“喜欢被我玩弄么？”他捏着他的乳珠。

“You Bastard. ”约顿人低声叱骂着，声音却又是被情欲占满的沙哑，然后他意识到作为“奴隶”不可能叱骂主人，不得已，他偏开脸含混地道，“很舒服……”

噢，Thor实在太喜欢这个游戏了。

他拔了出来，被淫汁渡上一层水膜的阴茎高昂着。Loki粗重地喘息。

“很好，躺下。”Thor直白地命令道，他兴奋极了，“腿分开，我要射在里面。”他要注视他的弟弟岔开双腿迎接他，就像迎接成功占领城池的君王。

“呃嗯……”Loki咽了口吐沫，缓缓地点头，他莫名有些期待。

蓝色细瘦的身体躺在属于Thor的酒红色披风中，看起来极为无助。在这一刻他完全被Thor所控制，情动的身体舒展开来，他顺从的分开两条腿，用手箍住自己的腿根。被Thor彻底进入过的两个肉穴淫荡地翕合着。

“哈……嗯——Thor，啊——！！”一声低呼，Loki闭上眼睛，Thor再度肏入进来。

用力填塞满原本仅象征着羞耻的甬道，他用他的身体侍奉他的哥哥，他的君王，这个认知让Loki在一次深捅中直接射了出来，他和Thor没有任何人抚慰他的前端，他可怜的男性器官是完全因为挨操而射精的。而Thor被他射精带来的箍紧夹的发疯，金头发的男人嘶吼一声，卡住他弟弟纤细的腰条，开始最后奋勇的冲杀。

Loki被卷入癫狂的漩涡。

太过了，他们的体液、汗液、气息缠绵在一起，冰霜精灵扶住Thor的脖子，细长的手指摩挲着哥哥的后颈，他一遍遍低喃他的名字，双腿卷住Thor的腰杆，脚跟因为抽送频率缘故时不时磕到Thor紧绷的臀肉，反倒像是某种色情的催促。

Thor带着电流的阴茎屠戮着Loki的内壁，龟头不断撞击到穴道最深处的子宫口，换来Loki一阵又一阵的痉挛。最终在约顿人一声沙哑的尖叫中，雷霆之神撞开了那里，粗壮的龟头彻底卡入生殖腔，将浓稠的精液射入Loki的子宫中。

红色的双目迷茫地睁大，跟着巅峰极致的快感让Loki身下瞬间喷出一股淫荡的暖流。

“啊……啊啊啊啊——”

是潮吹液。

他被Thor肏的潮吹了。象征着淫荡的液体喷涌在Thor身上，淫乱又下作，完全不似Asgard二皇子应有的体面。可他完全停不下来，Thor持续的射精让他的从子宫到穴腔都不住地收缩。

“Thor，Thor，Thor……”最终当Thor托住约顿人的背脊时，他的兄弟哀叫着他的名字，彻底晕厥在雷霆之神的怀中。

即便昏过去，Loki的肉穴也紧绞着Thor的阴茎没有放松。

他们彼此紧紧相连。

TBC


	7. 废墟中的记忆

Loki猛地从石床上坐起，大口大口地喘着粗气，额角与后背全是层叠的冷汗。他梦到Thor已经离开，而约顿海姆也在新的一场风雪中四分五裂。

但实际上，洞穴正被燃烧的火堆照得明亮且暖和，之前占有过他的男人正背对Loki坐在一块石头上，面朝火堆正削着什么东西，高壮身形被火光拉出一个让人心安，同时又极具压迫感的长影。

“醒了？”Thor率先开口。

Loki怔楞片刻才回过神来：“你……”

一连串问题炸开他在脑中：Thor在“验明”自己的身份之后没有走？他没有发现自己？看起来是没有。那他的兄长还有再因为那个死讯而难过么？

他没留意到自己的嗓子喑哑的厉害。

Thor从火堆支撑着的树枝上取下什么，起身走过来递给Loki。那是一节树根做的杯子，很粗糙，里面的水却是温热的。

Loki发现Thor的眼睛已经恢复常态，不再被骇人的电光充满，心中略略松了一口气。

“喝吧，醒了我就放心了。近几日我将准备启程返回Asgard。”

果然……

Loki接过杯子，怔怔地咽下里面的温水，心中某个角落普通约顿海姆的冰原一样塌陷了。该来的还是来了，他的兄长会立刻返回Asgard，但这不正是自己希望的么？

他的视线落在火堆边的一卷东西上。

“我弟弟的遗物。”Thor顺着他的视线望过去，率先解释道，“我得将他带回去水葬。”

Loki发誓Thor对着那坨蠢衣服说话的声音的都比对他温柔！

是啊，所以那堆带着血迹的破衣服将会有一个风光无比的送别仪式，真正的Loki却会无人知晓地死在这片寒冷的冰原上。也是，Loki Laufeyson本来就不是什么真正的……

“我需要你为我做向导，奴隶。”Thor的声音打断了Loki的思绪。

What…？

“我需要返回Asgard，但是我的锤子碎了，彩虹桥也不会再对我开放，我说的是Asgard的通路，”雷霆之神补充道，“所以我需要寻找回去的路，或是飞行器，或者是你们约顿海姆的传送阵一类的。我要你帮我找到它。”

Loki讪笑了一下，好像他知道的比他的兄长多似的，但是这或许是他没有将自己丢下的唯一理由。

“怎么，你还要信任我这个骗子么？”他低声嘶嘶道。

下意识地，他将身体蜷缩起来，曲臂包住膝盖。蓝色瘦韧的身体拉成蜷曲的弧度，险险搭在腰间的如今只有那条Thor曾经垫在他身下的酒红色披风。

Thor的心脏抽缩了一下，但他转而捏住了Loki的下巴，迫使他的弟弟抬起头，雷神微微用上点儿力气，食指指腹却没忍住在对方光洁的下巴上搓了搓。

“你伺候的很好。”

“……”

Thor明显看见Loki的喉结剧烈翻滚，猩红色双目中也刹那盈满不可置信。Thor在等他的答案——拍开自己的手，大喊一声“我是Loki，你这个白痴”，然后愤怒地捅过来什么的。那么自己会接住他，象征性对之前的事道个歉，再吻住……

“谢谢。”他的弟弟这样说到。

转瞬间，红眼睛里面的不可置信已经不见了（或许本来那道光快的也只有Thor能捕捉到），取而代之的是一种刻意的魅惑，蓝色瘦皮肤的约顿人翻转过Thor的手，缓缓啄吻上雷神的手背，继而是亲吻他兄长的手指。

“感谢您的赞许，Asgard英雄，这是我的荣幸。”

Fine.

但还没有完，Loki Layfeyson还在继续火上浇油，他尝试着站起来：“我们是不是该出发了？鉴于您着急回Asgard。”

Thor瞧见他摇摇欲坠的样子，忽然想起Fandral曾经说过的话：『那些双性之所以被族群遗弃的最主要原因就是他们太过于羸弱，我是说，放荡的天性造就了他们的羸弱，让他们在冗长的生命中一直保持美丽或俊美，他们甚至是冰霜巨人中唯一有发情期的性别……』

剩下的话却被当时的Thor极不耐烦地打断了，现在想来，他可真该多听听Fandral的那些无聊透顶的屁话！

Thor一把揽住了约顿人细窄到过分的腰条，他凉丝丝的弟弟果然不断短促地喘息，趴在他怀中时还有些迷糊。

“你在发情。”

“哦……”得说点什么，该死的他得说点什么，Loki从心底告诉自己。不能说“他不知道”这种蠢话，虽然Loki完全不熟悉自己冰霜巨人的身体……对，他还可以忍耐的，忍耐过去，这又不是第一次，原先他为了跟上Thor与他那群蠢朋友时也没少强撑不足的体力。他得尽快把这个蠢货送走，结束这场闹剧。“没关系，不影响，我们可以……啊嗯！”

Loki抬起头，双目惊讶地瞪向面前的男人，Thor用手指已经插入那汁水淋漓的洞穴内翻搅。

“你就打算这样陪我踏上旅途？”雷霆之神挑起眉毛。

诡计之神浑身发软。

“既然占有了你，那么我想我会是个好主人。”Thor一把夹起他，将人带到火堆边。“作为帮我做向导的交换，在离开约顿海姆之前我会庇护你。”

Loki从来没想过有一天他会赤身裸体地坐在他兄长怀里。愚蠢的金发大块头真的将他当成普通的约顿海姆奴隶，他为此觉得愤恨，然后又不断说服自己：这就是你自己编的理由，这已经是最好的结果了不是吗？

Thor将一只烤好的兽腿与一杯温热的兽奶递给他。

“你睡了很久，我顺道出去打了个猎。”

还有什么丢脸的事情也一起说了吧！Loki接过东西，自暴自弃地想到，他不仅被哥哥操晕了过去，还昏迷过整个打猎时间。

这让他愤愤地撕咬着手中的兽腿，连Thor一直环着自己的腰杆都没有太留心到。

兽奶与兽腿极大程度补充了体力，但紧跟着Loki惊骇地发现：吃饱之后，不仅仅是他的下身控制不住绵软湿润，就连骨血中似乎也翻搅着一种…一种……

“呼……嗯——”

“怎么了？”这绝对是Thor意料之外的情况，虽然他是想帮Loki处理一下发情期，却绝对没有想到……

Loki不能摇头，甚至为了他的谎言，他必须显然得了解自己的身体并且表现的主动一点。Asgard的二皇子被逼的眼角泛红，最终，他只能尝试抚住兄长的后颈，然后吻他。手中喝空的杯子掉落在地面上，没有人在意。Thor环住他兄弟的腰，一面吮吸柔软的唇瓣一面顺应Loki身体的邀约，将手指插入弟弟淫液遍布的甬道中。

“呼…唔——”

发情期的身体本就是多汁又浪荡的，Thor甚至只是翻搅几下，指尖便牵拉出暧昧的银丝。他又在弟弟的嘴唇上吮吸下，顺利地送入第三根手指，黑头发的法师因为情动而将双腿分的更开。Thor抬起弟弟的一条腿，约顿人迷迷蒙蒙地任由兄长动作，直到Thor摁着他坐在了那根刚刚被释放出的肉柱上。

大小骇人的巨物再度捅入他的身体，在两人意志都清醒的状况下。

“啊哈……啊——”

Thor托住他的屁股颠弄起来，他让约顿“奴隶”完全偎入自己怀内，半躺于胸膛上，单手箍住窄窄的腰身帮助上下起伏，另手则探到前方不断揉弄起那两小片充血肿胀的私处。

“唔——！”Loki忍不住伸手去抚慰自己昂扬的前端。

Thor一面用力干他，一面凑到Loki耳边：“把手拿开。或许你原来的主人会放任你的没有规矩。但在我这里，你只有被操射的权利，听明白么了？”

执意要扮演“奴隶”的二皇子只能呜咽着点头，他下意识松开手，大脑回馈给他的却还有因为服从命令而带来的全身发麻的快感。

接下来，他得到了彻底的开发。

肉穴被拇指旋转着顶入，继而是更多的手指。Asgard战士就像被他蛊惑一样，约顿的精灵则是根本停不下来。他只能跪在石床上，任由兄长开拓他的淫穴。发情期与“奴隶”的双重借口让他无法拒绝，爱液顺着腿根不断流淌。约顿人没有耻毛的光裸下体似乎是天生用来被进入的，敏感的小口屡屡在Thor拔出去之后饥渴而又不满的收缩。

Loki本以为自己的身体无法承受Thor那粗大到骇人的阴茎，但事实上，他巴不得裹吮它。Thor用最快的速度肏到他那两个肉穴都无法合拢。

瘦韧的身体让屁股显得格外翘，Thor怀疑他的弟弟是不是把全身紧实的肉都长在了屁股上，他会捧住那挺巧紧实的臀肉用力晃动，时不时再给上一巴掌，留下深色的掌印。

跟着，再深深地进入他。

Loki觉得自己可能被玩坏了，是的，由于发情期的缘故，接下来整整三天他们没羞没臊的操在一起，他的两个洞口甚至短时间内都无法闭合，精液满到Loki轻轻动一动就会从他的肉穴中汩汩流出。

这让Asgard的二皇子甚至忘记了，他的哥哥按理说……还应该处于“痛失亲人”的悲痛中？

**

三日后。

Thor推开了挡在洞口的木板，外面虽然暗沉却晴朗的天气将他拉回现实，冷风几乎要将雷霆之神周身缭绕的那些欢爱气息吹散，但这也无疑让他被精虫整整攻占数日的大脑找回了些理智。

他回头看了看因为发情期结束而陷入疲惫昏睡的Loki，将洞口重新封好，把不会融化冰雪被拍在缝隙边缘帮忙保暖，做完这一切后他独自向远处走去。

除了补充粮食，他还需要散散心。

上次狩猎的地点是南面的枯林，这一次Thor换了个方向前进。

说实话，他想了很多，暂时的独处让他可以将被Loki引诱到发烧的脑子暂时冷静下来（相信他，他的兄弟绝对有让他疯狂的本事）。Thor完全没有料到在那种情况下Loki仍旧拒绝承认自己的身份，当然，他原来也从未想过，自己的兄弟真会是个冰霜巨人。

他完全可以接受Loki的身份，仅仅有些吃惊罢了，毕竟Asgard与约顿海姆敌对千年。但无论Loki变成什么样子，自己都是他的兄长，当然……他也完全不介意是更亲密些的关系。

扯远了，Thor想，他的兄弟注定是遇到了什么麻烦，不管是“被变成”约顿海姆人，还是就如同Loki曾经极怒时叫嚷出的“我从来不是你兄弟，我是领养的”，他的兄弟现在都因为某种原因无法恢复Asgardian的状态。至于Loki不愿意承认身份的原因，雷神也猜个九成：Asgard现在正处于危难之中，与其浪费时间帮一个“无用的约顿海姆双性”找回魔法并帮它假扮成Asgardian的样貌，不如去完成Thor真正使命：拯救人民，做一个王储真正应该做的事。

雷神扬扬眉，他的弟弟有时候想法就是这么可爱。

Thor回忆起他们小时候的一次经历：那是Loki的魔力第一次爆发。起因是过于年幼的Thor在见到来Asgard做客的Vnair神族的“少年战神”时，神域人好战的天性让他莽莽撞撞一股脑儿便撞了上去，但他显然还表达不好战斗与切磋的区别。所以当Loki紧张的看到Thor被击飞出去时，刚刚学会说话不久的弟弟便如同一只愤怒的小兽，尖叫一声就扑了上去——Loki甚至忘记之前还因为和Thor争夺一枚红色原子球而冷战，瘦瘦的绿眼睛小皇子近乎是以奋不顾身的姿态撞向对他来说几乎是“巨人”的少年战神。

银绿色的魔力炸开在Asgard金宫中一处走廊上，初次魔力暴动格外强悍，耀眼的魔法光芒让Thor险些睁不开眼睛，同时，也导致他们的战神贵宾真的因为被魔法炸伤而在床上躺了三天。

Thor认为这十分失礼，作为哥哥他有义务教育一下刚刚学会说话不久的Loki，只是他没有想到Loki听完后默默将双手背到身后，低声问了句“Am I a monster？”

他被自己的样子吓坏了，委屈是沁入内心的。

Thor发誓自己在那双盈盈的绿眼睛中找到了隐忍的泪光——Loki是“比较没用”的那一个，他被Thor的朋友们叫做“Low key”，他没有哥哥的强大，年幼的孩子敏感的觉得自己跟不上兄长的脚步，而唯一一次“有用”又闯了祸。

Thor忙将他兄弟的双手放在唇边亲吻，吮吸Loki手背上被他自己咬出的伤痕，表示不要胡思乱想，甚至在那之后很长时间他上战场之前都会和Loki说明自己到底是“切磋”还是“战斗”，直到他们长大。

实际上，Loki从来没有变过，他还是那个绿眼睛的，总喜欢追随Thor脚步的弟弟，只是他逐渐学会将所有敏感、脆弱与“不体面”的心事都隐藏起来。可就算口是心非精于伪装，他也永远站在Thor这边，同时却又担心自己会拖了Thor后腿。

只是现在，已经不再是Thor用一个拥抱就可以解决的问题了。在不经意之间他们已经成长，而由于他的粗心，他们彼此已经错过良多。

不过Thor想，他能解决这个，那些在漫长时光中相处的记忆无疑是最真实的，无论Loki变成了什么样子，自己都永远是他的哥哥。

他可以将他的兄弟完整的带回家。

只是需要用上点方法，这是他近几年越发领悟到的。他的兄弟敏感，聪慧又多思，并且非常擅长隐藏自己的情绪。正面突破直接拆穿，天知道他的兄弟在恼羞成怒之下会做出些什么。那么最佳的办法无疑是——继续维持这个谎言，让Loki认为他成功地欺骗了自己，这样起码可以确保在自己成功离开约顿海姆前Loki不会再一次逃开。最后他甚至可以用点半强迫的手段将Loki弄回去。当然，如果过程中他们能够解决蓝皮肤的问题最好，解决不了，Thor也并不觉得这有什么影响。

Thor一边思考着一边向前探寻，渐渐的，他发现附近渐渐有了一点城市的痕迹（虽然这一路上他并没有看到任何一个约顿海姆人）。周匝被冰雪与风霜覆盖的城市废墟让他生出一种恍若隔世之感……

掉落到约顿海姆之后发生的事情，就如同逼他立刻去面对所有的一个疯狂的梦。

一方面Thor有些措手不及，但另一方面他其实又求之不得。

实际上，早从数百年前他从少年成长为青年之后，就从许许多多的青春期梦境中明白了自己的渴望。只是他当时由于无法理解也不敢实施，狼狈的将那些少年时的懵懂想法扼杀并埋葬。他一度认为那只是对兄弟过份关爱造成的臆想。

Thor格外喜欢弟弟的追随，无论是目光、意志还是身影，从那个软绵绵的襁褓被交在他怀中的一瞬间起，他就决定要庇护他。他能看得懂Loki眼中弟弟对待兄长的渴望、崇拜、信任与效仿，这每一点都让他的自信心膨胀到无以复加的地步。即使是和Jane在一起，他往往也张口半句不离Loki。

他们一起成长，一起玩耍，一起学习，他们曾经相安无事了几百年，但归根究底的原因是Loki从来没有真正离开过他。当Loki第一次落下彩虹桥的时候，Thor想法产生了动摇，他无法明白究竟是哪里出了问题，于是他将Loki从中庭带回去。而当给他的兄弟扣上锁链与脚铐，投入监牢，再看着他狼狈又被完全禁锢的模样，一颗被压抑在心底长久的种子似乎在悄无声息之中重新发芽……

神祇是并没有所谓“乱伦”的概念的，就算自己和Loki是亲生兄弟，他们的结合也只是会让王族的血统更加纯粹，不会有人来横加阻止，所以他原本是打算在Loki出狱之后和他好好谈谈。

只是没想到，他的兄弟却最终在黑暗精灵的国度散为烟尘。

他当时就应该冲进牢房，将他占有，去他的“嫉妒、得不到”等等的狗屁理论。刚刚发芽的种子还没等长成幼苗便随着Loki的死一同被Thor心中的灰烬掩埋。

再之后，他将自己放逐，他宁可在宇宙中厮杀，寻找诸神黄昏的线索，也不敢回到Asgard。那里的一草一木都能让他想起Loki，他不愿再去体会那种灵魂被撕裂的痛。

直到再一次的失而复得。

天知道他最想做的就是将他拖回闪电宫，用铁链捆死，再给他一个彻彻底底的拥抱，或者更多……

他原本是想迅速处理好关于父亲的“家务事”之后就立刻和Loki开诚布公的解决所有问题，谁知道半路冲出来了一个Hela。好吧，换个角度想，她的事情也算是“家务事”。

所以来到约顿海姆之后，Thor学聪明了，与其再去静候什么“妥善”的良机，不如抓住这个机会。

他的弟弟成功地给自己挖了一个坑，并且乖乖跳了下去。所以在找到返回的方法之前，他有大把的时间蹲在坑边和弟弟好好解决一下这几百年来堆积的问题。

那些症结与爱，约顿人，Asgard人，瘦削的白皮肤，亦或是带着昳丽纹路的蓝色肌肤……

但无论如何，他都不会再让Loki离开自己身边。

当确认Loki没有出事，仅仅是因为被困在这具蓝色躯壳兀自羞惭之后。Thor心中深埋了数百年的种子疯狂飞涨，宛如通天的豆蔓，将深深埋藏的欲念与占有完全顶出。他自然留意到Loki眼中的渴盼，吻住自己嘴唇时的颤抖与试探。于是，Thor不再阻止这个——

他的弟弟，永远是他的。

当Thor完全搞清楚脑中关于Loki的部分后，他发觉自己已经走到距离山洞有不短的距离。面前不再是荒原或枯林，城市的遗迹巨大而显著。

雷霆之原本以为约顿海姆只有围绕在古老神庙周遭的城市与建筑，没想到……不过也是，他对约顿海姆的印象一贯来自带于带有偏见的Asgard智慧贤者，所以这片土地上曾经有过什么，现在还有什么，对于Thor来说实际都是空白。

不过，他热衷于冒险。

这可比干枯的树林要有意思多了，城市的遗迹，或许他能先从这里挖掘到一些有用的生活用品给他的弟弟，譬如盛水的杯子，御寒的毛毯什么的？

雷霆之神的靴子踏上古老遗迹的矮墙，靴底带起的雪花在约顿海姆的土地上飞舞。

而Thor完全没能想到曾经的约顿海姆竟然会如此辉煌——深入废墟之后，他渐渐被震撼。只是区区一个城市，古老的石质建筑便精美而庞大，它们以多约顿海姆万年不化寒冰与玉石作为主要建筑材料，那些风格狂野，建造却格外精美的建筑群，无不说明冰霜巨人的手或许比矮人还要精巧且有力。只是很可惜，由于地表坍塌，如今这些建筑物大多都不再在一个平面上。

Thor越过一处断裂，抬头望向周遭那些华丽建筑挤挤挨挨的尖顶，多层的石质与玉石质建筑群上有着非常繁复的雕刻，历经千年岁月也仍旧精致清晰。窗棂上雕刻缠绕着不知名的藤蔓，廊柱上篆镂作为装饰的对称冰晶。城市中还残留着一些雕塑艺术品，诸如凸显力与美的冰霜巨人半裸身像，还有奇怪造型冰原兽托举的类似于……喷泉的东西？雷神这样猜测着。

雕塑大多数已经被风化，迎风面模糊不清，只有背风处仍旧可以窥伺些曾经的细节。

Thor还意外发现了几尊雌性冰霜巨人雕像。或许由于一小时前怀中还抱过一个约顿人的缘故，雷霆之神对于这个种族的印象也好起来，他甚至认真地伫立其下欣赏起冰霜巨人的美。

确实很美。

雌性是拥有秀丽的头发的，应当都是黑色，她们的外貌也秀丽柔和，除却皮肤的色泽，面目甚至比Asgard女神们更胜一筹，有些介于女神们与光明精灵之间的味道。身形也较为瘦长高挑，Thor推测纤细或许是一种族特性？

Thor心中一动，尝试着跳到其中一座雕像边上比量了下身高，这里的所有雕像似乎都是按照1:1来打造的，然后他惊讶的发现，雌性们的身高也有约八英尺左右。

看起来，双性最为孱弱并非虚言，这让他心中又升起了些不知名的感觉。

他继而去观摩那些雕像上的花纹，发现除却都是由曲线直线组成并且对称之外，花纹也可以用来辨识冰霜巨人们——至少每尊雕像上的花纹都不尽相同。这让他忽然想将再去看看弟弟的身体，用手指描摹一下那些美轮美奂的神秘纹路。从大腿一直摸到……咳！

Asgard的战士强迫自己在探寻陌生领地时集中精神！

许是由于气候的原因，城市的建筑比较紧密，这样可以起到良好的挡风作用。不过也正因为此，当如今寒风贯穿过那些细窄小巷的时候，呼喝的风声让人有些头皮发麻。

而真正找起来时，Thor才发现能有用的东西实在太少了……Thor站在一处相对保存完好的建筑内，将手中碎成渣的挂毯扔开，啪打着掌心上的浮灰，千年过去，所有能够寻觅到的织物、用具不是脆弱的不堪一击就是肮脏的令人发指。Asgard的王储甚至觉得自己像个拾荒者，不过他绝对不会将这些破烂带回去给他弟弟的。

他的兄弟永远优雅而精致，值得用最昂贵的毯子包裹起来。

想到这里Thor又不自觉弯起唇角，他并没有错过雌性冰霜巨人们雕塑或画像上那些精美的衣服——是否用于避寒他是不知道，不过绝对起到了绝妙的遮羞与打扮的功效。

或许……他的兄弟会将这种疏漏解释为“领主主人自然不会允许一个奴隶穿上衣服”？Thor用手蹭了下鼻尖，不觉坏笑出声，打心眼里觉得“莫须有的领主大人”做出了个无比正确的决定。

他决定让Loki自己发现雌性们拥有曼妙衣饰的真相——噢，他可不会错过这个。

而事实往往告诉我们，在“探险”时走神容易遭遇不测。

当Thor离开一条空荡荡的暗巷，来到回到之前经过的一处广场，却另外的岔路上碰碰运气时，他猛地在呼喝的风声中听到了不详的“磕磕拉拉”的声响，一种由冰霜巨人的利爪抓在岩石上带来的动静。

“谁？”

Thor心中一凛，这里怎么还会有冰霜巨人？不是废弃千年的废墟么？

冰锥扎在身后猛地刺来！

他慌忙就地一滚，足有他半人长的冰锥骤然割开身侧的石质墙面。

攻击纷至沓来。

巷战绝对不是有利于雷神的地形，一来他并不熟悉，二来也没有有效的远程攻击武器，第三就是如果想要引来雷电，群攻注定要比各个击破节省体力。

Thor尽量闪避，狂奔着试图将敌人引向不远处的广场。

没有多远，就在前面！不管他们是有几个家伙，只要从引来一道雷，区区几个冰霜巨人……

他冲到广场上。

面前广场上满满登登地堵着高壮的冰霜巨人们，至少有五十个。

他们各个身高足有十英尺有余，结实如同冷岩的胸肌伴随呼吸颇具威吓性地起伏着，而手臂上均已经凝结上半人来长的凶桀冰锥。

他被包围了。

 

轰隆一声惊雷，惊醒了洞内不知昏睡多久的约顿人。

他霍然自石床上坐起，洞内的火堆还在燃烧着，但是这一次，那个金头发蓝眼睛的大家伙却不见了。Loki心中没来由地惶恐，瞬间想到无数种可能，敌袭、打猎、探路，可没有任何一种可以减轻兄长不在洞中带给他的恐慌感。

他就像是突然间罹患幽闭恐惧症的患者，必须立刻从这个只有他一人的石洞中出去！

他跳下石床，抓起这几日一直睡在身下的深红色披风割下一块围在腰间，剩余披在肩头御寒，拾起角落中一根还算粗的树枝充作武器，便急匆匆地冲了出去。黑发法师心中的不安越来越大，这份不安就连看到石块旁那堆还留着的“Loki的衣物”时也没能好一点。

也许Thor识破了真相，干脆走了？

他忍不住这样想，他想他大概是疯了，什么时候起Loki Laufeyson不能离开他的哥哥一步了？

他蓦地拉开挡在洞口的木板，打眼便瞧见的就是北面不远处的地方自天空中劈下的一道惊雷。

 

Thor没想到冰霜巨人们这么强悍。

这可和说好的不太一样，Thor可还记得自己杀到王都时Laufey那群手下们被Mjolnir一拳抡飞一个的模样，之前盛怒之下在冰原上的突袭打得也不算辛苦。怎么没有Mjolnir，对方又有备而来，会让他如此吃力？

当然，有一部分是由于身高与地形不熟带来的桎梏。但对手的实力仍旧不容小觑。

Thor不记得这是第几个突然从后方跃过来抱住他的人。他的身体奋力向后一撞整个半腾空而起，双脚奋力朝前一蹬踹飞想要从正面补刀的那一只，跟着身体拧转甩开背后的桎梏，用手肘在对方相对薄弱的侧颈上给出重重一击。

他喘息着扶了下膝盖，大腿上刚刚被冰锥划出一道血口，不怎么严重，但瞧向对面还剩下一大半的敌人，Thor不觉得自己在孤军奋战的情况下可以全身而退了。

他现在觉得，大概当年自己在面对Laufey时被对方严重的放过水。想想看，杀掉Asgard的王储绝对会挑起两国战争，而Laufey的目的在于远古冬棺，绝非与Odin正面交锋。

“啐——”他吐掉口中残存的血沫，再度感叹自己当年的天真。

冰霜巨人们双手均是用魔法冻结出的冰锥，Thor则赤手空拳。他的左手护腕甚至被抓碎，如果不是刚才闪避及时，他想他的手臂大概会和当年的Volstagg一样被冻成腐黑色。

剩余的巨人门一股脑儿扑了上来。

“呵。”雷霆之神的战火被点燃，OK，如果他们执意要继续厮杀的话……

而接下来的一瞬间，Thor觉得自己永远也忘不了。他再一次调动身体中的雷暴，冰霜巨人们则纷纷跃起，矫健的蓝色躯体在半空中做出扑杀的姿态。

一道匹练的青蓝色冷光却骤然划闪而过——

奇异的冷光贴着地面狂飙而过，刹那间，魔法的冷光席卷了整个广场乃至半座古城废墟。

地面是率先冻结起来的，跟着强大的魔法便攀附墙壁向上，冰蓝色的薄冰带着令人牙酸的巨响笼罩所有建筑，甚至空气中迅速凝结出绚烂的冰花。

只不过在Thor眼中或许可以称之为“奇景”的魔法，对于其他冰霜巨人来说却宛若夺命妖咒。令人目眩神迷的速度，几乎只是如疾风飞掠，Thor便瞧见那些还停留在地面上奔跑的冰霜巨人瞬间被冻结成冰块，身体甚至还维持着奔跑的形态。继而是那些跃在空中的，冰霜魔法像是从地面上跃起的猛兽一口咬住那些霜巨人的脚踝，再沿着脚踝蔓延上他们的全身。

眨眼间，冲在最前面的冰霜巨人手中的冰锥都来不及触碰到Thor抬起的臂甲，他面前的所有敌人便一片一片均化作冰封的雕像。

这是多么强的凝滞魔法与冰冻魔法，Thor身在其中却毫发无伤，只是所有敌人已经完全被冻结住了。

雷霆之神有些怔厄的望着自己呼吸出的白气。

他猛地反应过来什么，猝然回头。熟悉的瘦削身影正立在一处石墙的暗影下。猩红色披风因为术法带起的气流而鼓动，黑色的鬓发随风飘扬。他兄弟的神情是肃杀而凛然的，还带着些让Thor熟稔的倨傲。确实，在地势不稳也不知道还有没有更多敌人的情况下，低调又迅捷的魔法是更好的选择。

他的兄弟微微喘息着，尚维持着施法时的姿态，或许是隐藏身份，手势与魔法光晕都不尽相同，只是那双属于约顿海姆的猩红双眼却胶着自己身上。

凶桀的猩红双目逐渐与记忆中的绿眼睛重合。

“Lo…”

然而，Thor还没来得及将那个名字喊出口，蓝皮肤约顿人就像耗尽最后一丝法力一般，背靠着石墙软软地滑倒下去……

TBC


	8. 地下城

Loki倒下去的姿态仿佛一个慢镜头。

Thor看着他兄弟瘦削的身体贴着约顿海姆附着着冰霜的残垣缓缓滑软下去，与他相隔十几米的自己根本来不及接住他。

但Loki不需要他接，约顿人猩红色的双眼眨了眨，蓝色手掌骤然摁在被新一层薄雪覆盖的地面上。炫目的魔法光晕瞬间爆开，几乎没给Thor反应的时间，他就带着他瞬间转移了。

再之后，Loki才彻底昏厥过去。

Thor一把扑住他的兄弟，将人死死搂入怀中。Loki显然是担心周围还有更多的埋伏，以及尚未突破的包围圈，才会带他瞬间移动到这里，城市废墟的另一处地方。又或者他本想瞬移到更远，可体内仅剩的魔法不支持他那样做。

“No no no…！”

Thor头一次感觉到无助，他有孔武有力的臂膀，使不完的力气和难以打倒的肉体，却对魔法几乎一窍不通，在风雪狂舞的约顿海姆，完全没有办法给他魔力枯竭的兄弟提供任何一点帮助。而直到此时他才意识到自己年轻时的傲慢带来的结果，是他甚至不晓得任何一段治愈用的魔法咒语，唯一能做的只有将Loki抱起，尽量带着他的兄弟找到一个避风的废旧建筑，希望他能够自己苏醒。

这一等就是两天——

Loki在意识的黑洞中下沉了很久。

他不知道自己在哪里，也不知道自己即将陷落到哪里去。不过潜意识中他其实又有些无所谓——还能坏到哪儿去呢？Thor没事，其他能够失去的，他已经都失去过一次了。

直到那道温暖的光晕托住了他。

等再反应过来的时候，他站在一片巨大的金色麦田里，和缓的风吹拂着麦穗，让偌大的麦田形成了令人身心舒畅的麦浪。他并没有什么实感，只是被温暖包裹着便让蓝皮肤的法师无端放松下来。而当他再去看的时候，Frigga正站在他的前方。

“Mother…”

Loki不知道自己喊出来没有，他只顾得上去看。他的母亲还是那样美丽，全身笼罩着一层淡金色的光晕，她的距离明明很近，可又说不出的遥远。但即便如此，Loki仍能看清楚她面容上的每一个细节，和其中掩饰不住的疼爱与温柔。

她还是穿着记忆中那条最常穿的白色长裙，裙摆的轻纱与麦田的金光融在一起，她双手交握端庄的置于身前小腹之上，连眼角浅浅的笑纹都是Loki熟悉的模样。

Asgard的黑发法师大概是哭了，他用力向前伸出手。他已经太久太久没有见过Frigga，由于被囚禁的原因，他甚至没能看到她最后一面。Loki觉得自己从未如此失态过，已经无法顾忌自己是否泪流满面，更分不出心神再去想自己手臂上究竟还有没有那些异族的蓝色花纹，以及是否又还带着身为囚犯时的那些可鄙枷锁，他只想再靠近她一点，用尽全力再靠近她一点。

他们之间却隔着那条看不见的吉欧尔河。*

其实在过去的两年时间里，Loki从不敢去回忆她。因为那感觉太过痛苦，就像用矮人打造出的剧毒之剑在心窝中反复翻搅。他让自己显得薄情、寡冷，甚至不介意被控诉是个不懂得感恩的冷酷之徒，自我麻痹式地试图将那些生命中最美好的记忆从脑中剔除。而当Frigga真的再次站在他面前时，Loki才意识到他从未敢有片刻的遗忘，以及……他是多么地思念她。

他想念她麦穗一般的头发，想念她永远充满善意的双眼，想念她曾经无数次牵过自己的手。他无法忘记这一切，又或许在心底某个更深的地方，他已经将它们偷偷地描摹过无数遍。

眼泪不知道什么时候已顺着脸庞砸落。

他看到幻境（Loki不想承认这仅是一个梦）中的Frigga开口了，声音与温柔的语调也是他所熟悉的。

“不要去责怪Thor，Loki。你们都失去了许多东西，但你们仍然拥有彼此。”

Thor？Loki有些不明白Frigga为什么开口便会提到自己的哥哥，他可从来没有责怪过他的傻兄弟。

他想要说点什么，让母亲宽心，却忽然发现自己压根发不出任何声音。直到这时他才注意到，自己其实并非任何一种“生物”的状态，事实上，他连一个形体也没有，只是一个金色的能量光团。这真奇怪，他还以为如果是能量的表现形式，代表自己的早应该是什么污泥状散发着腐臭的腥黑色。

或许是因为自己在Frigga身边吧？他想。只有呆在母亲身边，他才能感受到片刻的放松。

他还有许多话想对母亲说，比如他闯祸了，装作父王的模样霸占了王位上两年，这彻底惹恼了他的哥哥；比如他虽非出于本心，却意外放出了Hela；比如他彻底变成了约顿人的丑样子，再也无法变回去；还有他必须尽快送Thor离开，即使一点儿也舍不得。然而还没来得及开口，他却发现面前的Frigga正在消失。

不！

“Loki，”Frigga倒似完全不介意，沐浴在淡金色光晕中的女神缓缓开口，“不要妄自菲薄，更不要被外表所束缚，你的内心才能决定你究竟是谁。”

Loki没有时间去思考这句话的具体含义。

慌乱之中，所有尚未来得及开口的话都被他憋回心肺。但只有一件事，只有这件事，他迫切地想要告诉她：自己当初不应该那样说话，他十分后悔，以及，他真的非常非常想念她。

可他却开不了口，能量形态的法师只能拼尽全身的意念试图传达自己的心意。

整个空间似乎都在因着这股强烈的情感而震颤。

好在就在Frigga完全消失之前，那个半透明的美丽身影终于微笑着点了点头，带着Loki一直熟悉的、母亲特有的了然与包容。

Asgard的法师松下口气，就像是梗横在心中许久的遗憾终于被补上一角，他缓缓平静下来，觉得已经很久很久没有体会过那种轻松感了。

这甚至让他生出点力气，足够支持他睁开双眼……

 

Thor一直攥着Loki的手，那手很凉，他能感受到掌心中全是湿腻的冷汗。他守了他足足两天，而Loki一直持续的低声呻吟着，就像是一直积压负担的身体终于对魔力被抽干这件事发出了抗议。

“呃嗯——”

黑发法师睁开眼睛的时候，便看见他哥哥那张蠢透了的帅脸，以及遍布湛蓝双瞳中令人难以忽视的血丝。他心头一颤，又莫名地有些嫌弃，本能地想将面前的大脑袋推开，却发现自己的手指被对方攥紧到发麻。

“哦……”Thor怔怔地盯着他，半晌后才愣愣地惊喜道：“你醒了！”

他的声音沙哑得让人心酸。

这让Loki一瞬间有些恍惚，他险些脱口而出自己的身份，以及刚刚他见到了他们的母亲，Frigga一切都好。

他生生忍住了。

他忆起了两人如今的“关系”。黑发法师最终避开那双被血丝侵染的蓝色眼睛：“让您担心了。不过……你的眉毛结冰了。”

Thor的回应是低头在他的嘴唇上用力吮吻了下！

他更应该给他一个拥抱，作为兄弟。但他并不能暴露自己已经知道了他的身份，Thor想起自己的决定。所以鉴于之前的搭救，一个吻格外合适。而且，自己原本也很想吻他。

——谢天谢地，Loki醒了过来。

Loki明显怔愣了下，但还是接受了这个吻，他偷偷用食指蹭过嘴唇。

不知道是不是幻境中见过母亲的原因，Loki现在的身体既轻松又舒适，这是到约顿海姆之后从未有过的感觉。他索性尝试运转魔力想试试看能否将自己变回Asgard的形态——如果能变回去，一定会把他的蠢哥哥吓一大跳，没准会立刻揉着嘴唇大骂亲错人，或者暴跳如雷什么的，不过没关系，他也确实欠Thor几次“欺骗的惩罚”不是么？

但很可惜，什么也没有发生。大概是魔力没有充足到那个地步，又或者他是彻底的变不回去了。

好吧……

Loki不再愿意去注视自己的蓝色皮肤，他有些泄气地从Thor怀中坐起身。

他们应该仍旧处于那片巨大的城市废墟中，他从一处曾经可能是“窗户”的空隙中眺看出去，他留意到这里破败却依旧宏伟的建筑物有着冰霜巨人特有的粗犷风格，细看之下雕凿与建筑工艺又是精细的。Loki又认真回想了下之前闯入这里时的见闻，很快判断出此地应当是约顿海姆千年前某座城市的遗址。那么……Thor来这里最初的原因是想搜罗点能用的器具回他们的洞穴？

“他们的洞穴”，这个想法让他的心情莫名好起来些。

那么既然身份没有暴露，似乎眼下最迫切的是自己很有必要和Thor解释一下：一个“约顿奴隶”为什么会使用高阶魔法？

“对了，你的魔法——”

“待会儿如果我……”

两个人同时开口，又同时停了下来。

“咳，我是想问，你在哪学的魔法。”Thor当然知道Loki在哪学的，但为了避免弟弟发觉自己已经猜出了他的身份，该问的还是要问的。

“您不会以为领主只因为我在床上伺候的好，就到了要将我囚禁起来的地步吧？”Loki说出早就准备好的答案，他其实有些惴惴，不过他能解决这个。他让自己显得不是那么情愿，避免Thor问出更多，“我天生拥有强大的魔法，只是出逃的时候受了点伤，现在使用魔法有些吃力罢了。”

也不算是完全的假话，他的魔法天赋确实源于约顿海姆血统——毕竟这里最愚蠢的雄性都可以轻松地使用出冰冻魔法，所以Loki猜测，体型不占优势的双性，魔力则是三种性别中最强的。不过他不必构画的那么细致，他的兄长不太看得起约顿人，再加上自己不那么情愿的态度，应该不会继续深究。更何况，据他所知约顿海姆的双性差不多都死绝了。

“哦——！”果然，Thor点点头，没有再深问下去。

他蠢兮兮的哥哥甚至还因为自己的“遭遇”在他腰侧抚摸了几下作为安抚，Loki对此十分满意。

于是，在兄弟两人的“共同努力”下，关于魔法的问题就这样很快得到了双方的认可。

Thor暗暗观察了观察他的约顿弟弟，发现怀中的人没有那么紧绷之后，也放松下来。好极了，看来Loki很满意自己的反应，Thor偷偷在心里给自己鼓了鼓掌。

 

“对了，你刚刚说‘如果你’什么？”雷霆之神明智地带开话题。

“Oh，Look at this…”Loki没有直接解释，他抓住Thor放在自己腰侧的手贴于地面上，尝试将自己刚刚感受到的地脉分享给Thor。

他觉得应该可以办得到。

他的感觉没有错，金发的大个子发出一声低呼，他显然也“看到了”。

他们此刻正处于一座地下城之上。自从远古冬棺被夺走，约顿海姆就逐年如同融化的冰山一般，开始渐渐分崩离析，大陆不断塌陷、崩溃，边缘土地已经有不知多少变成碎片漂散到宇宙中。约顿海姆其实有些类似Asgard，它是一个平面，所以从宇宙中远远望去，如今的约顿海姆的边缘已经呈现锯齿状。加之地表过于恶劣的气候，也让地面无法再适宜人居住。*

于是这几百年来，冰霜巨人们便逐渐向下开凿这块大陆，如今地下已经形成了数个巨大的“巢穴”。想必除去成群结队的捕猎之外，他们已经很少会来到地面上。

Thor与Loki脚下就有一个“巢”。

怪不得之前会有那么多冰霜巨人忽然冒出来，此前两周冰原上却杳无人烟。

这个直观的说明让Thor怔愣了会儿。

Loki则尽量让自己显得熟悉这种构造，毕竟他扮演的是个“土生土长”的约顿人，他迅速组织起语言为兄长解说：“我并没有来过这个……地下城，你知道的，我的领主居住在另一个地方，比这个稍微小一点。”他莫名有些心虚，快速将这段略过，“不过约顿海姆人都是热衷于群体聚居的，中央城市近几百年已逐步都迁移到地下，这下面的规模看起来也很大，我猜距离中央城市应当不远，甚至运气好，这里或许就是中央城市的边缘。”

这个消息瞬间振奋了Thor——中央城市，聚居区？这就意味着相对优渥的生存环境，与更多的消息渠道。他可以让Loki获得更好的休息，并且有望更快打探出返回Asgard的方法。

“我们去下面看看？”

Thor的反应和Loki预料的完全一致。

其实他也是这样想的，如果能到聚集地，收集的情报就会增多，他也可以帮Thor探查返回Asgard的方法。没有彩虹桥，那么最理想的方式就是找到一架性能优良的飞船作为载体——显然，那种东西一万年也不会掉在苍茫的冰原上。

只不过……

“你会约顿语么？”Loki抬抬眉梢。

“呃……”

“还是有蓝色的皮肤？”约顿人猩红色的眼睛里不自觉闪过点儿戏谑的光辉。

“Well……”

面对兄长丧气的反应，Loki本能地想要伸手拍上Thor的肩膀以示安慰。手抬到一半他却想起如今彼此的身份，只得悻悻放下：“我刚刚想说……嗯，如果我的魔法恢复的足够多，而您愿意，我可以试试看将您变成冰霜巨人，那样我们就可以溜进这座地下城市。不过再怎么恢复也是有限的，我能变化的仅有外表。”

这类魔法和高级变形术完全是两个概念（否则Loki也不会至今变不回来），能做到的只有简单的视觉欺骗，对于智商不高的冰霜巨人们十分奏效，而对于Thor与Loki来说大概是多瞧几眼就能看穿的程度。

Thor微愕，他对Loki的魔法自然是全然信赖的，Asgard年轻一辈中最杰出的法师。只是他唯一担心的是弟弟的身体。

“如果你身体没问题的话，确实是个好主意。”

约顿人点点头：“我也觉得这主意不错，不过……要变的话，我得将您的头发全剃光。”

 

“What？！”

Thor以为自己听错了，没有人可以碰他的头发，没有人，那上面有……

蓝皮肤的约顿人却完全不介意再重复一遍：“我说——如果您想要伪装成约顿海姆人，我就得将您的头发完全、剃光。”

“No Way！”Thor低吼道。 

Loki在心中暗笑了下，这可是风雪之中难得令人高兴的话题了。

其实这并不算是一个完全的恶作剧，如果在魔力巅峰时期，将Thor彻底变成一个约顿海姆人还是挺轻松的，但现在Loki的魔力远远不够，并且为了应对随时可能发生的紧急状态，他最好节约使用。所以目前能做到的只有用最简单的放大咒语先把Thor身体放到约顿海姆人的平均偏上水平，再用最普通也最有效的幻术给他的蠢兄弟罩上一层蓝皮肤的“幻象”。这样，在那些愚蠢的冰霜巨人眼中，Thor就会是同类了。

之所以要剪头发的原因也很简单，幻术不用消耗太多法力正是因为它通常作用在不会移动的环境型物体上，通俗来说就是，幻术等于一个简单改变感官的公式，在固定物体上附着是最有效的，面对运动的东西（譬如Thor），躯干四肢相对还好，头发却有些麻烦……

因为它们既精细数量又繁多。如果不用高阶法术处理，一旦Thor扭头或奔跑使头发改变它原先所在的位置，都有可能让幻术立刻破碎，这无疑会给他们深入约顿海姆的城市带来极大的风险。

而现在，Loki的魔力显然不支持，也不适宜浪费在这种地方。

黑发法师难得耐下性子将其中道理解释给Thor听，他的哥哥如果认真说明，还是会听从他的劝告的——当然啦，其实并不用全剃光，只要剪短到不会随意飘动的程度就可以了。

但Loki可不会主动说出这一点。

Thor的内心剧烈的挣扎了一下，原本他以为面前这个细瘦的约顿人就是Loki之外，已经没有什么事情可以震撼到他了。但显然，剪头发这件事除外。

Asgard的王储用力舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，几乎踟躇了一分钟才可怜兮兮地挤出一句话。

“就……剪短行么？我保证不会随意动脑袋的。”

Loki用力忍住笑，他当然知道这个脑子里全是肌肉的傻大个有多爱他那一头金发，想必如果直接开口让Thor剪短，他们甚至会发生点儿纷争。但瞧瞧现在——为了不剃光，他的“主人”可是自己要求剪短呢。

黑发法师顿觉之前的郁郁被清扫了大半。

于是面对Thor的恳求，他自然勉为其难地答应了。Loki可不会说他真是爱死了自己兄长刚刚不情不愿的表情。

约顿人接过原本属于自己的那柄匕首，站在Asgard战士的背后，好吧，作为好心情的“报酬”，他会给这个金发大块头弄出个比较不错的发型的。

Asgard战士的金色长发一簇簇落在地面上。

然而，当修剪到左侧耳后时候，约顿人停下了手，恶作剧带来的好心情在他瞧见Thor耳后的那绺黑发时戛然而止。

“这是……”

他用手挑起那绺和金发编在一起的微微有些卷曲的黑色长发，Loki当然认得，这是属于自己的。

“嗯，请将它完好的剪下来交给我。”Thor轻声开口，他没有回头，只是就着动作伸出手。

这是古早以前属于Asgard人的习俗，将伴侣的头发编入左耳后的发丝内，垂至左肩，心口上方的位置，以此表达思念与炽热的爱意*。Loki的心脏咚咚地狂跳，他想，Thor一定是将对家人的思念与对爱人的思念搞混了，这个蠢货。

但那些都不重要，他是说……自己对于Thor……

他兄长的手还伸着。

Loki用力抿紧嘴唇，最终还是依言将那绺金色与黑色编在一起的发辨完整的割断，交到Thor手里。

“这是我弟弟的头发。”Thor忽然回答道。

雷霆之神的眼眶有些发胀，即便知道重要的人此刻就站在身后，曾经失去过的痛苦仍旧清晰地烙印在灵魂上，他将那绺头发用力攥紧。

“我在黑暗精灵的土地上失去过他一次，那次我只来得及带走他的头发。”Thor缓缓吐出一口气，“原本我以为我失而复得，但是……这一次我甚至没有来得及和他好好说上一句话，就再度失去了他。而且……可能是真的失去了。”

他原本并不想让Loki知道关于头发的事情，不过既然拥有这个契机……

约顿人的手发着颤，却绝不能表现出来，毕竟他的计划是送Thor独自离开（无法提供助力，至少别再拖自己兄长的后腿）。所以他必须将此当做一个不太过心甚至听过则罢的“新闻”，继续手中的工作。

Thor没有停下：“我该早点告诉他，我爱他的。”

“……哦，你们Asgard人纪念兄弟的方式真奇怪。”寒风完美的掩盖了约顿人声音里细小的颤抖与喑哑，“还是说……你和你弟弟格外兄弟情深？”

“I thought the world of him. ”*

“Wow…”约顿人的嗓子涩得厉害，他突然有些懊悔刚刚的恶作剧，他可并不是多么想听……

“只是，他大概并不这样觉得吧？”Thor缓回神。将最重要的话说出来以后，他觉得轻松不少，他继续道，“我们一起长大，一起学习、玩耍、战斗，我爱他胜过世界上的任何事。不过我想应该是我做的不够好，我们越走越远。如果我曾经能耐下性子来搞清楚他真正想要的是什么……”

或许真是变了发型可以转换心情，又或者是他终于有机会将心中藏匿数百年的感情理顺并吐露，Thor的思绪也愈发清晰起来。他能看得出自己冰霜巨人弟弟心中的痛苦、纠结、失落与茫然，甚至是脆弱，但Loki仍是不肯示弱的，哪怕自己就站在他的眼前。

他知道Loki一直渴望着温暖，却又觉得他自己不配被爱，所以才会用恶作剧的方式引人注意的同时又刻意与人保持距离。

曾经，Thor无法理解这样复杂的感情，甚至傲慢的认为这是“不必要的”的。直到他的兄弟跌落彩虹桥，而在来到约顿海姆之后，对Loki心态的认知，随着相处越深越发明确清晰起来。直到这时，他才意识到，自己曾经的“尝试说服”是多么的空泛，那些停驻于表面的安慰势必让他敏锐又多思的弟弟抱有怀疑。并且不得不说，他的兄弟本身在某些事情上就极度缺乏自信。

所以从某种意义上来说，目前倒是个绝佳的好机会。

身为约顿人的Loki没有必要再伪装什么（他的兄弟还得尽量让他自己不那么“Loki”，以此来“取信”Thor）。所以Thor有充足的机会来让Loki意识到，即便是作为约顿海姆人，即便是蓝色的，他仍然拥有诸多优点，并且对自己有着致命的吸引力。

如果Loki能发自内心地认识到自己对他的爱与什么“怜悯”，“关照”，“兄长的责任”统统无关，那么不需要任何语言的劝慰，Loki自己就能找回自信。

Thor的思路从来没有这样明晰过，当最后一缕金发落在地上的时候，他用手搓了把脸，直白而清楚地说道：“我想吻他。”

“……”

“可惜他已经不在了。”

Loki拼尽全力才没有让手中的匕首掉落在地。

他几乎是立刻将匕首扔还给Thor，仿佛匕首柄上的花纹会烙伤手心。Loki看着自己的兄长珍而重之地将那绺编在一起的头发塞进贴近心口处的内袋里，又再度摩挲了下那柄愚蠢匕首的手柄。有那么一个瞬间，他几乎就想大声地咆哮——

『来啊，抬头仔细看看我，认真地看看我是谁！顶着这身恶心的蓝色皮肤，你还觉得我是你弟弟，你还想亲吻我么？！』

可终究他仍旧什么都没有说出口。

他想Thor心中的那个“Loki”一定停留在八年前的那个样子：短短的头发，精神健康的面色，体面的衣服。Thor心中的Loki始终是那个骄傲、聪颖又时刻追随着他的幼弟，在兄长与家人面前保持绝对优雅乖顺的Asgard二皇子。绝非一个只围着敝体布片，刚刚度过发情期的约顿海姆落拓双性。

Thor不会喜欢这个的。

一定不会。

 

空气中的怪异的凝滞让雷霆之神警觉，他想他或许不该操之过急，于是Thor转身望向蓝皮肤的约顿人。

“好了，”金发大块头摸了摸头发，感觉或许还挺不错？Thor朝Loki大咧咧地笑了笑，“或许现在你可以尝试将我变成冰霜巨人？”

“呃嗯……Okay.” Loki略略喘息，用力平复着心情。

他隐约得哪里不太对，但一时间又说不出来。不过现在不是想这些的时候，他们耽搁的时间已经够久了。

感谢母亲让他的魔法恢复了不少，黑发法师站在Thor身前，蓝色的魔法自他掌心流泻而出，在优美的吟唱下，雷霆之神的身形开始逐渐放大。

冰霜巨人们的平均身高是八到十英尺左右，Loki有心让自己的兄长达到“高大”的范畴，这会使他们在某种意义上可以免受欺侮，弱肉强食是无论哪个种族都通行的法则。好在Thor原先的个头并不矮，没有消耗太多的魔力，Loki便达到了预想的状态。

当Thor的变化完成之后，Loki的身型还是狠狠地摇晃了下。

Thor猛地抓住他的手臂，黑发法师有些晕乎乎地抬起头。然后他更不爽的发现，自己现在还真得昂起头瞧他的兄长了。十英尺与六英尺的身高差，让他勉勉强强只到Thor的胸口。

Thor将他的弟弟抱了起来——没有逞威风的意思，只是Loki看起来并不太好。他的兄弟又不是善于示弱的类型，甚至如果自己不提，他可能会硬撑到再度倒下为止。

“Hey！放我下去！”双性的约顿人哑声抗议，他不能仗着身高差干这个，这太丢人了！

但Thor的决定不容置喙，他拍了拍约顿人的大腿：“听话，你看起来累极了，接下来还是让我带你过去吧。”

Loki在心里咒骂了一声，他发现Thor不知何时变得富有控制欲，同时又体贴（或许对床伴都这样？他闷闷地想）。而自己的魔力虽然在母亲的祝福下恢复一些，也却仍旧处于匮乏的状态——掉落约顿海姆后，他的魔力始终无法补满，恢复的速度更是远远跟不上使用的速度。简而言之，此刻他就像是一艘漏油的旧飞船，还必须得坚持在宇宙中跋涉数百光年。

甚至不过是让面前这个蠢货变大一点，他就晕的想要坐下来歇一会儿。

可即便如此他仍旧不太能接受肩膀上的这个位置。

“换个姿势。”约顿人最终有点别扭地道。

Thor将他瘦削的兄弟背在身后。

十英尺高的“假约顿海姆人”单手托住他兄弟的腰臀，让他瘦削的弟弟可以稳稳地趴在他的背上。Loki还算满意这个位置，他轻轻地揪了下他“主人”短短的头发，跟着新的魔法光晕闪过，蓝色的幻术层镀在雷霆之神的身上。

Loki的魔法永远精妙，Thor发现幻术赋予他的约顿花纹甚至都是独一无二的。

“哈哈，我们俩个现在一样了。”金发大块头忽然这样道。

不知为何，Loki心头瞬间泛起一阵发酸的暖。就像是……Frigga做的刚刚出炉的覆盆子派。

于是最终，他安心在他兄长宽厚的背脊上昏睡过去，连续的魔力使用给他的身体带来了不算小的负担。好在他最先给Thor引了一段路，找到入口后，他就将一切交给对方。而Thor则背着他的兄弟开始朝地下城市进发。

**

Thor将背后的Loki向上托了一些，一面打量着这个巨大的“巢穴”。

他们走了很久，在一处废墟下找到入口后，足足在狭窄甬道中穿梭了几十分钟，才逐渐开阔起来。途中Thor经过了几个岔道，他想之前遭遇的冰霜巨人们应当就是从这些岔道上至地表进行捕猎的。

等真正见到Loki口中的“中央城市”时，他还是被震撼了。

由于约顿海姆地表环境已经极端恶劣，数百年来冰霜巨人们都在不断向地下迁徙——看着一眼望不到头的地下城，Thor再度感叹当年自己的天真：他居然真的以为约顿海姆只剩下一个残破的王位与几个不堪一击的士兵。

不过状况其实也并没有那么乐观，冰霜巨人们的数量虽然不算少，可也远没有达到一个“星球级”该有的人口。

但这里确实可以被称之为巢穴，Thor与Loki来到的是位于这个地下城的底部（深窟的最低点），他抬头朝上方望过去，巨大的洞窟中央有一条条的天桥纵横相连，道路则是呈现螺旋向上的态势。道路贴合着岩壁方向，每隔3-5m左右就有一个岩洞，看起来就像是一个个的小房间。确实也是如此，Thor眯着眼睛尽量看的远一些，他能瞧见冰霜巨人们在这些“房间”中进出。而有的洞口挂着布帘，有的掩着门板，但或多或少都透露出亮光。

这里甚至没有任何警戒，Thor背着羸弱的约顿人一路抵达其中都没有受到任何拦阻。

冰霜巨人们大多是郁郁的，他们挣扎着生存，彼此住的很近，是一种相互扶持却都没什么精神的生存状态。

Thor与Loki的到来倒像是带来些“新鲜气”，他们还受到了一些欢迎。

头脑不是很灵活的冰霜巨人们见惯了落难的同类，他们自发自动认为Thor与Loki是两个在荒原上漂泊已久才终于找到地下城市的倒霉蛋。

又许是Loki的状态让人担忧，不少雄性们纷纷驻足，有几个穿着挂满金饰昳丽长裙的雌性则大着胆子凑上前，将几块风干的生肉条塞入Thor手中。Thor的“不善言语”也被这些智商不太高的冰霜巨人误认为是“饱受风雪摧折”的缘故，他甚至被催促着驱赶进一个空闲着的洞窟，Loki的幻术完美地蒙蔽了他们的视觉。

这让Thor长舒一口气。

快要抵达他们新的洞穴时，Loki迷迷糊糊地苏醒过来，没有户外的冷风吹拂让他感觉好上不少。只是甫一睁眼，那双带着水汽的猩红色眼睛又引来一些雌性的注目。

她们大概觉得他们真吃了不少的苦，毕竟看起来灰扑扑的，也有可能这里经常会有同伴的故去，一个雌性露出难过又疼惜的神色，将一块干净的布料塞给Thor，示意他可以悬挂在自己的洞窟外面作为遮挡。

“他们不会把我当成你的雌性了吧？”Loki有点不满地轻声抱怨着。

Thor抬起眉梢，他将弟弟背入那个现在属于他们的新洞窟中：“你本来也是我的。”

约顿人顿时感觉被蛰了。

他当然被“蛰”了，因为刚刚Thor的手掌毫不犹豫地拍在了自己光裸的屁股上！

而更重要的是，他突然意识到一个更加严重的事实。

当Thor将他放在洞窟内的石床上之后，Loki立刻下意识地裹紧身上的红色披风，用力朝里缩了缩。原因无他，是他刚才醒过来时，恰巧看见那些将自己与Thor围住的雌性冰霜巨人们。然后他发现——约顿海姆好像只有、雄性是不穿上衣的。

天，他现在要怎么和他的蠢哥哥解释这个问题？

但他没有留意的是，不知出于什么原因，他攥紧披风的手背上属于冰霜巨人特有的花纹似乎愈发深邃了……

TBC

 

*注：  
1、吉欧尔河：北欧神话中将现世与冥界分开的河。  
2、约顿海姆边缘剥裂：《雷神1》剧本原设。  
3、Lovelock：将伴侣的头发编入左耳后的发丝内，垂至左肩，心口上方的位置，以此表达思念与炽热的爱意——这种方式叫做“Lovelock”，实际上是16-17世纪流行于欧洲的礼仪。  
4、I thought the world of him：化用自《雷神3》原句，上下句原本是：Loki：Do you truly think so little of me?（你真就这么看轻我？）；Thor：Loki, I thought the world of you.（Loki，我将你看的如同全世界那样重←这个比较见仁见智，总之就是：你对我最重要的意思）


	9. 冰霜

Loki知道自己最近想的有些多，可能是近来一系列事情都已经完全超出了他的预计。

不得不说，作为一个“奴隶”，他和Thor走得过近了。

约顿人猩红色的眼睛眨了眨，他当然没有忘记之前在冰原洞窟中发生的事情，那些舔舐与……性爱。只是之前他并没有独处的时间来思考这一切——近期发生的所有事，都与自己预料的相差甚远。

起初，他计划是偷偷跟在Thor身后，伺机寻找变回Asgardian的方法，再与他的兄长赶回Asgard并肩作战。

而该说自己这个“约顿奴隶”扮演的太过成功了么？无论是作为冰霜巨人被囚禁，还是被当做“真的奴隶”并被勒令作为Thor的“向导”，之后再陪Thor来到这个地下城，都算是在意外之外临时拟定的计划。

这可不太妙。

毕竟他们目前首先要做的就是想办法返回Asgard，阻止Hela。

Loki从未忘记过这个。

而如果自己一直是个用不出高阶魔法的约顿废物，那么他就必须先将Thor一个人送回去。

这是Thor的责任与自己的选择，成为王者势必当肩负起应有的责任，虽然对于自己来说“Asgard的救世主”可能是个麻痹自我的虚假抱负，对于Thor来讲却是与身俱来应当完成的事情。

当然他并不会放弃寻找恢复Asgardian身份的方法，毕竟作为一个“双性的约顿奴隶”对谁都没有好处。

他只是……担心他的兄长。

Thor是天生的王者，但许是性格所致，他的兄长总有些兼顾不到的地方。然而Asgard周围星球可从来都不是安然之辈，“九界领主”的位置坐了太久，Odin去世之后Asgsrd势必会遭受敌人的觊觎。他从不想拖兄长的后腿，事实上如果有可能的话，他还想帮Thor做点什么。

什么都好，起码不是作为一个无用又羸弱的蓝皮怪物留守在这里。

就如同今天早上——

大概由于使用魔法与跋涉带来的疲惫，昨日Loki来到这里不久后就迷迷糊糊再度昏睡过去，醒来的时候，他正被自己的蠢哥哥搂在怀中。好吧，看来Thor变“大”以后，原先只能用来逞勇斗狠的肌肉多了点儿新功能。只是还不等约顿人想更多，洞外拍击石壁的声音就他彻底清醒过来。

不等他做出进一步反应，原本搂紧他入眠的Thor已经坐起，将他挡在身后。

“嘘——”

什么人过来了。

竟是一个扛着武器的冰霜巨人，它看起来也不像是有什么恶意，只是站在洞外叽哩哇啦地飙出一通约顿语后，又试图进来叫他们。不过等掀开帘子，它立刻发出一声带着谑笑的低呼，随即用手捂住了那双赤红色的双眼。

“……”

有那么几个瞬间，Loki觉得它和Thor之前那些讨人厌的Asgard同伴其实也没多大区别。

“他说什么？”Thor压低声音问道。

“让你跟他们一起去打猎。”Loki有些意外自己居然能听懂大半。

他应该想到的，Loki想，冰霜巨人们总是成群结队的出动，而在食物极端匮乏的状态下它们就算有心欢迎自己与Thor，也不可能真让他们两个“不劳而获”地住在这里。

他的蠢兄长倒不甚在意的模样，甚至立刻翻身下床，拿起匕首将长裤一直割到膝盖附近，让他自己的装束看起来更加入乡随俗：“嗯，那我确实得去一趟，刚好打入内部什么的。”

“你不会说约顿语。”Loki有些焦急地指出。

“嗯……我可以装作是个哑巴？”Thor倒是颇为乐观。许是瞧出他的担忧，这个金发傻大个还张开嘴“啊啊——”了两声，再用手指住嘴巴，摆手示意。那样子……真是要多蠢有多蠢。大概是看见了Loki脸上明显的“嫌弃”表情，Thor才咧咧嘴收住。“咳，就像这样。”

但这并不能减少Loki的忧虑。外面可还有一群冰霜巨人们等着Thor一起出发，如果不想穿帮，Thor确实最好跟着去。

“别担心，我会很快回来的。”Thor挑开帘子出去之前，用手揉了揉约顿人的脸颊这样说。

Damn，他的哥哥现在可是越来越顺手了。

可这不是重点，重点是这个蠢货已经出去很久了。

Loki又焦虑地转了一圈。

他已经从最开始的气恼、担心，过度到了烦躁，各种有可能出现的状况都在黑发法师脑中不停地打转。

比如，他的兄长因为没有足底真正的凸痕“冰刀”，奔跑过程中被那些愚蠢的冰霜巨人们甩下并迷路。再好比Thor在激动的时候忽然来上一句Asgard语，立刻被那群凶蛮的约顿人戳穿继而围攻。又或者……他们回到了原先的城市废墟中，发现了之前那群冰霜巨人们被冻结住的尸体。也没准干脆是自己的幻术不足，Thor已经暴露了身份。

这些无疑都有可能影响到Thor的顺利返回，Loki痛恨这种什么都无法做的等待。

这不由的让他回忆起小时候一些不算那么愉快的经历。好像总是这样的，自己总是紧紧地追着Thor——

那还是几百年前的一件事，彼时他们都还是半大少年，他的兄长难得同意带上自己去打猎，但许是天赋有限，他实在不擅长这种运动，于是进行到后半程的时候，Thor要求他留下来看守营火与帐篷。

“这对大家都好，我也更放心，Loki。”Thor这样说。

于是他就坐在荒林中等了很久，久到篝火已经燃尽，鸟雀尽数归巢，少年的手脚冻得逐渐冰冷。Loki却只能抱紧膝盖坐在树林中，半步也不敢挪动，因为他担心Thor回来找不到自己。最后，直到被疲惫与恐惧麻痹了的感知，他才迷迷糊糊地在树林中睡过去。

第二天，Thor确实回来来找他了。他的哥哥双颊却带着诡异的红晕，那明显是醉酒的后遗症。原来是Sif发现了当时一群森林精灵的聚居地，Thor和他的勇士们就在那里过了一整夜。

Loki相信那一定是载歌载舞的一夜。

“我以为魔法会支持你盖个微暖的屋子什么的，Brother。毕竟你的魔法很强，这座林子也没有什么值得恐惧的事情。”Thor说。

糟透了。

但Loki没办法将那种想法说出口，难道他要哀求Thor包容自己的羸弱与无用么？他的兄长永远不会有这种耐心吧，Loki的自尊也不会允许。于是，他只是在那之后开始认真学习匕首的使用方法，他知道自己学得不好，如果是Frigga曾为Thor的魔法天赋摇头，他们的母亲就颇为遗憾自己并无法兼顾强大的魔法与近身格斗。但至少现在，他可以跟上Thor的脚步了，他厌恶被留在原地。

Thor可以在一开始就甩开他，拒绝他，独自走开；也可以要求自己必须跟上，哪怕对于Loki来说有些辛苦。但Loki唯独厌恶难以预料结果的等待。

就像现在这样。

其实他心里清楚，担心的并不只是打猎这件事，更多的还有怎么也变不回去的境况与随之而来的一系列问题……

不过，尚未等Loki继续思索下去，外面终于传来了久违的喧闹声。难道是Thor回来了？这让黑发法师从思绪里挣脱出来，裹紧披风挑开帘子向外望去——

Hell NO！

他的蠢哥哥就不知道在这种时候应该低调一点么？

Loki惊愕地望向他们所在的“巢穴”的下方，Thor  
正被数个冰霜巨人抬着，以一种欢庆的形式走进来。如果不是注意到Thor手中还拿着武器，并且满脸笑容，他几乎要以为他的哥哥下一秒就会被架到篝火上成为冰霜巨人们今日的晚餐，或者压根是“公开处刑”什么的。

“Hero！”

“Hero！！”

他听出下方整齐欢呼声的含义，地下城中不少留守的冰霜巨人们也纷纷探出头去，胆子大一点的甚至被吸引着围上去，闹腾的人群直到走到深坑的正中央才停下。

好在他的兄长没有继续加入欢呼的人群，十英尺高的Thor在人群停止移动后立刻从“人桥”上跳了下来。*

Loki瞧出Thor故意露出那种憨厚而傻气的笑容，却没有多说什么，只是含混地和周围的人点着头，之后便快速穿过人群向他们的洞穴挤来。这让他略略松下一口气，他一直觉得自己的兄长在摆脱人群方面有惊人的天赋，或许是因为这种历练良多？至少Loki本身只有游离与被排挤在人群外的经验。

高壮的“蓝色”Asgard战士挑开干净的布帘时，约顿人已经在等他了（当然Loki不会说的）。Asgardian立刻将杠回来的食物摆在一旁的桌子上。

“嗨，想我没？”Thor看起来心情很好。

Loki忍不住呼出一口浊气：“您最好知道，您现在说的是世界语。而且我记得您对自己的‘设定’是个哑巴？”

“放心，他们不会听见的，我在刚刚在外面可一句话都没有说。”

哦，所以Thor Odinson这个蠢货再度用他愚蠢的魅力征服了一群比他更愚蠢的人，Loki在心中嘶嘶地喷吐着毒液。

不过金发大块头大概是注意到了他的同伴不愉快，Thor很快将他拉到石床边坐下，将今日的见闻讲述给他听。这个反应倒是让Loki有些惊讶，记忆中如果是自己指正Thor，又或者是在对方兴头上说些“扫兴”的劝告或讥讽，他的兄长通常是不会高兴的。

他忽然有点迷茫，在自己不知道的时候，Thor已经蜕变的如此成熟、稳重了么？

Thor倒像是没有留意到这个想法，抬手拍拍他的肩膀：“别太担心，捕猎的过程很顺利。”

“哦？” 

“本来我们的目标都是过冬的兔子与冰原狐狸一类的，不过你知道，我完全没有探查地脉的本事，为了不显得毫无收获，我就瞄上了一个大家伙。”

Thor盘腿坐好，Loki隐约觉得自己的哥哥此刻有点像是某种摇着尾巴的大型犬科生物。不过鉴于他们现在的“主奴”身份，和Thor Odinson已经一千多岁，他停止了这种联想，认真听下去。

“那是头巨怪，大概有十来个洞窟那么大。”Thor比划了一下，仍旧有些兴奋，“我不知道正常约顿人要带多少东西回去，不过既然捕不到那些小的，我就想干脆抓个大的好了，我跳起来骑上它的脖子，狠狠揍它的脑袋。”

Thor一边说还一边挥了挥拳头作为示意，约顿人抬抬眉峰，他可没有错过雷霆之神鼓得几乎如同椰子般的肱二头肌。

“开始有点费劲，毕竟缺乏乘手的武器。可我还是将它放倒了，它本想藏进雪堆里面，我就抓住它的尾巴把它拽出来，一举抡上了山崖上。哦，你真该看看那群约顿人的表情，他们完全呆住了。有些人手里的猎物还掉在了地上，最后是我们一起合力将那个大块头拖到集市上的。”

“集市？”Loki很好地抓住了重点。

“嗯哼，那东西太大了，吃掉纯属浪费，所以我们干脆合力将它拽到距离最近的一处贸易市场，留下足够食用的部分，大部分都卖了换些物资。”

Loki注意到Thor进来时背后背着的包裹，他觉得自己很有必要给自己的蠢兄弟鼓鼓掌，这样杰出的狩猎能力，一定会惹来不少雌性的青眼？他刚刚可没错过有好几个雌性就站在下方围着Thor。瞧瞧看，Asgard王储的魅力都远播约顿海姆了，他从鼻腔中喷出一气。

不过这看起来就是他的兄长今日晚归的原因了。

“但我得说，你们的集市未免也太破了，甚至不及Asgard随便的一个小型集会。”Thor皱了皱眉头，“现在连流通的货币都没有了，或许曾经有？不过Laufey死后可能就崩溃了，如果Mjolnir在就好了。”

好吧，自己不应该知道这个。Loki配合着递去“不解”的眼神。

“我曾经的武器，一柄会自动回到我手中的锤子。”Thor叹了口气，他确实有点儿想念他的老伙计了，“我没怎么用过那种功能，不过我弟弟有告诉过我它其实还有更多的作用，毕竟那是矮人用一颗行星内核做出的造物，据说随便挥几下去就可以锻造出宫殿。如果是这样的话，我倒是可以把这里……”*

“容我提醒，约顿海姆并不是您最后的归处？”Loki终于耐不住打断他的兄长。“您可是Asgar…唔！”

“嘘——”Thor掩住了约顿人的口唇。

Thor在心里叹了口气，他知道自己又让Loki担心了——就像他们少年时有一次，那次是自己难得带Loki去捕猎，但很遗憾，一整天都没什么猎物。于是可能是出于自尊心作祟，他让自己的兄弟等在原地，他则带着勇士们打算去密林深处捉个大家伙。结果，不但没有捉住还受了点伤，这导致Thor在森林精灵的族群内逗留了整整一夜（那群好心的小家伙收留了他们，并且给他喝了疗伤的药酒），但Thor永远忘不了第二天Loki的反应。

他的弟弟是倔强、充满讥讽又浑身带刺的，可Thor仍旧没有忽略他泛红的眼尾与翠绿眼睛中掩饰不住的担心与委屈。

那之后，他再不敢真的让Loki等很久，他的弟弟只是看起来孤僻，却从不是真的喜欢一个人呆着。

而历经了八年前到如今的一系列事情，他无疑更加了解他。其实Thor大概知道Loki是怎么想的，他的弟弟不愿意自己对冰霜巨人们表现出过多的善意，在这群不知所谓的族群上浪费更多的时间。也没错，自己确实更应该多集中些精力放在寻找回到Asgard的方法上。

只不过，Loki忽略了一点。

那就是自己单打独斗可赢不了他们的姐姐——Thor同样着急返回，但就算他立刻回去又有什么意义？Hela一掌就捏碎了Mjolnir，哪怕他瞬间找到一艘飞船，没有Loki，没有可靠的帮手，Thor并不觉得自己有多大的赢面。

好在好消息是，Hela的目的在于统治Asgard，并非毁灭她。所以不必太操之过急，他已经不再是八年前那个冲动暴躁的Asgard王储，他必须先将眼前的事情做好，再稳扎稳打的策划下一步。

况且，他了解他，Loki绝不会在心里真的希望自己将他丢下。Thor也永远不会这么做。

雷霆之神适时地转移了话题。

“好了，今天已经大致摸清了这里的地形，接下来我会找机会继续探看的。”Thor结束了关于外务的分享，毕竟他还另有东西想给他的弟弟，“我们来试试衣服？”

**

“…What？！”

约顿人眯着猩红色的眼睛瞪着Thor从包袱里抖出来的衣服。

“你说的对，你原先的主人实在是太过粗鲁又无礼，穿上这个，你就可以不必整日呆在石窟中了。”

他该感谢Thor自动给他填补上没穿衣服的合理解释？如果不是Thor脸上的表情太过诚恳，Loki几乎要以为这是兄长突然变聪明以后的恶作剧了。

“不会是……雌性的衣服吧？”法师警惕道。

“哦不，双性的。”Thor抖开那套衣服，前后给约顿人展示了一下，“我跑了整个集市才买到，这里有那么几十年没有见过活着的双性了，这是店主压箱底的库存。我是说，这里的雌性平均身高都有七到八英尺左右，就算我真想那样冒犯你，你也穿不上她们的尺码。”

六英尺出头的双性约顿人简直想将衣服砸到Asgard战士的脸上。

不过Thor说的有道理，他又仔细端详了一下对方手上的衣服，确实与雌性们的纱裙完全不同。而从服饰风格上推断，约顿海姆的文化中，双性应当也不会是“裸着上身”这等奔放的模样。看起来如果他想要在城市中行走，穿上Thor提供的衣服是必须的。

“咳，背过身去。”约顿人抿唇道。

Asgard战士乖乖照做。

Loki低头看着手中的衣服，即便这只是件普通的约顿人服饰，对于往日总是将自己包裹的严严实实的Asgard二皇子来说，还是有些暴露了。当然，并不是说这两周他过的有多体面，可……半遮半掩比完全裸露似乎更加……咳！

Thor并不知道自己的兄弟穿上那套衣服会是什么样子，他大概想象过，却仍旧不是很有概念，或许在他心中Loki总是最好的，落到实处反而有些幻想不出。

“嗯，我……换好了。”约顿人努力让自己的声音镇定，毕竟作为一个土生土长的冰霜巨人，并不应该为了普通的着装而感到羞耻。但他必须得说，许是因为冰霜巨人们大多粗犷巨大，面对相对小巧的双性，品味就会……总之，他们给双性准备的衣服实在有些……有些过了。Loki抿紧嘴唇拉了拉那件裤子，说的通俗些，这裤子几乎就是一个勉强可以遮羞的布片，这让他实在无法克制地双耳烧烫。

Thor轻轻抽了口气。

他从来没有想到自己会用“完美”来形容他的兄弟，但雷神克制不住轻轻咽了口吐沫。很漂亮，他承认他几乎瞬间就产生了某种“猥琐”的想法，可谁能不呢？Thor觉得他还是应该给他的弟弟裹上一层披风。

衣服是白色与金色的交织。

金子在约顿海姆不是什么稀罕物，事实上约顿哈姆盛产玉石与黄金，冰霜巨人们宁愿用这些去换取食物，所以金饰与玉饰也被毫不吝惜地用在衣服上。

约顿人此刻上身是一件白色的短衫，上装系带系住一侧肩头，再贴身向下遮掩住整个平坦的胸口。肌肉线条优美小腹与细窄的腰身则完全没有遮挡，围在腰上是一条极有特色的“裤子”，它在双腿外侧是开片的，正面与背面虽有掩盖，行走起来却不得不说……十足的飘逸与诱惑。附赠的金饰则佩戴在约顿人的小臂、大腿与肚脐附近，完美的让那些原本有些空落落的地方被装点得恰到好处。

Thor想，如果这个时候再来一个白色兽毛领的披风，他的兄弟一定是当之无愧的约顿海姆王族。

“啊……！”Loki轻轻惊呼一声。

——Thor竟然就这样将他拖入怀里。

雷神有些气喘，一定是由于巨大身高差的原因，他的Loki现在看起来无比的瘦削且十分需要庇护，加上这身衣服的妆点，让Thor实在克制不住想要干点什么。

于是在蓝皮肤的约顿人反应过来之前，雷神已经抚摸上了他的脸孔。

Thor Odinson的品位可能真的有些怪异，Loki在心里想着，他现在不应该对着一个冰霜巨人发情，而是……

“嗯啊……！”

Thor的指腹摸上了他额头两边的凸起。

太糟糕了，Loki头一次意识到自己的角可能太过于敏感。

或许曾经在他昏过去的时候Thor就摸过，Loki隐隐约约有些关于这方面的印象。但在完全清醒的状况下这还是头一次，直到此时Loki才意识到——对于冰霜巨人来说，额头两侧的两个小犄角可能是某个该死的敏感带。

Thor没有任何犹豫地便将他拉坐到自己的腿上。而此时分明穿着衣服，约顿人却觉得比浑身赤裸时愈加羞耻。

而等他反应过来，他已经和Asgard战士吻在一起。

他们吻得极深，唇齿交缠。

真是要命的本能反应与身体记忆。Loki有些发抖，刚刚过去没几天的疯狂性事，让他们的身体“过度熟悉”，所以当这个金发大块头不由分说地吻上来时，他毫无抵抗力。

“约顿奴隶”的身份已经不再重要，如果说之前还可以归咎于Thor的暴怒与发情期作祟，那么现在，在清醒的状态下……他实在不应该再和Thor做这种事！

他必须想办法拒绝这个。

只是Loki的身体发僵，他发现金发大块头的灼热体温熨帖得他实在太过舒服，让他忍不住想要缠上去。

Thor的吻已经落到了蓝皮肤弟弟的颈项上。

雷神从不是克制不了自己性欲的人，可奇怪的是他的兄弟永远有办法让他疯狂。Thor无法忘记刚刚Loki转摆身体查看衣服时的模样，那件该死的衣服还是买大了，以至于明明该紧贴着胸口的上装，在他的兄弟抬起手臂时仍可以自侧面瞧见微微挺立的乳尖。

Thor记得那里很敏感，之前的那三天中他不止一次将它们揉肿。他现在就想将手伸进去，从挺立的乳珠一直捏玩到细窄的腰杆，手感一定很好。

他也这么干了。

反正他们已经做过所有的事情，Asgard战士决定多复习几次。

于是他搂紧他的弟弟，将那件上衣往上推了点儿，Loki只能被迫用腋下夹住那点可怜兮兮的布料，胸口现在已经完全暴露在外，被Thor的指尖蹂躏着的乳粒可怜的充血挺立着。

“我记得……你是不是还有更重要的事情要做？”黑发法师的嗓音干哑得厉害，颈项昂起拉伸成优美的弧度，就连银舌头也开始打结。

Thor可不想停下，他完全没必要解释什么。于是他只是低下头在约顿人侧颈上烙下一个个深色吻痕，而不知是不是由于舒服的原因，双性约顿人身上曼妙的花纹缓缓微微凸显。

不，不行，他们必须停下来。

“唔……我原先的领主，也喜欢这样做。我并非没拥有过衣服，只是他赏赐给我的所有衣服不到片刻，就全被他撕毁了……嗯——”

Thor猜到自己别扭的弟弟可能会想些什么，却完全没料到Loki会忽然说这个。被魔法放大的Asgard战士瞬间停下所有动作，低头看向怀中小了足足两号的“约顿奴隶”。他瘦削的弟弟甚至不敢抬头直视自己的眼睛，手还下意识地在Thor结实的腹肌上抚摸，并且自顾自地继续说着。

“你知道的，在以前我……唔！！”Loki想，骄傲如Thor定然不会接受一个“被约顿海姆领主玩剩下的奴隶”。

Thor的回应立刻是拉开对方的修长的双腿，手探入那条裤子，揉上藏在阴茎之后的小穴。

饱含水汽的猩红色眼睛瞬间睁大了。

Loki几乎立刻湿了，又或者说，在那之前他就已经湿润。

只是他还记得自己的决定——不能因为这几日的相处迷失自我，他必须尽快将他的哥哥送走。而现阶段越是亲密，就会给自己未来的计划带来更多的桎梏，他也越发会阻碍Thor前进的脚步。况且即使隐瞒了身份，他也有一万种理由让Thor停下。

但似乎，他的身体……不让他说出口。

“呼嗯……啊——”呼吸间的热气尽数喷吐在雷霆之神结实的胸膛上。

Thor原本就高大，放大成约顿人的状态，单单是几根手指，就足可以将Loki的小穴完全撑满。

“哦——”Asgard战士笑了下，略略拖长尾音，忽然将他的弟弟猛地摁在铺着柔软干草与被褥的石床上，“然后呢？”

他显得兴致盎然，就等着约顿人继续说下去。

Thor热爱Loki编的所有故事，从小时候起就是这样，他弟弟说出来的故事总是精、彩、绝、伦。

What…？这和Loki预料的可不一样，完全不一样，约顿人的有些茫然地眨眨眼睛，他以为Thor会愤怒、会将他扔开，或者厌恶地起身就走。现在呢？这个金发的大蠢个子却用带着薄茧的指腹及其情色地刮揉着他的穴口，拨弄那两片柔软，再时不时将指尖顶入一些，一副期待下文的模样。

“哈啊……”来不及咽下的津液顺着约顿“奴隶”的唇角流下，他像是脱了水的鱼，即便他整个人都已经被兄长玩得湿漉漉的。

“你的领主大人知道你的角这么敏感么，嗯？”Thor凑到Loki的耳边询问，他真是爱极了这种掌握主动权的感觉。他必须让他的弟弟清楚的意识到，乱说话需要付出怎样的代价。

他将Loki的双腕摁上头顶，高壮的身型让他将“他的奴隶”彻底笼罩在自己的阴影之中，胸膛与臂膀形成无法逃离的囚笼。他不住吮吻着蓝皮肤弟弟的犄角、嘴唇、颈项，直到这个骗子再也编不出那些灼人心肺的故事。

Loki觉得自己整个都软了，刚刚穿上没多久的上衣已经被脱下来扔在一边，缠绕在胳膊、大腿与小腹上的金饰配合着约顿人特有的曼妙纹路，并且由于姿势的缘故，Thor很轻易地就可以将手掌探入那条不太有阻挡作用裤子，开始专心致志玩弄他的下体。

这太过了，在Thor被放大的手掌对比下，他原本一直引以为傲的阴茎居然显得有些小巧。

“原先那位领主大人知道你有这么能淌水么？”

Loki剧烈的颤抖起来，但显然Thor还没有说完。

“我想我知道他为什么不给你衣服穿了，因为你实在是太淫荡了。感受到了吗，这样的裤子都被你完全浸湿了。”

“啊……！”

仿佛就像是为了证明这一点，他的哥哥还故意隔着那层潮湿温热的布料磨了磨他的穴口。一股激烫的淫液几乎是迫不及待地从早已翕合的肉穴中涌出，裤子上的水渍几乎是以肉眼可见的速度扩成一小片。

“唔嗯……”Loki扣紧了Thor的手臂，Bastard！

Thor的床上的技巧有多好，他在几天前才彻彻底底地体会过。而现在，变得更粗的手指已经穿过裤侧巨大的空隙完全探入了那个湿漉漉的骚穴中。他的哥哥居然在用手指操他，只用手指，这简直不像是一场普通的性爱，而更像是在种……彰显占有欲的戏弄。

下体流淌出的黏腻体液很快包裹住Thor的手指，水汽更多地弥漫上约顿人的双目。他的肉穴早在数日中被Thor开发得无比敏感，Asgard的王储更没有丝毫客气，在确定Loki可以完全容纳之后，又很快有更多手指塞入。

“唔——！”约顿人开始懊悔自己刚刚说的那些胡话了，太舒服了，他现在唯一能做的就是大敞着双腿瘫软在石床上任由压身上的金发大块头玩弄。“Thor……”

他紧紧抓住了掌控者的肩膀，Thor则因为那声呼唤备受鼓舞，他压制着他。手指越动越快，三根手指已经将Loki的小穴完全撑满，最后拇指向前一顶探入那两片软腻的阴唇中，狠狠地摁在了蓝皮肤约顿人的敏感点上。

“呃唔！”

强烈的快感让Loki昂起头，他惊喘一声，用力把住了Thor的肩头。前端挺立的阴茎在几乎没有任何触碰的状况下骤然射出来，瘦韧的身体已经弓成一个不断痉挛颤抖的弧。

“嗯——”这是Thor的呻吟。

刚刚高潮过的极致快感让约顿人迷蒙了许久才缓缓回神，但等他看清发生了什么的时候，那种感觉几乎瞬间被震惊所取代，他注意到在Thor身上，自己掌下刚才搂紧的地方已经凝结了一层冰花。

什么……

但还没等Loki真正反应过来，地下城中忽然传来悠长的号角声。

TBC

 

*注：  
1、Loki的身份：在本文的私设中，由于Thor并不知道Loki是约顿海姆人，所以设定为在Loki统治期间，他并没有在那些戏剧中暴露自己的这重身份。故事进行到现在，明确知道Loki冰霜巨人身份的人只有Odin，Frigga与Thor。  
2、英尺：1英尺=0.3048m，这里将所有计量单位换成英尺。所以10英尺≈3m，8英尺≈2.5m，以此类推。所以，Thor与Loki差不多是6英尺出头这样，Thor变化后是10英尺。  
3、Mjolnir：在北欧神话中，Mjolnir确实有“建筑”的作用。


	10. 冰原献祭

发生了什么事？

Loki和Thor警觉地对望，但半分钟过去，外面只是多了些脚步声。历经最初的沉默后，微妙的尴尬开始在两人间弥漫。

Thor率先动了动，他单手捂住受伤的肩膀，另手自约顿人体内缓缓抽出，手指抽出时带来的酸胀感与摩擦感让Loki身体止不住地颤栗。事实上，五分钟前的性爱让两人均沉溺其中，直到那失去控制的冰冻魔法毁掉这一切……

兄长肩头的冰霜让约顿人心颤，他知道自己一定是出了什么问题。无论是听懂的越来越多的约顿语，还是无意间释放出的冰冻魔法，无一不在说明：他开始变得越来越像一个真正的冰霜巨人。

这不是什么好征兆，Loki为此甚至觉得有些想吐。

可还不等他做出更多的反应， 外面的号角便再次吹响，与此同时还有洞穴外通道上传来的愈多脚步声，透过出口处悬挂的布帘已经可以看到冰霜巨人们走过的剪影。两人略略恍然，接连不断的号角或许是某种“集合通知”？只不过目前还并不知道这具体代表着什么含义。

Asgard战士望向约顿人，目光垂询。

Loki茫然地摇摇头，他无法回答兄长的问题。他只能缓缓从Thor身上下来，下意识地避免再触碰到对方更多。但拜Thor技艺精湛的手指所赐，约顿人的身体竟仍止不住地想要贴近他的“主人”，好在第三次急催的号角声拯救了他。

看来无论这声音代表什么，都得亲自出去看一趟了。

可还没等两人走到洞口，就有冰霜巨人用力拍击他们所在洞窟的洞壁，同时伴随的还有一阵急促的约顿海姆语。

“他说什么？”Thor压低了音量，不知是不是牵动到伤势，他扶住了肩膀。

“……催我们赶紧出去。”

Loki的目光在Thor的肩头流连，内心满是惴惴，语调却是强自克制的。他知道Thor对于肩头的伤势并不在意，在他的兄长看来那不过是个“转瞬就会好的小伤”，Loki却并不能不在乎。或许变得越来越像冰霜巨人唯一的好处，就是他尚且能为他的哥哥翻译一下约顿语了吧？

“出去看看。”

Loki没有任何反对意见。

现在没有功夫纠结于Thor肩头的伤势，毕竟大规模集结的号角如果不代表敌人的进攻，就该是族群中的重要会议或者某种大型仪式。他们应该去的，因为无论发生什么，人群都是最方便迅速获得情报的地方，没准可以藉此找出离开这里的办法。而且就算万一暴露，Loki确信自己剩余的魔力也足够带Thor做一次瞬间转移。

外面的阵势却比想象中的大得多，两人站在洞口时才发现，整个地下城中的冰霜巨人几乎都出动了。

目之所及之处，冰霜巨人们排列成规矩的队列，有序地慢慢向着某个出口移动，持续向前涌动的人流让立在原地的两人越显突兀。抢在被更多目光洗礼之前，Loki迅速跟上队伍走在前面为Thor引路。

但没想到的是跟随人群走了几分钟后，他们居然回到了地面上。

约顿海姆的光线并不算明亮，甚至有些阴暗。可即便如此，对比地下城用火把烧灼出的光亮，户外还是异常刺目。不知是不是身体尚未康复的缘故，地面与洞内的光线变化让Loki脑中骤然一晕，他下意识地挡住了眼睛，猛地撑住墙壁。

Thor心中一颤，刚刚他就发现，他的兄弟脚步虚浮的厉害。他想Loki是完全没有休息过来，这种状况可不是什么“性爱后遗症”。

可惜没什么功夫给他耽误，Thor甚至来不及关照，人流已经挤着兄弟两人开始在冰原上跋涉。雷神不敢多说话，即便他此时很想问问Loki，身体感觉如何，是否需要帮忙。然而连身匝的冰霜巨人们彼此间都鲜少交谈，贸然使用世界语交流无疑会让“哑巴”的骗局和Asgard人的身份轻易被戳穿。

他只好压下心头所有的忧虑。

Thor唯一能做的就是用力挤到Loki身后的位置，试图用高壮的身形护住约顿人。

好在无论前方有什么，至少他们能够一起面对这个未知的旅途。

**

冰霜巨人们的目的地很远，他们足足在冰原上走了一小时有余。

当走到一个稍高些的山坡上时，Thor依凭地势向下眺望，发现茫茫的冰原上并不止他们这一个队伍。更有其他的队列从不同的方向汇总过来，远远瞧去形成一个个移动的小黑点。

这无疑说明两点，其一是除去Thor与Loki所在的地下城，约顿海姆还有别的“巢穴”，其二是从数量上判断，这应当是一个冰霜巨人们倾巢出动的大行动。

但一个正在缓缓凋零、不断没落的星球，还有什么是需要不分性别、年龄统一参加的“大行动”呢？捕猎？不需要这么多人。觐见国君？Laufey死后并没有听说过有新的掌权者。那么……难道是迁徙？

Thor知道自己的猜想十分大胆，可除此之外他没有想到其他需要举国出动的情况。更何况冰霜巨人们从来都不是坐以待毙的性格。这从他们千年前因物资匮乏试图侵略中庭，落败后近几百年来不断向地下搬迁，并且从来没有放弃过打猎、求生就可以看的出来。

Asgard的金发王储顿时兴奋起来。

不管它们是要去做什么，这样大型的聚集势必是有一个对于整个族群来说都极端重要的事情。那么哪怕这和离开约顿海姆有一点儿关系，对自己与Loki来说无疑都是个绝好的机会！

他瞬间来了不少精神，他嘶了几声气，甚至乘着没人注意用力搓了搓冻得有些发僵的双臂。

如果能够返回Asgard，他可得好好收拾一下Hela。这几天Thor想过了，单打独斗硬拼武力能够胜过对方的可能性不大，毕竟姐姐才是父王的头生子，在Asgard的时间越长力量也越强，那么最好的方法就是智取，目的更不在于杀死对方——只要学着父王的手法再度将长姐驱逐回冥界就好。而且既然对方是掌控冥界的死亡女神，即使在战斗中有所伤亡，到时候让她归还那些被她收割走的Asgard人灵魂想必并非难事？

是，Thor承认他有些想的太好了，不过在没有后援的冰霜之国，乐观一些总是好的。

不过，离开这里才是他们头等要事，如果这群冰霜巨人真有这个打算的话……

 

Loki觉得自己的状态有些糟糕。

从出洞穴起，他的脚下就有些虚软，不知道是前日在冰原上使用大规模魔力就没有完全恢复的缘故，还是刚刚那场发生了意外的性事带给他的影响。茫茫的雪原让他头晕，黑发法师强行定定神，忍不住讥笑了下，这片土地大概真的不太欢迎他，自从来到这里，健康就在一点点地剥离他的身体。

Loki不想再发生任何意外了，他给Thor添的麻烦已经足够多。

为了分散些身体不适的注意力，他尽量让自己开始追思母亲，幻境中相见后，他不再恐惧于思念她，甚至如果可以他还想再多见几面。

黑发法师想了许许多多自己小时候的事情，母亲第一次教给他魔法，带他坐在花园中感受风、大地、水流的运动。她传授给自己生命的法则，化解自己心中的那些偏执又过分细腻的想法。Loki不觉松拓眉宇，而后他忆起幻境中母亲的话——

『不要责怪Thor。』

自己哪里责怪他的蠢兄弟了？法师忍不住撇撇唇角。分明之前是Thor还想给他点好看——在中庭挪威山崖上的雷暴，如果不是Hela到来，Thor恐怕真的会揪住自己的衣领先将自己打个半死吧？

到了约顿海姆，他也只是不想给Thor添麻烦而已，事实上Loki还想要帮帮他的蠢哥哥。从小时候起就是这样，他们之间并非没有动过手，八岁的时候他就因为蛇的事情狠狠给过他哥一刀，后来为了Sif的头发，Thor也气得将他摁在花园中一顿教训。可再是冷战、内斗，吵得不可开交，这也只是他们兄弟之间的事，他和Thor都有这样的默契：一旦有外来的敌人，他们会是彼此最坚实的后盾。

至少Loki是这样相信的。

所以，他又谈何“责怪Thor”呢？

莫非努力不给对方添麻烦，也算是一种责怪？Loki翘翘唇角，要是这么算的话，两年前的那件事岂不是——

黑暗精灵的入侵，Frigga的故去，让Loki格外苛责自己。虽然理智告诉他不可能因为一句含混不清的指路，就间接导致凶手杀害母亲，然而哪怕仅有千分之一的可能，他也无法原谅自己。

那时他坚信，自己是需要被惩罚的。

所以Thor来找他的时候，他答应了。他的哥哥总是这样，冲动又自大，带着他，两个人就打算去找黑暗精灵的麻烦。不过Loki并不怎么在意，因为他并没想着还能活着回来。没有人真的在意他的死活不是么？一个约顿海姆的弃婴，Odin的棋子，Thor甩也甩不开的麻烦，唯一期盼他回家的母亲也已经不在了，那么他还有什么必须要活下去的理由呢？

他想着，要么干脆让自己的死亡给Thor提个醒吧？如果母亲的故去不足够警醒他的兄长，或许他能够告诉Thor停止再和那个中庭女人在一起，毕竟Jane Froster才是导致母亲遇害的最直接原因。

当然，他没有拿中庭蝼蚁泄愤的意思，母亲的战斗是她自己的选择。只是Loki不想让Thor再浑浑噩噩下去了。

选择正确的伴侣，走正确的道路，才是King of Asgard应该做的事。

自己早晚有一天也会离开他，Loki想，他不会有太多机会，更没有资格永远看护着他的兄弟，Thor必须尽早明白那些道理。

Loki并不是故意要“死”，没有人真的会为了一时的疯狂去挨透过心肺的一刀，自罚式的想法在那之前不过是在脑中不断飙过，事实上他还是想要多陪着他的蠢哥哥一会儿的。可事到临头，不得不说连Thor都打不过的怪物，拖着他一同下地狱也算是某种能够预料的结局。

倒下的一瞬间，除去疼，他其实还有那么一点儿轻松：瞧，Thor终于可以摆脱Loki Laufeyson这个麻烦精了。

这样的终局总好过胜利之后他的兄长再将他塞回Asgard那个橱窗展示柜一样的监狱，他可不会为错过Thor和Jane的婚礼而感到任何遗憾。

但Loki没有想到Thor会哭泣，痛彻心扉的恸哭与哀鸣甚至引发了震彻整个大陆的雷暴，那是Loki彻底昏厥过去前最后的记忆。其后整整两年的时间他们不得相见，而就连Loki也从没有认真面对过自己的内心，其中原因是有多少“逃避”和“愧疚”在作祟。

如果这么一想的话，更相似的例子不还有前不久前山洞中的“假死”么？蓝皮肤的约顿人抿紧嘴唇，那一次，Thor甚至险些停在持续释放雷电的状态中无法转圜。

Loki不自觉叹了口气，他实在不该这样折磨自己的兄长的。

如果按照这个的思路去想，他确实是在责怪Thor吧？他忆起那个金发大块头蹲坐在火堆边不断摩挲自己那柄匕首的蠢样子，他的哥哥是在乎他的，远比他想象的要在乎的多得多。所以将“不足够关心与理解”强加到Thor的头上，再试图踽踽独行独立完成某件事情，最后归咎为“不想给对方带来更多麻烦”，真的是正确的么？或许这本身，就是一种通过自虐而表达出的责难？毕竟Thor也正为此伤心着。

Loki皱了皱眉头，他觉得自己可能有些被母亲绕进去了，Frigga总是那么聪明。好吧，黑发法师承认自己十分后悔又一次拿死讯骗了Thor，如果还有机会，没准他真的会和Thor坐下来好好谈一谈。

但不是现在。

现在的局势，已经不允许他再回头。

**

踏过茫茫的冰原，行进途中能看见的越来越多被风霜侵蚀过的破败遗迹吸引了兄弟俩的视线，这让他们不约而同地从各自的思绪中抽回神来。

Thor与Loki均留意到某些遗址的建筑风格颇为眼熟，不再是城市中的高楼，而是类似于城防用的吊塔，这让他们心中都升起一个想法，莫非这次是真的来到约顿海姆的王都附近？

他们很快有了答案。

攀爬上又一处高地之后，剩余路途清晰地展现在眼前——行进队列已经在不知不觉中汇成一股洪流，统一朝着下方冰原的北面前行，冰原的“尽头”则是两座耸立的冰峰，冰峰侧面向外延展的正是约顿海姆古老王都的城墙。

一轮血月骤然跳出云层的阴影。

Thor忍不住发出一声低呼。

他当然知道那不是月亮，月亮是中庭的卫星，现在面前出现的这一轮应当是某个类似的星球。它比月亮要大得多，通体血红，距离约顿海姆近到它看起来几乎比Thor还要大（Asgard王储指的是3m高的自己）。它就停驻在那里，仿佛触手可及，血红的光晕反射在冰蓝的雪原上，将约顿海姆的天空映射出一种奇妙的青紫光泽。

让Thor有些想到“极光”。

他们就在约顿海姆的“极光”下行走着，寒冷的空气，异族的人群，一同奔向两座冰山夹缝中的目的地。

不知是不是由于这颗行星带来的引力作用，今日的约顿海姆天气十分晴朗，无风也无雪，是因此才要选择今日集会么？

但是没有机会再给Thor多思了，最后的这段路途并不长，所以没多久兄弟俩所在的队列就抵达两座冰山之间。Asgard的战士没有见识过这种异域风貌，在过去，陪同父亲出使的国度都是文明且先进的，这等粗犷与昳丽混合在一起的风情还是平生仅见。“血月亮”的光晕折射在冰峰上，让两座冰峰都渡上了玉石光泽，他们行走在冰山的夹缝之间，抬头所见并非星空，而是愈加浩瀚而危险的宇宙苍穹。

冰山间的小黑点与万仞苍穹间的落差，让Thor在抬头的瞬间产生了一种“神也不过如此”的错觉。事实上，Asgard“神域”的称呼是九界赋予的尊称，在Thor心中，宇宙的生灵都是平等的。

冰峰中居然藏着怪兽。

这个发现再度让Thor惊叹，他想起第一次来约顿海姆时被Laufey召唤出来的那一只，看来被冰封住的巨型怪兽是约顿海姆的守护神。它们就蹲坐在冰峰内，透过“血月亮”的折射才可一窥真面目，Thor不自觉有些被吸引了，不知道没有Mjolnir的帮助，他要几招才能终结它们？不过这种想法大概又会被Loki奚落为满脑子都是肌肉吧？

前方的不算大的喧闹声打断了Thor的思绪。

冰雪可以吸收声音，所以Asgard的王储总是觉得约顿海姆是个过分安静的星球。此时他倒是头一次感觉到了人气，看起来目的地就在冰山后面的开阔地带了。

他没有料错，冰山之后是一块天然的盆地，约莫有2-3个中庭足球场那么大。盆地的三面被冰山绵延出的山脊环绕，另一端则被城墙包裹起来，颇有点像城墙外的一个“瓮城”*。而在靠近城墙根的下方，正有一个一半隐匿在暗影中的巨大的……

飞船？！

在经历了最初几秒的震撼之后，Thor忍不住低声欢呼起来。

“Yes——！”

这声顿时惹来走在他前方Loki不赞同的一睇，Asgard的金发大个子连忙轻咳一声乖乖闭嘴。

他们来的算是晚的，这个小型盆地中已经站满了冰霜巨人。Thor留意到他们站得规整而稀松，每个人之间都间隔着1m左右的距离。他很快知道为什么了，号角再度响起，一直领着他们这个地下城的雄性冰霜巨人指引着Thor这队人站到指定的区域，Thor看清地面上竟然有些间隔用的标识，而冰霜巨人们都自发自动地站在那些标识上。

难道上飞船还需要这样有秩序？

Thor皱紧眉头，不再像刚才那样激动。他悄眼观察着周围，发现继他们之后还有从冰山缝隙中进来的人群，人群逐渐将整个盆地填满。

周遭的冰霜巨人们也是各式各样的，并非所有雄性都穿着印象中的黄金短裙，事实上，不少人甚至衣衫褴褛。雌性长裙上的金饰也参差不齐，有些注重形象的仍旧打理的闪闪发光，有些则任由长发散乱肩头，身上只有最基本的布料用以遮羞。

人群的表情更是不尽相同，那些看起来较为强壮的冰霜巨人们脸容上有种呼之欲出的跃跃欲试、期待，乃至兴奋。相对衰弱的冰霜巨人们则流露出浓烈的不情愿和抵触。

两种反差过大的情绪在人群中蔓延，让Thor也不觉惴惴起来。所以，这到底是要做什么？

“别担心，我有魔法。”Loki的声音忽然轻轻传来。

Thor低下头去，周围的冰霜巨人们都是八到十英尺的高度，这让他六英尺出头的双性兄弟看起来格外“瘦小。”

Thor并不想让Loki用魔法保护两个人，他没有忘记之前Loki爆发性的使用过魔力之后整整昏厥两天的事实。Loki的魔力受到限制，况且Thor没有忽略一路上对方虚软的脚步（这可不是什么魔力饱满的象征）。只是目前的情势让他只能点点头。

Asgard的王储无比期望接下来不要有什么事情是需要用到魔法的。

兽吼声在这时传来。

Thor猛地抬头，这时他才发现就在距离他不足百米外的偌大飞船上，从顶端走出来一个冰霜巨人。

那是个明显的雄性，却并没有坦露上身，腰胯与头顶有着雄性特有的金饰和玉饰，只是肩头却披着一件白色的兽皮法袍，手中还持握一根端头镶嵌着某种宝石的权杖。看起来像是祭司一样的人物。Thor想到约顿海姆是有神庙的，那么在国王死后由祭司代为当权似乎也是合情合理？不过并没有给他更多联想的空间，那个雄性骤然双手平展，开始念诵什么，魔咒的声影逐渐放大，直到整个盆地中都能听到约顿语的魔法吟诵。

伴随着魔法吟诵，兽吼越发剧烈，终于Thor惊骇地发现周围的冰山开始摇动起来。周遭原本就兴致勃勃的冰霜巨人们越发兴奋，反观原先衰弱的，面容上则流露出恐惧。

大地因魔法而颤抖，忽然间，在右后方传来巨大的碎冰之声！

Thor猝然回首，发现一只巨大的怪兽突破冰山的禁锢探出头来。原来不仅仅是进来时两侧冰山山峰中封禁着凶兽，围拢整个盆地三面的冰山中都有那种巨大的冰原怪——差不多十只左右，它们应当是王都的守护神。

一个个古老的守护神们在魔咒的催动下接连苏醒，不断嘶吼着仿佛在威慑着约顿海姆的所有子民。

终于，立于飞船顶端的祭司将法杖顿地，守护兽们停止咆哮，它们的大半身子依然被封存在冰山中，也并没有哪一只妄图挪动，只是血红凶桀的双目却灼灼地瞪视着下方数以万计的人群。

祭司在这时开口了，他说的约顿语Thor并不能听明白。只是觉得那抑扬顿挫的音调像是一种极富煽动性的演讲，Thor偷偷觑向身侧的Loki，发现自己的兄弟紧抿着淡色薄唇，似乎在忍耐身体的不适。伴随着最后一句演讲，Asgard的战士发现冰霜巨人的祭司很快从法袍下拿出一个方形的匣子。

Thor与Loki同时瞪住了那物。

居然是一个新的“远古冬棺”。

不，说是“新的”实在是太抬举它了，应该是一个劣质的仿造品，只是徒有其形，内里甚至没有魔法流涌——这是一个内芯空空如也的“远古冬棺”。

祭司用力一掷，那个“远古冬棺”便漂浮在半空中，逐渐飞到盆地的正中央。而无论刚刚是雀跃的冰霜巨人，还是无精打采的那一类，都纷纷垂下了头。它们面朝那个劣等的仿制品，在胸前比划了一个极富信仰意味的手势，继而全部双手平端于胸腔双掌大致拢成球状，丝丝缕缕的蓝色冰雾很快出现在它们掌间的空隙里。

顷刻间，Thor反应过来，那是在凝结魔力，将体内的魔力聚拢起来拿去滋养“新的远古冬棺”。

他想得一点没错。

很快地，较为强壮的冰霜巨人们掌心中便拢出色泽纯粹且带着寒气的魔法光球，它们纷纷松手，魔法光球就自发自动地朝着半空中的“远古冬棺”飞去。

原来聚集这么多人是要用所有人的魔力制作一个新的远古冬棺？Thor恍然。

只是，糟糕！他压根不会多少魔法，更别说将冰冻魔法具象化了。

出于自保，他也立刻低下头模仿起周围人的样子来。这里足有两万冰霜巨人，混在人群之中应当很好蒙混过……

一声凄厉的惨叫打破了Thor的幻想。

那是相当凄厉的一幕——

血月亮不知何时已经爬升到了冰山之上，自盆地中就能够沐浴到它的光华。冰雪被血红色的冷月反射出奇幻的色泽，青紫色的极光在与宇宙接轨的天幕中不断闪烁。属于冰霜巨人们的魔法光球一个个出现在它们的掌心中，接连不断地向着浮于半空中苍白的“远古冬棺”进贡。一枚枚蓝色魔法光球仿佛某种希望，代表着冰霜巨人们强大的求生意志。

但盆地的角落里，却充斥着血腥。

巡逻的卫兵们正在缉拿人，Thor这才明白为什么他们要求人群之间的间隙这么大，环肆在冰山周围的巨大野兽就是天然的监视网，它们可以精准地发现人群中到底有谁贡献不出一点魔力，正在蒙混过关。然后那些卫兵就会根据它们吼叫传达出的提示，将那些衰弱者揪出队列。

所受到的惩罚是惨烈的，冰锥瞬间透胸而过，鲜红的血水顺着冰锥汩汩流淌。衰弱冰霜巨人们凄厉的叫声在巨兽的嘶吼声中变得渺小且无助，弱者很快被拖拽出来扔到一边。Thor忽然产生了不太好的联想——它们是否会成为这场献祭结束之后，提供给“守护神兽”们的食物？

他的心脏猝然狂跳起来，因为他的掌心中……

他的掌心中为什么会有蓝色的光球？

Thor在一瞬间的茫然后，只觉得手脚发凉，他不可置信地将视线移动到身侧的Loki身上。他的兄弟正闭着眼睛，对于冰霜巨人们来说过分矮瘦的身材让别人很难注意到他，但是Asgard战士锋锐的视线却看到他兄弟额角挂坠下来的汗珠。

“松手。”

他忽然听到了Loki嘶嘶地命令。

Thor一惊，猛地放开手，这才发现自己掌心中凝结的那个魔法光球正浮上半空。

“嗯……”

Loki低声地闷哼着，他看起来糟糕极了，即便约顿人蓝色的肌肤难以瞧出“苍白”的状态，Thor似乎都能感受到他的摇摇欲坠。因为他的兄弟献祭的并不只是一份魔力，而是双份。Loki是Asgard最卓越的法师，他当然有办法用幻术帮Thor遮掩过去。除却自己贡献的那一份，他更将另外一份魔力巧妙地伪装，精准地凝聚在他兄长的掌心内。

可他并没有忘记约顿人所剩无几的魔力，Thor几近绝望的抬起头——空中漂浮着的“远古冬棺”，看起来仍旧只染上零星的蓝……

 

Loki觉得自己快撑不住了。

他的心脏咚咚地狂跳着，浑身的血液仿佛都在烧灼、贲张，烦恶的感觉沿着内脏直直逼至咽喉，连颈侧的脉搏都突突地弹跳着。

连鼻腔中呼出的热气都是焦烫的，仿佛是他强行压榨体内魔力时迸发出的高热。

但他必须坚持下去。

黑发法师几乎能想象出自己在此刻倒下的后果——前后左右都有冰霜巨人们在巡逻，而那些要人命的守护神兽们，召唤它们出来工作的代价明显是需要鲜活的生命用以祭祀。Loki并不怀疑，那个祭祀之所以需要神兽们来帮助监察的原因，就是它们可以分辨出冰霜巨人们贡献的究竟是不是真正的魔法。

如果自己还有以前一半的实力，冰封整个山谷恐怕也不是难事，只是自从掉落在约顿海姆之后，自己的魔力……

但现在他却不得不贡献出双份的，因为Loki必须保证他们能够度过这个难关，否则一旦谎言被戳穿，等待Thor的将是一整个山谷的冰霜巨人。

敌对千年国家的王储，恐怕不仅仅是会被扔给守护神兽当晚餐那么简单。即便Thor再强，他也不可能在手无寸铁的情况下从两万人的包围圈中全身而退，他的兄弟会被无数冰锥撕成碎片。

Loki不能去设想这个，即便是想一想，甚至也比淬炼周身仅剩不多的魔力更让他痛苦。

而另一件事，也让他一点儿也不想打断这个仪式。

Thor听不懂，他却听的分明，冰霜巨人们制作这个所谓的“新远古冬棺”，并不是奢望这个东西能够重新稳定约顿海姆，而是要将“新远古冬棺”作为眼前巨大飞船的燃料，搭载族人离开正在崩溃的星球。这无疑是个好机会，Loki当即决定要让Thor搭上这条顺风船。

所以，他绝对不能……

Loki强自咽下一口顶到咽喉的血腥气，他只觉得自己的内脏仿佛都像是被一艘大型飞船碾压过。冰蓝色的魔力自血脉中被一点点榨出，那几乎是将身体中的所有力气、养分与精神全部逼干的痛苦。

可不能停下，卫兵们一直在检查，任何偷懒耍滑都会被揪出队列。Loki猜想或许只有积极贡献魔力的人才有资格搭乘那个飞船，或者还有什么别的条件？毕竟飞船看起来很大，却也并不够容纳盆地中这两万的冰霜巨人。

但他顾不上思考那么多了，Loki强行逼催着血脉中的本就所剩不多的魔力凝聚于掌心，另一份则借助幻术的遮掩，不断地递送到Thor拢起的手掌内。

即便是魔力最充足的时候，这样的榨取也会对身体造成无法挽回的损害，更何况如今他的魔力几乎只剩原来的零头吧？黑发法师嚼住嘴唇，淡色的薄唇不知不觉间已被咬出血渍。

等到Thor手中的第二个能量球飞上天空的时候，Loki只觉得眼前一片昏花。

他几乎就要跪软下来，不住地干呕。

**

漫长的魔力进贡，在那轮血月亮升到盆地正上方的时候被叫停。

当祭祀再度展开双臂，念诵咒语回收漂浮在空中，内芯已经变作盈盈蓝色的“新远古冬棺”时，Loki注意到不止一个冰霜巨人跌坐下去，即便是原先一些看起来十分强壮的，也显得神情萎靡。

黑发法师的身体歪斜了一下，但他又很快恢复了站姿。

他没有理会Thor试图伸过来的手臂，拖着身体尽快向外走——就算每一步都踏得艰难，他也不能倒在一个冰霜巨人们扎堆的地方。因为一旦自己昏厥，就再没有值得信任的人能带Thor走出这个包围圈，天晓得这个蠢货会不会因此暴露。

Loki迅速追着那些尚且行动无碍、已经陆陆续续按原路返回的冰霜巨人们的脚步。

他知道自己愚蠢的哥哥正慌慌张张地跟在身后。

其实，包围圈什么的不过是用来蒙蔽自己内心的借口（卓绝的骗子总是要能欺骗自己才能欺骗他人），Loki的喉结滚动着。他用力扯紧身上不算多的布料，强迫自己尽量平稳的向前走去，他不得不承认，之所以不想接受Thor的搀扶或帮助……另一个原因就是他不知道自己还会不会失手将Thor再度冻伤。

约顿人下意识地抱紧手臂，然后他忽然僵硬了一秒，跟着又迅速地摸了一次。该说“所料不差”么？Loki注意到自己的胳膊上再度多了几处细密的、属于冰霜巨人特有的花纹。

之前Thor去打猎的时候，他就发现自己的身体起了类似的变化，只是不甚明显并没太留心。而现在他基本已经确定，只要使用魔法，他就会愈多地像冰霜巨人靠拢。

“神格”大概不是他唯一丢掉的东西，Loki想。当残存的Asgard元素魔力完全用尽之后，他或许会彻彻底底的蜕变成一个……

一个蓝色的约顿怪物。

否则要怎么解释忽然能听懂愈多的约顿语？忽然会将Thor冻伤？甚至一路走来基本已经感觉不到寒冷？

变化是潜移默化的。就像是换血一般，自从来到约顿海姆，这块大陆就开始逐渐将他属于Asgard的部分强行剥离，就像是自骨血里“彻底清洗”一个背离故土千年的叛徒。

一路上强行压制的恐慌，在霎时间完全翻搅出水面。

 

Thor注意到约顿人眼下骇人的黑眼圈，他毫不怀疑他的弟弟随时可能倒下。

但是当他们走出一段路，Thor再度试图伸出援手时，约顿人如同冰锥划过湖面的声音冷森森地响起。

“如果我是您，就不会这么做。”

Loki本能地试图用冰冷的语气与Thor保持距离，除去担心伤害到Thor，他想他更无法面对是他自己。乘着他们现在还只是“主人与奴隶”的关系，他希望Thor离自己远一点！

黑发法师在恍惚间想起，自己曾经高昂着头颅，尖酸而又刻薄地大声宣说着——“I'm not your brother”，“I'm Loki of Jotunheim”。多么好笑，总是因为拥有才可以毫不珍惜的嫌弃。现在，他是多么希望，多么希望……

I am your brother and I am Loki of Asgard.

原本如果不是失去大量魔力，今天大概是坠落约顿海姆后最值得高兴的日子了。

只要能随便找个山洞休息一下，让他缓上一缓，他就能够着手和Thor一起寻找顺利登上那艘飞船并将其控制的办法，Loki是真的不想再给他的兄弟添更多麻烦了。

他只是想帮他。

『别责怪你的兄长。』

该死！

Frigga的话语再度窜入脑内，Loki无法克制不去思考母亲的话，她实在是太过于了解自己，以及自己真正想要的东西——不可否认的，Loki现在需要Thor的帮助，他当然不厌恶那个，他甚至有点……Well，OK，他承认自己喜欢Thor。可仅仅因为他需要、他想，就可以以此拖住Thor的脚步么？

曾经的他胆怯地不敢上前，因为在Asgard，Thor有Sif与三勇士，去中庭时，他的哥哥又有Jane和那个全是蝼蚁组成的复仇者联盟。

但现在，他们是在约顿海姆的冰原上，这里甚至没有任何一个曾经熟悉的人，他们能够依靠的只有彼此。

也许，他可以听听母亲的？

单打独斗不是什么好主意，Thor的关心好像也并非作假。就算自己一个人撑下去，也只会让Thor忧……不，这一定是身体的不适让他变的脆弱了！

 

Thor瞧着约顿人半侧过头像是想要说点什么，却骤然闷咳一声，身体猛地歪斜了一下。

那一瞬间，Thor的心头完全空白——Loki该还是想向前走的，他的弟弟永远骄傲且倔强。事实上，Thor刚刚其实还有一点儿小生气，无论是兄弟，还是Loki随口编造的出什么乱七八糟的“约顿奴隶”，担心一个刚刚帮助自己度过危难的“同伴”都是非常合情合理的情绪，Thor并不觉得自己有什么错，他为Loki的冷淡与尖刻而感到气恼，甚至还想要同对方争辩。

但不等他开口，贴在蓝色皮肤上的金饰便发出令人不安的摇晃声，随后他的兄弟像是想要向他伸出手的样子，又似在犹豫。下一瞬，Loki的身体却猛地向前扑倒。Thor的心口巨颤！

Loki明显想要自己站住，但他只不过是勉力向前踉跄半步，就骤然摔跪在地。

Asgard战士飞快地奔了过去。

当他扑住自己蓝皮肤的兄弟，跟着半跪下去时，Thor瞧见了Loki下意识用衣摆缠紧的掌心，以及自那薄唇边抿出的殷红血迹……

 

*注：  
1、瓮城：是一个古代城市的防御性建筑，中内外都有。简而言之就是城墙外面突出的一小块，有城门。敌人如果从城门攻入的话，城内士兵就可以在瓮城城墙上将敌军包围，向内使用弓弩、投石器等消灭敌人。  
2、I'm not your brother，I'm Loki of Jotunheim：分别出自《雷神1》&《雷神2》电影原句。


	11. 疏离

Thor坐在床前，死死地撑住额头，他不知维持这个坐姿已经多久，只是再久也并不能让他的兄弟苏醒过来。他抬头望向Loki眼下挥之不去的深色眼圈，指腹自弟弟眼眶下缓缓划过，蓝色皮肤带着让人心悸的寒凉。

一切都糟透了。

“呼……”

他努力克制吐息间的颤抖，又将被褥往Loki单薄的肩头拉了拉，可除此以外他并不知道任何治疗的方法。

又一次的，短时间内又一次的！

Thor猛一拳狠狠砸上旁边的石壁，几乎引起洞穴内小规模的颤抖。

也许他应该早点戳穿Loki的。

他始终记挂着对方的要强与倔强，才最终选择维护Loki的谎言。在当时Thor认为那是最好的选择，足可以让Loki先放松下来、不会轻易逃离，而自己好有机会在避免争端的情况下将他弄回家。但事实上或许早一点挑明彼此的身份和自己的心意，Loki就不会是现在的状况——

衰弱的躺在床上，冰蓝色的皮肤泛着一种令人心悸的半透，仿佛是在控诉本就不多的魔力被从身体中尽数夺走，薄唇更浮现出一种惨淡的灰白。若不是弟弟胸膛始终起伏，Thor有时候甚至会觉得……

可事实上Thor又知道，如果直接戳穿Loki努力隐藏的真相，他们彼此的性格与残存的问题没准会让事情直接超脱掌控：父亲、Hela、两年的假死；争执、挑衅、不断的逃跑，似乎只要凑到一起他们俩总能引发各种各样的问题，Odinson家的人大概都缺乏坐下来好好谈一谈的潜质。

这让Thor分外痛苦。

他忍不住会去想如果不是自己坚持要来这个巢穴，如果不是三天前他们跟随冰霜巨人们的队伍前往王都边缘，如果他能把Loki再照顾的好一点，他黑头发的兄弟是不是不会将魔力耗到近乎枯竭的地步？

他唯有祈祷他尽快醒来。

而不知道是不是真有人听到了神的祈祷，在等待的熬煎几乎要压弯雷霆之神的脊背之前，Loki醒了。

仍旧十分衰弱，他甚至连抬起手臂都觉得费力，不过挤到眼前的大块头与Thor肩上新生的嫩肉让Asgard的二皇子瞬间忆起晕倒之前的所有事……

他望向Thor，猩红双目中很快盛满担忧。

“嗯……”

“哦嗨……！”一直紧张地盯着他的大块头立刻手忙脚乱地倒了杯水，又试图将他扶起来。

蓝皮肤的约顿人下意识避开了。

“别…碰我。”

Loki费力地撑起身体，晕眩险些让他又摔跌回去，但好在稳住了。他吁出一口气，他并不是离了人就不能独自生存的废物，这或许是为数不多较窘迫的状况，却不是最糟糕的。他看见自己手背上越来越多的浮凸纹理，深蓝泛黑的指甲，不禁厌恶得闭了下双目。他必须尽量减少与Thor的接触，毕竟他随时都有可能弄伤自己的兄长。

Loki尽可能稳地捏过Thor递来的水杯，避免了两个人任何肢体上的触碰。

“……谢谢您。”

Thor僵在原地。

他没想到Loki醒过来第一件事就是拒绝自己。

他肩上的伤早就好了，Asgard王室的血脉让这种冰冻类型的小伤甚至不需要一天就会完全复原。可他理解他的兄弟——如果再来一次，Loki没准会先发疯。

但这无疑让Loki苏醒前的挫败再度淹没了Thor。

他知道他们之间的问题已经足够多，更知道自己将一切都弄得一团糟，可仍旧不想和Loki的关系变得这样、这样……

用肩头吃力顶住墙壁的约顿人在啜饮几口水之后，就瞧见那个蓝色的大个子颓然地佝偻着肩膀坐在一侧的石凳上。Thor没有说话，更没有强迫Loki一定要和自己接触。兄长不知所措的模样让约顿人心疼又心惊。

他下意识的就想要安慰，却在伸出手前率先攥紧被褥。

住手！Loki Laufeyson。

他尤记得自己在冰原上试图向Thor求救时的脆弱，但那是难受到极致时本能战胜理智才会犯下的错误，如果他不想这个令人厌恶的冰霜巨人身体把他的哥哥冷冻成一块黑色坏死的肉块，最好管住自己的手。

不过比起纠结这个，Loki倒是想到了更重要的事，在晕倒之前……对，那艘飞船，可以帮助Thor离开这个鬼地方的飞船。

“也许，你该去那艘飞船上看一看……”冰凌划过湖面般的声音试图打破沉默，那声音仍是低弱的，“之前贡献魔力的时候那个祭司是在说，他们……要收集每个约顿人的魔力来支援远古冬棺，而能量就快充满，大约两个月后就会启程。”

“两个月后？”Thor倏然抬起头。

Loki点点头，脱力地又躺回床上。

他为能带开Thor的注意力而感到高兴，猩红色的双目望向洞穴穹顶，努力回忆起自己能听懂的所有部分：“嗯，但上船并不是没有条件，充沛的魔力、健壮的体格恐怕都会成为优选，应该还会有一些别的甄选方式，我猜会是体力范畴的，毕竟当时场上那些高大健壮的家伙明显更加跃跃欲试。”

这也意味着，他和Thor相处的时间也只剩下两个月了。

他当然不会跟他一起走。

能将Thor平安送上那艘船恐怕已是能力的极限，他的魔力近乎耗干，如果在未来两个月中还有别的献祭活动，Loki不确定自己是否支持的住。可不管他能否支持，矮小瘦弱的双性都不会是祭司希望看到的入围者，他也绝不希望自己成为兄长的绊脚石。

两个月。

这个认知让Loki难受到不能自已，他下意识地侧转身体面向石壁。事实上他原本还想和Thor多说上几句，他的兄长看起来那样低落，而他很难真的对Thor那蠢兮兮的模样视而不见，只是作为一个“约顿奴隶”，他已经与尊贵的Asgardian走的太近。

现在作为疏远与分别的前奏，也许……正是时候。

 

Thor发现他们之间陷入了僵局。

Loki莫名掌握了某种主动权，在他醒来之后，当两个月的期限高悬于两人头顶，他们的关系就朝着彼此都不喜欢，却又不得不妥协的现实奔去。

Thor怒喝一声，将手中石斧凿入一头冰原兽的咽喉，奔涌的热血瞬间溅了他一头一脸！

他在用这头该死的猛兽发泄。

他的弟弟还躺在床上，但为了两个人的安全他必须出来捕猎，好在这个行动可以让连日来心头的憋闷抒发少许。

轰然倒下的巨型怪兽让周遭忙着对付别的小型猛兽的冰霜巨人们纷纷停了下来。

风雪吹拂在它们的脸上，人群随后爆发出一声欢呼，跟着不等Thor反应所有的冰霜巨人们都争相奔涌过来——当然不是要赞叹Thor卓绝的狩猎能力，Asgardian看着这群蓝色的壮汉们手持刀刃，用最快的速度剖开那只巨型猛兽的肚腑，显然是打算啜饮它的鲜血，品尝热气腾腾的新鲜内脏。

漂浮在空气中浓厚的血腥味让Thor一阵反胃。

他身匝的冰霜巨人却拉扯了他一下，示意他这个首杀者赶紧来享用最好的部分。

Thor怔住了，毕竟原先出来捕猎，多是将猎物拖拽回去交给巢穴或去集市卖掉。但同伴们渴盼的目光与有些泛白的嘴唇让Thor惊觉什么——是了，他只注意到Loki卧床不起，却忽略了那日献祭魔力的可是所有的冰霜巨人。

仪式结束后摔倒在广场上的比比皆是，连回来路上它们都是彼此搀扶着的，而从此时它们渴望的态度，不难猜出动物鲜血与内脏对它们来说是最好的补养。

这个发现让Thor心头一动。

他身边的家伙又催了催他，这该是一种古老的野群传统，食物最好的部分献给首杀的英雄或是他们的王。Thor很快反应过来，立即顺应期望地来到人群中间，挖出了对他们而言最新鲜美味的心脏。

冰霜巨人们立刻扑上去瓜分了剩下的部分，渴血的表情看起来就像是一个个酩酊醉汉。

而近乎是肉眼可见的，原本还有些苍白的嘴唇因为喝下热血吃下生肉很快泛出健康的色泽，就连出来时萎靡的精神也消散许多……

Thor只觉得自己的心脏都在激动地弹跳。

他立刻拨开人群摸出匕首，先用水壶装满一整壶的兽血，又将刚刚割下来只意思意思咬过两口的巨兽心脏和最上等鲜嫩的肉块一同塞入背囊中。

他的弟弟一定需要这个！

他扭身就朝地下城的方向奔去，就连人群中骤然爆发出的起哄与口哨声也顾不上。

 

Loki没想到Thor会带着一身浓烈的血腥味冲回洞穴。

不……

腥香的味道让他难以克制地咽了咽吐沫。但这可不是他所期望的，约顿人猩红的眼睛睁大，迅速背转身体。

该死的，别靠过来。

“嗨！”香甜的热源却靠得更近。

Loki不得不向被褥中更深地缩去，留给Thor一头拖曳出被褥的黑软长发。

这个模样的弟弟让Asgard战士几日来的郁郁都一扫而空，他索性坐在床沿边，打开水壶，用壶身轻轻碰了碰Loki瘦削的肩头。

双性的约顿人压抑不住地战栗。

“你应该早点告诉我，你更喜欢吃这些的。咳，是我不了解冰霜巨人的习性。但是我看见那些雄性吃完以后都恢复了不少体……”

Loki没等他说完便豁然坐起，过猛的起身让他的身体晃了晃，赤红双目带着愤懑与受伤地盯住Asgardian。他原本想要发火，想责怪Thor的肮脏、粗蛮与不修边幅，本能却没有让他坚持太久，持续性的魔法消耗和熟食、肉干完全无法缓解的饥饿让他不由自主地吸了吸鼻尖，嗅着空气中浓郁的新鲜的肉类气息……

Thor试探着将水壶递到了他唇边。

Loki觉得自己从来没有这样、这样…卑劣过，野蛮而又未开化，流淌着冰霜巨人血液的身体带着种族永远无法去除的劣根性。他知道自己看起来一点也不再像Asgard的二皇子，甚至连“体面”也称不上。本能驱使他劈手夺过那水壶，当着他兄长面便大口饮用起壶中新鲜的兽血，热腾腾的血浆涌进咽喉，带来身体迫切渴盼的养分。

他甚至将整整一壶都喝了下去，掉落到约顿海姆之后的衰弱才稍稍缓解少许。

水壶空了，蓝皮肤的约顿人头颅低垂着，黑色的长发盖住大半张脸孔……

即便顶着约顿人的身份，Loki也不知该如何面对Thor，面对自己。

“喏。”

Asgard的王储却在此时将数片新鲜的肉片挑在匕首上递过来。

Loki的视线蓦地在肉片与Thor之中来回游移。

乘他发呆的功夫Thor伸出手，约顿人的身体重重一抖，可来不及推开Thor的指腹已经摁在了他唇边，帮他拭去了唇边的残留的血渍。

蓝皮肤的法师抿紧薄唇，下意识地想要向后退。

Asgard王储却更为霸道地制止了他，大掌抚摸上约顿人的后颈。Thor十分厌恶彼此之前数日的相处模式，那让他浑身都不痛快。所以他决定改变这个，就算他的弟弟有可能将他变成一块冰冻的肉块。

Thor推测，冻结冰霜其实该是一种可以控制的能力，失控则是因衰弱或者情动到不能自已所导致的。当然，他更喜欢后面的结论，可他不打算冒险，自己受伤会让Loki难过，那将是他更加不愿意见到的情况。

好在，什么也没有发生。

“瞧，你并不会弄伤我。 ”

Thor轻轻揩拭掉蓝皮肤约顿人唇角的血迹，将盛托着肉片的匕首又朝前递了递。

Loki的咽喉重重滚动了下。

他不知道是自己什么时候开始吃的，他倚靠在床边，看着Thor将新鲜的、带着血丝的肉片一片片的削下来，再盛放在匕首上递到自己面前，身体的舒适与心头翻涌的难受让他有一种想将灵魂呕吐出来的烦恶，本能却又让他无比渴望。这实在是太叫人恶心了，Loki觉得或许永远也无法接受自己变成的模样……

Thor却忽然开口了：“不知道你有没有听过中庭这个地方，米德加尔特。”

约顿人没有出声，不过咀嚼的动作顿了顿。

“我在那里呆过几年，”Asgard的王储又削下几片肉来，用指腹归拢着让它们整齐地在匕首的横截面上摆好，“那里有种餐厅，哦！就是卖食物的地方，也会贩卖生肉。会这样切成小片，再蘸上一种口味奇特的黑色酱汁，有时候还会放点儿绿色辛辣的玩意儿，嘶……那东西叫什么……”

芥末，蠢货。

“芥末！”Thor一拍腿，“每次都会把我辣到想要流眼泪，不过真是美味极了。”他说着竟然像是忍不住回忆起那个味道，伸手捻下几片本来打算给约顿人的肉片放入口中。

他用力咀嚼着，跟着用手点点那些肉，脸上浮现满足神情，仿佛那是什么了不得的美味。

Loki怔怔地瞧着，不由自主地在心里尖刻：莫非自己的蠢哥哥想起和Jane Foster的中庭生活，连约顿海姆的兽肉都觉得津津有味了？

“我总想带着我弟弟去吃一顿。”Thor的神色柔和下来，藏在幻术之后的湛蓝眼睛毫不参假。

“哦……”约顿人闷闷应着。

“可惜他在米德加尔特闯了祸，再想带他去那里可有些困难。”Thor是真的有些遗憾，中庭有不少美好的风景，有机会他倒是真想和Loki共同游览，Loki会是个上好的旅伴。

黑发的约顿人咽喉滚动着，兽血带来的微微眩晕感让他再难以保持冷静：“所以听起来你弟弟是个四处闯祸的家伙，你不会觉得……”

“别这么说他。”Thor皱眉打断，语调里的严厉不容置疑。“他是我最亲密的人，而且我觉得…他很好，哪里都很好！”

Loki眼眶猝然有些发酸。

“我们…嗯，不太一样……”这还是Thor第一次真正在约顿人面前谈到他的兄弟，Asgard的王储知道这有些“弄虚作假”，可他可以保证自己说的每个字都发自真心，“…性格不一样，这导致大多数意见我们都是相左的。可他会无条件的帮助我，永远不假思索地站在我这一边，即便表面上很少明说。”他像想到什么，忽然抿紧嘴唇，“我为自己曾经的不信任而感到十分抱歉……”

……他是真的想抢劫你的皇位，你这个蠢上天的家伙。

Thor搓了把脸：“我其实并不执着于那个位置，我是说家族领袖什么的。老实讲我们可能都不太合适，我更想要的是他并肩立于巅峰，没有他的辅佐我不会是个好头领，而没有我的帮助，我想事情他也没那么容易办到。”

这算是什么过时又糟糕的剖白么……？约顿人不知道为什么竟忽然有些烦躁起来，他没来由地就讨厌起“Asgard的二皇子”，更讨厌面前这个顶着自己幻术的蓝兮兮大个子。

“这么说起来，您还是什么领袖？”Loki用力偏开头。

“我看起来难道没有一点儿王者气质么？”

……没有！蠢透了！

然而Loki没想到，这个蠢货却要带他去洗澡。

用餐完毕，Thor望着约顿人明显好了点的气色，做出了决定。

“我并不认为这是一个好主意，主、人。”约顿人咬着牙嘶声到，他可没忘记他们的角色扮演游戏，Loki阴森森的盯着将肉贮存到常年不化的冰块上的兄长。

“可是你闻起来要臭了。”

“……”

当然，他是骗他的。

不过Thor Odinson深知自己的兄弟永远无法忍受任何一个不洁净的指控，果真当他朝Loki伸出手的时候，他的兄弟并没有再拒绝。

好极了，计划可行。

他将Loki胳膊绕上自己肩头，双手抄住对方的膝弯，轻轻一个用力就将自己的兄弟打横抱起。他留意到Loki虽因为体力原因默许了他的动作，却仍旧下意识地攥紧双拳，试图让手掌远离自己的身体。

他仍旧在和自己拉开距离。

但Thor按捺下焦躁，他知道他的兄弟已经做得很好了，事实上他并没有忘记Loki昏倒之前对自己伸出的手。他相信Loki也是想靠近他，他们就像磁铁的两级，南辕北辙又彼此吸引。

Thro当然知道这样的自信显得有些混账，不过他不想再让任何新生的问题梗横在他们之间。

如果Loki因为问题而不愿意靠近他，那么他会解决这个。

黑头发的法师发现自己有些不太对。

他格外喜欢Thor的触碰，当然原先也喜欢，可并不是像这样在数日的远离之后骤然接触，就会有一种自身体深处生出的满足与惬意，他几乎用尽全力才克制住没有在他的兄长身上蹭上一蹭。

他被Thor带到了地下城在城市废墟种的一处水洼边。

地势原因，四周俱是曾经建筑的残骸，也没有什么野兽活动的痕迹，想必他们可以拥有一个清净的沐浴环境。着还是前几日Thor打猎时发现的，由于这里背着封口，水并没有完全结冻成冰。

Asgard王储搓了搓手，决定给自己的“约顿奴隶”展现一下真正的王者风范。

Loki可没想到有一天他的哥哥会拿雷电来烧洗澡水！

如果有机会，他一定要绘声绘色地将Thor蹲在约顿海姆的冰池边用雷暴加热冰水的事情完完整整的告诉Frigga，哪怕是在梦里！

但当他的兄长乐呵呵地瞧着他，带着双手滋滋啦啦的小火花一脸邀功表情的时候，黑头发的约顿人一瞬间又将满腹的牢骚给咽了回去。

“你……咳，不去外面守着么？”他摇摇晃晃地起身。

“呃，我烧的水？我想我也可以洗一洗？”Thor Odinson表情诚恳地道。

所有的事情都和他想的不一样。Loki郁闷地沉入那洼热水中的时候这样想，尤其是他身后还有一大只的Asgardian。如果说之前的洞穴中还是发情期作祟，这一次不仅仅是清醒，更是在双方极度理智的情况下。

十英尺的Thor比他想象的还要巨大，尤其是当这个没脸没皮的大块头脱掉裤子跟着下水之后，Loki觉得自己短时间内是无法忘记在那根约顿海姆的风雪中不断摇晃的擎天巨柱了！

Thor将他的约顿人捞入怀里。

“嘶！”Loki发出低声地抗议，他举起双手避免自己与对方有任何接触。

Thor的眸色沉了沉，但他置若罔闻，甚至吹起了口哨，还装模作样地掬着水淋向Loki的肩头：“洗澡。”

只是等到他们再度吻在一起时，Loki确信他的哥哥在某方面其实并不是看起来的那样又呆又蠢。

他完全没想到Thor会做得这样过分。

起初他被顶在池壁上抬起一条腿完全的开发，Thor揉按着他最敏感的地方，迫使他的双手艰难地把住石壁。而不久之后，Loki就连那个支撑也失去了。他被Thor拖拽到池水的正中央，在没有任何攀附点的状况下粗壮的阴茎完全肏入后庭。

“停……停下！”

Loki迫不得已地高声呻吟，如果不是他的兄长至始至终拉拽着他的腰杆，他几乎会扑入水中。

——要么信任Thor，要么伸出手依赖他。

又或者，两者兼有。

他被玩弄到啜泣着妥协。

Thor最终环扣住他单薄的胸膛。

然而惩罚完全没有结束，似乎为了让他彻底地记住这几天疏离带来的恶果，他被不知餍足的大块头摁在水中，狠狠的肏弄，直到前后两个淫穴都被开发成合不拢的肉洞，直到他尖叫着主动要求抱住他的“主人”。

他忘记了是什么时候紧紧搂住那个金发大块头的胸口，他的兄长低声的在他耳边轻诉说着威胁：如果你不学会控制自己的能力，我们两个没准都会被冻结在这池水中。

他怎么可能让这中事发生？

紧张让Loki夹得更紧，到最后虚弱的身体几乎被Thor肏晕在池水里。他被开发到完全忘记了那些纠结的疏离、所谓的坚持，被Thor的强权完全攻破。

愤懑的同时，Loki却又有一种被填满的餍足。

“You Bastard！”他愤愤地一口咬在了Asgard战士的肩膀上。

而他得到的是Thor将喷薄的精液灌入甬道。

只不过唇齿相依时，满足感伴随着一种始终沉湎于心脏中又酸又涩的情感翻搅上来，让Loki几乎要有些弄不清楚，为何他的兄长要为一个约顿海姆的冰霜巨人做到如此地步？

 

但很可惜，没有等他想出答案，Loki就遇见生命中为数不多极度厌恶的人。

Heimdallr的幻影猝然投射在他们的面前。

“My Lord. ”Heimdallr显然对于十英尺的Thor有些惊讶。

而Thor与Loki都没想到会在这片荒芜的土地上遇到故人，好在Heimdallr选择的是他们返回途中经过的城市废墟，破败嶙峋又被风霜覆盖的建筑物成为上好的掩护。

Heimdallr注意到了Thor身边的人，但视线仅是片刻审度便挪开了。

一个普通的冰霜巨人。

他没有认出Loki。

“你怎么找到我的？”好在Thor的声音打破了沉默。

“自从您坠落彩虹桥之后我就一直在找您，殿下。前些天我感受到了您神格波动，但之后又被掩盖了，直到刚才。”

“哦……！”Thor瞬间反应过来，刚刚由于性爱他要求Loki暂时撤销了魔法，让他恢复成六英尺的体格。想必Heimdallr找到自己的时候大概恰好是Loki之前将自己变成冰霜巨人的时机，所以刚刚自己和Loki在水池中……“咳，辛苦了。”

严肃的守门人却似是没有注意到Thor的赧然，又或者他完全不介意这个，毕竟在Heidallar眼中没有什么是比拥护Asgard更重要的了。

“殿下，我是来接您回Asgard的。”他直言道。

这句话让兄弟两人同时一惊。

“你有办法？！”如果不是清楚的知道Heidallar是个幻影，Thor大概会想要给他一个热烈的拥抱，这无疑是个天大好消息。

“不是现在，殿下，但是快了。Asgard的状况很不好，Hela占领了王位，她的旧臣们也俱被唤醒，所以我需要您尽快返回。Bultgang*中已经聚集了一些能量，我想用不了几日它就足够做一次单人的远程传送。”守门人顿了顿手中的守护之剑示意到。

而他大概想到了什么Thor关心的事情，又道——

“Loki殿下我一直在搜寻，但暂时并没有音讯。”他略略犹豫，想了想却还是将心中所虑和盘托出，“不过……恕我直言，或许这不算是一件坏事，我私心其实更希望您可以率先返回。如此等您稳固王位之后再搜寻Loki殿下，对Asgard来说会是一个更好的选择。”

Thor的眉宇皱紧了。

他并没有想在短暂的时间中与对方争辩关于Loki的问题，毕竟Heimdallr对Loki的厌恶并非在一日之间，他最终皱了皱眉头，打断守门人。

“先不说Loki，你有可能……再多带一个人回去么？”

约顿人霍然抬起头。

Heimdallr显然没有料到Thor会提出这个要求，之前Asgard王储高大的身型将他身后的人挡住大半，所以直到彼时他才分出心神来仔细端详Thor身边的那个人——Thor说要多带一个回去，自然不能另有其他。

而等到注意跟在Thor身边的是一个约顿海姆的双性时，守门人的面色缓缓沉了下来。

“我不觉得这是一个好主意。”

Thor蓦地有点烦躁，他直觉不太想听Heimdallr说下去，可传送的主动权还掌握在守门人手中，他必须为Loki争取这个：“他……”

可Heimdallr甚至没有等他说完：“殿下，国家正在危难之际，民众时刻均有生命之忧，所以我不觉得……这是一个开狂欢派对的好时间。”介于冰霜巨人听不懂世界语，Heimdallr没有留什么情面，“如果您喜欢，九界之中会有许多更好的选择，我相信等到战争平息，Asgard恢复曾经的强大，精灵族与其他国度的进贡都会让您满意。更何况您不要忘记了，Asgard与约顿海姆是永恒的敌对关系，一时的纵情并不能保证它不会向您挥动冰锥与利刃。”

Thor深吸一口气。

他完全没料到Heimdallar会迅速说完这些，他现在只想对方停下来。

但或许是因为他的过分在意，守护人那双姜黄色的眼睛越来越多地盯向Thor的身后。直勾勾的视线让Thor下意识地回头。然而他尚没来得及阻止，便听这个父皇身边最尽忠职守的守门人轻轻倒抽了一口气。

Heimdallr的声音变得缓慢又意味深长：“殿下，我真的不认为这是什么好选择。您的这位朋友…显然让您丧失了不少战斗意志。请您一定要记住，冰霜巨人这个民族……是生而贪得无厌与背信弃义的。”

“Enough，Heimdallr！”Thor开口警告。

但守门人忠于的或许永远只是Asgard称职的国君，他缓缓摇头：“您似乎总容易被那些表面上看起来美好的陷阱所迷惑。您的父王曾经和我提及过，我们都觉得，这并不是什么好兆头。”

Loki只觉得自己的胃部在抽缩。

Heimdallr应该是看出来了，又或者，他猜出来了。那种宛若扒皮抽骨似得审视，永远都会让Loki不适。

事实上一直有一些谜团：关于Heidallar为什么不喜欢自己，小时候的Loki曾经以为只是自己的某个恶作剧彻底得罪了这个黑皮肤的大个子，然而随着时间的推移他发现无论做什么，似乎都被这双能看透九界的眼睛监视。

这注定不是Heimdallr本人的意图，另外不知什么原因，也许是由于Frigga传授魔法保护或其他，这个守门人又总是不能完全看穿他。

直到今天，直到刚刚那一瞬间，Loki明白过来……

『贪得无厌与背信弃义。』

『您的父王曾经与我……』

『总是容易被迷惑。不是什么好兆头。』

想必Odin或多或少暗示过Heimdallr自己的“出生”，只是多疑的众神之父并没有完全和盘托出，他不愿让试图利用稚子与约顿海姆谈判的事情曝光，更不想让外人知道他对自己复杂的介于伪善与父子之间摇摆的感情，可同时，Oidn更需要一双能够看透万物的眼睛监视着自己——属于约顿海姆的“外来者”，因为……自己必将会是Thor前进道路上的绊脚石。

Loki忽然有种被不留一丝体面、彻头彻尾从骨髓到灵魂都被审度，被评判的感觉。

甚至连Thor猝然挡在了他与Heidallar之间都没有在意。

瘦削的约顿人有些摇晃，父亲从数百年前就监视着自己的“证据”，一直被定性为“Thor绊脚石”的身份，也许远比当做勾引让Thor神晕志迷的双性更让他觉得撕心裂肺。

因为那是萦绕了数百年的恶意，一种他始终不愿意承认与面对的……标签。

连辩驳的余地都没有，仿佛生来就已经被钉在背叛者的耻辱柱上。

Loki缓缓倒退两步，耳边只恍惚间听到Thor难得朝着Heimdallr怒吼。

“Stop，Heimdallr！I think you should GO BACK, NOW.”

“请您务必小心它，我并不是在开玩笑。”姜黄双眼的大个子却在消失前万分笃定地扔下这句话。

它。

Loki的身体晃了晃，猝然扶住冰冷破碎的废墟石墙。

 

他们尴尬的向前走着，回程的途中他与Thor什么都没有说，Thor更没有再试图将尚衰弱的约顿人抱回去。他们一前一后的沉默着，因为彼此间尴尬的不知该从何说起。

之前水池中酝酿出的温存与旖旎被破坏殆尽，Loki倏然间不知应当如何自处——他猜Heimdallr最终是看出了自己究竟是谁，毕竟即便Odin在他身上设下伪装，即便自己丧失神格，但那双能辨清万物的眼睛终会发现真相。

只是不知出于怎样的考量，守门人的缄默就像施舍般恩赐给他最后一点颜面。

那么他要和Thor说什么？说对方的每一句羞辱都别有深意，还是说……刚刚和你在水池中做爱的人是你弟弟？

Thor同样陷入沉默，Heimdallr的出现打乱了他的全部计划。

原本艰难无比的归途，现在似乎只需要轻轻转动一下Bultgang，可他又该和Loki怎么说？

说自己不会走，绝对不会丢下他独自离开？

为什么？他们仍旧是“主人与奴隶”的关系，作为一个沦陷在约顿海姆的Asgardian，没有任何理由不迫切离开这片荒凉的土地。

确实他是可以不顾一切地说明真相，只是一旦戳穿他们之间所有的伪装，刚刚Heimdallr加注在Loki身上的羞辱就连最后一丝遮掩也将不复存在。

那些意有所指的言论，那些关于背叛者、勾引者的恶意揣度……

一旦拧合上近期的际遇，恐怕Loki直接给自己一刀，再彻底消失在宇宙中将会是最好的结局。

血统与王族之间残存的争斗，在原本亲密无间的两人中瞬间割裂开一道难以跨越的鸿沟。然而事实上，他们之间原本没有这些问题，Odinson兄弟俩的期望是那样简单：比肩而立。

可无论血统还是现实，仿佛都不愿意给他们这个机会。

不知道走了多久，约顿人停了下来，返回地下巢穴的隧道幽暗有湿冷，Thor只能借着零星光源看到前面瘦削却孤傲的背影。

“Thanks. ”

“……For what？” Thor的嗓音也喑哑地厉害。

“为了您愿意提出带我返回Asgard，”黑头发的冰霜巨人嘴唇有些颤抖，他用力眨掉眼中那些Thor不会发现的水雾，“但我并没有这个意思，借攀附Asgardian离开这片荒凉的土地。”

站在他身后的Thor张了张口。

瘦削的约顿人却抢在前面：“我只是一个……约顿奴隶，听刚才那位的话您的身份或许比我想象的还要尊贵。但请您相信，我并没有任何超越自己身份的意愿。剩下几日我会陪伴您的，直到您顺利返回Asgard。”

蓝色的约顿人微微昂起下颌，就像是努力捍卫着最后的尊严。

Thor最终决定出去看一看。

之前的所有努力似乎都因为Heimdallr的到来付之一炬，而他实难坐视“距离感”在他们之间持续发酵。

他将Loki率先送回洞穴，决定去探查一下那艘冰霜巨人们的飞船，守护之枪Bultgang或许是一个不错的主意，可没有Loki他哪里也不会去。一定有什么不依靠它也可以将两个人都传送回去的方法！

Hela徒手就可以捏碎自己的锤子，那么Asgard不会因为多了一个没有武器没有亲人支持的王储，就能瞬间扭转战局。

“我很快回来，在这里等我。”他临走前叮嘱道。

他愿意再相信一次他的弟弟，既然Loki承诺会陪着他“最后几天”，就应该不会擅自离开。

Loki努力克制住周身的颤抖。

他目送Thor离去，所有的理智都告诉他Thor不过是出去走一走，很快就会回来。Loki原本以为自己早已经熟悉那些言辞，熟悉到可以不必在意，但事实上当关于自己的“卑劣”被赤裸裸地摊开在Thor面前透彻地宣说时，每一句指控仍旧像是尖刀在戳刺他的心口。

Thor是站在他这一边的，他知道。

但这不代表千年来被不断重复的恶意揣度，他的兄长最终不会听信，更何况除却Loki Odinoson，即便作为一个约顿人，他也被指摘了。

他发软地摔回床上，身心俱疲。

连接受过Thor体液带来的有些不正常的舒爽也在急剧退却。甚至屡屡当他想到Thor，想到他的兄长即将要离开自己，小腹便会伴起一阵阵的闷痛。

“呃嗯……”

那感觉太奇怪，事实上今日在池水中，腹中就有一阵奇特的暖流在催促着自己亲近他的兄长，他的占有者。敦促着他挨蹭金头发的大个子，而那股暖流好借此获得营养。

奇怪又亲密的气息，使小腹带着些许沉坠感，同时又会因为自己的心情而有变化……

Loki豁然坐起身，死死地瞪向小腹，面色一片冷白。

不，不不，最好不要是他以为的那样！

双性的身体某种意义上不过是一种笑话，本质上他仍旧是纯正的男性（千年来他都是这样认为的），如果不是Thor……黑发法师抖着手微微凝聚起零星的魔力贴上自己的腹部探查。

事与愿违。

腹中一团富有魔力，幼小又稚嫩的魔力气息打破了Loki最后一分希望。

不……

他没有想过这个，更没有计划过。他设想的不过是怎样恢复身份好帮助Thor，不要做个彻头彻尾的绊脚石，他打算的不过是如果彻底丧失神格，就好好在仅剩的时间陪伴那个愚蠢的金发大块头。

而不是一个孩子，他们之间不应该有孩子！

Asgardian与约顿海姆的冰霜巨人。

正统的王位继承者和觊觎储位卑劣的阶下囚。

是的，如果Loki Odinson没有死亡，他只会因为叛国与篡位被关押在地牢中。他是忘恩负义与贪得无厌的代名词，无论如何都不会是怀有Asgard王储头生子的好人选。

他被所有人钉在耻辱柱上。

……他甚至已经想到了，接下来新的指摘将会是什么。

“令人作呕的诡计之神设计拥有Asgard王储的头生子，并伺机永久地窃取仙宫王位。”

瘦削的约顿人大口大口的喘着气，猩红的双目中泛起隐忍许久的水雾……

 

恰在此时，外面传来一阵喧闹声。

“就是这里，这个洞穴里有个双性！”他听到这样的约顿语。

 

TBC

*注：  
1、Heimdallr：海姆达尔，本文中结合北欧神话与《雷神》原著设定，海姆达尔与Loki非常不对付，甚至到了十分厌恶Loki的地步，因为他觉得Loki是始终是企图谋夺不属于他的王位的。  
2、Bultgang：布尔特岗，Heimdallr（海姆达尔）的武器守护之剑，电影中插在彩虹桥顶端类似能量开关装置的长剑。


	12. 11章肉番（温泉Play）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为觉得这段肉放在正文中不是特别合适，所以单独拎出来作为肉番。
> 
> 可以单独食用，并不影响主线剧情~
> 
> Warning：【黑化锤 x 逞强双性基】，涉及到情趣向SM设定，双性描写，不适勿入。

所有的事情都和他想的不一样！

Loki郁闷地沉入那洼热水中的时候这样想，尤其是他身后还有一大只的Asgardian。如果说之前在洞穴中还是发情期作祟，这一次他们不仅仅是清醒，更是在极度理智的情况下。

十英尺的Thor比他想象的还要巨大，尤其是当这个没脸没皮的大块头脱掉裤子跟着下水之后，Loki觉得自己短时间内……大概是无法忘记在那根约顿海姆的风雪中不断摇晃的擎天巨柱了。

Thor将他的约顿人捞入怀里。

“嘶！”约顿人发出低声地抗议，举起双手避免与对方有任何接触。

Thor的眸色沉了沉，不过他暂时搁置了这个问题，甚至吹起了口哨，还装模作样地掬着水淋向Loki的肩头：“洗澡。”

只是等到他们再度吻在一起时，Loki确信他的哥哥在某方面其实并不是看起来的那样又呆又蠢。

但他完全没想到Thor会做得这样过分。

Asgard战士将约顿人完全压在池壁上，利用四英尺的身高差让他服从。虚弱带来的无力使得Loki在扑腾几下之后就被Thor把住身体，但他却不能、更不敢用双手接触兄长身体的任何部位。瘦削的约顿人不得已用背脊顶住坚硬的石壁，一条修长的腿被Thor完全抬起。

浮力与刺激让他很难保持平衡，双手向后抓住池壁上凸起的石块，身体越是绷紧则越是敏感。

Thor伸手开始玩弄他的下体。

他捉住约顿人那敏感的一根，用带着薄茧的手上下套弄。

蓝皮肤的约顿人发出低声地闷吟，双腿腿根痉挛似地颤抖。

“你硬了。”

Thor沙哑地道，他居高临下地瞧着他的兄弟：黑色的长发被水打湿大半，散开在肌理顺滑带着浮凸线条的肩头上，发梢末端则飘荡在水中，而这样的昳丽与脆弱之下又饱含着Loki式特有的倔强，他的弟弟不愿意认输，双手至始至终攀抓着石壁，拒绝触碰他。

好在，Asgard的王储一点儿也不着急。

他贴着Loki的耳廓轻声说话，描述着因为自己的撸动，约顿人的下方硬热的速度远远超乎想象。

约顿人别开头，Thor不以为意，手指转而向下一探托住了那两枚较为小巧的阴囊。他用指腹刮搔着阴囊敏感褶皱的皮肤，在Loki的腿根开始缩紧时，指尖忽然探到位于其后方因为情动而微微张开的两片阴唇上。

“啊……”约顿人猩红的双眼微微睁大。

约顿海姆的风雪在他们头上飘零，环绕两人的则是热水蒸腾出的雾气，而当Loki抬起头时他看到更多的是Thor侵略性的目光与过分结实的胸膛——他已经被禁锢在了兄长缔造出来的天地中。

这个认知让他的心脏咚咚地跳得飞快。

拒绝是他的坚持，欺近Thor却更像是他的本能。

恰在此时，Asgard王储叩开了约顿人那两扇淫荡的门扉。情动与体质的缘故，那里早已经湿润，两片带着湿腻淫液的肉瓣被Thor的手指挑逗的瑟缩颤栗，指尖越发向前，搜寻到潜藏在其中的阴蒂，狠狠摁压下去。

“唔——Thor！”Loki大口喘着气，如果不是他的兄长扶住他的肩头，他一定已经站不住。

Thor没有进去。

还不到时候，只要Loki不妥协，他可没有义务满足他别扭的弟弟。

被持续刺激阴蒂的双性的约顿海姆人啜泣地软了腰肢。

可就在他倔强地抿紧双唇时，Thor将他拖拽到池水的正中央。

Loki完全迷茫了。

被放下来的腿还带着被长时间举起的酸软，他完全不明白Thor此时的用意，直到……这个只会对他使坏的大块头将他整个儿转了过去。在没有任何攀附点的情况下，十英尺高的大块头就将那过分粗大的一根顶在他的腿根处不断蹭擦。

逼得约顿人迫不得已发挤出字眼：“别！求你…太大了，进不来的……”

“那就把我变小。”Thor命令道。

Loki不可置信地回过头，虽然他的魔力因为刚才的进餐有所恢复，但浪费在这种地方未免也……Thor用实际行动告诉他，用在这种地方绝不浪费，除非他想让十英尺的自己挤进身体。

蓝色的魔法闪耀在蒸腾着雾气的池水中时，Loki觉得自己有些妥协的太过轻易。

可恢复正常Asgard战士并没有让他有功夫想这些。

在没有任何攀附点的状况下，粗壮的阴茎完全肏入后庭。

“啊哈！”

发情期中食髓知味的身体，几乎不需要拓宽就完全吃入了Thor的硕大。由于Loki不愿意触碰他的“主人”，这导致Thor只好箍住细窄的腰条，控制住肌肤细腻的肩头。这让冲撞无形中变得更加剧烈。

Loki觉得自己自己整个人都被肏开了。

他像是被“钉”在了Thor的那一根上。

更过分的还在后面，他的兄长从后面整个儿将他搂住，指尖则蹦出让人不安的电流，他故意将带着电流的指尖在约顿人眼前晃过，在Loki因为紧张绞紧后穴时，指尖压上弟弟单薄的胸膛。

“不唔……嗯——”

胸口敏感的两点顿时挺立，甚至因为在水中的缘故，周围一片肌肤都舒爽的发麻。

他的身体不自觉打得更开，臀部在Thor狠狠撞击进来的时候迎合地向后顶去。男人凶狠的撞击让他在水中难以保持瓶壶，如果不是对方至始至终扣紧他的腰杆，他几乎就要扑入水中。

——要么信任Thor，要么伸出手依赖他。

又或者，两者都。

“抱住我，你不想呛水吧？”Thor嘶嘶地蛊惑着。

他一面说，一面更加地用力。

Asgard人进得太深，以至于有那么几个瞬间Loki觉得他们两个已经彻底地融在了一起。再一发深到让他颤抖的撞击后，Loki终于妥协，在Thor使坏地利用臂力与浮力托起些臀部让他连足下也近乎失去支点时，他下意识地仅仅攀住Thor的双臂。

Loki得到的回报是巨大且粗壮的阴茎快速又疯狂地碾压在后穴最舒服、最敏感的那一点上。

不断的冲击甚至让温热的水流挤入肠道。

“啊、哈啊……”他被肏出了高声浪叫，前端在几乎没有任何爱抚的情况下迸射出来。

Asgard人却还硬着，有戏谑但更多是喜爱的笑意在约顿人的耳侧蔓延开来。

约顿人猩红的双目泛出点点雾气。

而Thor转过了他的脸，他不想给他胡思乱想的时间，他注视着他，在雾气浸润出泪珠之前吻住他。他吻得极深，Loki不得已向后贴住兄长的胸膛，他被他整个人抱紧着，安全与被霸占的感觉几乎通过所有的动作传递过来。

有那么几个瞬间，Loki几乎要怀疑Thor早已知道自己是谁。

但那又怎么可能？

Thor Odinson又怎么可能爱上Loki Laufeyson？

这一次，Thor没有注视Loki的眼睛，他将富有控制欲的吻落在了Loki的颈项上。他知道他的弟弟还没有准备好，但是他已经做得很好了。所以也许不是现在，不是这一刻。但他希望当他们彼此间的误会得以完全解除时，当Loki回忆起这些过往，可以确信——无论他的什么模样，Thor都爱他。

他将阴茎从他的身体里暂时抽了出来。

约顿人被Asgard的战士整个儿呵护在怀中。

Loki原本并不想用这个字眼的，只是Thor几乎是半抱着将他又带到了池边。他们始终贴在一起，身体的皮肤挨蹭着彼此的。

Thor坐在水中，约顿人站在他身前，雪水加工成的“温泉”澄澈又清透，以至于……Thor从胸膛到腹肌都被看得格外清晰，当然，还有那根还在热水中摇晃的巨柱。缠附着青筋的阴茎粗壮诱人，  
沾着肠液的圆润的龟头顶住Loki的腿根。

时时刻刻提醒着他，刚刚它还在他的身体里驰骋过。

而它还即将要达到一个更加饥渴又羞耻的地方。

Thor拽过他的手，让他攥住在水中昂扬的肉刃，浮凸的筋络盘绕着那根阴茎，这让人很难不去想象刚才将它吞食入体内带来的满涨与舒爽。Loki深喘一口气，他的心跳几乎顶穿胸膛，除却情动其实更多的他是仍旧唯恐自己的手掌给Thor造成什么伤害。

Thor不赞同地挑起眉梢，之后他把住Loki的后颈迫使他靠近过来。

于是不知不觉间他已经被带着歪靠在池边与Thor细密的接吻。他们交换着津液，气息在呼吸中完全纠缠。

“唔……”Loki微微昂起头，因为健壮的Asgard战士再度用指腹揉弄他腿间最羞耻的地方——藏在昂扬性器之后，属于双性的那个软穴。那里早就因为充血而红肿，更因为刚刚的肏弄饥渴地渗出爱液，羞耻地一张一合。

Thor用两根手指夹住弟弟的一片阴唇缓缓地搓弄着。

“嗯、嗯啊……”约顿人咬紧嘴唇，身体的放荡与意志的克制让他挣扎，但却并不敢真的怒叱出“Bastard”一类的字眼，他仍旧记得之前在洞穴中这样叫嚷之后对方给予他的惩罚。

“想让我肏进去的话，可以请求我。”Thor不怀好意地嘶道。

极端羞耻的要求让Loki喉中漫出一声哽咽，他隐约明白了Thor的用意，他是要他一步步的沦陷。可奇怪的是，就算他的骄傲还有那么一点点想要抵抗，他的心与身体都迫切地想要认同。

不知是有意还是无意，Thor没有进一步的逼迫。

他的兄长就像是完美的掌控了所有步调，而他则甘之如饴地踏入陷阱。Thor了叼住约顿人柔软且微凉的唇瓣，不断的吮吸噬咬，直到Loki情不自禁地把住他的胳膊或者环住他的颈项。

“啊……”热水伴随着手指的揉弄，被更多带入前方的肉穴中。

Thor在柔软的穴腔中规律性地曲起手指，揉按任何一处浮凸，又在Loki屡屡痉挛时抽出手指，精准地掐住藏在两瓣阴唇下最敏感的那一点，送他的弟弟攀上巅峰。

Loki终于在一次潮吹之后尖叫着说了“Yes”。

“Yes, damn please. ”他啜泣着。

他剧烈地喘息着，忽然有些搞不明白：他的兄长就这样想在敌人的国度与一个蓝皮肤的怪物亲密？他几乎有些怀疑Thor带给自己血肉，让自己迅速恢复些魔力的目的是不是就在于此，但Thor让他没有精力再去想这些。

Thor发现Loki居然在他打算肏他的时候分神！

Thor重重地给了那挺翘浑圆的屁股狠狠几下，水中的臀瓣无需润滑就已经很好地打开，他用手指惩罚性的在后面的穴道中抽插，将原本缩紧的括约肌也完全撑开，他在Loki腰杆发软时命令对方跨骑在自己的腰上。

而作为自己随口编撰出的“奴隶”身份，Loki不得不执行这个命令。

事实上他几乎庆幸自己在水中，否则Thor大概就会看到自己因饥渴而将断续泌出的淫液滴在他阴茎上的模样。

之后，金发的男人缓慢而霸道地肏入他的体内，他像是故意要表明自己正在占有他，粗壮的一根蓄意研磨过所有在发情中开发出的敏感点。

“啊——！”

Loki不知道自己是怎么了，当兄长将他完全填满时他觉得格外满足。他呜咽一声将额头顶上Thor的肩膀，却不敢再接触更多，即便恢复正常的身高，Thor的那里还是大的惊人。热水蒸腾着他们，Thor却几乎要将他的里面烫熟了。

兄长一直深入到他骚穴的最顶端。

然后他把住他的腰杆，快速地律动起来。由于仍旧不愿意扶住Thor的肩膀，Loki整个人被冲撞的左右摇晃。

但这一次，Thor没有再强求他，他直接将Loki的双手反剪在身后。

“What？”约顿人低喃。

Asgardian战士不怀好意地用指腹爱抚着约顿人肩头细腻浮凸的花纹，抓住那条细窄的腰条，重重向上一撞。圆硬的龟头骤然冲开两片柔软的阴唇，碾平所有的褶皱直达酥心。约顿人宛若冰凌划过湖面的声音在一瞬间破了音，他剧烈地喘息着，可Thor甚至没有给他平复时间，一手箍住他的双腕，一手扣紧他的窄腰就开始了更快的律动。

“哈啊……慢点——啊！”

速度迅猛又激烈的交合即便在水中仿佛也能撞击发出的声响。

Loki完全没想到这场性事会如此剧烈，尚未完全康复的身体甚至觉得晕眩。

但奇怪的是他却一点也不想阻止，身体仿佛食髓知味一般不自觉收缩紧绞，淫荡的肉穴宛如贪吃的小口，不断裹吮着兄长的硕大，还希望Thor能够射入那个最深的地方。他就像是罹患了某种Thor饥渴症，极端羞耻的想法让他忍不住尖叫，而Thor越深的顶撞让他的双手终于克制不住地想要抱住什么，比如兄长的肩头，或者胸膛。

Thor不给了。

“求我。”在Loki眼中金发蓝颜的混账嘶嘶地说。

原本把住他腰杆的手指倏然溜入两人结合的部分，在腰胯撞击的同时带着薄茧的指腹开始揉弄那两瓣由于被阴茎反复进出已经红肿的小阴唇。他甚至要命地吮吸住Loki的耳垂，不断地含在口中咂玩。

过近的亲密让Loki的浑身都燥热起来，他被逼地向后仰起头，猩红的双目带上了委屈的氤氲，终于，约顿人在Thor噬咬上他咽喉时，嘶出几近凶狠的话：“你明知道我会冻伤你！”

“那就学着克制。”Thor Odinson在他耳边说。

不容置喙的霸道让Loki猝然痉挛地夹紧。

惹来两人同时舒爽闷哼一声。

Thor Odinson得意地继续霸占他的兄弟，约顿人断断续续的呻吟中带上了委屈。

而Asgard的王储毫不介意给他的弟弟继续施压，他钳住他的手腕，在龟头重重撞击上子宫时拉着他的手搭在自己的肩头：“如果你控制不住，我们两个也许都会被冻结在池水中。”

他怎么可能让这中事发生？

但Thor绝对是故意的！

Loki直到这时才明白Thor真正的用意，这个混球只是因为自己拒绝他的触碰就怀恨在心。

但已经晚了，惩罚远远没有结束，似乎为了让他彻底地记住这几天疏离带来的恶果，他被不知餍足的大块头摁在水中，狠狠的肏弄，直到前后两个淫穴都被开发成合不拢的肉洞，直到他尖叫着主动要求抱住他的“主人”。当然Loki也被狠狠地教训了，后穴被Thor的手指彻底玩弄出肠液，前端淫穴则被肏成合不拢的肉洞，每一次的进出甚至都会带着池中热水，过多的刺激让Loki在不知道第多好次尖叫着在Thor怀中高潮。

他忘记了是什么时候紧紧搂住那个金发大块头的胸口，当他的手触碰到Thor的一瞬间，他就只想拥抱他、触碰他。他最终屈服，近乎迷恋地爱抚坚实的胸肌，报复性地噬咬兄长挺立的乳珠。

而Thor的回应是让他尖叫软在自己怀中。

紧张让Loki夹得更紧，到最后虚弱的身体几乎被Thor肏晕在池水里。他被开发到完全忘记了那些纠结的疏离、所谓的坚持，被Thor的强权完全攻破。

愤懑的同时，Loki却又有一种被填满的餍足。

“You Bastard！”他愤愤地一口咬在了Asgard战士的肩膀上。

而他得到的是Thor将喷薄的精液灌入甬道。

只不过唇齿相依时，满足感伴随着一种始终沉湎于心脏中又酸又涩的情感翻搅上来，让Loki几乎要有些弄不清楚，为何他的兄长要为一个约顿海姆的冰霜巨人做到如此地步？

 

END


	13. 寒冰之城

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 由于11章后追加了肉番，所以章节序号顺延+1。
> 
> 中文网站此章为第12章，为阅读方便AO3标为13章，并非缺失章节！并非缺失章节！

约顿海姆的风霜就宛如Loki的心情，他被套上枷锁的时候甚至没有太过挣扎。

巨大的身高与体能差，再加上基本耗尽的魔力，反抗无异于自杀。更何况被这群冰霜巨人押走，或许是个更好的选择——终结掉自己与Thor近期来扭曲与不正常的关系，如果说因为时时刻刻跟在身边，Thor无法抛下自己不管，那么被冰霜巨人们带走，Asgard的王储应该不会再冒险去救一个奴隶。

他当然不会死，Loki Laufeyson狡猾的宛如一条毒蛇，只是他从不觉得自己与Thor之间真的存在什么希望罢了。

那太虚无缥缈，他早就过了相信祈祷真的能带来好运的年纪。

Loki Laufeyson原本就是诡计之神，而神又能向谁祈祷呢？

他们将他塞入一辆驶具中，这让Loki微微松下一口气。无论是按照传闻中的无用的双性会被流放，还是会被带去哪里，他想他都能够活下来，他的生活本就是这样：总是会有更糟糕的事情发生。

风雪落在黑发与眼睫上的时候，Loki发现在居然被带进了约顿海姆的王城内。

高耸残破的围墙环绕住整个王城，而王城东南角的瓮城山谷中就是那艘Thor去探查的飞船。这完全是意料之外的，他有些踟躇，但森冷的兵刃很快便狠狠地戳在他的腰上。

“走！”

约顿人吃痛地轻哼一声，向前迈出脚步。

王城内比想象的要好上许多，这让他惊觉当年Laufey对自己的防备之深——即便他们已经谈判到关于怎样进攻Asgard的细节，Laufey与自己会面的选址也从未在王城内，根据Laufey的描述，除却神庙这里已经残破的仅剩一片废墟。

他没有对Loki说实话。

千年的时光让冰霜巨人们多少修缮了这里，确切来说现在这里更像是一个在废墟上重建起来的宫殿。苍凉而又壮阔，冷肃中仍旧透露出当年的辉煌。

他被压着走在一座完全由玉石雕凿成的长桥上，桥上约有百来根拱柱，从桥栏向上拱起，两两相对，每根上均有塑像，不少仍没有修整好，却依然能从雕像细腻的衣摆与手中高举的持物看出曾经的壮丽与威严。

Loki发现桥下的深渊中全是碎石，更有不少小型飞船的残骸。

他还留心到下方还有一些还被搭起的台子，台子上摆放的则是尚在施工中的小型飞船，从看大小乘坐人数应该限制在个位数，台子周匝多围绕着数名正在修正飞船的冰霜巨人。

观察带来的走神让他的肩背上又挨了狠狠的一下。

“嘶嗯——！”Loki被击打的身形向前猛扑，他扭头愤怒地瞪向押送他的人，却终究咬牙吞下闷吟，用力将背脊挺的笔直。

无论如何的境地，Loki Laufeyson都不愿意让自己的脆弱被人窥破。

通过那座长桥，他来到连接着长桥的一个大殿中。这座殿宇同样有着浓烈的约顿海姆风格，殿门与窗户细长而狭窄，窗户却并不少，在能够阻挡寒风又最大程度开拓视野，工艺精湛且由玉石造就，带着冰霜巨人们与生俱来的冷硬。

他仰头多望了几眼，霜雪几乎要吹得他睁不开眼睛。

Loki很快被带入大殿内。

他的到来打断了大殿中的议事，王座上与王座下的雄性们均扭头望向这边，尤其是座上为首的那个新王，不知是不是Loki体貌与那套金白色系服饰的缘故，那双缺乏智慧的小眼睛中迸发出些令人作呕的“兴致”来。

这让Loki泛起一阵厌恶，他咬紧牙关垂下目光。

“这就是那个在献祭时魔力精纯的……？”王座上庞大的冰霜巨人睁着猩红色的双目毫无尊重地肆意打量着他。

Loki注意到几日前主持收集魔力仪式的那个肩披兽皮的祭司就立在王座旁，那祭司微微昂着下颌，目光更带着一种倨傲的审度：“是的，殿下，正是他。”

感谢越来越趋近冰霜巨人，Loki居然毫无障碍的听懂了，他心中暗暗叫糟，那天只注意到维护Thor，没想到自己反而成为了当权者们的目标，他压下胃中的越发翻涌作呕感，默默计算着能够顺利脱身的方法。

问明来历后，座上那个巨大的蓝色巨人似乎对他的兴趣更甚，它的身体微微向前倾了些：“稀有、漂亮的双性……哼嗯，我还以为在几百年前就已经死光了。”

这个描述使得Loki只想用魔法将对方剁成蓝色的肉块，不过目前也只能强行忍耐。

祭司比起那个昏聩的王明显更有脑子一些：“殿下，根据地下城中人说，他是和另一个雄性在前不久才从冰原上逃难过来的。”

“哦——游荡在冰原上的双性，依赖雄性才得以偷生！”

这样歪曲的揣度让Loki免不得想要讽笑，但现在还不是反抗的时候，他反复告诫自己，这群冰霜巨人不过是忽然发现了有一个稀有的双性，看起来无论哪个星球的贵族都享有掠夺特权，他们无非只是一时无聊将他弄来而已。只要之后落单，他就可以乘机逃跑。

“嗯？”王的疑惑却打断了Loki的思考。

这一声的“嗯”让约顿人不自觉抬起眼睛，而他惊然发现面前冰霜巨人的目光停留在了自己裸露出的那侧肩膀上。

对上的视线也让Loki心头一紧，即便时隔八年光景，他仍旧忆起面前这个王看起来有些眼熟……它瞧着像是Laufey身边曾经的一名贵族。

不知道辨认是不是双向的，不待Loki想更多，盯着他肩头的蓝色巨人忽然暴喝。

“…你是谁？！”

Loki觉得心脏已经提到的嗓子眼，可甚至不等他说上一句话，对方已经完全坐直身体，它显得比Laufey愚蠢很多，只是没有了刚才随意的姿态这个蓝色大块头看起来要更为雄壮，甚至比变化后的Thor还要高出不少，这使它看起来昏聩、粗暴又蛮不讲理。

对方灼烧般得视线让Loki有些心脏发紧，然而不给Loki编出些借口的时间，巨人已经说出了答案。

“你是Loki Laufeyson，Laufey唯一还活着的那个…叛徒儿子！！”

一瞬间，身后的卫兵手上均凝结起尖锐的冰枪，封锁住了Loki的所有退路。

祭司的视线也投注过来，他眯起双目仔细辨认：“Farbauti殿下，他肩头的花纹确实是纯正的Laufey家族血统。”

即便Loki早就留心到冰霜巨人们的花纹各有不同，甚至代表着标示性，却没有想到这个竟可以标明血统与身份，甚至让他因此而暴露。冷汗顺着他的额角缓缓滑下，瘦削的Asgard法师只觉得小腹中伴起一丝牵拉的闷痛。

“你为什么会在这里？”王座上的冰霜巨人声音带着恼火，仿佛Loki只要说错一句话，它就会下令将他捅成对穿。

大殿内的气氛已从刚刚的带着不敬的戏谑变成急转直下的肃杀。

Loki却反倒在这时冷静下来，事实上他完全更擅长驾驭这种状况——被对方当成一个危险的敌人，而不是什么该死的羸弱双性。

他缓缓嘘出一口浊气，翘起唇角，被黑色长发盖住些的脸孔从上方看下来有种带着危险的好看。他的视线意有所指地瞥向身后的卫兵们，空荡寒冷的大殿中，卫兵手中的冰锥更显肃杀。

“如果我是您，就不会在听完我带来的情报之前先将我杀死在这尊贵的殿堂上。”

他使用的是约顿语，即便不是特别流利，但Loki永远知道如何让敌人放松警惕，他使自己的语调优雅之余又透露出些讨好来，甚至做了一个非常诚恳的约顿礼仪手势。

愚蠢的新领袖看起来像是稍微被取悦到了，它用粗糙的手指指黑发法师：“说下去——”

“我是来带我们的族群搬迁到一个更加美好的土地的。”瘦削的法师抬起脸孔。

“所以被Laufey遗弃的耻辱，约顿海姆的叛徒要反过来给我们机会？”立在上头的祭司出口打断他，它显得比头脑简单的王更谨慎，也更加刻薄残忍，这让Loki稍稍觉得有些难办。

好在他相信自己可以搞定这个。

“当然，我也是有求与您的。”他在心中飞快的计算着，绕开和祭司的对话，转而使用甜蜜的语言和尽量放低的姿态面对强武的新王。

座上昏聩且巨大的Farbauti显然更吃这套，它哼出一声，给了Loki继续往下说的机会。

瘦削的Asgard法师偷偷松下一口气，他将刚刚在脑中成形的计划说出来。

“Odin已经死了。”

这个重磅新消息砸的殿内的冰霜巨人们顿时安静下来，对闭塞的约顿海姆来说这显然是一个大新闻。

“那么我们为什么没有听到九界传来的丧钟？”祭司警觉道。

“那是因为过去两年中，扮演成Odin坐在王位上的人是我。”Loki微微倨傲地昂起下颌。

他当然能看出目前的新王的特质是强权，祭司则是更有头脑的那一个，毕竟约顿海姆是贵族世袭制，二祭司倒必须是通过一步步的努力获得，有头脑的人对付起来就更需要一些方法。所以在讨好过王之后，Loki向殿内比较有头脑的这一位展现自己的气势，他试探着朝旁边走上两步，并没有贸然踏出包围圈。即便尚带着枷锁，他的沉着与爆炸性的消息也让用冰锥指住后心的士兵们没敢妄动，王没有喝止，连祭司的视线也仅仅是追随。

很好，已经成功了第一步。

Loki让自己显得镇定，亲善又不落下风：“我将他扔在中庭，并且剥夺了他的魔力，他就这样凄惨而又孤独的死去了。”诡计之神的脸孔上浮现出一丝嘲讽般的凉薄来。

这个消息不由得让王与祭司交换了一个眼神。

“那你何不在Asgard继续当王？”壮硕又依赖武力的冰霜之王果真并不很能沉住气。

“我遇到了一点儿麻烦。诚如我刚刚所言，我也是有求于您的。我没有想到Odin用自己作为禁锢将死亡女神Hela束缚在冥界，所以伴随着他的死亡，Hela来到人间。”

这句话带着些试探的意味。

座上蓝色巨人瞬间绷紧的表情告诉Loki，它绝对是知道Hela的——从年纪判断，它也远比Thor与Loki活得更长久，Hela的凶悍恐怕给它留下颇深的映像。

“Hela将你拉下王座？”Farbauti眯目。

“不，当然不。愚蠢的Thor Odinson在与Hela争夺Asgard，我只不过是乘势出来避避风头罢了。虽然你们总是叫我叛徒，但别忘记……我并不是自愿前往Asgard的，我被Odin掳掠，千年来在那里是作为质子与被监视的对象存活到现在，归根结底，我仍是一个约顿海姆人——”Loki让自己的声音低沉下来，提到约顿海姆时仿佛还有些神伤，“所以我为什么要为了保护Asgrad而战呢？我想要的只有权力与那片害我至深的土地臣服在我的脚下……等到Thor与Hela斗到两败俱伤，再杀掉勉强获胜的那一个，显然是个更好的主意。”他让自己的声音带上了一丝颤抖。

羸弱双性抿紧双唇、倔强又不甘的模样最终取悦了愚蠢的王，更放松了它的警惕：“那么你为何来到约顿海姆？”

好极了，正中下怀的提问。

“这还用问么？尊贵的殿下，”Loki的语气柔软起来，银舌头带上了特有的蛊惑。一直紧绷的神经其实真的让他有些难受，但他必须忍耐下去，为了自己，当然也为了那个金头发的蠢货。“虽然你们难以接纳我，可我始终记得我是约顿海姆的子嗣。多年前的战争是我让你们失望，如今约顿海姆的岌岌可危，眼下正是一个很好的机会，只要我们合作，您和您的人民就将获得新的栖息地，甚至……是九界至高的尊位。”

“哼嗯——”Farbauti的手指蹭着它下巴上浮凸起线条，“如果这样说的话，你倒确实有些诚意。”

Loki松下一口气，虽然开头困难了些，不过好在面前这个愚蠢的家伙显然比Laufey更好拿下，如果一切顺利，自己的蠢哥哥甚至连攻打Hela的军队都有了……

只是，他的好运气似乎总是有限的。

Farbauti堪称轻率的认可让立在王座边的祭司皱眉，祭司俯身不知对那个愚蠢的大块头说了什么，高大的冰霜之王怔愣一下，旋即又很快点头。

它顿了顿，掐住措辞：“咳，既然你这样有诚意，我再另外通知你一个好消息如何？Laufey Son。”

Loki心生警觉，却终究摆出神态谦逊洗耳恭听的姿态。

然而Farbauti下面的话却没办法让他继续保持谦逊。

“我决定将你赏赐给我的儿子，Loki Laufeyson，你身上的Laufey血统会让他的继承人拥有更加纯粹的王族血统，而我也会对与你的合作更为放心。”约顿海姆现任的当权者傲慢的说完，看起来对这个决定十分满意。

Loki的面色霎时冷白，瘦削的身体轻轻晃了下。

“哦，不必如此激动！虽然你的父王驱除了你，但我想即便是卑微的双性也仍然可以为约顿海姆做出杰出的贡献，我的儿子不会因为娶了你而感到耻辱的。”

若说前面空穴来风的恶意揣度完全可以让Loki付之一笑，那么功亏一篑在自己的“性别”上，其中暗含的羞辱就很难不让他面色冷白。

“怎么？你不愿意么？”王身边祭司眯起那双猩红色的眼睛。

“不……这是我的——”

但“荣幸”一词来不及出口，Loki的脸色还是一定程度的出卖了他，原本立在Farbauti身边的祭司用法术倏然移动到了他身前，祭司远没有Farbauti雄壮，却还是比Loki要高大上两圈，冷肃的面容与服饰下精干的肌肉让人直觉危险。

祭司突然钳住了双性约顿人的颈项。

“呃嗯……”手铐限制了Loki的抵抗，没有魔力帮衬，过大的身高差让他近乎被掐离地面。

祭司得到王的授意，就这样掐着Loki来到了大殿边缘一个细长的窗户边。外面的冷风顺着细狭的窗户灌进来，带出阵阵刺耳嗡鸣。它抓住Loki黑色的长发，压着那具瘦韧的身体摁向船台边缘，Loki闷哼一声视线不觉向下偏去，透过细窄的窗户，他发现自己竟刚好可以看见刚刚走在桥上看见的那些小型飞船。

“看见那些了么？”祭司强健的手臂压着他的颈项。

黑发法师剧烈的喘息，咬着牙点点头。

“你最好别耍什么花招，既然参加过献祭仪式，你就该知道我们正在筹备离开约顿海姆，帮你进攻Asgard不过是个更好的选择，但绝非必要，如果你再敢欺骗我们，我们的王会毫不犹豫地将你塞进那艘小飞船。约顿海姆很缺乏用飞船探寻宇宙的试验品，死囚们都因为太空缺氧而死，也许……”它低头凑近Loki的脸颊，冰冷的气息在他的耳侧蔓延，“在Asgard存活了多年的小王子，能够在宇宙中多活的久一点？”

“……说完了么？”Loki嘶嘶地咬牙道。

他试图推开对方，祭司却转而箍住他的肩膀。

虽然这只是一个威胁，但它却必须要这个曾经欺骗过约顿海姆一次的家伙明白谁才是这片土地的主人。而为了保险起见，既然是要给王子殿下的……

冰霜魔法顺着Loki肩头开始冻结时，Asgard的法师睁大了眼睛。若说联姻他还能应付得来，这样的检查则完全是出乎意料的，祭司强大的魔法几乎是顺着他的血管骤然钻入，彻骨的冰寒强行侵入身体的痛苦让他呜咽一声瞬间弯下腰杆。

“啊嗯…放——！呃嗯……”

缺失的魔力让他无从反抗。

那种被人从内到外、由内脏到血液检查一遍的魔法让Loki的冷汗层叠，他近乎在刹那间便丧失了浑身的气力，本能让他下意识地集中起全身最后一丝温暖的魔法保护住小腹。

祭司的冰系法术却因为无法探查而加倍攻击哪里，Asgard的法师骤然闷哼一声，带着水雾的眼睛微微瞪大。

“不……”

他只觉得自己魔法宛如破碎的冰晶一般，伴随着颤抖在灵魂中的细响，彻底被击散了。

不，如果魔法失效，那Thor……

**

Thor猛地掐住一个冰霜巨人的颈项。

他不过是去探查了一下那艘可能能带他们回家的大型飞船，返回洞穴他的弟弟就不见了。面对空空荡荡的洞穴，Thor只觉得从心到胃都在逐一下沉，他实在不愿意相信——Loki又一次背弃了自己，从自己的身边逃开。

但是整整齐齐的洞穴就留下这样的讯息。

Thor的胸膛剧烈起伏，焦虑与痛苦带来的怒火让他转身便揪住了毗邻冰霜巨人的颈项。他必须得问清Loki去了哪里，就算他的弟弟格外想从他身边逃走，也不该是现在，他犹记得在自己离开之前Loki的身体有多么糟糕。

语言不通带来的阻隔却让Thor只能听见冰霜巨人嗷嗷的嚎叫，他不由自主地瞪大了双目，不能开口，一旦开口说话，Loki所有努力遮掩的伪装都会功亏一篑。而他心中难以克制地梗起一股挫败来。总是这样，弟弟在身边时他常常会欣喜又得意对方的依赖，但屡屡Loki离开自己，Thor又往往觉得Loki其实从来才是自己的拐杖。

可怜邻居不断的摇手让挫败的雷霆之神的怒火更涨，他甚至抄起了手中的巨斧——那是他之前用猎物换来的武器。

Say something，say something he can understand ！

巨大石斧迸出让人胆寒的凶光，周遭闻声而来冰霜巨人们脸孔上纷纷露出惊惧的神色，一个雌性终于忍不住捂住嘴唇啜泣了一句什么，这其中包含了一个“那边”。

这是Thor在捕猎时学会的为数不多的词汇，带着障眼术法的赤红双目豁然瞪向那个雌性。

雌性紧张地将身体贴在了洞壁上，她高挑却瘦弱，身上为数不多的一些金饰因为恐惧而瑟瑟发抖。那双倔强又忍耐的猩红色双目让Thor不自觉想起他的兄弟，这使他稍稍平复一些，他走过去，用力指了指身后原本属于自己与Loki的洞穴，同时再度瞪住那个冰霜巨人。

大概真的是雌性的智商要更高一些，她颤颤巍巍地伸出手，指出了一个方向。

“王都。”她不断地重复着这个词。

这个词汇在献祭完成之后的被Thor听到的频率很高，他努力再努力的回想，终于理解了具体是什么含义。Thor的面色因此而有些发白，因为他分明记得自己在回来的路途中看到沿途有一量悬浮在冰面上的驶具。

他从来没有见过那辆车，甚至当时还多看了两眼，现在想起来Loki可能就在……

顾不得众人的劝阻，他提起石斧便冲出了地下城，谁也不能将Loki从他身边带走！

“啊——！”

Thor快速的奔跑着，他觉得格外痛苦，如果他阻止Heimdallr说出那些话，如果他不去顾忌那些所谓的尴尬，如果他没有在这是离开前往探查飞船，Loki是否就不会发生这样的厄运？

Asgard战士当然没有陷入不可自拔的自责，但他又确实是痛苦而羞愧的——他总是将Loki弄丢。

自从来到约顿海姆，他就看着Loki一次次的在面前倒下，又不得不因为两人千年间的隔阂与性情的不同将逼到嘴边的真相苦苦吞回腹中。他早就知道他是谁，当然不会在乎Heimdallr偏颇的评判，更知道Loki心里究竟是如何想的，但是他却又唯恐他的弟弟……不信任自己。

他担心不顾一切的将所有事情说出口，Loki选择的是自尊而非倾听他的爱语，他唯恐操之过急，在不恰当的时间心急火燎的做出鲁莽的决定，会再将Loki推得更远。

可最终，这些该死的多愁善感与患得患失反而阻挠了他的脚步。

让Loki再一次从他掌心中溜走。

去他的等待！

他提着巨斧冲到了王都的门口，他必须得要回他的兄弟。

但Thor完全没想到，在他身上覆盖着的障眼法会在这时失效。几乎就在他与门口的卫兵剑拔弩张到一触即发之时，他只觉得自己的耳畔恍惚间听到了一声冰霜破碎的声音，跟着，一直覆盖在他身上的那层蓝色的障眼术法如同一层划开的涟漪，自足尖与指尖开始退却，而他的身高也在短时间之内急剧的缩小。

——当着王宫卫兵的面，他豁然变回了Asgard的人的模样！

“什……”

突如其来的变化让冰霜巨人守卫们惊诧，而他们很快反应过来，冰刃几乎在顷刻间自小臂爆出，迅速朝Thor扑杀过去。

Thor也完全没有想到会发生这样的事，他原本以为自己有约顿人的外貌作为伪装，只要简单交涉就可以成功混入，即便遇到什么需要付诸武力的麻烦也是在进入王宫之后。可明显他将一切都想的太简单了，Loki……Loki一定是发生了什么意外！

这让雷霆之神瞬间焦躁起来，灼心的恼恨让他抡起手中的石斧撩翻了一个又一个朝他冲过来的冰霜巨人。

他原本尚试图手下留情，毕竟沦陷在约顿海姆的时间中他发现这个族群并非传说中的那样十恶不赦。

不过是不同的立场，而整个约顿海姆的人口更是所剩无几。

可他克制不了，千年间的仇恨让冰霜巨人们在发现他之后便立即要置他于死地，他也更加担心他的兄弟。是的，他或许真的不是个称职的王，狭隘又自私，Thor并不介意收割所有约顿人的性命，只为了换他的弟弟。

他咆哮着一跃而起，将雷点引在了战斧之上——

Loki……！！

**

“你怀孕了？！”惊怒交加的祭司大声地喝问着，他将被冰系魔法重伤的约顿人扔在了王宫冰冷而坚硬的玉石地面上。

Farbauti闻言豁然从王座上起立。

“呼……嗯呃——”被祭司冰系魔法几乎冻结全身的Loki一时间难以从地面撑起。

目前的状况是他万万没有预料到的，如果他还是Asgard人的模样，恐怕根本就不会有所谓“联姻”与“检查”的变故，腹中的锐痛让Loki额角冷汗不断渗出，他喘息着伏在地上，痛苦地用手死死压住小腹。

孩子……

但这还没有结束，祭司缓缓走过来，一脚踩上了黑发约顿人的肩膀上，将瘦削的“王族叛徒”整个踢翻过去。

“而且，你肚里的孩子并不是约顿海姆人。”祭司的声音冷肃而严厉，王座上的Farbauti闻言脸色也不觉更为阴沉。

“所以，他早就已经怀孕了？”

“是的，殿下，他应该是逃难而来，刚刚所有的话都不过是骗局。”祭祀弓下身钳起黑发约顿人带着手铐的手腕，冰蓝色的魔法再度毫不留情地窜入Loki的体内，这一次甚至带上了折磨的强度。

“啊——！”痛苦的低噎自口中克制不住地溢出，即便Loki想要保持的体面又有尊严，在此刻也完全做不到。

他体内的魔力早已耗干，祭司又是整个约顿海姆魔力最强之人。

Asgard的法师身体剧烈哆嗦，豆大的汗珠自额角滚落，他只觉得催逼的呕吐感不断碾压着内脏，当祭司松开他的手腕让他再一次扑跌在地时，整个人都是眩晕的。心脏挤压的坠冷感让Loki只有用尽全力咬紧牙关才能止住悲鸣。

但他还是听见了，祭司冰冷而笃定的声音：“他腹内的孩子属于一个Asgardian，现在的他也基本已经没有魔力。”

“没有力量…？Asgardian？！”当Farbauti意识到面前的Laufey Son再一次欺骗了约顿海姆之后，愤怒瞬间席卷上这个愚钝又尚武的冰霜之王，博然的怒火让得他几乎恨不得立刻处决面前这个王族遗孤。

“是，并且从孩子的强弱来判断，也许另一个父亲还不是普通的Asgardian。”

“处理掉，”Farbauti吼道，“孩子处理掉！将他关进牢内，直到让诞下Farbauti的血脉之后再杀了他。没有他的存在，我们一样可以在Thor与Hela两败俱伤之后进攻Asgard。”

Loki的脸色一片灰白。

不行，他必须要逃出去，无论如何也不能沦落在这里。

而就在约顿海姆的卫兵的手即将要抓到他瘦削胳膊的时候，忽然从殿外传来跑步声……

“殿下！外面有一个Asgard人闯进来了！”

Loki豁然抬起头，他不可置信地努力撑起身体看向通信的卫兵，Farbauti与祭司的神色也同样绷紧。

“带下去，先把他压下去。”祭司最先反应过来。

Loki被两名卫兵架起身，推搡着押往大殿侧后方的一条走廊，而不知是不是错觉，他听到“咚”的一声闷响，宛如利刃劈凿石质城门所发出的撼天动地的震动，甚至伴随着雷暴的怒吼，殿内全部的冰霜巨人几乎都在一瞬间骇然耸立，但那又怎么可能？再怎么样对方也只不过是一个人。

不，不是“人”，Thor是雷霆之神。

Loki禁不住地翘了翘唇角。

而他侧首便看见Farbauti愤怒地咆哮，祭司也挥手让更多的卫兵赶往城门。

Loki没有再等待，假意又顺着押送他的卫兵向侧廊走出一段距离，在转角已经看不见大殿的位置，他骤然出手了！

一脚踹中一名冰霜巨人的小腿迎面骨，在对方吃痛的须臾夺过对方腰间短匕，短匕转瞬送入那名卫兵的胸膛，跟着他迅速转身，抢在另一个卫兵将押送冰刃捅来之前，将倒下冰霜巨人作为肉盾。

贯穿冰霜巨人胸膛的冰锥还是划伤他的手臂，但这并不重要，Loki用力拔出匕首，虚晃一招转身就跑。

他绝对不能让两个人都被抓住。

他完全没有料到Thor会来，他想不通——为什么Thor Odinson会鲁莽的跑到约顿海姆的王都？为什么他要来救一个约顿海姆的奴隶？如果说要求Heimdallr将自己带回去是一时冲动与心软，那么……

身后的攻击让他无暇再多思。

被拘束的双手影响了速度，他低头狼狈闪过冰霜巨人的一击，顾不得冰锥在肩甲上撕裂的血口，利用身体的灵活就地一滚，再伸脚狠绊。

当坠在身后的卫兵被绊倒后，Loki迅速闪至后方钳住敌人的一只手臂，猛地将匕首没根扎入那卫兵的后心。

“呼、呼……”

约顿人剧烈地喘息着，静距离搏杀永远不是他所擅长的。然而，就在刚刚放下戒心的一瞬间，他蓦地觉得腰侧一凉。

“咳嗯——！”Loki猩红的眼睛微微睁大，不可置信地低头看下去，一截尖利的冰锥深深地捅进侧腰。

“叛徒……”垂死的冰霜巨人嗫嚅着恨道。

剧痛让Loki重重地摇晃，已经死去的卫兵轰然倒地，几乎拖拽着他也一起摔跌在地。

但他稳住了，用力扶住走廊郎柱大口喘息，连番的折磨让瘦削的法师已经耗至临界点。寒风吹起黑色卷曲的长发，让法师在约顿海姆走廊的石柱上留下凄厉的血手印。Loki用手死死抵住侧腹的伤口踉跄着前进，他不敢停下、更不敢轻率地将冰锥拔出，Asgard的神格曾经让他拥有杰出的愈合力，但显而易见这具约顿海姆的身体没有。

他向前蹒跚着，挣扎着思索逃脱的方法，忽然他看到走廊下方的深渊正好可以连通至桥下，而桥下靠近边缘的阴影中正停着几艘已经建造好的小飞船。

『约顿海姆很缺乏用飞船探寻宇宙的试验品……』

祭司的话窜入脑海。

很好，Asgard的法师疲惫地弯弯唇角，看起来不需要抢劫那艘大的了。

他强行压住涌到唇边的血腥气，双腿跨过围栏，单手死死摁紧腰间伤势，顺着走廊外的陡坡便滑下去，锐利的沙石割开蓝色的肌肤，但他并没有去管。

他不能让Thor被抓，绝不能——Asgard的王储落到约顿海姆手中，会有怎样的结果不言而喻。当然他不想自己被擒，如果只是暴露Loki的身份他尚能接受，但无论如何他都不想让Thor知道，自己和他已经拥有了一个孩子……

Heimdallr的谶言不该成真。

不管约顿奴隶还是Asgard的囚徒，他都并不适合诞下Thor的孩子。

而眼下，正是将他的蠢哥哥送走的好时机。

他要抢劫面前的飞船，然后赶在Thor被抓之前开着飞船劫走他的兄长，再把Thor送离这个该死的星球。冰霜巨人们无法在宇宙中呼吸，但Thor可以，那个愚蠢的金头发的家伙甚至不需要食物，只要燃料充足他就可以回到Asgard，再不济只要能够离开这，Heimdallr总会发现Thor。

Loki没有想自己，或者说，不敢想也不想去想。

他知道自己是冰霜巨人，知道自己同样会在宇宙中窒息，但那又如何呢？如果他们两个人之间注定只有一个人可以活着离开，他更希望那个人是Thor。

他的兄长，远比他要有用处的多。

“嘶…嗯——”

约顿海姆的霜雪中他呼出颤抖的白气，死死摁住侧腹的伤，竭尽全力地接近废墟高台之上的小飞船。

Thor……


	14. 迷失的道路

< BGM：The Grey，By Icon For Hire（戳我） >

 

Loki Laufeyson是个极端自私的人，他从来都不会无所求的付出些什么。

他对Thor Odinson是拥有扭曲的欲望的，总是暗暗寄希望于将他的哥哥拉下堕落的深渊，与自己一样陷入那种可笑而又无可自拔的占有与依恋当中。他要让所有的Asgardian发现他的兄长不过是个鲁莽、自大、傲慢的蠢货，而这个蠢货……没有Loki Laufeyson的匡扶根本不能平平稳稳的站在王座之上。

他并不比自己的兄长差，他生而就理当立于他身旁。

所以他是真的相当期待他兄长的表情，如果Thor知道那个被他“欺压”许久，最后又救了他性命的约顿奴隶其实是他身为Asgard阶下囚的弟弟，脸上的表情会是怎样的精彩？他当然知道Thor对约顿人产生了兴趣，他瞧得出来，为此他必须鄙视Thor的品味——那张带着欲念与真挚的蠢脸，简直要迫不及待地对着蓝皮肤的小怪物说出爱的箴言。

那如果Thor后来也发现它是他弟弟呢？

Loki捂着侧腰的伤口深喘了一口气，想到这里他的心情都忽然开拓起来。Thor会不会在接下来的几千年都难以忘怀？会不会在接下来的几千年中时常回忆起他们一起在约顿海姆的荒唐事？

很好。虽然看不到了，但Thor的行动总是很好猜测的，让Thor发现喜欢上的人是他的弟弟，一定是God of Mischief此生最好的恶作剧。

Loki用力一拉操纵杆。

他把自己牢牢绑在了驾驶座上，侧腰的伤口让黑发法师不住地喘息，他担心自己待会儿会摔下座位或者干脆将飞船开进约顿海姆的冰层，那未免太难看了，怎么也得将Thor那个蠢货带到安全的太空，才算完成任务。

不过感谢冰霜巨人们蠢钝，无论是过时到一目了然的飞船操作系统，还是构筑防御工事的迟缓速度，都为Loki提供了极大的便利。

他将飞船猛地抬升，几乎是刚刚攀到与那座玉石长桥平齐的高度，他就看见Thor正挥舞着石斧站在桥上厮杀。他的哥哥已经攻破城门，这让Loki情不自禁地露出一抹笑，伸手摁住操控屏向前一推。

但接到Thor却比他想象的更加艰难。

由于身形上的巨大差距，如果不是人群中不断爆出的闪电，Thor近乎就要被冰霜巨人们完全淹没。Loki的飞船从战团的头顶上飞掠而过，可甚至够不到Thor的一根手指。

Asgard的法师焦虑地在操作盘上搜寻着武器。

希望冰霜巨人们的探险飞船拥有这个功能！

幸好，再次感谢这个蓝色种族的好战，Loki将光炮锁定了作战人群，他可一点儿也不担心打到自己的蠢哥哥，如果连这个都挺不过去的话，Thor也不配当Asgard的王了。

巨大的红色光芒炸开在战团之中，伴随着轰然而至的爆炸声，外围一圈冰霜巨人们纷纷被轰飞到桥下！

Thor的身影终于显现出来。

烈风与冰霜之中，他的兄长正举起一条手臂挡住头脸，短促的金发上沾着战斗留下的冰霜，Thor的神情是肃杀且凶悍的，只是当他看清楚悬停在几十米外的飞船中坐的是谁时，表情却在瞬间化作了惊喜，湛蓝色的眼睛中甚至迸发出无与伦比的喜悦。

他没有片刻犹豫，转身便向殿宇的方向冲了过去。

Loki转瞬便明白了对方的意思，这可真是出乎意料的一招，不过诡计之神喜欢这个鬼主意。因为Thor已经冲到了更靠近大殿的方向，折回去并非最佳选择。他用光炮为他的兄长轰开一条路，Asgardian则在途中放倒更多的冰霜巨人。伴随着危险的靠近，胆怯的王与祭司开始命令剩下的卫兵护卫住大殿。

这让他们更可以放开手脚。

Thor当然没有进入殿宇，就在尚武的冰霜之王已经从双手冻结出冰锥之时，金头发的Asgard王储猛地跳起，攀上了大殿外嶙峋华丽的装饰物。

他开始攀爬那座大殿。

而Loki眼尖的留意到，有卫兵发动了小型飞船正向自己发动进攻，他没有再逗留，Thor完全可以解决追着他爬上去的冰霜巨人们。Loki转而吊着追击自己飞船环绕大殿迅速飚飞，快速腾挪翻转让他有些作呕，胸腔中的挤压感与失血造成的眩晕让黑头发的瘦削法师眼前发花，可他却体会到了许久没有的畅快。

——搭救那个金头发的蠢货，与自己的哥哥并肩作战。

操纵杆上沾着手掌心带上去的血迹，他完全没有在意。Loki利用灵巧的闪避，让咬在身后的飞船将光炮纷纷打在了面前的主殿上，透过细狭的窗户，他可以看见因大殿不断震动而惴惴不安的新王与祭司，报复的快感九界第一的骗子在心头滋生。

终于在消灭了三艘飞船之后，Loki的眼角余光瞥见Thor已经攀爬到合适的高度。

他的哥哥打出一声悠长的呼哨。

事实上不用Thor示意，Loki也知道要做什么，在敌对之前他们更是千年的兄弟。

黑发的法师将飞船一个急刹、跟着陡然高挑，精准的操纵让最后一条咬着他的尾巴狠狠摔撞在了大殿的玉石外壁上，撞碎的飞船让大殿剧烈震动，连穹顶也摇晃着掉下碎石。Loki透过监控盘监视到这个场景愉悦地咧开嘴，之后他驱策着飞船猛地向下俯冲……

他其实一直是他们中飞得更好的那一个，只是Thor Odinson总是不愿意承认罢了。

约顿海姆阴沉黑冷的高空中，那艘小型飞船以一种极危险而又嚣张的速度俯冲而下，它要接的人更也是疯狂的。Thor用战斧将又一个冰霜巨人劈下殿宇，接着他估算飞船接近的速度，猛地向前助跑。

没有任何犹豫地纵身一跃！

那一瞬间所发生的事情，宛如一个慢镜头——周身裹着闪电，手持战斧的雷霆之神，身体在半空中拉出矫健精实的线条，而那艘速度奇快的小飞船则在靠近他时精准地偏成一个诡谲又绝佳的、绝不会撞伤Asgard的王储的角度。

“咚”得一声闷响，Thor稳稳攀住了飞船侧翼。

如果不是时间太赶，Loki简直会高兴的挥舞下拳头，但眼下顾不上这个，他精准的推着操纵杆带着他的兄长逃离这个冰雪王宫。

但他们显然将Farbauti想象的太仁慈了。

Thor甚至只来得及将半个身子探入飞船的入口舱，他们就遭到了新的攻击。尚武的Farbauti显然无法忍受Asgard神兄弟在他王宫的放肆，即便Loki与Thor没有造成实际性的损害，这样的“惊扰”也足够让它誓要将他们从天上弄下来。

大型的冰系法阵在身后张开。

还不等Loki将搭载他与Thor的这一艘动力推加到最快，被法术召唤出的冰锥就在半空中形成一个巨大的枪阵，冰枪以密集到恐怖态势朝他们的船飞射撞砸过来。

Loki精湛的驾驶技术在这时简直是救命的。

他操控着这艘形态古旧，上方是货仓、下方是驾驶舱的“老古董”在空中的闪避着，趋近360°的回旋方式把Thor拍上各个舱壁。

“你要……杀了我么？！”Thor很难不怒吼出声。

可他并没有得到回答，当好不容易抓住的飞船内的一把座椅，Thor抬头就看见王都外翁城中的冰壁开始破碎——是的，就是类似于魔法献祭仪式时的那样的翁城，环绕翁城的冰岩层层碎裂，曾经就让Thor觉得力量恐怖的狰狞守护兽们一个个自高耸的冰岩中爬出。

“小心！”

他声嘶力竭地大吼道。

约顿人猩红色的双目中倒映出守护兽们恐怖的身影，Loki猛地将操纵杆拉到最底，险险躲过一只守护兽的利爪，贴着守护兽的身体向上飞去。

但他们还是中弹了！

即便Loki的闪避的再快，在面对守护兽、魔法与飞船的多重攻击，小飞船还是力有不逮。他们是从一只守护兽的爪缝中飞出去时被身后飞船的光炮击中的，身后缠人的约顿海姆飞船打穿了他们的一个引擎。

舰舱内瞬间响起刺耳的嗡鸣，左右摇晃起来。接下来一发凶狠的冰锥在链接货仓与驾驶舱的位置上凿出一个圆洞。

Thor一拳头砸上飞船壁：“我去修！”

“好……！”

一切变化都太过于迅速，以至于Thor并没有看到他的弟弟发着颤的灰白嘴唇。

Thor自舰舱内一跃而出，他并没有立刻朝着飞船破损的地方攀爬，而是向着身后咬着他们最近的一个飞船上跃去，战斧巨大冲击力在飞船背脊上拉开锐利的裂痕，Thor却连停留都没有，就朝下一艘攻去。守护兽们反倒在此时成为他的支点，雷霆之神在无数小飞船与守护神的身躯上腾挪，瞅准时机就给它们致命一击。

Loki深喘一口气，透过驾驶舱的透明罩壁看着一切，为远处兄长的凶悍咧起唇角。

追着他们飞船的队伍总算被消灭殆尽，Thor猛地跃上最后一艘飞船，粗暴的掀翻驾驶舱上的罩壳，扔出里面的冰霜巨人，操控着飞船逐渐向Loki靠拢。

让人过度兴奋的战斗在紧张之余也给Thor带来了莫名的畅快，当他的飞船完全赶上Loki的之后。金头发的阿斯加德王储抄起巨斧砍下飞船中能用的原材料，再度通过助跑猛地一跃，精准地抱住了他们的那艘小飞船。

战斧背在身后，而他则抱着材料稳稳的趴在Loki驾驶的飞船上，这让Thor控制不住地发出一声快意的欢呼。

“哈哈——！”

默契的配合让他们在不久之后彻底甩开追击，飞船穿梭在约顿海姆茫茫的冰原上时，Thor开始修整他们的飞船。

刚刚的战斗让他难以克制地想起他们的过去，在过去冗长的时间中其实他们总是并肩作战。自己冲锋在前，Loki看护他的后背。战斗结束之后他们时常坐在篝火边，Loki会用魔法烧上一锅水，用热腾腾的毛巾为他擦掉脸上与身上的血迹。

当然，他总是会无情的奚落Thor，Thor甚至为此闹过脾气，可后来、等到他们都长大之后，他没有一日不清晰的意识到：Loki是那个总是说着最刻薄的话，却做着最温柔的事的家伙。

他为能与他的兄弟并肩作战为荣。

指尖蹦出的电火花成为最好的粘合剂，不得不说Thor Odinson认为自己很有修理东西的天赋——毕竟小时候Loki偷偷撞坏的每一艘飞船都是他修理的，藉此他们可不知逃过了多少次的多少次的斥责，Asgard法师卓越的驾驶能力也源于斯，当然也正是由于Loki对于速度的执着，Thor从不愿承认Loki是开得更好的那个，以免他的弟弟太过得意。

而当用力拔出船体末尾的那根冰锥，并将从刚刚战斗中拆卸下来的舰板用电火花楔入漏洞时，Thor已经想好要如何表白了。

『Hey dude，约顿海姆的奴隶可不能将宇宙飞船开得这么漂亮？』

『刚刚的战斗，不得不说你比我飞的好多了，Loki！』

他得先夸夸他，Thor想，这样才会尽量少的触碰到他兄弟潜藏的逆鳞，然后他要在Loki放松警惕的时候迅速拆穿他，再他做出任何反抗之前狠狠的吻他！

他已经全部都想好了，就那么办，他一秒钟都不愿意多等下去。

Thor意外的发现飞船居然飞掠过他们来时的路——

不知不觉间他们竟然已经沦陷在这里数个月，飞出王宫不远就是他们生活过一段时间的地下城入口，透过冰原上龟裂出的巨大漏洞还能可以看见地下城的一些虹影，而再往前是破败的城市废墟，但仍旧可以从精妙绝伦的建筑物上看出约顿海姆曾经的辉煌。他的兄弟就是在那里用魔法救了自己，哦该死，他还剪掉了自己引以为傲的金发。再之后是他们跋涉过来的冰原、偶遇的战场，以及自己在罹患雪盲症前曾关押过Loki一阵子的洞穴……

多么奇妙，Thor甚至看到了曾经洞口堆的那个雪人。

两只弯弯尖尖的角，Hem？

雷霆之神的心情好极了，他瞧着不远处的地平线，知道Loki很快就要带他们飞离约顿海姆，他不觉加快了手中修整的速度，同时偷空看向宇宙星河与约顿海姆深蓝无垠的夜空的交接。浩瀚的星河带来自由的气息，而Thor无比感谢约顿海姆的遭遇，正是这片土地上的境遇才让他们得以摒弃前嫌，面对最真实的彼此。

他将飞船破损的最后一丝缝隙固定好后，搓了搓被约顿海姆的冷风冻得发麻的双臂，向下跃入舱门。

好极了，现在，他得去和他的兄弟表白了。

Loki的手缓缓自操纵杆上挪开，他低下头缓缓的喘息着，激烈的战斗过去之后，前所未有的疲倦侵袭上他的大脑。他有些困了，猩红色的双目映照出不远处绚烂的代表着归途的苍穹。

他们就要回去了，真好。

他恍恍惚惚地想着，其实他应该乘着尚未突破大气层从这艘飞船上跳下去，毕竟冰霜巨人在宇宙中无法呼吸，即便飞船中有氧气，从体积所能贮存的气氧量来判断，它恐怕支撑不到返回他们的故乡。

不过，黑头发的约顿人低头看了看自己的侧腹，伤口中洇出的鲜红血迹已经浸透了他所在的驾驶座。

真该死，他大概又丢失了回家的路……

 

Thor踏进飞船中的时候，只觉得前所未有的静谧，他想这大概是远离战斗喧嚣的缘故，这样很好，刚好很有利于和他的弟弟说上几句话。

“Hey！”

他其实有些紧张，就像近乡情怯一般，明知道这次Loki与自己都被暂时封锁在这片方寸之地（甚至距离抵达Asgard还需要一段日子），可他忽然就不知道该说些什么了，刚刚打好的腹稿在面对Loki的背影时显得苍白，Thor近乎是将拳头攥得死紧才让自己鼓足勇气。

对，表白之后他一定得问问Loki是怎么逃出来的，这简直酷极了，恰到好处的夸赞准会让他别扭的弟弟高兴起来。

但Thor并没有得到回应，飞船还是保持着速度继续冲向约顿海姆与宇宙的边缘，驾驶座上的约顿人却没有任何声响。

“……Umm, hey？”Thor又唤了一声。

而直到户外寒风造成的双耳轰鸣完全消散，他才听到安静的驾驶舱内有另一种让人觉得不详的声音。

滴滴答答，带着点儿黏稠的水声。

Thor的视线终于从Loki所在的座位上移动到座位下的那一滩腥红的血迹之上。

“No！Nononono……”Asgard的战士再也顾不上任何的腹稿、剖白，他近乎是发出一声惊恐的低吼就猛地扑向他的兄弟。

Loki其实还清醒着。

只是他已经没有力气说话了，他用没受伤的那只手死命掐着自己的腿侧，勉强维持着精神，因为他知道如果睡过去，这一次他恐怕是真的醒不过来了。

Thor完全没想到会看到这个，就在几十秒之前，他想的还是终于顺利离开这个濒临崩溃的星球，他可以带着自己的弟弟、自己最重要的人回家。金发神祇湛蓝色的双目睁大，慌张地检查着Loki到底是哪里受伤。

他很快发现了Loki用力摁住的侧腹，飞船内部温度的原因，那根戳入Loki侧腰的冰锥已经融化大半，更多温凉的血液正顺着伤口汩汩流淌。

“不，坚持住、坚持住……”金头发的Asgard惊恐地咕哝着，他手忙脚乱地试图将他的弟弟从驾驶座上弄下来。

可Thor发现Loki刚刚为了平稳驾驶，居然将他自己绑在了飞船上。

瞧着他的兄长手忙脚乱的样子，约顿人忽然有些好笑。但他更又倏然有些得意——他做到了不是么？约顿海姆蓝皮怪物形态的自己仍旧将他的兄长平安带出了囚笼，带离了危险的星球。

他大概真的…不能做的更好了。

飞船已经在不知不觉间扎入了苍寂的宇宙中。

“It's OK, Thor...”他轻轻地呼唤他，将带着血迹的手压在了Thor的手背上。

战斗中飞船翻转的太厉害，他一开始就系得是死扣，甚至把手铐延伸出来的铁链套死在操纵杆上，他并不指望这个蠢货能够解开。

Thor豁然抬起头，布满血丝的蓝眼睛望向那双血红双目。

相比于舱外深沉无垠的宇宙，Loki的眼睛亮的灼心，仿佛包含着无数将说未说之语，有绝望、依恋、但更多的是不舍与温柔。不、不不不，这个眼神他已经看过一次，在黑暗精灵的土地上，他不想……可Thor知道这次Loki是来真的了。别，他休想他再经历一次，他休想！

浩渺的星河没有约顿海姆终年不停的霜雪，可Thor却觉得前所未有的寒冷与无助。

“别……白费力气了……”在Thor要用蛮力拽毁绑在Loki身上的束缚时，约顿人阻止了他。

Asgard的黑发法师弯了弯唇角，他的头颅无力地垂下来，黑色卷曲的长发遮盖住半张脸孔。

他深吸一口气，从越来越浓烈的迷顿之中挣扎出来少许，伸手抚摸上Thor的脸孔。他受伤沾上的血迹将Thor弄脏了，但Loki不想去管，他总得留下点什么，他就是这样的一个坏家伙。

其实Loki知道，早在在登上这艘飞船之前就知道，总是会有这个结局的。已经很棒了，比他想象过的与任何一种和Thor告别的方式都要好。

没有分隔两地，没有反目成仇，没有背道而驰。

他们在一起，朝着同一个目的地努力，只不过是因为自己没能抵达那个终点而已。

他瞧见那双湛蓝色的眼睛里面有隐约的水雾，忽然觉得有点儿好笑，他该不该告诉Thor自己就是他的弟弟呢？别哭啊，蠢货，为了一个蓝皮肤的小怪物哭泣我会嫉妒的。

“你不会不知道……冰霜巨人在宇宙中…无法、呼吸……吧？”

他最终还是讲那句“我是Loki”咽了回去，也许他始终觉得Loki Odinson在Thor心里或许还是该更加体面一些的，而且让自己的蠢哥哥在几十年、甚至几百年后发现真相不是更加…有趣么？

“你该——召唤你的朋友，那个黑皮肤的讨厌鬼。”他轻轻地道。

他就快要没有力气了，他必须告诉他的蠢哥哥接下来要怎么办，没道理自己费尽心机将他带出来，Thor却因为一个蓝皮肤的小怪物迷失在宇宙中，而没有自己的存在，Heimdallr一定十分乐意接Thor回家。

他已经瞧不清那个金头发大个子的口型，Loki忽然有点儿后悔，他应该再说点什么的，譬如更横在心中已经千年的另一句话，不过是该死的三个词罢了。

毕竟现在，他既不用再担心丢脸，也不用害怕Thor会拒绝……

他好不容易才占了一次彻头彻尾的上风！

“Thor，I...” 修长的手指滑落时，在Thor Odinson的脸颊上留下凄厉的血痕。

 

“Heimdallr！”

“Heimdallr——！！”Thor的蛮力几乎拆掉了整个驾驶座，他将自己的兄弟从那张该死的椅子上抱下来，声嘶力竭地呼唤着Asgard的守门人。他不知道Heimdallr能不能听到，更不知道Heimdallr会不会有办法，可他必须做点什么、必须做点什么！

大概真的会有人听到神明的祈祷。

黑皮肤黄眼睛守门人的幻影蓦地出现在狭小的飞船之中时，那一瞬，Thor只想感谢诸神。

“做点什么，救救他！”他的声音沙哑而扭曲，湛蓝色的双目中已经克制不住地带上雷电的火光，他将怀中只剩下微弱气息的约顿人露出一些，面对千军万马从不变色的雷霆之神正浑身颤抖，“……他是为了救我，所以用你的Bultgang做点什么！”

“殿下。”Heimdallr也白了脸色。

他的幻影立刻走到Thor身边蹲下，完全没有想到事情会这样严重，虽然他并不太喜欢诡计多端的二皇子，虽然从数百年前起就奉Odin之命监视Loki的一举一动，却从没想过让Loki出事。

只是……黄眼睛的守门人略略沉默。

“你在犹豫什么？！”如果Heimdallr有实体，他没准已经被雷电劈中，又或者是被Thor拎住衣领抵上舱壁，但可惜的是Thor没有办法做这个，他的全身因为紧绷已经开始迸射出雷电，又唯恐伤害到怀中的约顿人，苦苦煎熬。

Heimdallr斟酌着开口了：“殿下，您必须明白，Asgard正处于危难之中，而Bultgang中的能量极为有限，如果我用来救他，短期内我就再没有办法再将您带回Asgard。”

“……我知道。”Thor点点头，他明白自己并不是一个称职的王储，但他做不到让自己的弟弟死在自己的怀中，又一次的。

“OK. ”Heimdallr的神色略略复杂，可就像他一开始想的那样，他亦从来没有真的想看着Loki出事。

Thor尽量挪开身体，在身后托抱住衰弱的蓝皮肤约顿人。

挥动Bultgang之前，Heimdallr又顿了一下，那双能窥透宇宙万物本质的双眼当然瞧出Thor对他怀中的约顿人动了真情，可即便是他也无从判断Thor究竟知不知道他怀中那个约顿人就是Loki，而无论Thor知不知道，他确信那都不是All Father愿意看到的。

“您…必须知道另外一件事，”他最终开口道，“Bultgang的能量属于Asgard，所以我并不能确定这样的治疗会不会给约顿海姆人带来一定的后遗症。”

他已经竭尽全力的暗示了……

“先得活着，才能谈后遗症！”Thor的坚持却像是含着血。

Heimdallr深吸一口气，他想他的王储瞧起来并不完全知道真相，那么好吧，Thor总是得亲自面对这个的，得由他自己亲自见证这不知道第多少次的上当，诚然Heimdallr不愿看到Loki出事，但他同样也不觉得这个被领养来的异族皇子拥有多少真心与忠诚。

千年的时光无数次的证明Loki更像是一个卓越的骗子，而非同盟者。他见证过Thor痛苦，不断被伤害，所以他从不认为Loki Laufeyson会是一个好伴侣。他已经饱含了他力所能及最大的善意，却也有着不容放松的警惕与提防。

Heimdallr最终站在Thor与Loki身边，催动起了守护之剑的能量。

“……”

不知是不是感应到了什么，就在这时Thor怀中轻轻喘息的Loki睁开了眼睛。

当看到Heimdallr时他下意识地颤抖了下，而当瞧清守护之枪是对准自己的时候，Loki惶然地摇了摇头。

No. 

他知道Heimdallr在服从Thor的命令，可他更看出了守门人那双眼睛中暗藏的玄机——他已经与他交锋几百年，Thor或许看不出，可Loki在一瞬间就解读出Hemidallr也在执行Odin的命令。

但他完全没有力气，甚至连说些什么的时间也没有，守护之剑已经挥下。

顷刻间，柔和的剑光将Loki完全包裹。他抬起手臂蓦然挡住脸颊，却仍旧无法阻止那道柔和剑光之中所迸射出的能量让他的伤口愈合，周身的伤势以肉眼可见的速度合拢，而Loki知道接下来会发生什么……

No, Don't do that. Please don't do that ！！

可Loki阻止不了，Heimdallr轻轻转动了一下手中的守护之剑，当光晕从暖白变成宝石红时，一件让Thor万万没有预料到的事情发生了——

近乎是沿着Loki身上那些惨烈的伤口，他兄弟皮肤上的蓝色与线性花纹便逐渐褪去，转而恢复成他所熟悉的白皙。Thor豁然抬头，却无法从守门人的眼中看出任何心绪。

Loki痛苦地低吼一声，他的声音不再是冰棱划过湖面的冷肃，而是在场三人都熟悉的磁性的喑哑，属于Loki Laufeyson的喑哑。

黑色卷曲的长发盖住他的肩头，就像是最后一层孱弱的伪装。

他蓦地捂住脸孔，从Thor怀中翻跌出来，死死地翻滚蜷缩进墙角。可却不能阻止守护之剑的神光却一直一直追逐着他，将他治愈，却剥除了他的最后一分伪装。

最后的伪装。

更是Loki一直以来在Thor面前苦苦支撑的尊严与骄傲。

“啊——！！！”

飞船与心脏都在宇宙中重重摇晃。

那个在常人眼中不容于世的“骗局”，那份被众人所唾弃扭曲到无从诉说的感情……


	15. Blue

Thor扑过去一把抱住了他的兄弟。

Heimdallr在治疗完成的刹那身影便消失在他们的飞船之中，快到Thor根本来不及质询他，这究竟是Bultgang的特性，还是某种无法言说的恶意。但是他顾不得去想了，从Loki逃出他的怀抱开始，他的心脏就已经骤停。

静谧又狭小的飞船中，Asgard的王储箍紧他的约顿海姆兄弟，压抑且急促的呼吸声充斥了整个空间。

黑色微卷的长发盖住Loki的肩头、脸颊，他的身体剧烈地颤抖着，咽喉中发出如同受伤野兽般嘶哑的呜咽与低吼。

“Hey hey, easy… I’m here, I'm here.”无论设想过多少遍，当事情真的发生时，Thor还是手忙脚乱，他用健壮的手臂搂紧他瘦削的兄弟，却仍然觉得Loki会随时随地从他身边溜走。

黑发法师却始终没有给他任何回应。

他的背脊明明紧贴着Thor的胸膛，却像间隔了数百万个光年。

“Loki……？”Thor终于试探着呼唤出对方的名字。

他原本只是想先扶他的兄弟起身，毕竟不管是要谈一谈，还是安抚对方，飞船冰冷的地板上都不是一个好选择，Thor并没有忘记Heimdallr虽然治疗了Loki的伤势，但浸润驾驶座的鲜血却同样是真实的——失血太多，Loki需要休息。

然而这个称呼就像是某种从链接着逆鳞的开关，Asgard的黑发法师在重重一抖之后，蓦然从嗓中憋出谑笑声。

“收起你的伪善吧，Thor。”

他恶狠狠地道。

“一切不过都是我的伪装，我原本不过是想借你之力返回，再在半途中杀了你，好成为Asgard的王……”

Thor怔楞一下。

愣神功夫Loki已经试图推开他双臂的桎梏，他还要再说点儿什么，再说点歹毒之言，好让每个词汇中都淬满毒汁。但剧烈的窒息与痛苦却让他的大脑完全停滞。

“……既然能够杀掉Odin，我…就能够……杀了你——！”

“滚开！！”

Thor却没有松手，无论Loki怎样试图挣脱他的怀抱，雷霆之神都执拗地用双臂重新锁紧。

直到Loki发现从体力上他无论如何也拼不过他的怪力兄长，Thor才用嘴唇试探性地轻轻蹭在黑发法师的后颈上。

Loki的身体重重地颤抖了下。

Thor的心跳亦在加快，他其实远远没有表面上看上去的那样镇定。事实上糟透了，他仿佛在短时间内罹患失语症，Heimdallr的治疗打乱全盘计划，让所有事情瞬间跳转到最鲜血淋漓又不得不直面的地步。而他不能走错一步。

巨大的冲击与心灵的折磨让Loki已经像是遍布裂纹的破碎冰面，只要踏错一步Thor就会跌落万丈深渊。

他并不怕摔下去，他怕带不回他的兄弟。

Thor不知道Loki能不能感受到自己的颤抖，他希望他不能，那样或许可以给对方更多的安全感；可他又希望他能，这样Loki也许就可以明白他对自己有多重要。

他在脑中推演了所有可能，最终艰难地道——

“Loki，我…早就知道那是你。”

空气仿佛在顷刻间凝固，而挣扎也在瞬间停止了。

沉重的心跳与尖利的耳鸣冲击向两个人的大脑，荒芜的宇宙中森冷之感将他们团团包裹。

“…What？”

Loki扭过头，他的目光还带着刚刚的空洞，却又以肉眼可见的速度弥漫上水雾。他不可置信地盯住环抱住自己的哥哥，削薄的双唇一片灰白。

“呃……也没有特别早，但你必须承认你并没有那么难以辨认，我是说……身材、行为模式、说话态度，Loki我们认识了一千多年，你更是我最重要的人。你怎么真能指望我认不出……”

“哦！”约顿人打断了磕磕绊绊的王储。他点点头，神态在须臾的仓惶后变成了扭曲，“所以……”

Thor的心脏一紧。

Loki却还是说了出来：“所以你将一切都看在眼里，Well Done，Asgard伟大的王储早就看出冰霜巨人的诡计，他只是按兵不动审时度势，最后将他的敌人压在身下狠狠操干，还将他耍得团团转！”

“我们不是敌人，Loki。”Thor眉头皱紧。

“呵……”约顿人冷笑着，不知是身体不适还是压力已经承受到极限，他的脸色更加苍白。

但不等Thor扶稳，他就摇摇晃晃地站起来，身上还穿着那件Thor在地下城中买来的、属于约顿人的服饰，Loki忽然觉得好笑，如果Thor早就看穿一切，那么他之前所有的努力在对方眼里不过是一场畸形又滑稽的闹剧。

那些被撕穿伪装，被对方玩弄的珍视与爱。

衣服上沾染的全是湿腻又咸腥的血，破烂褶皱的没有一点儿体面——当然，完好的时候它也并不怎么体面，露出肩膀与大腿，让自己看起来就像一个彻头彻尾的奴隶。

“当我的主人很有快感吧，Thor？”他刻薄又悲凉的笑着。

“我并没有那个意思，Loki，Brother，请别曲解我的话。”

“啊嘶……”Loki还想说点什么，怪异的闷痛却倏然从小腹蔓延侵袭到他的全身，跟着不等他反应过来，胃部收缩，强烈的呕意就已经迫使他猛地弯下腰。

“呕——”

Thor白了脸色，顾不得再去纠正Loki狂怒之下极端刻狠的语言，只是迅速扶稳对方。他在约顿人瘦削的脊背上不断轻抚，试图让他的弟弟有所缓解。

疼痛与疲倦剥夺走了Loki全身的力气，等他反应过来的时候Thor已经将他猛地打横抱起。

细长的手指死死抠住Thor身上的兽皮甲。

熟悉的兽皮甲让Loki稍稍好受了点儿，约顿海姆将他们两个都变得很糟糕，兽皮甲却无端构起Loki的某些记忆——山洞中的，地下城的，彼此依靠的，而Thor也像个丑陋的冰霜巨人的。

等眩晕的大脑稍稍合缓，Thor已经将他放在了一张柔软的窄床上。

他用不哪儿扯来的软布轻轻揩拭Loki的唇角，又接来水让他润喉。他照顾他已经得心应手，就像之前Loki魔力耗光时的那样，用心、仔细，和一个蠢顿金发大块头的形象完全不符。

哦当然，怎么会相符？Thor Odinson聪明至极，他看穿九界第一骗子的全部伪装，甚至成功地将Loki Laufeyson玩弄在手心之中。

可金灿灿的Asgard王储无时不刻在传递着这样一个讯息：我哪里也不会去，我就在这里陪着你。

这个想法令Loki作呕。

刚刚不合时宜的干呕却让他已经无法把中伤Thor的计划继续进行下去，他显得焦虑又烦躁，像是被关在牢笼中的鲸，不断用头部碰撞透明的坚硬罩壁，却距离原以为的自由谬以千里。

Thor挤上床的时候，Loki已经不会动弹了，他想要叱骂点什么，叫嚣、嘶吼、攻击，但是他又是无比疲倦的。他木然地被Thor锁进在那双令人厌恶的强壮臂膀中，而就像在约顿海姆时的那样，他的身体甚至超越意志地感到放松。他的哥哥没有说任何话——这让本就筋疲力竭的法师一时间再难找到进攻的方向，恍惚中他想没准Thor就想这么抱着他直到地老天荒。

迷迷糊糊睡过去前，他觉得自己真该拖着Thor一起下炼狱。

接下来的几日，Loki就像穿梭在诡异的梦境中。

Thor没有觉得他恶心，更没有觉得他怪异（这和预想的不一样），Loki觉得Thor Odinson一定是在计划着什么。

他哥哥应该是个自大狂，健壮、傲慢、高贵、不可一世又闪闪发光，他该当斥责自己在约顿海姆的所有作为：欺骗，蒙蔽，勾引和那些令人不齿的下作感情。但Thor没有，又或者说现在“还”没有，他只是无时不刻地陪伴着他。

或许这是提前看押？为了更多的羞辱自己，也没准是要将他带回Asgard接受又一次的审判？骗回Asgard的监狱，然后永生永世的囚禁在暗无天日、宛如玩物展示柜一样的囚笼中，作为胆敢抢掠王位与欺骗King of Asgard的惩罚。

可他为什么不和他说那些崇高又让人倒足胃口的道理？

一起回家，相信我弟弟，我们是兄弟一类的？

Thor又为什么要用那种恶心的眼神看他？

Thor注视他的目光仍旧和在约顿海姆注视那个蓝皮肤小怪物的温柔眼神一模一样，仿佛对于接受“它就是Loki”没有任何不适。还是说……Thor其实就喜欢这一款的？只要是瘦削、黑发什么的，弟弟与约顿奴隶尝起来没有任何区别？

自从Loki拒绝开口后，Thor并没有和他说太多，既没像过去那样着急剖白，也没有如同自大狂般强迫Loki接受自己的观点。他好像更喜欢与Loki玩一种叫做“日常生活”的游戏，在苍茫到只有彼此的宇宙中，在这艘破破烂烂的约顿海姆飞船里……

Loki留在飞船的二层——老式飞船下面是驾驶舱，而上面则是货仓，货仓中有唯一一个房间，Thor则大多数时间都在这里陪着他（不，是看押），他的兄长就像是一只巨型仓鼠那样喜欢在货仓中翻找有用的东西，再拿到房间来。

比如毛毯，冻得很好的肉干，口味还不算赖有些酸涩的饮品。

一想到那些原本都是给探索宇宙的冰霜巨人们准备的，Loki就觉得浑身浮起令人不适的小颗粒。

可不知是出于讽刺还是别的原因，Thor会在他面前吃那些，甚至时常发出很好吃，想要将这东西发扬到Asgard的言论，并试图递给他一些补充营养。而那些话题中间，他也会夹杂一点关于“我早就知道是你，我一直很爱你，弟弟，你是我最珍视的”的剖白，可又并不太多，屡屡在Loki凝滞的思维解冻、想要冷笑之前，Thor已经转开话题。

他甚至时常会回忆在约顿海姆的生活细节，Loki不知道Thor居然这样有语言天赋，他口中的那个蓝皮肤的约顿怪物细腻、聪慧、勇敢且富有魅力，它是那么好，简直不像什么侵略过中庭、囚禁过众神之父，还抢夺过他王位的狂徒。

够了！

Loki想说。

他疲倦的不想开口，冷眼瞧着，却又始终没能从那双湛蓝色的眼睛中看到哪怕一点儿的虚伪。

不，他必须要让Thor认清现实。

 

他努力从自己的世界中挣扎出来。在不知道是他们漂流在宇宙中的第几天，Bultgang的能量让他暂时拥有Asgardian的身体素质，没有必要每日进食，而衰颓的内心更让Loki搞不清时间究竟流逝几何。

那一天，他又在Thor的怀抱中醒来。

鼻端充斥着Thor的气息，让人下意识地就想要永无至尽地沉迷下去。但是他必须坚持住，他要给他伪善而又金光闪闪的兄长狠狠来上那么一下子。

而他刚刚一动，Thor就醒了。金发大块头睁开那双如海洋般的蓝眼睛低头望着他，让Loki在一瞬间有种错觉，如果自己是被困住的鲸鱼，Thor Odinson一定是能操控滔天巨浪的海神。

不过他不会搞砸这个的，没有任何人比他更了解Thor，他知道该怎么激怒他的兄长。

他开始缓缓地解开自己的衣服。

覆盖着匀称肌肉的瘦韧身体，白皙却遍布着细小的伤痕，他没有Thor的赫赫战功，但受的伤亦不少——不过大多是都来自于诡计的下场，毕竟在Asgard战士眼里他是个畏惧正面战斗的小人。侧腰那一块疤痕还带着丑陋的淡粉，那是迅速愈合而留下的痕迹。

而他又知道自己的身体有种独特的魅力，那在Thor看起来应该是混合了罪孽与低劣欲望的。

他坐在他的兄长身边，袒露出躯体。

是的，他在勾引Thor，就像引诱人犯下原罪的毒蛇。

他要告诉Thor：如果他的目的只是想要玩弄一个不堪的约顿双性、一个异族的人质王子、一个异兄弟，他可以很轻易的就办到。Thor从来只会对难以追逐的猎物感兴趣，就像打猎时最刁钻的巨型锥鸟、最凶猛的冰原兽。而一旦他得到了，高贵的神祇很快就会恶心的诡计之神失去兴趣。

不，他甚至不是诡计之“神”了。

Bultgang只愈合了伤势，暂时给了他Asgardian的身体，Loki没有神格，更没有恢复魔力。他只是一个暂时拥有Asgardian假面的冰霜巨人罢了。

Thor的神情危险起来。

Loki捏住自己的一侧乳首揉捏，嫩色乳首很轻易的挺立，他的指尖持续向下，嘴唇发出低声的喟叹，他发现Thor的视线完全胶着在自己身上，不免有点得意，却又更痛苦自己的计划真的产生了效果，另一只空闲的手爱抚上Thor坚实的胸膛。

来啊，干我、进入我、使用我，就像在约顿海姆的冰原上那样。

既然你知道那个蓝皮肤怪物就是我，你不过是将你的兄弟当成一个以供泄欲的对象。你之所以纠缠他、追逐他，仅仅因为你习惯他成为你的追随者与影子，一旦他没有绕着你转，你就会感到不适。同时，捕获一个骗子的心更是充满挑战的，那将会是Asgard王储功勋墙上令人羡慕的一笔，也许在某个宴席上你可以大肆同精灵族的公主吹嘘——连我的弟弟都逃不出我的魅力。

你沉迷的是欲望、追逐、掌控，从来都不是我。

不是Loki Laufeyson。

认清现实吧！

如果你想要玩弄的是这具躯体，你可以得到它，并不需要付出令人作呕的忍耐、陪伴或者别的什么东西。所以别说那些虚伪的情话，囚禁与戏弄我并不会给你带来什么好处。

当Loki的手探入自己的身下时，Thor豁然抓住了他的双腕。

“啊……”

身体姿态的陡然倒置，让Loki有一瞬的眩晕，他仰头看着他的兄长，Thor还穿着那件可笑的约顿兽皮甲，可正是这样的装束更能瞧清那些贲张的肌肉，精实的体魄。他将他禁锢在臂弯与胸膛构筑的牢笼之中，呼吸纠缠，身体交叠。Thor就撑在他的身上，他们的距离是这样近，心又仿佛那么远……

“呵，”Loki轻声笑起来，很好，一切都和推断的完全一致。他让自己的绿眼睛带上引诱的光，歪着头瞧他的哥哥。“Thor，我想要……”

他沙哑的蛊惑着，发出在约顿海姆时相似的呼唤。

他要将他伪善的兄长拉下王座，扯进现实的深渊……

Thor的呼吸明显粗重起来。

Loki微微启唇，Thor也同样让他有些口干舌燥。

“No, Loki.”压在他身上的金发男人却忽然开口道，“你并不想要。”

……What？

Thor说的斩钉截铁。

那双坦荡澄澈的湛蓝眼睛沉沉的望着他，在Loki反应过来之前，他又道：“你并不想要我，至少不是现在，Loki，我知道你真正情动的时候是什么模样……”

哦，所以你连我发情的丑态都……

“嘘——别试图曲解我的话，Bro。”Thor打断了他，“我爱你，之所以在约顿海姆没有第一时间拆穿你，是因为你并不希望我知道，而且在苦寒又陌生的环境，一旦我们再产生争执，也许现在你我都不会平安地呆在这艘飞船中。”

没有我，Heimdallr也会…

“不，你休想，没有你我哪里都不会去。”

所以Thor Odinson现在是新的语言大师，或者是他肚子里的蛔虫？

“你了解我，而我也了解你。Loki，你与三勇士说过你比全世界的任何人都爱我，那么我也同样，不会再有任何人超越我对你的爱了，Loki。我本来计划一个更好的求婚，一个更合适的地点，但我想我并不介意多说几遍。”

Loki完全怔住了，不，他要收回前言，Thor一定是被约顿海姆人影响的连单词都说不准确。

“求婚”是什么奇怪的词汇？

一定搞错了，这和他想得一点也不一样。

他不免挣扎扭动起来，他要看的是Thor的丑态，进入自己时候脸色遮掩不住的欲望，蹂躏、碾压、撕碎自己时充满愚蠢征服欲的快慰，而不是一个…一个诚恳又冷静的……告白？告白，存Thor与Loki之间的？

不可能。

可他挣脱不开，怪力的金发大块头用坚实的体魄构筑成一个牢笼。

Thor死死地压住他，他甚至犯规地用手指轻轻摩擦着Loki的手腕脉搏：“我确实想吻你，还想进入你、霸占你、拥有你，但那并不是因为别的什么，而是因为……我比世界上的任何人都爱你。我希望你与我比肩而立，希望我们可以摒弃前嫌，无论你是白色的肌肤还是约顿海姆人的外貌，无论你是什么样子，那对我都有致命的吸引力，Loki。”似乎为了证明这个，他牵起Loki的一只手……

Thor的下身是粗长、火热而坚硬的，却非急不可耐；而远比欲望更无法控制的，其实是他的心跳。

他的心脏快得几乎要蹦出胸膛。

他灼灼地望向Loki，眼中的爱意像是巨浪。

“我渴望的是爱的交融，这并不是什么不堪的事情，Loki。但不是现在，因为你没有准备好、你并不信任我，所以我会忍耐。Brother，神的一生有很长，除了你身边我哪里也不会去。”

真令人感动……他简直就要相信了。

Loki愤怒地抽回手，他的手心几乎要被Thor过速的心跳烫伤，他忽然用力攀住兄长的颈项，在Thor反应过来前就给了他一个吻。那是带着点儿啃咬与饱含情欲的吻，他急迫地挑逗他、刺激他，他希望他的哥哥现在就操他，将他扯碎，又或者干脆把他一脚踹开。

也好过玩什么暖心的游戏。

Thor挣脱了他的桎梏。

就在Loki难堪的想要杀了他们两人时，Thor抚摸上他的脸颊。那是珍而重之的抚摸，执意注视真正的Loki的执拗，他望向他的眼睛，带着薄茧的指腹在诡计之神的眼角边摩挲。

拭去那些Loki并不愿意提及的湿痕。

“这不是你想要的，Loki。”

这当然是！

“吻该是这样的，Brother……”Thor缓缓低下头，认真吻住他的弟弟。

那是十分热烈的一个吻，深入而又绵长，他撬开Loki的薄唇用舌尖描摹他敏感的口腔，逗弄他的舌尖。他们唇齿相依，气息融合，Thor扫荡过Loki的每一个敏感点，让他的兄弟心跳失速，让他们彼此缠绵。他吻得深且疯狂，饱含了欲念与爱意——那本来就是不可分割的。

他爱Loki，当然会对他有欲念，这不低下、更不龌龊。

他欣赏他的全部，那些聪慧的、细腻的、甚至是尖刻的、孤高的，因为他知道他的弟弟骨子里比谁都要温柔。或许Loki会想：那不过是因为Thor沉湎与这个类型的皮囊罢了，如果不是什么修长的身材，黑色的头发，或是还看得过去的外貌呢？

Thor得说：那不可能。

约顿人蓝色的皮肤已经证明了他并不介意他的外表，至于其他优秀的特质，也绝不会是偶然的组合。良好的教养铸就出融入骨血的优雅，长年的学识造就冷静与聪慧，相处千年让他们彼此深深羁绊，而伴随征战与追随熏染出的勇敢和不善表达的忠诚，以及……那些藏在刻薄表象之下的善良、细腻与深情，Thor远比任何人都清楚。

那是宇宙中独一份的，只有Loki Odinson才拥有的特质。

所以他爱的注定是Loki，只能是Loki，也必须是Loki。

Thor沉醉的是他，更是自Loki身上衍生出的欲念，如果他的弟弟管这个叫堕落，那么他情愿为他堕落深渊。

当气喘吁吁地分开时，他们终于迎来片刻的对视。Thor有些意犹未尽地在他别扭兄弟的嘴唇上又吮了下，亲近着他，带着种平等的密厚，然后他道。

“这才是吻，Loki，是我想要给你的吻。”

 

Loki在Thor面前重重地摔上舱门。

他也不知道哪里来的力气，将Thor狠狠地从自己身上踹了下去。如果手边还能有什么武器的话，他一定要把Thor Odinson身上的肉一片片的削下来！

骗子、伪善者！

他愤怒地想着，他需要宣泄，而胃部近日来常有的恶心感拖住他的脚步。他干呕了几声，筋疲力竭地靠在了门上，背脊顶住冰冷的舱门缓缓滑坐下去……

Thor最终停止了敲门，他强行克制住自己的急迫，也靠在了外侧的舱门上。

他知道，他必须给Loki时间。

其实他远远没有Loki想象的那样自信。他知道他在他兄弟心中是怎样的，虽然Loki大多数时候说出的都是负面印象，可在他们少年时，Loki还较为坦率的少年时期，他曾经明确表达过对兄长的认可与追逐。

他在Loki心中是力量的代表，Thor是强大的、坚韧的、不可战胜的，虽然强武而好斗，可那就是他与生俱来的天赋，这些天赋更代表着稳固、安全与坚不可摧。没有什么东西可以撼动Thor，面对挑战雷霆之神有着超乎想象的冷静，所以他的哥哥自然不会因为诡计之神的那点心思而产生烦恼。

可事实上，Thor当然会。

Thor会为了Loki而烦恼，会因为他的弟弟而无助，他更会因为诡计之神而变得不堪一击。

金发男人将一只手搭在曲起的膝盖上，仰头顶住坚硬的舱门。因为他永远不可能将Loki当成一个“挑战”，诚然他比宇宙中的任何一个人都了解他的兄弟，甚至随着时间的推移，随着成长与约顿海姆的际遇，他将Loki看的更透彻，几乎已经可以看穿他别扭兄弟的每个想法，清楚地知道那些隐藏在愤怒、诋毁与别扭中的情绪，偶尔还能预测到Loki的行动。但这绝不代表他可以像面对挑战与测试那样攻克Loki。

面对困难的测试他可以踌躇满志，面对挑战他更能血液沸腾地只想着征服。而对Loki，他永远不会“准备好”。

因为他无法设想他离开自己，无法想象失去他，永远准备不好Loki在自己面前受伤、乃至失去性命。Thor甚至会因为Loki的抵触、误解、拒绝而痛苦，它们统统会灼烧他的心脏，让他颤抖、辗转、脆弱，只不过是程度多寡罢了。

瞧，这才是雷霆之神的真面目。面对Loki，他一点儿也不强悍、高贵、勇猛。

他远比他想象更在乎他。

Loki将脸深深地埋入膝盖中，他被这几天所发生的一切搞蒙了。

如果这在过去，他会鼓掌表示Thor Odinson都学会了恶作剧，可现在他只觉得一切都荒谬得不可置信。

他原本想向Thor证明：雷霆之神、Asgard的神祇可以轻易的得到一个卑微的冰霜巨人双性。

可Thor却告诉他：不，无论什么身份，Loki都可以对Thor唾手可得。

他竟然当真吻了他。

就像是在约顿海姆的旧城废墟中说的那样，他真的吻了他。那么Lovelock显而易见不是什么弄错的兄弟情谊，他体会得到Thor的欲念、渴望，更可笑的是——还有浓浓的尊重。

正因为尊重，他没有做Loki引诱他做的事，又因为尊重，他渴望Loki引诱他做的事。

他亲吻他，抚摸他，珍视他，有那么几个瞬间让Loki简直要以为这一切都是真的。他真的得到Thor的爱，他们就是一对彼此依恋的人。

可是什么时候开始的？如果一切都是真的，那Thor不可能因为爱上一个蓝皮肤的小怪物而爱上Loki，那……难道要更早？而Thor因为爱着Loki甚至甘愿接受他爱的人是一个丑陋的冰霜巨人？

不、不，这太匪夷所思。

It's madness！

他想不通，觉得自己的头颅都要炸了，这和他预期的不一样。

他紧紧地抱住双臂，只想逃离。

接下来的几天，他们陷入了诡异的僵持。Thor显然摸到了Loki的心门，可这也是最危险的地方，如果轻率地进去没准会导致两个人的毁灭，而诡计之神则因为他兄长带来的震动而眩晕。

更多时候他们会靠坐在舱门的两面，背对着背，只是他们都不知道——彼此之间隔着的只有一扇门的距离。

 

打破僵局的是一次宇宙中的大爆炸。

剧烈的震颤感让小小的飞船整个儿摇晃起来，Thor一个激灵猛地从地上撑起身，火速冲下楼梯跑到驾驶舱中，透过透明的防护罩，他亲眼瞧见就在他们的不远处有一个小小的星球正在毁灭。

起初只是那星球表皮的崩毁，跟着是内核开始逐渐涨大，带着炫目的火光撕开在苍茫的宇宙中，像是某种绝望中的呐喊，然后它眼瞅着就要崩开了！

虽然不是什么可以伤害到他们的距离，但也不能掉以轻心，毕竟Thor不算清楚约顿海姆的飞船的防护罩强悍到什么地步。

“Lo……”他转身就想去通知他的弟弟抓好房间里的东西，他要将飞船带开到安全距离。

Thor却没有想到一回头就看见Loki正站在他的身后。

他的弟弟远没有他设想的那样封闭，感受到震动与危险，Loki就立刻强迫自己从闭锁的世界中走了出来。即便是不情愿的，可意识到麻烦，他依旧第一时间站到Thor身边，甚至赶在Thor动作之前就已经操控着飞船，规避到一个安全的距离。

之后，那颗小行星在他们眼前炸开了。

夺目的火光侵入湛蓝与碧绿的眼瞳，在孤寂的宇宙中带出一种难以想象的无声震撼。

星球是巨大的，巨大的星球就在他们眼前支离破碎，它约莫与中庭相当，如果上面有生命同样将会是以万以亿为单位的。然而在瞬息万变的浩瀚宇宙中它却又是渺小的，稍纵即逝，在转瞬间灰飞烟灭。

就像是他们两个，即便身为神，在浩瀚的宇宙中也不过是粟粒微尘。

至少这是Thor的感受，他不自觉地牵住了黑发法师的手。

Loki僵了下。

“……我是说，幸好我们还有彼此。”Thor艰涩地道。

Loki明白他要表达什么，虽然这个蠢家伙说的没头没尾，他也能明白。Thor是在说：偌大的宇宙中随时随地都会有毁灭，一个星球就当着他们面前衰亡，而多么幸运他们依旧可以站在彼此身边。

他得承认这还挺有诗意。

但……

“如果我是你，我就会跟上那些飞船。”感谢从爆炸星球中窜出的一艘艘飞船缓解了Loki快要失速的心跳，他舔舔干涩的嘴唇，用力抽回手，示意了下远处的动静。

Thor显然也看见了。

Loki避过兄长的眼神，强作镇定地站在驾驶台前：“我想这么多天了你应该意识到我们这艘飞船没有定位与导航系统，如果你不想漂流更久的话跟上那群逃难的将会是一个好选择。”

“……你怎么确定他们不是星际海盗？”

“因为在你用那个蠢锤子飞来飞去的时候，我研究过不同飞船的型号。那些是民用船，基本没有携带什么武器装备。”

“You are a genius ！”Thor脱口而出。

但Loki不想搭理他。他们之间的事情还没完，他还没有将Thor削成一片片的，没有在他的肾上捅十七八个窟窿眼，更没有原谅他拆穿他的身份居然一路隐瞒。

不过眼下不是处理那些的时候，他用力一转操纵杆，驱使着他们的小飞船跟上从爆炸星球中飞出的船队。他们很快混入了星际逃难的船队中，这很好，远比没有目标的漂流碰运气要好得多，这些飞船这么快就爆炸的星球中逃脱，证明早有准备，那么或早或晚他们会前往一个中转站。

只是他并没有想到这么快，就在之后莫约一日的航行后，Loki看见了那个中转站——

竟然是Crystalliza，璀璨之星，据他所知目前宇宙中最大的中转站。远远望去它就像数个星球的聚合体，被炫目的行星环与星河带包裹着。行星环由宇宙的碎片形成，闪耀着光芒的星河中则遍布黑洞、死星与飞船残骸。

数万种宇宙种族、物种停留在这里，所有能想象与不能想象的各色人种，他们经手着不同的生意，过着不同类型的生活，却在这个偌大的中转站各得其所。

这是宇宙的交融之处，汇聚了危险与迭丽，混乱与机遇。

当然，也非常方便寻找帮手、传送点与归途，也更方便……隐匿。

很好，他和Thor可以在这里分道扬镳了。

对，分道扬镳。

Loki努力让自己的心脏无感，在这里Thor绝对可以轻易找到返回Asgard的路与对抗Hela的帮手，不需要他帮忙Thor也可以做得很好。更何况，他也再帮不上什么了——自从魔法被约顿海姆的祭司彻底击碎，这么多天来他就再也无法凝聚。

等到Bultgang的魔力失效，他大概将只是个普通又孱弱的冰霜巨人，没有神格，更没有魔法……

那么，他凭什么跟Thor回“家”呢？

千年的羁绊让Loki身心俱疲，他们又做了那么多超出常规的事，他甚至已经怀了Thor的孩子。他想他做不到继续作为弟弟或无用之人留在Thor身边，更无法亲眼见证Thor的伪善破灭的那一天……

那太不切实际了，他累了。

 

TBC

*注：  
Blue：引申义为忧郁。


	16. Dark & Light

而即便有再多的忧郁，他们也必须先面对现实。

Thor咽了咽吐沫，颇有些担忧地瞧着不远处挤挤挨挨的飞船队列。

Crystalliza，璀璨之星，这个中转站远比他想象的要大得多，入关审查也更为严格。入口处长长的浮空星际甬道向外延伸而出，约莫有上百个闸口，飞船可以任意选择闸口进行安检。而它扫描的不止是飞船，甚至还囊括飞船中搭载的每个人员。除非有特殊证件，否则不允许携带超常规武器、药物、食物、种子，没有通行证的来客也会被全部阻挡在中转站外。

气冲装置将柔和的女声说明送入每个人耳中：

『欢迎来到Crystalliza，恭喜您进入全宇宙目前最大的中转站。这里有数以万计的物种兼容并蓄、和谐共存。为维护中转站的安全，防止疫病传播与降低犯罪率，请您自觉出示入关通行证，并上缴所有星际旅途中的违禁物品，感谢您的配合。』

“呃……”Thor局促地拉了拉身上的约顿兽皮甲。

刚刚挤在那些逃难队列中，他们已经意外进入入关甬道，前后拥堵的状况让一切掉头的可能消失殆尽。所以Thor他现在十分担心没有所谓通行证的状况下，他们会不会被滞留在Crystalliza外。不知道报出Asgard的王储身份有没有免检通关的可能？Thor情不自禁地这样想。但想到失去的Mjollnir与一身约顿兽皮甲，金发大块头顿时又萎靡起来——如果他是审核官，恐怕都不会让自己通过。

他不觉越发紧张，超乎预料的情况让Thor克制不住地望向仍旧穿着那身金白相间约顿海姆服饰的Loki。

他兄弟的衣服上还有血迹，驾驶座上亦有干涸的血痕。

简直不能更糟糕了。

“咳，Loki……？Loki？！”

『Next Please. 』

电子机械的声音提示他们就是下一个。

而Thor从来没有想到，Loki竟会有Crystalliza的高级通行证。他的兄弟嘴唇紧抿、肃起神色步下飞船，即便衣着褴褛却仍旧自有一份难以描述的优雅，这让Thor不自觉便跟在了他的身后。

“Loki…Odinson，”黑发法师站在一台扫描仪器中，报出自己的名字。Thor留意到他在说出姓氏时下意识压低了声音，却终究还是说了出来。蓝色的弧光在检测仪中自上而下环绕式地扫描了Loki的全身，跟着柔和的女声播报道：

『Odinson阁下，欢迎您回家，您的飞船将会被停靠在VIP船坞并进行免费检修。 』

“Excellent. ”Loki颔首，他从容地迈出那个宛如透明箱子般的扫描仪，站在关卡另一端冲Thor招招手，“轮到你了，Brother。”

从未见过这种机器的Thor挓挲着双手走进去，他拒绝承认自己有点紧张——主要担心Loki没准会在这里甩掉他。对，一定是这样！

“噗呲”从机器中全方位喷吐出的白雾将Thor完全包裹。

“哦嗨嗨！”他立刻紧张地大吼起来。

不过没等他的拳头砸到这个透明箱子的厢壁，刺痛的电击感就让Thor嘶了一声缩回手。等白雾缓缓散去，他留意到Loki正在外侧一块淡蓝色的显示屏上输入着什么，并对于他刚刚企图砸烂检测仪护壁的行为不太赞同地挑起眉梢。

机械播报声拯救了Thor的尴尬：

『验证通过，Odinson阁下的同伴，欢迎您莅临Crystalliza，璀璨之星。经检测您并未携带任何违禁品与外星病毒，您将享有畅游Crystalliza的待遇，请您遵守宇宙条约与Crystalliza法典，祝您生活愉快。』

直到Thor走出检测仪的时候，他还有些晕乎乎的。

Crystalliza入关口的遭遇让Thor惊讶（他在这里看到了Loki离开Asgard后的另一面），之后更多的则是期待与好奇——他知道Loki在坠落彩虹桥后曾经有一段时间在九界中流浪，他当然曾经幻想过Loki的生活：艰难的、辛苦的、不如意的，当然也有舒适优渥的，可想象始终与亲眼看见终归是两回事。

他没料到Loki竟然来过这样的中转站，没料到Loki不但自己通关还能将他也带进来，或者说他从来没想到过Loki离开Asgard以后的生活究竟是什么样子。

于是这样的好奇保持了一路，直到Loki将他领到一个通路，两人利用小型虫洞跳跃到一幢房子前。

“这是……”

“你不会真以为我在宇宙中是时刻露宿街头的吧，Thor？”Loki输入密码打开大门。

开门的一瞬Thor发现到这栋房子只有一个空荡荡的大房间，而伴随一声『Welcome』的低沉男声，房间中便宛如变魔法一样变出墙纸、隔断与家具。这些装饰优雅、精致并附有实用性，房间内部主要以金绿色为主，整齐的书架和各类精工饰品，让这里看起来复古又华丽——不得不说，有那么几分Asgard的风格。

“希望这样能让你感到舒适。”Loki率先走进去。

“Wow！”Thor努力不让自己像个刚刚进城的乡巴佬。

兄长的这个反应显然取悦了诡计之神，他不自觉又打了个响指：“抱歉，我忘记你可能更加喜欢中庭？”

几乎伴随着话音，房间内的装饰风格在转瞬间变化为中庭风貌，整个房子开始推挤重塑，分成上下两层，从结构上来说有点类似中庭的高档别墅，而且如果Thor没看错，这应该就是参考了纽约富人区的构型。

“Loki，其实在哪里并不是那么重要。”Thor微微叹了口气，“不过我得说，你总是能出乎我预料，毕竟我们来到Crystalliza完全是撞运气……”

兄长的不接招让Loki窒了下，他咬了下嘴唇转过身：“哦，在找到回去的路之前，你可以住在这。而且，这里并不是我在外星唯一一个暂居点。”

Thor看着他兄弟的背影，他想Loki是在试图传递给他一个信息：瞧，没有Asgard，没有Thor，他其实也能过的很好。不过……不得不说如果Loki真的想要摆脱他，就不该带他来这栋别墅，Loki完全可以在通过Crystalliza安检时就甩掉Thor。

好吧，这样的矛盾确实属于Loki，但就目前的状况来说还算不赖。

Thor深吸一口气，压下对尚未发生之事的担忧，先找了一间浴室将自己收拾干净。

等他擦着金发上的水珠返回这栋带点儿中庭气息别墅的起居室时，他黑头发的弟弟已经坐在客厅的沙发上摆弄一副电子地图。

“这里。”Loki头也不抬的招呼。

Thor得说自从Loki将他轰出飞船二层的房间，他的兄弟就总是逃避自己的视线。不过他还是依言走过去，同时留心到因为自己坐得太近，Loki有些不适地微微挪动了下身体，却又克制住了，自从到了这里，他就仿佛在强迫自己和Thor好像真是什么纯粹兄弟情谊一样。

Thor将这样的反应偷偷收入眼底。

“看着这里，”Loki磁性的声音换回他的注意力，修长的手指点点面前的电子地图，“所有绿色的区域都是安全区域，和我们的身份可以顺利通过的区域，这里涵盖了你所需要的所有东西，包括飞船、啤酒，运气好的话可以直接找到通向Asgard的传输点。蓝色的区域是限流区，通常会售卖一些宇宙中稀奇古怪的东西，如果需要药品，可以在这里找找看。至于红色的显示区……我们可以进去，但这里并不保障安全。”

“这里有什么？”Thor问道。

“雇佣兵，”Loki顿了顿，“我知道你一直不返回Asgard的原因也有单打独斗斗不过Hela的缘故，你必须承认这一点。”

“我没有不承认，事实上我觉得你说的很对。”Thor道，他已经不再是过去那个穷兵黩武盲目自信的莽撞战士，近十年来的所有遭遇迫使他必须迅速成长。

这样直率的应答反而让Loki一窒。

就好像他的兄长承认不够强，是一件让他更加不爽的事情。

Thor明显感受到了这点，他翘起唇角，目光锁定在弟弟身上——沐浴完毕后的Loki换了一身黑色的衣服，并没有中庭时那样箍紧身体，而是有些宽松的款式，他将长发束起扎在脑后，露出白皙的颈项，透过圆口衣领让人遐想的向下延伸的肌肤，以及小臂上漂亮流畅的肌肉线条。

“如果你想要找帮手参与作战，红色区域会是一个好选择，但是你必须很有气势并且许诺战后的酬金，否则他们不会轻易答应进行一次长途外星旅行。”

“OK……”

大概感受到他过于炽热的视线，Loki单手扶住膝盖：“你到底有没有认真听我说？！”

“Of course, Loki！”Asgard的金发王储最近发现自己全身感官最大的作用大概就是用来全方位感受他的兄弟，也许因为在飞船上暴露身份后，由于担心而带来的惴惴不安让Thor几乎随时随地的关注着对方。好在，欣赏Loki当然不妨碍Thor聆听对方说话，他将刚刚弟弟的话复述了一遍。

Loki哼了一声：“这很重要，我可不想看到你……”

“那你为什么不和我一起去呢，毕竟你对于Crystalliza远比我熟悉。”Asgard王储望向他黑发的兄弟，湛蓝色的眼睛里满是诚恳。

“咚——”，Loki的心脏剧烈地撞了下，重到他险些有些耳鸣，他不禁懊恼，就好像在身心俱疲的情况下，Thor对他还是有一种奇妙的吸引力。Fine，这也没有和他的计划相差太远，陪Thor雇到合适的人选再离开，倒是会让他更放心一点。

而似是为了遮掩刚刚话语中的单独人称，黑发法师咳嗽一声：“当然，鉴于你是个没有独立生存能力的蠢货，是的，我会陪你去的！”

 

他们有多少年没一起逛过街了？

上一次大概还是几十年前共同出使瓦特阿尔海姆*时，在矮人们的街道上。那个时候Thor还是自大冲动不顾一切的大皇子，而Loki……他的弟弟并不知道自己异于常人的出身，Asgard的二皇子隐忍又骄傲，却仍然愿意追随在兄长身后。

那天Thor坚持要去买一匹矮人的短腿独角兽，还要求Loki与他共乘，外作为陪他“踏入泥沼森林的代价”，Loki则也让Thor忍受了大半天复杂工艺品科研。那个时候他们争执的内容还停留在Thor的愚蠢与Loki的不合群。

谁又能想象到经历过所有的一切之后，他们还能一同逛街呢？

不过神的一生总是漫长的，长到难以看到边际与尽头，所以Thor不会因为Loki侵略过地球，区区霸占过两年Asgard的王位，就疏远他。同样反过来，Thor想，即使自己原先总是很难听懂Loki内心深处的呼唤，他的弟弟到头来仍旧陪在他身边。

这样已经足够好。

那么即便他们之间尚有成堆的问题，他终究会解决它们的。

而等到站在Crystalliza的红色区域的金属大门前时，Thor也很难想象就在十几天前，他还和他的兄弟滞留在约顿海姆冰冷的山洞里。

沿途的诸多风光让Thor了解到Crystalliza是个多维度的城市，为适应不同种族的生存，它甚至有不同的地貌与气候，譬如真空区域、暴雪多雷区、沙漠极热地带，还有海底、泥沼以及Thor与Loki能够适应的恒温大陆。这里同样有贫富差距，有华丽与现代科技并存的豪宅，也有只能仰头透过交叉纵横的管道，看着弹丸天空与高空飞行器的贫民窟。

不过通过量子传导器被拆分成粒子，又重新组合在目的地之前后，Thor已经没有精力去想这些了——

Loki带他来到Crystalliza的红色地区，如果按照中庭的话来说，大概是类似“合法黑市”的地方。红色区域果真与和平地带完全不同，在这里，连天空都是灰暗的。

偌大的区域上空悬挂中电子指示牌，恐怕宇宙中也少有将如下内容大喇喇地标注在显示牌上的地方：器官И1区，电束枪Λ2区……还有诸如毒药，断骨锯，光子炮，干缩兽头。黑暗交易中熙熙攘攘的人群与排列拥挤的商铺将Thor听说过、没听说过的危险物品尽数陈列出来，从黑魔法道具到科技类的攻击型武器应有尽有。

Thor不自觉瞪大眼睛，他甚至在一个商铺摊位上看见了黑暗精灵们曾经用过的黑洞手雷，以及被一个纤弱的绿色外星女士正在兜售的中庭各国枪支……

没准如果自己要求，连Tony的战甲他们都可以弄来？Thor忍不住想。

大一点的摊位边总有外形雇佣兵三五成群的聚集在一起，他们有不少看起来都比Thor还要高壮，扛着武器穿着铠甲，仿佛只要你买好武器、付好足够的酬金，他们立刻就可以随你征战四方。

“Cool……”Thor低声惊叹。

不过他并不认为这些武器与士兵能够战胜Hela。

“恭喜你终于用了一次脑子，事实上我是想寻找一个能够打开冥界通路的东西。”

“好主意，这样就可以把我们的Sister关回去。”

“嗯哼——”

关于宇宙的知识，Thor与Loki也不敢说了解多少，但冥界的本质是另一个维度的某种存在，只要有足够大的力量，就可以打开那条通道也是不争的事实。

“但打开冥界的通路需要很大的能量，我要怎么问，呃……嗨，请问你有没有炸开冥界通道的炸弹？冥界用这里的语言怎么说来着，他们看起来可都是一言不合就会轮拳头上来的家伙。”Thor不自觉双手抱胸。

Loki狠狠地赏给他一个白眼，好像在说所以这种时候就需要你，你不是非常能打的雷霆之神么？

“呃……冒昧打扰了，我刚刚听到了炸这个词，如果你们想找能量足够强的炸弹的话，我想你们可以去问问库拉卡。”就在这时，一个瓮声瓮气的声音插入他们的对话。

Thor与Loki同时转过头。

“嗨嗨Man，看这边，是这一堆石头在和你们打招呼呢！”一堆“坐”在墙边角落里的石头动了动。

不过让兄弟俩在黑暗的环境中真正分辨出那里有点什么的，其实是他身边一只穿着铠甲的紫皮虫子。

“呃，我是活的，虽然大多数人第一次见到我总会质疑这个问题。”石头人站起来，起身时发出石头间摩擦的碎屑声，“容我自我介绍一下，我叫Korg，这里的雇佣兵。这是我最好的朋友，Miek。”

那只穿着装甲的虫子冲着Thor举了举手刀。

“哦，Hey！”作为在这片区域少有可以正常交流的人，雷霆之神不免热情地伸手和石头人拍了下。

Korg对Thor的爽朗十分满意：“你们有什么活要做么？不管是起义、杀人、绑架，我都可以代劳，对了，起义，我最喜欢起义了。至于你们刚刚说的炸弹，我觉得库拉卡没准会有存货，库拉卡是这里的头儿，他总是能搞到非同寻常的好东西。”

“不必了。”   
“雇佣你的话需要什么条件？”

截然不同的反应让Loki没来由地白了Thor一眼，翠绿色的眼神无疑在暗示：你确定要和这个家伙继续聊下去？

“为什么不？他开口就介绍了他的朋友，看起来很仗义，并且克鲁南的战士基本是不死之身。”Thor压低声音比划着。

Loki有些受不了的翻了个白眼。虽然他认可Thor某种时候的第六感，可他并不觉得面前的石头家伙是什么靠谱的同盟，但他之所以打断Thor的原因其实更多是胃部又传来的一阵阵的不适……该死！

“嘶……你先聊，我去看看有没有他所谓的库拉卡。”

“别走太远，我马上就来。”Thor试图拍拍他的肩，却被Loki避过了。

“你的朋友并不欣赏我。”石头人很是低落。

“别误会，那是我弟弟，对谁都这样，他和我之间有些……别扭。”Thor摊摊手，示意刚刚Loki也同样抵触自己的触碰。

“哦……”Korg立刻流露出同情的神色，但转瞬他又高兴起来，“没关系啊，你们是兄弟不是么？Hey，Look，你们并不是那种什么上过床的关系对吧？那么有什么话是不能说开的呢？”巨大的石头诚恳地耸耸肩。

“呃咳——”Asgard王储顿时讪讪。

“哦，我是不是说错什么话了？”Korg敏锐地道，因为紧张，他身上滚下几块小碎石，“不过宇宙中有些其他种族的习俗我不是很了解，如果你们是那种关系的话，其实要个孩子会是不错的选择，我妈妈以前总是说有了孩子一切都会稳定起……”

“Wait！”Thor现在不觉有些认同Loki的观点了，他有点儿后悔留下来。雷霆之神伸手指了指旁边，“我暂时还没有考虑这些问题，我想我得先走了。”

“Well，”Korg看起来难免失望，但不是不能接受的样子，他取出一瓶液体递给Thor，“你可以喝下这个，这样如果你需要我，我的显示器上就会显示你的位置，别担心这就是个液体GPS，尝起来就和水一样，还是个康特塔塔人给我的。”

Thor一愣，接过石头人递来的那瓶液体：“你是说这个能显示喝下的人的位置？”

“当然，不过得在同一个星球上，它的效用没有这么远。只要在一个星球上，观察我手上的这个定位仪就……”

“谢了老兄！”Thor不由分说，伸手夺过了Korg手中的定位仪。“这个给我了！”

“喂，你还没付钱呢！”

“起义的时候叫你！”跑远的Thor大声回答。

“好吧，这个听起来不错！反正也不值什么钱……”目视着Thor跑远的石头人自言自语地嘀咕道，“总之祝他和他的弟弟愉快，是吧Miek？他看起来是个挺不错的家伙，虽然他会和他弟弟上床。”

“咕咕吱——”Miek发出一声响亮的应和声。

Loki单手撑住墙壁，难受的弯下腰。

这是今天第几次了？他紧缩眉宇，低头望向自己的腹部，他用手轻轻压了压那件宽松的黑色衣服，小腹处已经隆起了一个小小的圆弧。

“嗯呕……”

又是一阵呕意袭来，他不得不重新低下头去，他已经将今天吃得所有东西都吐出来了。Loki完全没有料到Asgardian的生长速度是这么快，毕竟神域人的生育率很低，在金宫生活上千年Loki也少有见到他们的人民迎接过几次新生儿，所以他自然没有机会得知“神的婴儿”在腹中生长的速度。

他原本以为还要更久的，毕竟目前也只有三个月的光景，可昨天抵达Crystalliza有充足的时间沐浴，Loki才留意到自己的腹部已经有微微隆起。

看起来他必须尽快离开Thor了，就在这几天，如果再待下去，很难保证不被哥哥发现……

“Loki？”正在想着，熟悉的声音打断了他的沉思。

“……”Loki猛地抬起头，用手背遮住嘴，尽力掩饰自己的难堪。

“你又吐了？”Thor担忧地快步走进Loki所在的暗巷，他原本以为他的兄弟会在附近逛逛，没想到找了一圈才找到这。

“只是这里的气味太难闻了罢了。”Loki偏开头。

Thor沉默下来，Loki在飞船中就有这样的状况，而自从抵达Crystalliza他更隐隐有些不详的预感，就好像他的弟弟又要离开自己。他知道这样怀疑Loki不对，也有可能是他们之前太久（无论在约顿海姆还是太空）都只能彼此依靠的缘故，一旦脱离的那种熟悉的状态，自己多少有些不适应吧？

可他终究不想将Loki逼得太紧，他并没有在这种细节上和弟弟过不去，只是迎上前。

 

水流顺着Thor的肩背缓缓冲刷而下。

他一边洗澡一边思考。

思考……Thor牵牵唇角，低头让热水顺着精壮的肩部肌肉滑落。曾几何时这个词汇和他的关系并不大，他只需要按照父皇的指示、战斗的本能与天生的野性去做就好了。但Loki迫使他必须思考，必须成长，当然这伴随其中的势必会有痛苦。

在从红色区域回来之后，他们又度过几天。

仿佛是某种暴风雨前的宁静，自从暴露身份后，Loki与Thor难得的和谐相处，虽然Loki仍旧会避开Thor的视线，但并没有再长时间的躲避交流。他仍喜欢呆在房间里，不过已经不再是将自己关起来的状态。

Thor发现有那么几回Loki在偷看他。

只是他实在难以推断，这是一种放软态度前的纠结，还是逃离前的不舍。如果他的弟弟能像他这样直白一点就好了……

Thor在腰间围上浴巾，最终下定决心。

十几分钟后，他端着科瑞塔兽的兽奶敲了敲Loki的房门——

“请进。”

低沉磁性的男声无论什么时候都能够拨动Thor的心弦，当然，曾经冰棱划过湖面的声音也一样。

Loki正在看书，他看见Thor，那双碧绿的眸子闪了闪，却终究什么都没说。

“把这个喝了吧，应该能舒服一点，这几天我看你总是吐……”Thor侧身坐到了他兄弟的床边。

在进屋之前，Thor也曾经犹豫过自己的行为是否有悖于战士的荣耀，Asgard的战士精神让他很难直面自己接下来的作为，他甚至无从为此辩解——因为它确实是卑劣的，是基于对Loki不信任之上做出的判断，Thor为此感到羞耻。可是如果……它能够增加一层确保，Thor又觉得自己不会后悔这么做。

Loki瞧着面前有些踟蹰的大个子，原本想要讥讽几句，譬如赤裸上身来给已经成年许久的弟弟送牛奶，并不是多么体面的情况，还是说Thor已经习惯约顿海姆袒胸露背、茹毛饮血的生活？可是沿着他兄长肌肉线上滑落的水珠让别扭的黑发法师最终将那些话都吞了下去。该死！原来他还能头脑清晰的喷涂毒液，可现在他只能清晰地想象出Thor围着的浴巾之下还有什么。

算了，他想，反正如果没有意外，这应该是他和Thor相处的最后一晚了。

他下意识地将盖在腰腹间的被褥又向上拉了拉，同时接过Thor递来的杯子，一饮而尽。白色的奶汁沾在嘴唇边缘有一些色气，不过他们彼此间在此时此刻都并没有那种氛围。

最终仍是Loki率先避开视线。

“……衣橱。”

“啊？”

“衣橱打开看看，我今天订购的衣服送到了，我买大尺码了，配你这个巨怪身材没准能合适。”

Thor点点头，他习惯性地伸手将Loki唇角的牛奶抹抹去，才起身去拉开衣橱。

Asgard二皇子的耳根瞬间涨得通红。

而当Thor看到那几套衣服的一刹那，他就知道Loki又说谎了——这明显是给他买的。毕竟Loki可不会钟爱金红相间的愚蠢配色，他的弟弟很早就这样表态过，Thor心里一喜。

“嗨！”Loki对于他的兄长就在他的房间里开始换衣服这件事颇有微词。

毕竟他亲眼看着Thor围在腰间（只围在腰间！）的浴巾贴着大腿滑落，两瓣肌肉完美紧实的屁股就这样袒露眼前。

Thor颇有点无辜地半扭回身：“公平一点，Loki，你不能要求人换衣服的时候不脱光。”

……Loki发誓这个金发怪物回头的时候他看见某个柱状阴影在Thor腿间晃动了一下。只是兄弟、只是兄弟、只是兄弟，他这样在心底默念无数次。

“怎么样？”Thor换衣服的速度倒是很快，装扮一新后他回身展平手臂给Loki看。

不得不说Loki的新衣服让Thor高兴不少，这是一套和他原先Asgard服饰很相近的衣服，但看起来防护性与实用性更佳。深灰色的皮甲完美的包裹住他的上身，简单的皮裤、作战靴也非常的利落，鲜红的披风和在Asgard一样飘扬，而覆盖住小臂的护腕……

他低头看了看：“这是什么特质的材料么？”

Loki抿了下嘴唇，讥诮着说：“……防止你过渡漏电的装置。”他才不会告诉Thor这花费重金。

不过眼见着因为自己的回答Thor开始反复拧转那个护臂，黑发法师终于有些受不了地掀被下床，他站定在Thor面前，帮他的蠢兄长将一切都调整好，就像他们曾经在约顿海姆时他送Thor出去打猎前时常做的那样。

习惯性的动作让两人都怔了怔。

直到Loki深吸一口气强调：“只是我买大了而已！”

“OK！”

Thor舔着嘴唇出了门，简直无法抑制自己的好心情。回到房间他摸出枕头下的定位显示器，立体微缩投影显示Loki正好端端地呆在房间中。这让他难免再一次羞愧将液体定位掺在兽奶中的举动，他想他或许真的是误会了Loki。

他的兄弟并没有想要离开自己。

雷霆之神带着近日来少有的好心情睡着了，甚至没舍得脱下那身新衣服。

 

光线射进来的时候，Thor猛地睁开眼。

心口某种本能引起的慌乱让他蹬上鞋子冲出房门，他原本以为Loki会坐在餐厅吃早饭。但他最终只是在餐桌上发现一张羊皮纸，上面是熟悉的细瘦精练的斜体，书写着这栋宅子的具体地址与进门密码。

Thor他霍地返身上楼，推开Loki的房门，果不其然里面空空荡荡的什么也没有。

雷霆之神的面色有些发白，他最终冲回房间拿起枕下的指示器。从立体投影上，他能清晰地看见他的兄弟距离这栋房子明显已经有很长一段距离。

“Loki……”

或许是昨天半夜，他的弟弟就已经出发了。

他追了出去。

是他的错，是他一直将善与恶、对与错和Loki对他的情感混淆在一起——

在追逐Loki的途中，Thor忽然明白了近来一直思考的问题。

在最初共处的时光中，他之所以无条件的信任Loki，在任何战场上都可以将后背交给他的兄弟，是因为Thor始终将Loki也归类到“善”的这一边，金宫的神祇、九界秩序的维护者，他一衣带水的兄弟、爱慕的对象，当然是“正义”的一方。所以那时的Thor爱的是他眼里的Loki，他自己在脑中构画的Loki，那时的Thor更也是自大而又傲慢的，他从未真正了解他所爱的人。

直到他被流放到中庭。

正因为接下来的一系列事情脱离了Thor的掌控，超乎了他的预料，他变得躁郁、怀疑。因为他无法将那个试图毁灭中庭、试图杀死自己的人，同心目中始终追随在身后的绿眼睛弟弟融合在一起。不知不觉中，他无意识地将Loki在自己的脑中割裂成了两个——过去听话的Loki，和现在狡猾多刺的这个。

但事实上他早就该意识到，Loki是善与恶、对与错、黑暗与光明的集合体，他并没有明确的偏向哪一边，他的行动做派完全会依据心情与情势来改变，可这正也是Loki的魅力所在。

浓烈的感情让他偏颇、使他善良、让他停留，更也逼迫他逃离。

但Thor可以怀疑任何事，却独独不用怀疑这点——不用怀疑Loki对他的感情，更不用怀疑他们彼此间连命运女神也无法斩断的羁绊。

其实Loki同样在成长，如果说过去的他只会将全部的心思都藏在最深的角落，如今的他只不过是没有勇气承认与面对他自己罢了。

Thor忽然知道该怎样去做了。

根据Korg给的指示器，金发大块头一直找到了城市的另一端。他有些惊讶地看着面前数条挤挤挨挨地幽暗街巷，这里看起来就像是一个魔法师的领域，纵横交错的小路，不少优雅、神秘、穿着黑色长袍的魔法师们从眼前走过。

他不自觉打量起这个地带，早该想到的不是么？

Crystalliza是个多元化的外星中转站，既然有多重气候地貌以及区域，那么为魔法师们留下一处归所并非新奇。

看起来主城区那栋会变换装修与外貌的华丽屋子不过是Loki的一个假面，多么Loki的风格，简直就像他的弟弟本身，有各式各样的面具与外皮。而真正属于Loki的，属于Loki Odinson的世界往往不是人们以为的那样光鲜、一丝不苟又金碧辉煌。

Loki也会将魔法书乱扔，将魔药瓶乱放，也会不安、脆弱，更会在惊慌失措时把自己藏进一个角落。

他不禁弯起唇角。

不过不要紧，他终究是可以将他带回来的。

Thor最终停在了一栋非常有中世纪风格的别墅之前。

而他推开门，一个银色头发的瘦高个子从柜台后面抬起头：“哦～我的勇士，你来找谁？”男人朝Thor眨眨眼，下颌上蓝色的小胡子极为暧昧地抖了抖。

 

*注：  
瓦特阿尔海姆：北欧神话中矮人的国度


	17. 禁锢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有肉，双性基预警  
> （章节序号没有错，因为11章后增加一个番外肉，所以AO3的序号向后顺延一章。）

“我的勇士，你来找谁？”

“Loki，一个白皮肤瘦高个子的黑发男人。”Thor将指示器收入怀中，望向面前的蓝色胡子。

“Oh～Low key～！”男人发出夸张的声音，不过他又很快摆出一个极端暧昧的暖笑，语速极快地道，“抱歉我没有听说过这个人，你一定是找错地方了。”

Thor皱起眉头，他发誓自己还从来没有见过这么……Gay的家伙。

但这些都不是重点，重点在于金灿灿的大厅，浮夸、优雅又充满魔法氛围的宅邸，都是Loki喜欢的风格，这代表Loki在别处与他人共同拥有一套宅邸，这个认知让Thor的心脏抽缩了一下。

不过最关键的是：在他们谈话期间，屋子正中央有一尊摆在魔法转盘上的Loki雕像正缓缓地旋转过来，从背向Thor一直转到正向。雕像与在Asgard看到的那个一模一样，除了小了点，头盔上尖尖的金角却仍旧夺目。

“那么那是什么？”Thor朝前一指。

银发男人顿时咽了口吐沫，极小声地嘀咕了一声Shit：“当然是雕像！如果你找的是雕像，那你已经找到了，没什么事就赶紧出去吧！出去！”

Asgard的金发王储却懒得和他再废话，伸手拨开碍事的男人径直走向楼上走去。  
                    
“哎呦～”银发男人剁了剁脚，因为不等理好衣领，他发现Thor已经破坏了更衣室的大门。

“……走廊尽头那一间！”

 

Loki扶着腰观察着约瑟石盏中的魔药，伸手调整了下火候。

他需要炼制点什么，具体是什么已经完全不重要，重要的是迫切希望自己仍旧拥有制作魔药的能力——在魔力完全无法凝聚的情况下。他总是这样的，一旦当失去什么东西的时候，他就迫切地寄希望于自己还能抓住它们，从小时候起便是如此。

最直接的例子大概就是Thor，直到他已经精疲力竭……

Loki看着色泽逐渐从绿色变成柔和樱粉的药剂，舒了口气。他缓缓坐到了沙发中，不知道是不是冰霜巨人双性某种奇怪的特性，自从他打定主意离开Thor，疲惫与回到Thor身边的迫切渴望就在他的身心中不断滋生。

而他痛恨这个！

包括Thor给他的“另一种选择”。

Loki必须要让自己停止去思考关于那个虚伪又荒谬的提议。

他已经习惯于痛苦、失去、轻蔑，所以当一份有可能是蜜糖的草莓派伸到面前时，他完全不知道该如何应对。生活本应该像是最艰深的魔法，付出十倍的努力，才会有一两分的回报，尤其是对他这种生而就被钉在耻辱柱上的人。

然而他的蠢哥哥却告诉他：不，关于Thor Odinson的部分，Loki永远唾手可得。

Loki愤怒地将手边的书砸到门上。这一定是个骗局，就像裹着糖衣的毒药。

Thor被门里穿来的“咚”地一声惊了一跳。

他在“走廊”中走了很久。他猜测该是那个银发男人的魔法——只要一回头，返回门口的楼梯近在咫尺，而向前看，属于Loki那间房间则远隔天堑，身上的指示器早已完全失灵，看来再高深的魔法面前有时候科技并不起作用。

当他终于气喘吁吁地站定在金绿色的门扉前，正好听到重物砸撞在门板上的声音。

好吧，看来Loki目前的心情一定不太美妙。

不过Thor不会打退堂鼓的，尤其是在Loki的问题上，他最终定定神，叩响了那扇金绿相间的门扉。

敲门声惊了Loki一跳。

怀孕给他带来极大的负担，甚至区区只是离开Thor数个小时就已经反映到身体上（当他真心这么想时，仿佛浑身的肌肉都在阻止他这么干），这不禁让Loki更为暴躁，他霍地从沙发上弹起来，撑住腰气势汹汹地拽开房门。

他有必要告诉Grand Master不要再研究出任何骚扰他的方式，包括最寻常的敲门。

当看清门口站着的人时，Loki怔住了。

抢在弟弟关上门之前Thor侧身挤进屋子，不由分说地给了他瘦削的弟弟一个拥抱。

“你……”

诡计之神被兄长抱得猝不及防，但他很快反应过来，用力将对方推开。黑发法师瘦削的下巴缓缓昂起，几乎是立刻戴上惯有的刻薄表情充当冷酷面具。

“你是来抓我回去的？”

“……我很担心你，Loki。”

“哦是么？担心不能带我回到Asgard的监狱？”

“你明知道我并不是这个意思，Brother，而且没有人要把你关回监狱，尤其是在我们经历了那么多之后。”Thor的双手向下按了按，示意对方冷静。他看了看Loki所在的房间：壁炉、温暖的火焰、惬意的沙发、舒适的手工地毯，以及角落边用来熬煮魔药的克瑞斯锅，看来他的朋友将他照顾的很好。“嗯……你——突然不见了，我很担心，所以我只是来确认你在这里好不好。”

这个答案完全出乎Loki的预料之外，翠绿色的眼睛不自觉地眨了眨。

“Easy，Brother，我不会再这样一直追着你了。”Thor忽然道。

Loki的嘴唇顿时微微张开，可他不允许自己发出哪怕一个音节，转瞬便将唇抿成一条细线。

Thor的心脏正咚咚地狂跳着，他正在进行一个计划，哪怕危险他也必须要这样做，因为这是他一路找来时能想到的最好方案。

“我是说，你看起来过的不错。”Thor让自己的神情显得痛苦，事实上也确实没有好到哪里去，他正在进行的是一场根本没有退路的豪赌。“抵达Crystalliza之后，我发现过去的我很傲慢，我总是觉得你过的不好，所以迫切的想要照顾你。别误会，‘我想要照顾你’和‘我爱你’是两个部分。但是我现在觉得我的爱并不应该是强行将你留在身边。”

Loki的心脏突然感受到一阵挤压，就像被放到了太空涡轮中被碾榨成汁的那种窒息感。他咬住嘴唇，干涩地开口道。

“……什么、意思？”

“我是说……你看起来没有我，会过的更好。”

Thor缓慢地将这个句子说完整。他的眼眶发涩，不是作假，哪怕只是想想这种可能就足够雷霆之神痛彻心扉。

Loki的鼻翼瞬间翕张。

“Look，Brother…“但Asgard的王储忍住了，”我一路找来，找了很久，而一路上我都在思考一些事情。后来我在大厅中看到你的雕像，这个房间里也有许多真实属于你的东西，我就想或许这栋宅子、这个城市更有你想要的一切，我是说魔法、无序与自由。Crystalliza是混乱却随性的，包容性更强，在这里你可以做所有你想做，在Asgard却未必能做的一切。所以……如果在我身边对你来说是痛苦的牢笼的话……”Thor深吸一口气，“这里或许会让你觉得更如鱼得水……”

“所以，你就是这么看轻我的？！”Loki打断了他。“这里，This Place，适合我？！”

“不，Loki，你对我来说胜过全世界。”*

宛如晚春湖水绿的眼睛死死地瞪住Thor。

“只是我曾经一直以为我们可以永远并肩作战，哪怕是死亡都无法将我们分开。我爱你，不仅限于兄弟的爱，还包括爱人、同伴以及你所能想象的一切善意。可到头来，你依旧不断从我身边逃离。然后我忽然意识到，也许我们并不……那么适合在一起。你有你的意志，而我有我的责任。诚如你所说我并不能离开Asgard太久，我之前的求婚也是无比认真的。但是也许我对你的爱并不该是束缚。”

“所以你来只是要告诉我，我们需要分道扬镳了，对么？”约顿人的声音低沉且冰冷。

“命运女神也许已经让我们彼此渐行渐远。”

Loki的胸口剧烈地起伏着，他脸色灰败，身体重重摇晃了下，他没想到自己不过只是从这只金发蠢货身边逃离12个小时，对方就会做出这样的决定。他是说……他不打算拖累自己的兄长，却从没想过彻底切断联系……

但Thor没打算给Loki任何理智思考的时间：“So brother，you look good, I think I should……”他转身，一只手甚至已经摸到了门把。

『留下我、留下我、留下我！』  
对诸神发誓，Thor的心脏紧张得几近休克，不过他该相信自己对Loki的感情，更相信Loki对自己的爱。

“How dare you...！”黑色头发的法师忽然开口了。

Thor顿住脚步，他的心脏已经停跳。

“How dare you！”Loki的语气中饱含着浓浓的愤怒与悲伤，“我们什么时候分道扬镳？！我离开你、离开那栋该死的房子，是因为我觉得我没有办法再成为你的助力了。”他一直压抑着，可他已经压抑到了极致，千年的时光让Loki终于吼了出来，“我很累了，King of Asgard！Thor Odinson！你不过追逐我几年，而我却已经追随你十个世纪！我已经没有魔法，所以我为什么要跟你回去？你是希望我不停拖你的后腿，还是打算将我重新投入那个愚蠢的监狱，在监狱里目睹你的胜利，或者看你迎娶中庭的蝼蚁、精灵国的公主？哦，还是Sif？”

“Loki，我和Jane早就分手了，我甚至没和光明精灵的公主说过话，还有Sif，我和她完全没什么。”

“呵！你不过就是迫不及待的摆脱我！”黑头发的法师压抑住眼眶中的湿意，他讨厌这种克制不住的身体反应。

“……”

“你觉得你冰霜巨人的兄弟是个耻辱，所以一旦有个机会你就会克制不住地加以利用。”Loki点点头，对自己的说辞越发肯定，“不用担心。Thor！我会独自抚养孩子的！他未来将会成为九界最棒的魔法师！”

“……什么、什么孩子……？”

Loki猛地止住话头，九界中的银舌头肯定没有想到自己有一天也会在激愤之下口不择言。

“你听错，我说的是……”

不，他不该将这个告诉Thor的。

但Thor又怎么会错过？一刹那的惊愕、喜悦、无措将Asgard的金发王储笼罩，在反应过来之前他已经一把箍住了弟弟的肩头：“你、你……怀孕了？！”

他就像全宇宙任何一个愚蠢的爸爸那样语无伦次、磕磕绊绊，满脸的期待却又不可置信。

“哦……我知道了，双性的冰霜怪物受孕让你蒙羞。”傲慢的黑发法师从喉咙里发出破音的悲吼，理智告诉他不该这样说，可他完全控制不住。翠绿色的眼睛中有一瞬撕开的裂痕，但转瞬又驻起更高的防范。“我知道，你一定觉得没有丝毫魔力的冰霜怪物生下雷霆之神的头生子会是一种不可告人的……”

“诸神啊！你为什么不早告诉我！！”Thor却不得不阻止Loki了。

他已经完全将刚刚的计划、坚持统统抛到了九霄云外，立刻冲上去抱紧了自己的弟弟，用力吻住他，他保证Loki现在就算拿匕首捅穿他的心脏也决不会松手的。雷霆之神以嘴唇封住了黑发法师所有尖刻的语言刀锋，力气之大几乎将Loki勒得微微眩晕。

Loki的咽喉翻滚着：这和预期的完全不一样。

他想要吼：你不是要走么？不是和我分道扬镳？！

银舌头显然已经忘记了是自己先从Thor身边逃开的。

“是你骗了我，Brother。我以为你并不喜欢呆在我身边，”深吻之后，Thor又在他的嘴唇上磨蹭了下，“但你刚刚回应我了，Loki，你喜欢我的吻。”

“No……”

“Yes！”Thor当然不会放弃这次占上风的机会，他意外发现蛮不讲理也很好用。他单手扶住Loki的后颈，指腹在弟弟敏感的肌肤上摩擦，他用最温柔又最富有控制欲的眼神盯住他，“你怀了我们的孩子，是么？”

“你其实对我们的未来感到害怕？”他搂紧他。

“……”

“担心我不会兑现我的承诺？”

“……”

他最终将他压倒在壁炉边的长条沙发上。

“说分道扬镳的是你，Brother. ”Loki努力保持最后一丝清明地强调。

“嘘、嘘嘘——我会给你补偿的。但Loki，相信我一次，好么？”Thor恳求道。

他们并不知道是什么时候滚在一起的。Loki隐约觉得有哪里不对，非常不对，可他已经被Thor的吻弄晕了。他不得不搂紧兄长的肩膀，才能确定对方是真实存在的……

已经记不得是谁先开始的，他们拥吻在一处。约顿海姆的经历让他们对彼此的身体分外熟悉，他们曾经在岩洞中、风雪中、废墟中拥抱与亲吻，共同熬过困难又痛苦的时光，现在他们躺在柔软的沙发上，过去的一切却并不像是梦境。

反而更加清晰，更加让他们能看清彼此。

Thor抚摸他兄弟的脸颊，低头在Loki的鬓角、眉骨、脸颊上落下一个个细密的吮吻，他叼住熟悉而又柔软的嘴唇含在口中咂玩，逗着他的弟弟与他唇舌共舞。

他们交换滤液与呼吸，而这次，Loki是真的被挑起了兴致。

因为他想不出目的、芥蒂、以及Thor还可以“利用”的一切，即便别扭如他也能体会到Thor此刻的全心全意。

他要走，Thor追过来，Thor要走，他又开口挽留。也许连他自己也实在没有搞清楚究竟想要的是什么，Loki不由自主地用那双绿眼睛瞧向他的兄长，而一时间他忽然恍悟：他好像已经很久没有这样正视过Thor了。

他是说，带着单纯的欣赏与期待，不含有任何揣度与妄议。

随后Loki发现凝视在自己身上的目光深沉如海，那双湛蓝的眼眸中包裹着用任何语言都难以描绘的深情，更有之，Thor的眼神与当初看那只蓝皮肤小怪物的一模一样。

Loki忍不住短暂地发出一声嘶哑的闷哼，他想他也许应该相信一次：Thor是真的早就认出了他。

“我知道那是你，Loki，我不会拥抱别人。”Thor给予他肯定的答案。

Loki的心跳瞬间失速。

真不知道Thor什么时候这么了解他了，就像是、就像是……他们争斗了一千年，Thor也学习了Loki一千年。每一天、每一个小时、每一分钟他的兄长都在用力向他靠近。而事实上，他又何尝不是呢？

Thor咬住了Loki的喉结。

“啊……”黑发法师发出一声短促沙哑的呻吟。

他的上衣纽扣被一粒粒地解开，展示出白皙的胸膛与微微凸起的……

“No！”他惊慌地伸出手。

手腕却立刻被Thor按住了。

微微凸起的小腹便袒露在Thor面前，并没有特别夸张，只是在小腹的位置隆起一个小小的优美弧度，不再是约顿人从前那样的平坦并附着着削薄流畅的肌肉，Loki觉得异常羞耻，他情不自禁地闭起眼睛。然后，温热的气息落在了肚脐周遭。

“What……”

他猛地睁开眼，发现他的兄长在轻吻那里，并没有任何的轻视或者猎奇的眼神，而是单纯带着赞美与膜拜地亲吻。Thor的拇指抚摸着Loki腰侧一处仍旧有些淡红的肌肤——那是在约顿海姆受伤的遗迹。

“你那时已经怀……”Thor忽然说，他的声音沙哑得如同石头滚在热砂之上。

Loki用指尖忽然压住他的嘴唇，双腿缠紧Thor的腰杆，骤然带着他的兄长翻过来，将金头发的大个子骑在身下。

Thor立刻明白了，既然他们都在，都还活着，就没必要提那些已经度过的难关。

他无比认同。

雷霆之神迅速将战甲脱下来，精实的上身同样带着凌乱的伤痕，肌肉贲张更有种说不出的魅力。他伸手勾住Loki的后颈，让弟弟弯下腰继续与自己接吻。手则顺着Loki细腻的背脊抚摸，最后沿着脊柱凹槽一路摸到臀根。

“啊……”大掌自裤缝探入，猛地抓住臀肉时，黑发法师低叫了一声。

Thor咧开嘴，他用双手抓住弟弟的屁股肆意揉捏着，同时不断顶动胯部让他们能隔着裤子摩擦下体。热气与蒸腾的暧昧流窜在彼此之间，Thor的阴茎几乎要顶穿裤子，而他亦能感受到Loki的湿润。

金头发的坏蛋舔着嘴唇，将手自前方裤缝中摸进去，绕过弟弟胯下昂扬的一根，指尖直直地戳入Loki最羞耻柔软的地方。

“嘶啊——”Loki咬牙。

不过Loki并不打算服输，即便是挨操的那一个，那也是他出于心甘情愿。他和Thor在感情上势均力敌，因为他同样爱他，并热切渴求着他。

Loki忽然坐起来，比了个“嘘”字。

黑发法师从沙发上起身，拽住裤子的边缘，将裆部已经湿漉漉的长裤连同完全润湿的内裤一同脱至脚跟，双脚脚踩住裤子的边缘将自己彻底从布料中挣脱出来。直起窄腰的一瞬，修长笔直的双腿袒露Thor眼前。

Thor咕咚咽了口吐沫，只觉得鼻尖火烫。

雷神几乎是挣扎着脱掉了自己裆部快要被戳破的裤子。

他们两个都完全赤裸了。

这还是他们第一次这样审视对方，没有衣料，没有别的颜色的肌肤，没有温泉或任何其他遮挡。Thor向Loki伸出手，引着他的弟弟重新跨骑到腰上，耸立的阴茎不需要任何扶持就昂扬的可怕，Loki不觉从喉咙中迸发出一声笑来，他很难不得意——因为是他让Thor这样的。

Well，这个感觉实在是棒极了。

所以他俯下身，将兄长的阴茎吞入口内。

Thor的那东西太大了，带着男性特有的气息，有一种极端诱惑和性感地微微腥膻，这让Loki情不自禁地将那根吞入更深，粗壮的一根磨砺他的舌苔，扫过口腔内所有的敏感点。咽喉条件反射式的收缩催动Thor的闷吟，Loki猛地吐出那一根大家伙，眼角染上情欲特有的飞红。

不过他不会这么简单就放过Thor的，他用手托捧着兄长两枚沉重的卵蛋，再度含住那粗硬的一根上下吞咽，没再轻易深喉，他反而裹吮着那圆润的柱头，舌尖撩过最敏感的领口与冠勾，再在Thor低呼的时候让他的哥哥体会那一瞬极致的舒爽。

诡计之神甚至使坏地压低腰身，用自己的肉柱磨蹭着Thor的小腿。

Thor几乎就要交代了。

“Damn！”金头发的大块头嘶气，可他爱惨了这样的你来我往。他不由得抓住Loki的胳膊让他趴伏在沙发上。

Loki挣扎了一下。

Thor落在他后颈的深吻安抚了他。

吻沿着肩背落在肩甲上，嘬出深刻的红痕，雷神熟知他兄弟的每一个敏感点，其实Loki喜欢所有深入的体位，而这个位置对于有身孕的人来说无疑是最为友善的。他的手指从后面探入了Loki的双腿之间。

“哦……”黑头发的法师昂起颈项。

这让他像一只陷入欲望的优美天鹅。

而Thor的手指挤入Loki曾经最羞于被人发觉的密处，那里已经完全潮湿，柔软的阴唇上裹着浓厚的爱液，紧实的穴道不断翕合着仿佛渴求有人能够深入。Thor的两根手指轻而易举地插进去，缓缓挑逗、爱抚。

柔韧的内壁很快裹吮住粗壮的手指，饥渴地含吮着。Loki的身体在颤抖，薄汗自白皙的皮肤中渗出。

Thor将自己的阴茎挤入Loki腿间。

他并没有着急进去，而是用那一根研磨着Loki最敏感的两片，龟头顶开阴唇，厮磨弟弟最敏感的雌性器官，再一直撞到前方的阴囊。这样的摩擦让Loki深喘着更加湿透，渗出的淫液已经滴落到Thor的巨柱上。

Thor将沾染了Loki自己东西的手指抵到弟弟唇边。

翠绿色的眼瞳中瞬间泛起迷雾，诡计之神如同被蛊惑一般张开嘴，他吮吸着Thor的手指，品尝着自己的滋味。可他同样不甘示弱，银舌头是那样的温暖又灵巧，他富有技巧的含吮让Thor的阴茎不断渗出前液。

终于他们两个人都受不了了。

Thor俯身和弟弟深吻在一起，同时另手扶住自己粗壮的昂扬，骤然顶动腰杆贯穿了Loki的身体。

“啊嗯……”

“嘶——”

气息、呻吟与身体完全纠缠，Thor深深、深深地贯入Loki的体内，炽热与极端的满足同时击中两人脑页，融合在一起的快感顷刻间占据了他们的全部感官。

Thor用力揉捏着Loki的屁股，拱着腰杆一直插入到他能够抵达的最深。

Loki大口喘息着，他没想到Thor一上来就会这样，可他爱这个，Thor硕大的龟头近乎一下便抵在了生殖腔宫口。

“啊……”黑发法师爽得打着颤。

Thor给了他稍许适应的时间，随后便展臂护住弟弟的小腹、箍紧他的胸膛，开始剧烈的操弄。硬热的柱体撑开最柔软的内壁，藉由不断渗出的爱液顶穿诡计之神的身体。雷神在侵占他的兄弟，他霸道地咬住Loki的后颈皮肤，舌尖舔舐着那里，如同猛兽标记伴侣，他的下身迅速的耸动着，将约顿人紧窄的甬道彻底撑开。

“嗯——啊嗯……”Loki的手肘撑在皮质的沙发上。

沙发很长，长到足够他们两个人折腾，自然也足够Loki低下头看到自己微微隆起的小腹与跨间因为撞击不断摇摆的阴茎。

实在不能更羞耻了。

而虽然不愿意承认，但事实上Loki也能看见少许Thor的柱身，因为朦胧反而让人更加心跳加速。他目睹着Thor肏他、占有他。每次的深入身体都伴随着渴望，而他更发觉从自己体内渗出的粘腻沾染上Thor的阴茎，甚至有更多的爱液顺着腿根流淌下来。

太过了。

“Thor……啊哈……”

他忍不住伸手探向胯间试图撸动自己的茎身。

Thor抓住了他的手。

雷霆之神使上坏，他钳住Loki的右臂强迫他的弟弟背在身后，Loki的全身支点不得不变成了左手肘，这让他的身体摇晃，甚至被Thor拉着右小臂作为不断撞击抽插的力点。他感觉自己没准已经整个人都被贯穿在了Thor的那一根上。

“Loki——”

但Thor在呼唤他。

他是这样明确的叫出这个名字，不是约顿海姆时那样藏在眼神中、含心底里将说不能说之语。简简单单的两个音节名字像是打开某种禁锢的钥匙，Loki的身体重重一抖，随后却更为放松下来。

而后，他的兄长开始让这个名字不断弹跳在舌尖，充斥两人的耳膜，攻占两人的心房。Thor越发用力的贯穿他、填满他、占有他、深入他。

“啊嗯——嗯……Thor，Thor——”Loki忽然就希望他的兄长更加用力点。

他们的想法格外一致。

Thor忽然重重一巴掌抽上了瘦削弟弟圆润挺翘的肉臀。

“哦！”Loki睁大眼睛。

更多的搧击紧随其后，Thor直起身体用力箍住Loki细窄的腰杆，开始打他的屁股。当然他并没有停止肏他，肉刃持续地深入多汁的穴腔，击打似是一种助兴又隐隐暗含了某种惩罚。

你居然胆敢逃离，居然胆敢离开我。

可Thor没有说，他没有将任何一句责难说出口，那是他们秘而不宣的默契。Loki知道Thor在生气，Thor更知道Loki在愧悔，但他并不需要Loki打破尊严为此道歉，他要他的弟弟将这份愧疚收在心里，Loki必须清楚他可以无数次的原谅他，但也同样必须为此而感到忏悔。

“嗯呜——”

屁股被抽红的时候，Loki发出低声的啜泣，他明白了Thor的用意，同时又已经被Thor完全肏熟。

他软下腰，不由自主地向后顶动臀部讨饶，肉穴因为冲撞发出了极端羞耻的淫靡响动。啪啪的撞击声与水声粘腻地交织在房间中，让舒爽、占有、惩罚、谅解容在一起，逼得Loki几乎崩溃，可这样酣畅淋漓的崩溃也许又是他一千年来真正追求的。

当Thor的龟头猛地戳到最深的痒处时，Loki终于在兄长的挞伐中射得一塌糊涂。

然而这并没有结束。

Thor将屁股与肉穴都红肿可怜的弟弟翻过来，他的阴茎短暂离开了Loki的身体，这引来浪荡法师闷哼着表达不满。

雷霆之神笑着低头吻他，Loki启唇迎合这个吻。

他们缠绵着，从唇边勾出银丝，但Loki很快搡开Thor过度的温存。被肏熟的诡计之神将一条细长的腿搭在沙发靠背上，他扭摆着被Thor捏出指印的腰，避开被微微打肿的屁股，臀上的刺痛却无疑让他越发兴奋。黑发法师分开腿，阴茎因为刚刚发泄过而有些疲软，前端龟头尚沾带着暧昧的白液，而他大大敞着双腿，缓缓用手指撑开被肏得红肿的肉穴。

他微微昂起下颌，颤抖的肉瓣与喘息的嘴唇无一不在发出邀请，请他的兄长再快点进来。

“Holy……”Thor的阴茎肉眼可见地弹跳了。

他想他早晚有一天要死在Loki身上，不过他愿意，能杀了雷神的只有诡计之神。

所以Thor决定给他的弟弟更加猛烈的，他将一只沙发靠枕塞在Loki腰下，随后将弟弟的屁股拖拽到自己的腿上。Thor跪在床上，阴茎再度毫不留情地插入Loki柔软体内时，酥麻攀爬至大脑的快感让他们两个同时餍足。

“你喜欢我这么操你，Hun？”Thor喘息着。

“Yes……Brother，FUCK ME. ”

Loki第一次说了说来，他被肏得周身微微痉挛，过度持续的快感伴随着Thor迅速的律动，从肉穴一直发散到全身，他不断淌着淫液，发泄过一次的身体很容易就被雌性穴腔带上一个又一个高潮。

翠绿色的眼睛逐渐失神，Thor掐住了他的一枚乳粒。

乳粒涨红着挺立，在不断起伏的胸膛上格外明显。

Loki的阴茎徒劳的硬着，被肏的射不出任何东西，穴腔已经完全肿胀，微微一点点摩擦都可能让他尖叫着舒爽。太舒服了，不止在于肉体上的满足，还有心灵的，他被Thor占有，而他同样霸占着Thor的全部，Thor的高潮，Thor的目光，以及……Thor的爱意。

诡计之神舔着干涩的嘴唇，用手更多地撑开自己的淫穴。

“More……”他沙哑地命令道。

“As you wish，Loki.”

Thor再一次深沉又清晰地呼唤他的名字，也只有这个名字能让他的兄长癫狂，当他们全身心的融入在一起的时候，Loki前所未有的清晰地感受到了这一点。

翠绿色的眼睛在不知不觉间染上水雾……

有那么几个月，他曾经感觉自己终于活得像自己——是的，就在他变成蓝色的那几个月。

他指的当然不是羞耻的部分。

而是他终于不用介意自己的身份，他就是一个丑陋的冰霜巨人，无法摆脱，而Thor看着那只蓝皮肤小怪物的神情温柔得能拧出水。后来缕缕回想起来，他都嫉妒得发疯。他知道自己是病态的，他假装Thor知道那是他，却又唯恐Thor真的知道那是他。

Loki痛恨冰霜巨人的躯壳，可当意外将千年来垒在肩头的枷锁全部剥除之后，滞留在冰霜巨人身体中的他却第一次清晰的感受到了Thor的包容、温柔与爱……

而又有什么比证明这份爱从头到尾只属于他，真的属于他，来的更令人兴奋呢？

他的心脏狂跳，头脑眩晕，甚至不知道自己什么时候又射了出来，只知道自己的身体将兄长完全锁死，是的，他就是要Thor Odinson死在自己身上。

“Loki，Loki，Loki……”

他的兄长细细密密的呼唤着他的名字，真真切切地挞伐着他的身体，然后Thor会在乎他们的孩子，温柔地抚摸他的腹部，彻底地将他拥入怀中。

Thor重重地贯穿Loki，阴茎没根而入，直达让两人满足的最深处。

而黑发法师搂紧了他的兄长。

当Loki的指尖在他的背脊上划出无数红痕时，Thor彻底释放在了自己弟弟体内。

白浊满满的灌入生殖腔，他将他彻底地填满了。

“啊嗯……”

“Loki……”Thor吮咬住弟弟的颈项。

之后，过了那么一会儿，Thor听到一声低声的呜咽——

“... I'm here. ”

 

*注：  
对白化用自雷3原句：Loki：Do you truly think so little of me? Thor：Loki, I thought the world of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开了更新通知群，全员禁言无水纯通知，想要第一时间追文的宝宝可以加：654692352（企鹅群）


	18. 并肩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：本章有车，正常肤色·双性基设定。不能接受请立即点×，婉拒KY！剧情文，结局HE

Loki在清晨醒来，凉丝丝的空气让他蜷缩了下足尖，将脚探出被褥一半。

这样的气温总是最让人舒适的，介于清爽与寒凉徘徊的零界点。而他的心情就仿佛是升腾的泡泡，愉悦又轻缓地徐徐上浮，他不禁伸出手向后摸去，而甚至不等伸出去太远指尖就被紧紧扣住了，继而他整个人被拉进一个格外温暖的怀抱中。

Thor的声音从身后传来，带着晨起特有的鼻音。

“早，Loki. ”

Asgard的二皇子怔了下，唇角浮起小小的弧度：“早，Brother. ”

“Oh！”Thor骤然翻身而起，他就像一头健壮的狮子般将弟弟猛地压在身下，双手撑在Loki肩头两侧，以健壮的双臂构筑起一个坚实的城邦。“Loki，你是在试探我们是否又退回兄弟状态了么？”

黑发法师苍白的面颊情不自禁地染上点儿绯红。

出于本能他原是想将Thor推开，可当手掌刚刚贴上兄长的胸膛，指尖下贲张温暖的肌肉就让Loki顿住了——Come on，没有哪对单纯的“兄弟”会像这样，未着寸缕躺在同一张被褥下，被褥因为Thor的动作滑到两人腰侧，他能清晰地看见兄长坚实的胸肌上因昨夜而留下的吻痕，而Thor晨勃昂扬的阴茎更顶住了他柔软的腿根。他的腰还软着，昨夜的疯狂历历在目，腿间用来承受的地方甚至因为Thor的激动再度开始微微翕张。

Loki微微喘息了下，终于伸手环住了Thor的颈项。

他将他的兄长拉下来，与自己拥吻，就像是将自己的天神拽进人间。

Thor闷笑着回应了。

他们吻得很深，爱不管在任何时间、任何地方都无可厚非，而这个早上显然是静谧而又粘腻的。

Thor将他黑发兄弟的双腿分开，高耸硬胀的紫红色阴茎再一次挤入被使用了一整夜的红肿软穴内。Loki闷哼一声配合的抬起腰，修长的双腿环住雷霆之神的腰胯，放任Thor插入他的体内。推进到最深的时候，两人双双满足地喟叹了一声，可并没有谁着急动弹，仿佛深入对方的身体彼此连接才是此时最渴望的事情。

“Call me Brother，again？”Thor坏笑着咧开嘴挑逗。

Loki吞咽了下，喘息着用力夹紧以示报复。

接下来有那么一段时间，他像是悬浮在空中。今天与昨天完全不同的境地让Loki觉得自己仿佛在做梦。他是说，他原本以为自己会拉拽着Thor一同堕落，会在事后拆穿他兄长的伪善，会让那些曾经羞辱他的人瞧瞧看Thor的恣情纵欲后付出的后悔和代价是多么得惨重。然而他感受到的更多的，或者说是全部的——却只有快乐、被占有的满足与浓烈的安全感。

以至于他再难以放手。

“You know what，Loki？”Thor嘶嘶地喘息着，他在弟弟的体内加紧研磨，看着Loki的表情因舒爽而失神，“我早就想…这么干了，嘶——！”

“啊……嗯？”黑发法师翠绿色的眼睛因为这句话微微凝聚起些神采。

“我是说，在我们青春期的时候，我就想对你这么做了。”Thor附身用力吮住他弟弟的嘴唇，一面耸动腰杆一面将藏匿许久的情话说出来，“但那个时候我尚不能理解你为何会对我有这样大的吸引力，我是说那简直像是天生的，起源的太早，早到我甚至惶恐因为不成熟而对你造成的唐突，以及你是否也……喜欢我，我是说我们是兄弟不是么？所以我克制住了，我觉得我不能，我忍耐了好几百年，只能远远的看着你。So Brother，我很感激你也……嗯…你能明白我在说什么么？”

Loki的手指摩挲着雷霆之神的后颈，他懒洋洋地应答道：“你是在说，因为我喜欢你，所以你很高兴拥有了可以操我的权利……”

“嗨！”

好在抢在Thor沉下脸色之前，别扭的黑发法师修正了自己的说辞。

“Fine，我知道……你是在说……哈啊——你该死的爱我，你早在几百年前就想要我。”

Thor猛地向内一撞。

“啊嗯……”

“Great. That's what I mean.”

解决了清晨的冲动后他们说了很多，Thor搂住他的兄弟，从小时候的经历讲述到青春期的悸动。最开始一直是Thor在讲，他讲出那些潜藏在心底许久的话，将那些曾经不为人知、或者少年时期觉得丢脸却同Loki有关的经历描述出来。当他说到因为一定想要捕猎到一头巨大的猎物反而受伤迷失到森林精灵处，因此将Loki独自落在森林中整整一夜的时候，Loki深深吸了一口气。

“哦……”黑发法师咕哝了一声，但不可抑制地弯起唇角。“你可真是个蠢货。”

时隔多年，Thor对这个评价心悦臣服。

他知道，自己的弟弟心思细腻敏感，总是会在看不见的角落中挖掘那些曾经所受过的轻慢与欺辱出来细细品尝，就像不断将新鲜的盐粒洒在陈旧的伤口上——在刻骨的剧痛中让自己变得更强，加上一层又一层的伪装。

而如果说裹上那些外皮是痛苦的，那么剥除它们就更加痛彻心扉。

因为经年日久，它们已经化作刻薄、孤高的茧，成为了Loki的一部分。Loki不敢放松，他一直坚信自己是一个人，一旦放松警惕就会落入深渊，他始终认为：He has no backup.

所以Thor必须用各种方法告诉他：不，并不是那样的。Loki拥有Thor，并且将一直拥有。

而在不知道多久之后，Loki终于拱入了他兄长的怀里，修长的腿与Thor健壮的腿交叠在一起，他允许Thor搂住自己的肩膀。他也说了一些部分，但没有太多，银舌头在表达自己的心思方面总是窒涩的。

好在Thor一直陪伴着他，他爱抚Loki的腹部，提示着弟弟他们之间已经拥有了一个孩子，甚至在床上求婚。不管Loki怎样嘲笑他，金发大块头依然坚持。

Loki最终在他的怀里放松下来。

当气氛更加轻松些后，Thor试探着尝试了一个话题：“事实上我一直想说，约顿人身上的那些花纹很好看，而且似乎你们每个人都不一样。”

黑发法师咬了下嘴唇，很久以后他回应了：“是每个家族，Thor，应该是每个家族都有一部分代表性的花纹。”

“哦？”Thor兴致很高。

“我在城堡就是这么被认出来的，他们说我肩头上的花纹有属于Laufey家族王室血统的部分。”

这还是他们头一次正视这个问题，感觉不算赖。

“你知道么？我后来想到为何我们缕缕受挫。”Thor说道。

“……发表你的高见？”

“因为我们一直在用自己心中认为的方法来靠近对方，并且用心里所想的那样刻画彼此。”Thor想了一下，“比如说我猜我在你心中的许多映象是傲慢、霸道、与难以听进劝说的。”

Loki给了他一个难道不是么的眼神。

“Brother，我得承认你说的是对的。但人都是会成长的，会根据经历、挫折来不断修缮自己的失误。我犯过很多错，每一次弄丢你对我来说都是一种极端痛苦的煎熬。”

Loki深吸了一口气，他不自觉想到了他们在约顿海姆洞穴中的那次，Thor的大爆发，那些令人惊悚的雷电。

“而我对你的认知也是有偏差的，我曾经专横又愚蠢的觉得你永远不会离开我，可在你坠落彩虹桥后又痛苦的怀疑你无时不刻不想逃离我。”

“我……”Loki想说作为野兽的第六感，Thor其实也不能算错。

“但我后来发现那是过于片面的解读，Loki。我们都想向彼此靠拢，但在过去我们既不全然了解对方，也不能正视全部的自己。”

He's right. 

即便Loki很不想承认，但是他知道Thor该死的说的是对的。

因为他们曾经都是傲慢又胆怯，这种认知形成了偏见，在偏见之后当窥到一些不如意的地方，便觉得自己与对方难以比肩。所以才会有误会、逃离、难以停止的争执，但怎么说？或许所有的争端最终都源于彼此无法抗拒的吸引。

“我们可以试着朝着真正的对方努力一次，Loki。”Thor抚摸上弟弟的脸颊，提出了他最重要的想法。“不是朝着假想出的样子，或者试图伪装成的样子。我知道你是介于黑白两端的脾性，我知道你摇摆不定；同时Loki，你也知道我的自大、好斗，这是我与生俱来可以克制却难以改变的东西，但我想我们还是有共同点的……”

“……For example？”

“We both love each other，my brother. ”

别扭的法师猝然咬住嘴唇：“所以不论我是什么样……”

“是，无论你是什么样，我都爱你。”

再接下来的交合无疑是疯狂的，Loki的身体早已在一夜的过程中被Thor彻底磨软（毕竟他们昨夜一直从长条沙发上疯到内屋的床上）。

Thor甚至从衣橱最下方的抽屉中找到一些小道具，很难说它们突然出现的时间不是Loki那个银头发的朋友搞的鬼。不过Thor可不想拆穿这个，他还使坏地将它们干脆都赖在了Loki身上，说成是弟弟提前的准备，惹来黑发法师眯起那双翠绿色的眼睛。

“你越来越蛮不讲理的颇具魅力了，Brother. ”

于是接下来的一切更像是一场角逐。

他们都在用疯狂与索求来证明自己是多么渴望对方，拼命地将彼此融合在一处。

过程的间歇Loki微微扶住小腹，而当Thor紧张的问他是不是有些不舒服时，诡计之神立刻乘势将他的兄长铐在了床头的栏杆上。

“我准备的道具是这么用的，Thor. ”

漂亮的恶魔在雷神耳边呢喃，像是毒蛇得细语，他将手指探入Thor口中，逼迫他的兄长舔舐湿润，跟着那几根瘦长的手指便一点点探入自己的后穴内。

“你还没有满足这里，Thor——”他哑声道，手指开拓着昨夜并未被填满的后穴。

而双性的身体总是比常人更加容易湿润，无论是不是蓝色皮肤的状态。

“我曾经确实总用些道具，Thor。不仅是在这里，我还在闪电宫*的床上……这样干、过。”名为Loki的恶棍嘶嘶地凑到他正直的神明哥哥耳边，诉说着自己曾经的恶形恶状，“就在你堕落凡尘的时候，在我执掌Asgard王位期间，我总是……嗯——啊……”

这样的撩拨让Asgard王储胯下瞬间昂扬，凶悍且霸道的一根饥渴地直直矗立着。而Thor知道Loki也在渴望，他能听到自弟弟的后穴中传出的啧啾的湿腻水声。

粗重的喘息交融在彼此之间。

终于在开拓到足够容下Thor的宽度后，Loki终于抽出沾满肠液的手指，把住Thor的那一根撸动数次，继而跨骑到兄长的腰上，缓缓地将昂扬的硬杵慢慢吃入体内。

“嘶——Loki……！”骤然撞入潮湿又越发紧致的禁地，让雷霆之神舒爽的呻吟。

“我想象过很多次你肏我的模样，啊……”Loki让Thor的阴茎一直碾压到身体的最深处，然后以双手撑住Thor的胸膛，上下律动起来。他骑着他的哥哥，像是骑一头雄壮的战马。

而Thor当然不会让他一个人辛苦忙碌，雷神双足踩在床上，配合着Loki的动作向上顶动腰杆，在Loki起身时后撤，在他的弟弟沉身时又全根没入，确保每一次撞击都完美碾压过弟弟最舒爽的痒处，让Loki不住痉挛着颤抖。

“所以和想象比，现实…如何？”Thor嘶着气，干脆狠狠捣入最深，阴囊顶住Loki的臀沟，晃着腰杆让茎身把肠壁的每一侧都舔便。

“……Aha……It's... been absolutely above and beyond my wildest dream ！”

Thor怔楞片刻，继而异常愉悦的笑出声。

于是下一秒他就挣脱了手铐（那对于雷神来说只能算是最微不足道的束缚），他摘掉蒙着的布巾将弟弟压到身下。他居高临下的俯视他，又充满占有欲的爱他，粗硬且充满征服欲的巨大物件卡在诡计之神身体的最深处，不断冲撞脆弱的敏感点。

直到Loki承受不住地惊叫出声。

“前面……”黑发法师偏开头，在后庭几乎被肏成一个合不拢的直筒型圆洞后，闭紧双目挤出这个词。

Thor旋即会意，沾染着肠液的阴茎拔出，转瞬肏入前方早已红肿的肉穴。被调教到熟烂的肉穴敏感的过分，甚至因为刚才的性爱就已经激动地渗透出饥渴的淫液，所以粘腻的淫液立刻包裹着Thor的巨柱，卷着它探索向更深处。

Loki最终完全被他的兄长干软在怀里。

浓稠且滚烫的白色液体再一次的浇灌诡计之神的生殖腔，惹来两人同时慵懒且舒爽的喟叹。

在那之后，他们又不知道做了多少次。

彼此难以言说的疯狂吸引力在没有芥蒂与隔阂之后充分地暴露出来，让他们有一种生而就应该结合在一起的错觉。

 

等这对难舍难分的神域兄弟终于舍得从楼上下来的时候，已经是华灯初上。

Crystalliza同样有日夜之分，而就算Asgard的神祇不需要进食，Thor与Loki也都因为过度消耗体力而饿得够呛。这个认知让他们小小地赧然了一下，不过并没有保持多久，大概仅仅持续到Loki在厨房中翻找到南瓜粥与小蛋糕为止？

黑发法师拍开金发大块头又圈住自己腰身的手，他不自觉对精力过于旺盛的粘人哥哥挑起眉梢：“Seriously？”

“你说过无论怎样你都爱我。”Thor拒绝松手，就好像Loki对他来说堪比九界最具有吸引力的宝石（事实上也确实如此），他将毛茸茸金灿灿的大脑袋搁在了弟弟的肩膀上。

“我从未说过！”

“哦你说了，高潮的时候凑在我耳边说的‘我也是’。”Thor可不打算放过这个，虽然Loki在那时候没头没尾地蹦出一句，可他完全明白自己别扭的兄弟在回应之前自己说过的那句“无论你是什么样，我都爱你”。

蠢哥哥忽然拥有智商绝对是一件让神也很烦恼的事，Loki下意识便瞥向厨房角落中摆放餐刀的刀架，毕竟“男人在床上说的话不能相信”这种辩驳他是无论如何也说不出口的。

“所以……你们差点拆了我的二层以后，还要来捣毁我的厨房？”门口极具代表性的声音给黑发法师解了围。

Thor立刻警觉地回头，门口站着的正是曾经阻止他上楼的银发男人。

即使知道此人与Loki不过是朋友关系，但鉴于他与Loki共享在Crystalliza的一栋房子，Thor实在很难对其抱有特别大的善意。

“咳，”Loki用力推开了像大型蛞蝓一样粘着他的兄长，“Grand master. ”

银头发的瘦高男人正抱着一大包食物，Thor瞧见了长长的伸出纸袋的长棍面包。

“哼嗯——Nah ah ah ~ ”被叫做高天尊的银头发家伙最终挥挥手，用一种嫌弃的眼神打量着神兄弟。他迈进厨房将怀中的一大包食物搁在琉璃台上，跟着念诵了句什么，纸袋中的各种食物都飘浮起来，自发自动地寻找着归处。

茶壶开始烧水，一杯加了奶的上等红茶被送入Loki手里，而Thor……则得到了一大块可能硬到咯牙的干面包。

“说说吧，你们刚刚在窃窃私语什么？”高天尊用力拽了拽自己金色的衣领。

“嗯，我们在说……”

“哦，你刚刚已经让你的哥哥满足了是吧？我是说你们简直要把二楼整个晃散架了，一天，太惊人了！”高天尊睁大眼睛打量着面前的兄弟俩。

Loki的耳根在一瞬间涨得通红，不过他翻了个白眼：“这个房子有我的一半，如果你不愿意住的话……”

“噢——”高天尊几乎将嘴张成了夸张的“O”型，瞧起来委屈极了。“你要将我赶出去，天哪！在我收留你、帮助你、甚至不惜一切代价向你的兄长隐瞒行踪以后。”

“恕我直言，如果你真的不惜一切代价隐瞒……”

“你就不会像现在这样性福了？”银头发的男人抖了抖他蓝色的小胡子。

Thor发誓这还是第一次瞧见能把Loki怼到哑口无言的家伙，不得不说，Okay，他现在没有那么讨厌他了。

“Emmm，所以你把我轰出去是好将我的房间改做婴儿房么？”但原谅Thor很难用“挤眉弄眼”以外的词汇来形容这位Grand Master的表情。

“咳……”Loki轻轻咳嗽了一声，他有点受不了地端着红茶向外走去。“我确实有些事要问你，还有我们能不能别站在厨房中像几个傻子一样讨论问题？”

“原来你真的有此打算！”高天尊立刻追在了后面。

Thor快步跟上，不过他的大块头导致不得不让高天尊率先通过厨房的门，这致使雷霆之神抵达客厅后立刻挨着他的弟弟坐下了，恨不得将髋骨与Loki紧密贴在一处。

不知是有意还是无意，高天尊发出了一声“啧啧~”

Loki克制住自己没有给他们两个一人一刀。

“所以你不会真的要把我的房间改成婴儿房吧？”高天尊显然没有放过这个。

“我让孩子睡储物间都不会睡你的卧室的。”Loki终于忍无可忍地露出嫌弃的神色，刻薄的Asgard法师完全没有对朋友口下留德的习惯，“而且我想我最大的愿望是炸掉你那间肮脏的小屋。你最好心里有点数，我不在的时候你都用这栋房子干了什么。”

“我保证开Party的时候谁也没有进过你那间！”高天尊不满地嘀咕。

“所以你们要坐在这里纠结如何炸掉房子？”Thor不得不打断他们两个——不过至少他现在知道Loki面对自己的朋友是怎样的态度了，他猜想Loki与Asgardian处不来也并不是特别没有原因的，Thor为此感到有些心疼。

Loki搁下手中的红茶，他绕起两条过分修长的腿，听从兄长的劝告切入正题：“那么说正事，你认识一个叫做库拉卡的人么？”

“噗——咳咳咳……”高天尊瞬间将吃了半口的曲奇喷了出来，他格外狼狈地不断挥手拍开喷出的饼干沫。

Thor挑起眉梢，不得不侧头在弟弟的耳边道：“你确定他知道？”

“虽然我不愿意承认，But yes brother，如果连他不知道的话……”

“你们要找我干什么？”高天尊止住咳嗽，再度矜持地理了理衣领。不过这一次他在兄弟俩对面的沙发上坐的端正优雅多了。

房间中一时寂静。

静的甚至能听见大厅中那尊黄金Loki雕像在圆盘上转动时发出的细碎摩擦声。

“……Wait，你就是库拉卡？”Thor惊讶道。

“小电火花，你总得允许我在倒卖军火的时候有一个比较酷的名字，你知道的，那些没事就喜欢挥舞枪炮匕首的蠢货总觉得自己的老大必须身高十二英尺，雄伟的仿佛一头泰坦。我的种族不太占优势，所以我只好……”

“库拉卡听着其实更像个侏儒。”Loki毫不客气，“你居然不告诉我这个？”

高天尊顿时一副被深深伤害的模样，不过他很快振作：“Well，Low Key，鉴于你嘲笑我的名字——这是重罪，你必须告诉我你的预产期，否则我不会卖给你任何武器的。”

Thor发誓他的弟弟僵硬了片刻。

“我并没有……”

“应该还有六个月。”Thor摁住了Loki的腿，有效的阻止两个都不懂得谦让的家伙继续吵下去。

“Wow，小电火花我得说你才是更招人喜欢的那个……”

“够了——”法师翠绿色的眼睛危险的眯了眯。“听着，我需要一股巨大的能量，起码是星球级别，可以打开冥界之门的那种，还有飞船与武器，我知道你一定有。”

“Loki，其实你更应该找我买的是婴儿服饰、亲肤纸尿布和星际益智玩具，要知道我擅长喜欢那些具有生活品味的东西。”

“你是说你要带着你那些肮脏的小道具与极度缺乏品味的衣服们搬出去？”诡计之神扬起眉梢。

“哦不不，你要的我会准备好的！”高天尊鼓着嘴迅速说道。

不过你不搬出去可不代表Loki会继续留在这里，Asgard的金发王储在心腹诽到。看起来这位Grand Master还不能完全领悟诡计之神的语言游戏。

然而很可惜，Thor可不打算告诉他。

 

当神域的兄弟俩再次来到红色区域的时候，Krog和Miek依旧坐在之前的地方。

见到Thor，大块头的石头人立刻站了起来：“Thor，你来了！”

“嗨！”Thor和他碰了碰拳，老实说他对于Krog挺有好感，除却对方的脾气有些小奇怪，Krog应该是个很好的朋友和帮手。

Loki这次倒没有更多表态，虽然不愿意承认，不过经历过许多事以后他偶尔也愿意相信一下Thor的判断。

“你弟弟看起来不大一样了。”石头人意外地敏锐。

Thor含混地点点头，他有点儿担心Krog说出一些不合时宜的话，然而嘴角还是忍不住翘起来：“嗯，我和他谈过了，所以……”

“所以你们准备要Baby了？！”

“哦不……我是说我和他，Well，你说的也算正确。”Thor一时不知道要如何接口。他顿了顿，“我是说我和他解决了过去的小问题，他也答应和我一起回家，所以我来找你……”

“Oh my God！我就说有个孩子会让生活稳定起来，Miek你瞧，我妈妈也有正确的时候！！”Krog看起来十分兴奋。

“My Friend……”

“所以你是来找我发动起义，给你的孩子缔造一个安宁的诞生环境的么？”Krog高兴地从身上滚下了好几块小石头。

“呃嗯，我觉得你总结的其实也没错。”Thor最终无可奈何地认可了。

Loki用力憋住笑，他发誓这绝对是他近二百年里听到的最搞笑的对话了。

而之后他们顺利地从Grand Master，或者说是“库拉卡”手中拿到了一枚根源水晶，据说到时候只要在Asgard上空使用这个就可以打开通往冥界的大门，虽然只有短短30秒。

Grand Master甚至另外为Loki找来了一个法师军团。

“你总不会真以为你一个仰慕者都没有吧，Loki？”高天尊坐在最中间那把白蓝相间的椅子上，蓝色的小胡子得意地抖了抖。

Thor大力地拍了拍他兄弟的肩膀。

雷霆之神的感觉前所未有的好，自从被从彩虹桥上击落之时起，他就无时无刻不在期待这一切。

在简要的作战会议之后，包括Thor在内大多数家伙对接下来的战斗都充满信信心。会后，抛开那些喧闹又吵扰的斗士们，兄弟俩并肩站在Crystalliza的边缘，遥望着璀璨的星河。

“我们就要回去了，Brother，你紧张吗？”

“这会是危险的一仗，哥哥。”绿眼睛的法师抿紧削薄的嘴唇。

“没有任何一场战役是不危险的，Loki，在过去的一千年中我们共同经历的有许多。”

“你是说那些你打仗，我‘耍弄戏法’的战斗么。”Loki深吸一口气，“这次和那些都……”

“嗨，”Thor伸手摸上他弟弟的后颈，带着薄茧粗糙的指腹在Loki的后颈上微微摩擦了下，“如果我曾经自大的说过那些话，我为此而感到抱歉。事实上我一直觉得魔法是战争必不可少的一部分，没有你和母亲，我与父亲也不可能毫无后顾之忧。”

Thor知道他的兄弟在顾虑什么。

Loki至始至终无法依靠自己的力量恢复Asgardian的外貌，正是因为他丧失了神格——即便身为冰霜巨人，可早在被Odin带来神域的那一天，众神之父就给予了他神格，否则Loki也不会在约有长达一千年的时间中并不知道自己真实身份了。

这大概也是Loki的魔力空耗始终无法补足的缘故。

糟糕的是，Thor与Loki都不知道神格要如何找回：这几乎没有先例，即便Thor有过从凡人变回Asgardian的遭遇，那也是建立他本就是Asgard王储的基础上。

甚至如果说的严重一些，曾经赋予Loki神格的Odin已经死了……

黑发法师翠绿色的眼睛缓缓眨了眨，他最终抿紧嘴唇：“你并没有告诉那些战士，作为应该和你并肩作战、引领他们法术的法师，我已经失去了魔法……”

“Brother，我很高兴你将担忧告诉了我。”Thor忽然半转过身，他将自己的额头与弟弟的顶在了一起。

Loki微微吸了一口气，不过并没有避开这个动作。

Thor愉悦的弯起唇角了。

“Loki，关于爱情的部分我已经说完了，关于兄弟的部分我得说，除了爱人、伴侣和我未来的王后，你更是我的兄弟与挚友。无论你有没有魔法，我都很庆幸是你站在我身边。因为只有你站在我身边，我才有足够的勇气面对所有的困难，并且有足够的自信去战胜它们。”

“你是在说我是你胜利的号角么，God of Thunder？”

“是的，除此之外胜利对我来说并无意义。”

Loki咬住了削薄的唇。

“My brother，”Thor阻止他自虐的动作，在黑发法师的嘴唇是郑重地亲吻了下，“还有一点我必须要告诉你，虽然你总说自己是诡计之神，但我一直觉得你可以做到更多。因为并不是拥有Asgardian的外表你才拥有神格，你现在的状况与我坠落中庭之后的经历都足以说明这个问题。所以我想，Loki，你之所以拥有神格，是因为你值得。”

 

*注：  
闪电宫：毕尔斯基尔尼尔（Bilskirnir），Thor在Asgard的宫殿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我相信它蒙住的是眼，是嘴，所永远蒙不住人的心。Asgard is not a place. It's a People. 
> 
> We are here.
> 
> 一个人可以选择自己喜欢的对象，我认为这是最基本的权利，只不过他想选择的是别人没有选择或不敢选择的东西，但绝不代表这就是错的。爱没有错。
> 
> 此章诚挚地献给喜欢锤基的小伙伴。


	19. 初踏征程

Chapter 18. 初踏征程

Loki觉得很不舒服，但他仍旧咬牙坚持着，微微弯下腰克制住身体上的不适，而这一切还要从几个小时前开始说起——

距离他们离开Crystalliza已经有几天的时间。

飞船的舱门向一侧滑开，Thor用胳膊夹着一瓶上等的美酒，端着一些食物走进船长休息室，这里也是他与Loki共同的房间。

“Hey Brother，想吃点东西么？”

Loki从忙碌的研究中抬起头，他略为顿了顿，却还是从兄长手里接过那些食物，帮忙一同摆在房间内的小几上。

“事实上，并不是很想。”黑发法师难得老实说出心中想法，“我正在研究这颗根源水晶能否进行复制。”

只可惜根源水晶只是叫做水晶而已，Loki至今还没有研究出它是什么材料组成的，如果能够搞定这个，那么复制起来就……

“Easy Loki，”Thor拍拍他兄弟的肩膀，搂住他一同在沙发上坐下来。“别太紧张了，你知道我们最终一定会赢的。”

Thor手指在肩头的摩挲让黑发法师多少放松。

“Me？”但他指了指自己，摇了摇头，“Thor，即便是你我也得说，这次我并没有足够的信心。要知道我们的姐姐可是一只手就捏碎了Mjolnir。”

“Well，但是你看之前我们两个并没有联手。”

“所以我现在正在研究如何复制这颗水晶，避免我们再一次失败？”年轻的王子扬扬眉梢。

Thor被他的兄弟噎得有点儿哑口无言，于是他只好颇为求助地望向弟弟。Loki被这样的眼神蛰了下，暂时中止了刻薄的言辞，于是Thor没有任何犹豫地倾身过去吮住那两片削薄却柔软的唇瓣。

——自从缔结新关系之后，他们双双发现一些与对方沟通的新方法。譬如面对Loki的尖刻，求助的眼神、示弱的表情或者适当的自嘲都可以让黑发法师停下来，蛮不讲理有的时候也格外好用。而如果一旦Thor说出某些犯蠢的言论，Loki则会直接忽略，或者坦率地揍他，直到雷霆之神化身成巨型蛞蝓或者犬类进行求饶。不过Loki真正要做的是不要放在心上，毕竟和蠢货计较是非常不明智的选择，并且这可以有效的避免Thor罹患“Loki接近不足症”。

而挑明关系以后，他们日益亲密起来，Loki甚至觉得就算自己只有现在一半高的时候，这样的亲厚也甚少享受过，好在这种久违的感觉并不赖。

“对了，你有想过战后的生活么？”Thor松开弟弟的唇瓣。

一路上要操心的事情太多，他们甚至还没来得及正式涉足这个。

毕竟谈起这个话题总会有些羞赧的，关于共同治理Asgard，照料他们的孩子与共渡未来的每一天。

“关于……你到底想黏着我多少年？”Loki还是没有忍住讥讽。

他已经足够温和，如果是过去他一定会说：谁会设想这个，在几乎无尽的岁月中和一个愚蠢的金发大块头捆在一起共度余生？又或者刻薄地表示Asgard跟自己毫无关系。可是当Loki发现Thor用真诚又期待还有点示弱的眼神看着他的时候，他没办法再那样做。

虽然丢失的神格、没有办法恢复的魔力、无法有效的作为助力站在Thor身侧，每一个亟待解决的事情都让他紧张，可诡计之神始终记得他答应过兄长的——

他们两人要共同朝着彼此努力一次。

“到时候再说，我不会再逃跑的……”他轻咳一声绕这个开太过羞耻的问题，“咳，对了，我之前梦到过母亲。”

他想起自己还从没和Thor说过这个，可谁让那时候他还顶着约顿人的蓝色皮肤呢？

“哦？”

“我看见她站在一片金色的麦田里，我只是一个发光体，触碰不到她、也无法和她说话。但是那种感觉非常温暖，我很庆幸她还愿意见到我，我是说……她看起来很不错。”

“Brother，”Thor听懂了被Loki藏在倒数第二句的真言，也明白了Loki在担心什么——马上就要回到Asgard，比起共同面对Hela的担忧，Loki恐怕更需要直面他曾经一直逃避的所有，而其中最让弟弟灼心的应该就是母亲的事，“母亲和我一样爱你，Loki，我们对你的爱从未因为你是谁、你在哪儿、甚至是你在做什么而减少，因为我们从始至终都知道你是怎样的人。”

被猜透心事的黑发法师削薄的耳根透出晕红来，他几乎是迅速地回击：“不过她可半个词都没有提到你！”

“啊哈，那只是因为母亲知道不用为他的大儿子操心。”Thor爽朗地笑了。

神的梦境并非大脑活跃的产物，总是有相对意义的。如果Loki说他们的母亲很好，那么他将对此毫不怀疑。

“Wait……”倒是Loki忽然严肃起来，“你刚刚说无论我是谁、我在哪儿？”

“当然……？”

“不、不，”他豁然打断Thor，甚至有些激动地站起来，在房间中绕了几圈，“你不明白，我是说她在梦境中曾经告诉过我，让我不要责怪你，不要被外表束缚，以及……我的内心才能决定我究竟是谁。”他用双手捂住太阳穴，“这会不会是她给我的某种启示，关于恢复神格的，而我一直没有领悟……”

“有可能！”Thor兴奋地站起来，扶住弟弟双肩，“我相信母亲的话总是有她的道理，只要你能领悟这个，我相信你一定可以找回自己的神格。但…Listen，别把自己逼得太紧……”

Thor湛蓝如海的眸子极大程度地安抚了黑发法师的焦虑，看到高兴的如同孩子般的哥哥，Loki最终点点头。

Everything's gonna be alright. 

他们温柔的母亲曾经总是牵着他们的手，这样说。

 

“哦天，你们是在缔造一个新Baby么？”

熟悉的瓮声瓮气的声音插入他们之间，这让Asgard的神兄弟几乎是弹跳般地迅速分开了。

“敲门！Krog！”  
“克鲁南战士都没有拜访礼仪的么？”

两位Asgard王子异口同声的训斥让巨大的石头人格外赧然，他讪讪地挥了挥手中的棍子：“实在抱歉，但你们真的应该在门把手上挂点什么，比如在克鲁南我们会用网兜装上一兜的河底熔岩石块，除却有警示的作用还有一定威胁的意思，毕竟贸然推门很可能会被屋主轮起熔岩石块砸爆脑袋。Well……但也许我想你们不悬挂东西也是正确的选择，否则我们没准永远都见不上船长了……”

“Krog，闭嘴！”雷霆之神头一次后悔自己的选择。

诡计之神倒是觉得总能拆穿真相的石头人挺有意思，他轻轻咳嗽一声打破尴尬：“所以你是有什么事么？”

“噢！这个！”Krog被唤起了记忆，“我们的能源供给线出了点儿问题，我尝试着修理过，把有问题的这根拆了下来。但……很遗憾的是我可能找不到它具体在哪里也不能把它安回去了。”

“……”Thor瞬间抹了把脸。

Loki强忍住笑，这不算什么大问题，原因就是他们现在还能正常的漂浮在宇宙中。但他仍然决定把解决这个头疼家伙的事宜扔给他伟大的兄长。

“好了，我得去给我的法师精英们开一个作战会议了。”

黑头发的法师无视他兄长求助的眼神，溜出舰长室。

只是Loki没想到的是，刚一出舰长室，他便感觉到一阵不适，他甚至用手把了一下旁边的金属舱门。

那是一种由内而外的感觉，就像是从体内深处有什么东西正在发冷。黑发法师怔忡了下，下意识地伸手捂住小腹，但腹部的那一团小小的生命依旧健康强壮，而当Loki用肩膀顶住舱壁和缓后，没过一会儿身上刚才泛起的不适就又很快消失。

这让他当真有些怀疑是不是Krog掰坏了飞船，引起内外气压不稳所造成的“事故”。

他定定神，仍向会议室走去。

Grand Master找来的法师来自于各个星球。有个头高挑瘦长的白马星人，这个星球的人多半以俊美著称；也有脖子上悬挂一圈骷髅头的克拉塔诅咒师，他们孔武有力的同时又阴狠毒辣；宝石魔法大概是最让Loki惊讶的部分，毕竟达斯维克的法师多半总是神出鬼没，倨傲的同时很难搜寻的到。

“那么好了，先生们，既然你们站在这里，那么接下来一切听我指挥。”

不过不管手下的人是多么强大，立威总是第一步。瘦削的Asgard法师双手撑住会议室中间的悬浮桌台面，开启他的演讲。

他从Asgard的金宫构造讲到Hela军队可能有的特性，从每一个法师的特性规划到他们应该在战场上所发挥的作用。法师与战士是完全不同的两个分支，诚然Thor的攻击力更强，甚至在战场上他只需要挥挥那个蠢锤子横冲直撞就可以造成比Loki高出几倍的杀伤力。但作为法师往往需要考虑的并不只是眼前的伤害，他们拥有更大的全局观，诸如掌握整个战场的实力分布，在恰当的时机提供帮助或者推波助澜地给予致命一击。

没有任何一个成功的魔法师是蠢货。

恰到好处的出击可以带来事半功倍的效果，魔法效果在有效的运作下可以让战士攻击的威力成倍数上增。

更何况他如今拥有一个法师小队，所以为什么不给他的蠢哥哥谋取更多的好处呢？

只是令Loki没想到的，随着战略部署的进行，之前的那种不适感再度缓缓侵袭了他。

晕眩让他的头脑发懵，他不得不用指尖掐住自己的掌心才能摆脱那种恼人的迷顿感。然而逐渐地，自后颈向全身扩散出的寒意让他即便穿着Asgard式的作战服也很难再保持体温，寒气自口中呼出的时候Loki真真正正地感受到了不妙。

No！

但现在，身体显然已经不再听从黑发法师的指挥，当他刚好布置完达斯维克星法师的任务时，Loki的眼角余光瞥见自己的指甲上泛起了那种让他作呕又不安的青蓝色……

No no…

Not now, not this time…

Loki甚至忘了他上一句话说的是什么，那种在约顿海姆骤然变成冰霜巨人的恐惧在顷刻间重新笼罩上瘦削的法师。

——那些关于他其实是个怪物、并非什么Asgardian的真相，以及……他仍旧是个合格魔法师的谎言。

Loki的心脏咚咚地跳得飞快。

“别再随便掰断管子了。”Thor颇有些无奈的看着身边的Krog，他刚刚用指尖的雷火帮忙大致修理了飞船。

“Ok. ”Krog歪歪头。

不过他想了想还是要如实告知Thor：“呃，不过你知道的吧，推进器最多也就只能支持五天左右了……”

Crystalliza的太空环境与九界不同，一直使用加速航行模式让推进器损耗过度。但好消息是还有不用两天他们就可以抵达Asgard，当然这件事的坏结果就是：如果一旦战败，他们将毫无退路。毕竟Asgard并不是依靠飞船作为远途太空旅途载体的。

“足够了。”Thor适时地打断Krog。

虽然他知道合格的指挥官必须制定撤退路线，但是如果事关Asgard、事关Loki，他本来也没做任何退让的考量。

返回驾驶舱的舰长座，Thor顺手拽过一旁的显示屏，想要看看弟弟那边的情况如何。

却没有想到屏幕中，会议室内的Loki脚步踉跄了一下，金绿相间的披风划出一个不详的弧度，瘦削的法师转身撞出会议室的大门。

Thor豁然从座位上站起来：Loki……从来不会让自己这么狼狈。

Loki觉得自己糟透了。

为什么、为什么要在这个时候？他原本以为至少还可以多坚持几天。不用多，哪怕只需要两三天的功夫，足够他们抵达Asgard，足够他陪着Thor撂翻Hela，但是……

自从上飞船开始便无时不刻不在滋生的焦躁将他彻底笼罩。

诡计之神也有因为自己的谎言而心虚的那一天——刚刚他意识到事情的不对，便立即暂停会议，克制不住地朝外面“逃走”。

这比之前那次还要糟糕，上次至少还是在风雪遮蔽的冰原上，身遭也全部都是约顿人的“同类”。而这次，这次是在他兄长最重要的战役上，面对的是都以为他仍是九界第一法师的宇宙各个星球的巫师们。

他会把一切都搞砸的。

Loki扶着舱壁朝外走去，越来越多寒冷的感觉将他包裹。

恍恍惚惚之间他想起了很多事，关于自己曾经奔袭在约顿海姆的冰原上，被诸多的冰霜巨人追逐，从天而降的Thor，那时候的兄长将他绑架还要逼问自己究竟是谁。他们的命运总是被奇妙的牵扯到一起，在茫茫的冰原上相依为命，雪盲症让Thor迷失方向，失血过多又让他寸步难行，那大概是第一次他们尝试着向对方靠拢，感受到对方不计得失的付出。

他带着Thor踏上搜寻“弟弟”的旅途，山洞中带血的衣服与Thor随后的癫狂，让Loki意识到自己的哥哥看待他有多重要，那是他们……足够疯狂却分外紧密的第一次连接。

再之后他们共同穿梭在约顿海姆的城市废墟中，共同突入冰霜巨人聚居的地下城，甚至一起在地下城生活了不算短的一段时光，严寒、冰霜、呼啸的寒风，全部都一起扛过来了。Thor总是习惯性的抱着他在有些寒凉的山洞中入睡，他则信任地蜷缩在兄长的胸怀中。

他们甚至一同把约顿海姆的王宫搅和的天翻地覆。

之后还有Crystalliza，以及这次共同踏上的征程。

他们已经扛过了足够多的困难，Loki能够清晰地体会自己受过的苦难与Thor的成长，所以他是说……他绝对不希望，兄长的最重要的一役又被毁在自己手中。

可是他又能逃到哪里去呢？

他们正飘浮在宇宙中，就算他躲进某个角落，飞船也只有这么一点儿空间。更何况他不再只是一个人，不再是Asgard唯二的两个法师之一，他刚刚才给Thor的法师小队布置好任务，甚至对于攻防方面的讨论之只进行到一半。

可他能看见蓝色顺着修长的指尖朝上蔓延，他的手背上再度浮现起那些曾经让他作呕的花纹。

Thor……

“Loki！”

安静的走廊上忽然传来这样的呼喝。

Loki猛地抬起头，这才发现他刚刚大概漏掉了Thor的脚步声。

他的兄长明显是焦急的，Loki看着他的兄长，心脏与胃都沉沉地垂坠下去。如果说有什么他此刻最希望发生的事，那么无疑是自己在遇到任何麻烦时Thor都可以陪伴在身边，可如果有什么他最不希望的事情，却又是自己最狼狈的样子被Thor看见。

但不管怎么希冀，Loki也不能掌控这些事。

剧烈跳动的心脏，颈侧狂飙的脉搏，最终让瘦削的约顿人双膝一软便摔倒下去。

修长的手指试图抠住舰舱的舱壁，却徒劳无功。

他大口大口的喘着气，黑色的长发盖住垂下的脸孔，然而是再怎样掩饰，Loki也知道自己正在变化，正在……正在向着他最不希望的那样变化，当着他兄长的面变成蓝色的约顿海姆人。

神呐……

Thor刹住脚步，他知道这不太妙，很不妙。

他明确Loki的骄傲、执拗、坚持与一些绝对不能触碰到的领域，或者说冰霜巨人的真实身份可能是他弟弟最大的逆鳞，Loki也许能够接受隐瞒身份留在自己身边，也能接受自己在事后戳穿他。可现在，飞船上并不只有自己一个人。

眼前突如其来的遭遇让他们两人都避无可避。

Thor深吸一口气。

“嗨……你还好么？”他试探性地开口，知道自己说得干涩又唐突，但他十分担心。

仅有神兄弟两人的舰舱走廊内，一时安静的连针掉落在地上的声音也听得见。他们的心脏纷纷狂飙，可奇怪的是却又并没有人逃离或失控，情绪与灵魂仿佛完全被割裂成两个个体。

正是这句最简单的问候让Loki抬起脸，他的皮肤已经重新恢复成了蓝色，属于约顿人特有的花纹微微浮凸在他的脸上，翠绿色的双眼已经全然变成了腥红。他原本应该害怕的、应该惶恐不安，此刻他又觉得诡异的安宁。

是的，就像是疲倦到极致的人豁然不再困倦。

临到头颅上的闸刀忽然停顿。

不、不，他忽然想到，这些都不是什么恰当的比喻，他是说……Thor那句愚蠢却直白的关心真正意义的让他在某个维度平静了下来。

他的兄长没有任何恶意，Thor只是在关心他。

“Heimdallr的魔法失效了……”Loki开口，冰凌划过湖面的声音陌生而又熟悉。

而Thor其实很想念这声音，他点点头：“这样啊……Bultgang的能量本来也有限，给你疗伤是主要的，能够坚持这么久已经很不容易了。”

谁能想到他们的对话会如此平静呢？

包括Thor在内，都觉得这个对话过于寻常了，寻常的就像是近些时日来他们的相处，平静的就像他们在约顿海姆共同度过的那段时光。Loki早上会在Thor的胸怀中醒过来，他的哥哥会询问他是否喜欢今日打猎的收获，是否想要那个口味的咖啡，而Loki回应他，或是揶揄或是正常的交流，就像是……宇宙中任何一对寻常的伴侣那样。

即是在意料之中，又是在预料之外。

Heimdallr的魔法早晚有一天会消失，Loki如果不自己找回神格，或早或晚他一定都会恢复成约顿人冰蓝皮肤的模样。

Thor伸手将他的弟弟扶起来，身体已经不由自主地撑住Loki，他用另一只手拍了拍他弟弟的肩膀。

“嗨，你需要休息一下么？”

Loki稍稍喘息了一下，他确实是疲惫的，可心脏已经不在感受到那种变换回去时候的挤压感，他抬头瞧着Thor忽然笑了。

“你瞧起来比我还要紧张，Brother. ”

Loki当然也是紧张的，他是说就在他变回去之前的一刹那，见到Thor的一瞬间，他都仿佛要窒息。可是当他真正再度以约顿人的形态面对Thor时，他发现……It's OK，因为他的兄长已经无数次见过自己冰霜巨人的模样，而那就是他原本的模样。他可以不喜欢，但是必须要接受。逃避永远不能解决任何问题，他得尝试着面对。

“呃嗯……我得担心你不会跳起来突然给我来上一刀？”Thor咧开嘴。

“我这么差劲的么？”Loki皱起眉头。

“Oh，Worse……”  
“Exactly. ”

兄弟两人异口同声的答道，又不约而同的笑了。

有什么一直梗横在彼此之间的东西冰消雪融。

“我想我不太需要休息，毕竟你的法师护卫队还没有料理完毕。”约顿人扶住了Thor的手臂，是的，他已经作出决定。Loki Odinson从不是胆怯之人，他或许喜欢耍些诡计，却从来不怯懦。一旦他迈过那道门槛，被他丢弃在身后的恐惧就再也不会困扰他。黑发法师脸色微微浮凸的花纹显得炫目且迭丽，腥红色的双目中有一种别样勾人越陷越深的神采。

“把你的吻留到公务结束吧，Thor。”

Loki独立支撑起身，重新朝会议室走去。

属于Asgard二皇子金绿色披风在他身后重新飞扬起倨傲的弧度。

会议室中的人因为Loki的返回而变得鸦雀无声。

只不过Loki不再介意他们用震惊的眼神看着自己的蓝色皮肤，他知道自己是什么模样的，而一旦接受这个，他甚至觉得自己并不像原来妄自菲薄的那样“丑陋”——公平一点，他面前的法师里面还有黄绿色的呢！

“怎么，没见过魔法加持过的护壁生效么？”倨傲的Asgard二皇子一撑桌面，冰棱划过湖面般的声音格外矜骄。

Thor Odinson站在会议室的外面，透过头门的门扉望向里面的场景，愉快地扬起唇角。

That's his brother！

 

在之后的两天中，他们制定出完整的进攻计划。

由Thor指挥飞船们从正面突入，依照Hela好战强武的性情，势必会迅速组织旧部开始反击。Loki则带领法师团队后方突入，与Heimdallr回合，保护人民进入王宫避难，并打开王宫主体的防护壁。

另一方面，Thor不会与Hela纠缠过久，法师团队中有人擅长空间割裂魔法，可以将整个金宫宝库与王宫主体割裂开来，Loki则会与Thor里应外合引诱Hela将此视为破绽。

宝库的阶梯悬空且狭窄，方便进行空间割裂，且能够有效的阻断Hela的旧部参与其中。

“我想她会乐意和你进行一对一的对决的。”Loki用力拍拍他的兄长，努力让自己看起来不那么幸灾乐祸。

“Ok，但是她并不知道你会在后面捣鬼，嗯？”Asgard的金发王储抬起眉梢。

Loki笑得狡黠。

如果一切顺利，所有的事情都可以在金宫宝库中得以终结。Hela的力量随着她抵达Asgard开始变得日益强大，如果单从武力上一对一的对决无疑是自寻死路。可反过来思考，Asgard带给Hela力量，Hela必然也将是比Thor与Loki更害怕Asgard毁灭之人。

于是兄弟俩几乎同时想到了Surtur的头骨，他们并不真的要这么做，但Hela不会这么认为，疯狂的人会用自己疯狂的思维揣度每一个人，所以Thor会用武力将Hela拖延在金宫宝库的台阶上，直到Loki假装念出咒语。

咒语注定是无效的——Loki丧失了魔力。

然而Hela并不知道，惊慌与愤怒一定会让她在同时对付Loki与Thor的时候露出破绽，这个时候只要在恰当的时机由埋伏在附近的法师或战士启动根源水晶。

“Great！”Thor一掌击向圆桌，“我们一定可以胜利。”

然而就在每艘战舰飞船的小首领都齐聚主舰与Thor共商要务之时，“轰隆”一声巨大的摇晃声让整个主舰都剧烈晃动起来。

警报随之响彻整艘主舰。

共同支持会议的兄弟俩对视一眼，迅速向驾驶舱跑去。不管遭遇了怎样的袭击，这都和他们所预料的都完全不同。Hela应该正在执着于怎样率领她过去的旧部完成对九界的征讨，或者平定国内的暴动与反叛，他们的袭击是突然发动的，绝不应该……

面前的景象却戳破了兄弟两人的全盘计划。

浩渺的宇宙之中，Asgard悬浮在九界的顶端，坚固的地基托载起整座宏伟的金宫与富饶的土地。Thor引领的飞船抵达比Asgard要高出少许的上空，Loki本来应该在这个时候切换飞船，率领他的法师队伍绕至侧后方切入。在他们预想只中的Asgard或许会硝烟四起，或许因为暴政的统治过分宁静，却绝对没有预料到……

他们面前会有成百上千的小型战艇。

Asgard的战艇飞船以快与小著称，却绝不代表它的攻击力低弱，事实上它的强悍与灵巧曾让九界诸多国家闻风丧胆。即便体积恐怕不足Thor主舰的百分之一，战艇密密麻麻的数量也绝对足够让Thor在尚不及面对Hela时就耗损大半兵力。

没有时间给他们多想了。

悬浮在宇宙中的无数Asgard小型战艇已经瞬间发动攻击。

舰艇在宇宙中迸射出无声却残酷的火线，火线中裹挟着Hela特有的巨型武器，残刻地撕裂Thor带来的一艘艘舰队飞船，接着所有发生的事情都宛如一个让人胆寒却绝望的慢镜头。

他们没有退路，必须战斗下去，Hela的强悍却远超于他们的所有想象。

带着火光的利刃伴随着战艇的炮火，凿穿一艘又一艘的飞船，Thor带来的战士们仍在努力坚持着，可即便他们让飞船歪歪斜斜拖着仅剩一个的推进器勉强着落，骤然自彩虹桥冷湖边迸射出的巨大武器也会将整个飞船贯穿。

Thor眼睁睁地看着爆出飞船舱体的巨剑上还串着十数名战士的尸骸。

还有更多的飞船，甚至来不及登陆Asgard就已经陨落在半空中。

硝烟四起，在宇宙中焦烧却无声湮灭的战艇多不胜数。

呈现在他们面前的宛如一片修罗场……

Thor苍白的脸色目睹着一切，他觉得周身发冷，他没有想象到自己与Loki仍旧会是这样的不堪一击，就如同他完全没有料到Hela会布下层层防守等待他们自投罗网。

这本该是一场不输之战。

他不应该让那些信任他、追随他前来的战士无辜损命，更不能想象到自己失败之后Loki与他们的孩子会沦落到……怎样的境地。

他预见过这场战役的惨烈，想象过自己与Hela激烈的对决，却从料想过这样出师未捷的场景。

而Thor忽然觉得思维似乎猛地被什么人入侵了，他的身体骤然向后踉跄一步，眼前的景象迅速穿梭，穿梭过宇宙、彩虹桥、金宫的台阶，最后直抵王座之前。

他看见自己的长姐正仪态优雅地坐在王座上，手持永恒之枪。

她另手手掌捏住Heimdallr的头颅，正迫使忠心的守门人跪下。守门的脸上是空茫的，唯有那双能够看穿宇宙万物的眼睛正大大的睁开着，眼睛中所折射出的正是Thor率领飞船来袭的景象。

“Hello，my brother. ” Hela缓缓地微笑起来。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下次更新时间：2018年4月23日
> 
> 过两天可能会有个《The Blue in Cage》的印调，有意向的小伙伴到时候尽量帮忙投个票，因为如果出本的话，这次TBC可能会按照印调数量直接走现货，数量会根据印调来定（好担心没有太多人想要 ( ‘-ωก̀ )）~


	20. God of Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章末尾有印调信息❤

“Thor？Thor？！”Loki高声的呼唤唤回兄长的神思。

Asgard的金发王储猛然从幻境中脱离。

他全身冷汗交加，直到又一次的爆炸让他们所在的飞船剧烈摇晃，Thor才蓦地扶住Loki的手臂将意识完全聚拢到目前的局势上。雷霆之神的心脏咚咚地跳得飞快，实在难以分清刚刚所经历的一切究竟是梦境、Heimdallr的预言镜像还是Hela的魔法。但无论是哪一种，情况都不容乐观。

“全力突破飞艇的防御线。”

“我已经开始组织反击。”好在兄弟冰棱般的声音总能让金发男人冷静下来。

接下来的攻防战中，兄弟两人并肩站在主舰的驾驶舱指挥着全过程。幸运的是在渡过最开始惨遭突袭的混乱之后，他们的进攻线也迅速拉起，每艘飞船都打开防护壁，呈现三角队形散开，利用速度与防护壁的阻挡朝着Asgard强行突进。

Asgard的飞艇即使灵活，在体积的悬殊之下也无法抵御所有炮火。

熟知飞艇特性的神域兄弟让所有的攻击集中到飞艇的侧翼与驾驶员身上，飞艇裸露其外的结构使得只要飞行器受创或驾驶员倒下，无疑就代表着坠落。这一特性在Thor的第一艘大型飞船撕开Hela的封锁线后很快显露出来，骁勇的战士们立刻登上小型飞船与上百艘飞艇展开周旋。

他们利用身后的火力掩护迅速穿梭在Asgard上空与彩虹桥周围，在大型飞船炮轰飞艇飞行器的同时迅速扭转飞行轨道，很快地，许多失去动力或驾驶员的Asgard飞艇们成团地撞击在一起。

“Yes！”Thor一挥拳头。

Loki的唇角也微微扬起，看起来一切还不算那么糟。

然而领空的争夺战并没有持续太久，在Thor的持续推进之下，Asgard很快陷入一片火海，飞船与飞艇撞击与坠落掀起的海浪与浓烟使得原本和平的神域陷入焦灼的战火之中。但这一切只是开胃菜，伴随舰队的推进，他们都注意到彩虹桥的另一端逐渐浮凸出一个黑绿交杂的魔法圆洞。

不知是用怎样的魔法控制，原本还在进攻的Asgard飞艇们骤然悬停下来。

这个变故让剩余的十几艘飞船全数集结在彩虹桥的正上方，Asgard的神域兄弟心中一凛，他们倒是比谁都要更清楚前方不断扩大的圆洞代表着什么——Hela。

看来计划有变。

虽然按照原本的战略部署应该采取全军强行突入，再由法师们侧翼偷袭的方式，只是从刚刚的战斗中，Thor与Loki无疑领悟到Hela的强悍远超于己方想象。前锋战役就打的如此辛苦，Hela甚至没有亲临现场，一旦正式开战，恐怕战士们倾注全部力量也未必能够牵制住对方，那么何谈让法师使用空间割裂魔法？既然正主自愿现身彩虹桥，现在的局势下或许索取一场一对一的战役对局势会更加有利。

这个决定几乎是在兄弟两人心中同时生成。

Thor与Loki对视一眼，走下飞船。

飞船的舱门打开，烈烈的劲风吹开Thor赤红色的披风，也让立于彩虹桥彼端的Hela鬓边的黑发飞扬，死亡女神迈出她所制造的黑暗领域，尖锐的鞋跟踏压于彩虹桥之上。

“Hela. ”

“Brother. ”Hela缓缓地向他们走来。

“如果你希望从一对一的胜负中抉择出谁才是Asgard真正的王，我接受你的挑战。”Thor皱紧眉宇。

“Oh darling，我从来不认为你有与我一战的资格。”然而Hela甚至没有将她的头发变作战时特有的长角，她只等待着两方的飞船浮空到无法干扰的高度，猛地一挥手臂，手臂中扬起的黑绿光芒瞬间侵入Thor的大脑。

突如其来的变故让站在旁边的Loki攥紧手中的短匕：“……你做了什么？！”

死亡女神却扬起一抹霸道又玩味的笑容：“Easy，我只是想看看标榜仁慈的Odin，养育出来的王子会长成什么模样？”

几乎伴随着她的话音，Thor刚猛的拳头咬上Loki的侧脸！

Loki被瞬间击飞出去。

蓝色皮肤的约顿人甚至没明白究竟发生了什么，巨大的冲击力就让他的后背猛地撞在了彩虹桥的桥栏之上，锐痛近乎在下一秒蔓延上黑发法师的四肢百骸，让他蓦地自喉中呛咳出一口鲜血，顾不上喘息，Loki便瞧见蓝眼睛的兄长提起巨斧朝自己劈砍而来。

“啊——！”带着雷霆怒喝的攻击带着山崩之势砸下。

Loki的心跳如擂鼓，迅速地向侧面一滚避开千钧一击，但被Hela控制的Thor显然不甘于此。几乎不等他起身，第二次的攻击便接踵而至。在此和Thor缠斗无疑落入Hela的圈套，Loki没有太多思考，撑起身体就想摆脱这种境地。

然而Hela又如何能让他逃脱？

死亡女神化成的黑绿乌云猝然将兄弟两人包裹其中，她带着女王般快意又猖狂的大笑，将Thor与Loki闭锁在力量构筑成的领域内——原本Hela对于她弟弟找来的散兵游勇也毫无兴致，她更乐忠于钻入Thor的大脑中，亲眼看看父亲更加青睐的这颗毛茸茸的金脑袋究竟有何杰出之处？

“Get out of my brain！！”Thor癫狂地咆哮着。

Loki刹住脚步，他无法瞧清浓雾中的Hela，也更无法抛下痛苦的兄长。只是不等再靠近，雷霆之神再度抬起头时湛蓝双眸就已经完全被熟悉且令人胆寒的电光所包裹。

Loki心中警铃狂响。

Thor骤然向前扑住了他。

黑发的诡计之神后背再度撞击地面，疼痛让Loki发出喑哑的呻吟，他下意识地拱起腰背护住自己的小腹，抬起腿狠狠踹在兄长身上。

他们不得不开始一场要将对方完全杀死的战斗。

Loki发誓即便是初次掉下彩虹桥前，他也没有这样倾尽全力试图置Thor于死地，可没有办法。Thor的强悍有目共睹，他的兄长甚至可以将Hulk抡起来打，作为一个不怎么擅长近战的法师他必须使出全力。

他腹中还带着和Thor的孩子，负伤是很快的事情，Loki已经用尽全力的兼顾两方。

只可惜在缺失魔法的状态下，Thor的怪力在他身上不断制造出交叠又惨烈的伤口。被兄长举起来猛地掼向地面时Loki努力将自己蜷缩成一团，用膝盖与手肘承受住大半的冲击。法师手中的匕首带着锋锐冷光刺向Thor的小腿。他不能停，不能让Hela意识到自己没有魔力，否则他和Thor都将如同蝼蚁一般被他们的姐姐碾死在脚下。

Thor的巨斧在他的手臂与大腿上撕开深长的血口，雷霆之神摁住法师的肩膀将他放倒在地上。

Loki用足力气抬起双腿猛地将他的哥哥蹬开。

匕首勉力架住斧刃，两厢僵持之下发出磕磕拉拉的金属交鸣声。

“唔……！”

其实Thor必然是放了水，Loki相当清楚。他的兄长即便被死亡女神控制却依旧在努力掌握身体的主动权，否则依Thor的力气他大概已经被劈成两半。

但不幸的是，Hela也是这样想的。

她优雅又冷酷的半身在黑绿的烟雾中若隐若现，发出一声讥讽的唏嘘：“你们两个不会只有这么点能耐吧？”

一声代表着不详的响指，死亡女神思维的迷雾进一步入侵Thor的思维。

金头发的男人近乎是在同时发出痛苦的嘶吼！

抢在夹缝中Loki试图将Thor撞开，可已经来不及了，他一只胳膊被暴戾缠绕的雷霆之神扯住。Thor拖拽着他，用力拧转他的手臂。

“啊嗯……！”约顿人瞬间睁大猩红双目。

他清晰地听到了断骨之声。

撼动心魂的断骨之痛让浑身是伤的诡计之神浑身剧烈的颤抖，Hela的身影自迷雾中脱出。

她翻搅Thor的大脑得出结论：“看起来你和Thor的关系比我想象的要复杂一些，真有趣，如果Odin知道他未来的继承人有一半冰霜巨人的血统，不知会有如何反应？”

Loki的心脏几乎凿穿胸膛，却被压跪在地上动弹不得。

“事实上我应该让Thor杀了你的，哼嗯？”Hela讥诮着。

Thor侧颈的青筋节节暴露，齿关更是发出咔拉咔拉的咬合声，Loki只觉得阵阵昏黑在眼前弥散。

死亡女神显然觉得兄弟相残是难得能够欣赏的好戏：“作为Odin最得意的王储，你不该让做一些让All Father骄傲的事情么，Thor？”她笑着发出最残忍的命令，“杀了他！”

Thor清晰的看见弟弟被自己扼住颈项压翻在地上，窒息带出的泪水顺着约顿人猩红色的双目不受控制地流出。

Loki的脉搏在他的虎口处突突弹跳。

不、不！

正在此时，九界最强的法师伸出那只没被折断的那只手，骤然摁住雷霆之神的额头——

 

Asgard是个不容易下雨的地方。

年少的Loki抬起头看自神域云层上淅淅沥沥漏下的雨滴，将Frigga新给他的保温魔法斗篷顶在了头顶上，他刚刚结束今天的魔法课程。少年深吸一口气，跑下台阶，足尖踩在Asgard地面的小水洼中。

老实说Loki不喜欢下雨，更不喜欢打雷。

当然不是恐惧，毕竟它们几乎伴随了他的一生，谁让他有一个雷霆之神作为兄长呢？Asgard下雨通常就意味着Thor不高兴了（某种意义上来说Thor真是个十分容易让人探知情绪的家伙），而Loki正打算去安慰他的蠢兄长。

他穿过金宫的花园，跑过玫瑰丛，衣摆却蓦地挂在了一株槲寄生上。

这让年轻的Loki停下脚步，他猝然想到：啊……不对，或许自己不该去安慰Thor，毕竟现在已经有比自己更加适合的人选了，Sif，黄金战士家的金头发女神。就在三天前Thor和他说：Loki，我和Sif恋爱了。

有一瞬间Loki更希望自己是雷霆之神，那么他心中轰雷掣电般的痛苦就可以通过天候体现出来了。

但很可惜，他并不是。

他和Thor本应该亲密无间，因为只有Thor能够理解他。少年时的Loki曾这样热切的相信着。

他犹记得自己和兄长的关系很好，他对外界的第一印象就是Thor那双蠢兮兮地蓝眼睛。傻乎乎的金毛兄长趴在床边，用肥嘟嘟的小爪子伸手来戳他的脸。

Thor与Loki总是吵吵嚷嚷地跑过金宫冗长又亮到打滑的走廊，他们一起嬉弄守卫，Loki常常会装成受伤或生病的模样，在守卫焦急围过来的时候被Thor扔出去。他们会把从厨房顺来的新鲜南瓜蛋糕捧到床上分食，两位皇子躲藏在被褥下面，一人一口瓜分掉意外斩获的零食，再将餐盘偷偷塞回厨房，避免礼仪官发现他们不得体的行为。

Thor在礼仪与九界历史上学识总有些欠缺，他大块头的哥哥并不愚蠢，只是不愿意在这些冗杂又“无用”的地方花费太多的时间。而Loki享受Thor求着自己的模样，他会在小小的婉拒后在装成架不住Thor的央求，扯着对方躲进落地窗的窗帘之后。

窗帘隔绝他们与卫兵与仆从的视线，他将自己的笔记、读书的见闻慢慢与Thor分享。Loki是更会讲故事的那一个，Thor曾经赞美过其实他比那些迂腐的贤者更适合当老师。

“授课”完毕，兄弟俩往往会一起躺在露台上，或是肩并着肩，或是Thor枕着Loki的小腹，一起仰望神域浩渺的夜空。

神域的苍穹带着宇宙深沉又变幻的颜色，星辰不断闪烁着自由的光泽，Loki从不会和Thor说他在Odin那里感受到的冷遇，因为兄长对于他们的父亲总是是格外尊重的。

事实上Loki并不怎么想要那个皇位——Thor比他更加适合，他只是、只是……

有那么一点儿嫉妒。

可无论怎样的“嫉妒”，他都爱他的兄长，他希望与Thor并肩同行。

“总有一天，我要去宇宙中看一看。”Loki伸开手指，让苍穹漏下的星光从指缝间透出。

他并没有说出下半句。

可Thor懂他的意思，他金头发的兄长撑起半边身体笑着瞧他：“Okay brother，我一定会陪你去的。”

事情的转变或许与他的身体有关。

出现让Loki恐惧的身体变化是在他度过600岁生日的时候，那个时候他迎来了神祇的青春期，身体豁然出现的双性变化让他无端恐惧。

他陷入了巨大的痛苦与迷茫，但是同时在极致的胆怯之下，又有那么一丝窃喜。

如果是两种性别的话，或许他就可以和Thor……Loki慕恋他的兄长，他意识到Thor可能也是爱他的，他指的是那种超越兄弟之间的爱意。可他们谁也没有明说，Loki别扭天性与与生俱来地欠缺信任让他唯恐失败的表白会使一切变得很糟糕。更何况Asgard与Vanir虽然没有关于“乱伦”的说法，然而相比于与九界中的其他种族联姻，两个王子之间的感情或许并不会被人提倡。

只是当身体发生异变时他所想到的第一个人，是Thor。

他甚至没将这个令人恐惧的变化告诉Frigga和Odin，他想先告诉他的哥哥，毕竟那是他最亲密的人。他是多么希望Thor亲口告诉他：No, you are not a monster. 

可就在Asgard的花园边，他的兄长看着坠入宇宙的星河瀑布，有些羞赧地不断踢着足下的小石子。

“Loki，我和Sif恋爱了。”

“……哦。”年轻的黑发神祇僵住身体，有那么一段时间完全不知道该如何反应，直到全部的理智控制着他说出生涩又干巴的“恭喜”。

年轻的Loki在那一瞬间觉得，即使是所见过的宇宙里最大的飓风，也比不上他此时内心的震动。

从此之后，他没有再将身体的秘密告诉过任何人。

更也是从那一天开始，愈多的流言随着他的成长四散。

“他总有一天会背叛你的，我的孩子。”

“Loki的天性中有许许多多的自私，不管你如何努力他都不会允许你接近他。Thor，你已经碰壁了多少次？”

金色头发的女孩对年轻的雷霆之神说：“Thor, he is the God of Mischief, please don't trust him.”

神祇的少年期也有说不出的苦涩：他们从亲密无间，到渐行渐远。

两个皇子最终向不同的方向迈出脚步，相反色泽的披风在金宫的走廊上飞扬起完全对立的弧度。他们不再并肩策马飞驰在Asgard的郊外，不会再肩并肩欣赏神域壮阔的星空。只有颀长的黑发少年孤单地站在王都最高的窗台上，昂头望着不断流涌的星云。

直到很久很久以后，久到Loki甚至忘记了他们什么时候分道扬镳。

原来那就是起点。

『Thor突然恍悟，自己究竟来到了哪里。

他从没想到Loki有一天会为自己做到如此地步——他进入的是Loki的记忆。

直到身体彻底不受控制的那一秒，Thor才发觉早在飞船上自己就被Hela入侵了思维。并不是做梦，Heimdallr确实已被Hela抓住，透过守门人的双眼Hela探知了自己与Loki即将进攻的消息，她继而又杀入自己的思维，翻搅出所有的计划与思虑。

Hela远比他们想象的要狡诈强悍得多。

但Loki利用自己作为屏障挡在他与Hela之间，他在利用记忆与灵魂拉回Thor——

这种做法就宛如Loki用自己的大脑毫无保留地接纳了Thor，并允许他在其中肆意翻搅。如果Thor是Loki的敌人，他甚至可能永远无法再醒过来。

This is madness. 

他的兄弟正为了救他已经搭上了性命，这显然已经不是第一次了。

Thor已经知道Loki要自己做什么了：他只需要穿过Loki的记忆，找到一个适合的记忆节点撕开就可以挣脱，Loki的记忆中有什么并不重要，它们在此刻不过是用来承载Thor灵魂的填充物。

不过Thor并不这么认为，Loki用自己作为保护他的屏障，他就不能让他的兄弟受到半点伤害。

记忆的洪流在外界不过数秒，Thor想他或许应该解决这个。』

事实上早在几百年前，年轻的Loki并不像他自己想象的那样无辜，他聪慧、敏锐却又充满难以捉摸的心思。虽然Thor从始至终爱他的全部，但他曾经百般向Loki示好，Loki却始终不敢肯定他是爱他的。所以当初金头发的莽撞少年才会听从了三勇士愚蠢的建议，选择关于Sif的部分来试探他的兄弟。

Thor深吸一口气，他尝试将自己飘浮在半空中的身影降下去，站在了他年轻的兄弟身边，共同欣赏着他们领土上的晚霞。

“Thor……你为什么会在这里，看起来还这么大？”少年Loki明显困惑。

“呃…这个、这不重要，Loki。”Thor挠了挠头发，他从未想过自己居然仅仅是看着少年就会感觉到如此怀念。“我是来向你道歉的，很多年前，或许对于你而言没有很多年，我说我和sif恋爱了，其实只是为了试探一下你的态度，嗯……我是说我保证没有和她发生过什么！”

“我知道。”颀长的少年眺望着远方的山峦，翘起唇角。

“那你为什么……？”

“因为你是这九界之中最大的笨蛋！咳嗯——我是说，我一直在等着你亲口告诉我。”*

Thor并没有错过Loki含糊掉的那句“最可爱的”，他开怀地笑起来。

于是在无数的记忆碎片之中，他们不期然地相遇。雨幕之下，白皙的优雅少年挑起一侧眉梢，找到了自己正站在雷雨之下的愚蠢兄长。而Thor扒开茂名的树叶，在层层的遮挡与伪装之后发现抱着膝盖藏在高处的Loki。

当他们肩并肩站在一起时，Asgard不再是阴雨绵绵。

纠缠在记忆深处的身影也似乎从下至上逐渐化作一道光芒。几乎没有犹豫的，Thor在光芒中握住Loki已经变成半透明的手掌，而那狡黠的少年牵着他冲进一片虚无之中。

他们就像光与影，明与暗，看似南辕北辙却最终紧紧相依。

Hela没有可能让他们伤害彼此，因为有对方所在之处，他们都将无往不利。

 

“呼——”Thor蓦地睁开眼睛。

雷电蓝色的亮光自他身上狂飙而出，气旋吹散了死亡女神不详的阴郁迷雾。

Asgard的王储搂紧脱力的约顿人自地上一跃而起，在彩虹桥上划擦出一道冰蓝雷火。Loki扣紧Thor的肩背，直到他的兄长将他放在地上。

Thor望向他，目光中满布担忧。

“GO. ”Loki用口型坚定地说。

Thor已经挣脱桎梏，而他所能为他做的暂且就到这里了。不过他知道Thor注定不会让自己失望的，他的兄长会带着胜利凯旋。

Thor的身体猛地在空中打出一道横旋，骤然扑向双手均已化出刀锋的Hela。

两个神祇同时跃向空中！

死亡女神的眼中充满战意，她看起来比过去几个月中的任何一天都要兴奋：“噢，这可真有点超乎我的预料，弟弟！”

电蓝色的光芒与阴绿色的黑暗碰撞在一起。

Asgard的人民与彩虹桥上的Loki全都仰头在看，他们无不希望Thor能够胜利，因为那才应该是他们真正的统治者，Asgard真正的王。

Thor将雷电裹在石斧之上，荡开Hela掷过来的一柄柄尖锐的武器。

死亡女神的武器带着黑暗阴霾的幽光，不断刺穿Thor的雷电。

而Thor无疑是强悍的，即便武器在身上刮擦出深长的伤口，惊人的愈合力也可以让他不畏生死。这注定会是一场苦战，但他不会退缩，他有需要保护的兄弟与人民。

两名狂怒的神祇不断厮杀，掀出的带着雷电与黑暗的气旋几乎将悬停在半空中的飞船震开。

带着雷电的巨斧砍上Hela胸膛，抵住女神的武器。

Hela终于认真起来，象征着蓬勃的杀意的锐利尖角逐渐自头顶浮凸。

直到真真正正领略到Hela彻骨的愤怒时，Thor才惊觉自己仍旧与长姐有着巨大差距。死亡女神绿色的眼眸中烧灼着熊熊怒火，似乎誓要将这个比她更加受到Odin青睐的金发王子斩杀与利刃之下。

她避开Thor迅猛一击，飞刃劈开Thor攻势迫使他在空中翻滚，从旁而至的利刃插穿Thor侧肋。

“啊——！”雷霆之神发出痛苦的哀鸣。

“拿出点真本事来，老实说我原本期待的更多，Brother。”

被封锁在王宫中的人群攥紧拳心，可他们的担忧并不能改变战局。

雷电不断从空中劈下，却被迅捷的死亡女神轻捷地躲闪，为战争而生的女神在战斗上有着杰出的天赋，仿佛生来便代表着胜利与杀戮。

“Odin凭什么选择你？！”Hela的利刃砍伤Thor的手臂。

雷霆之神的战斧在长姐的盔甲上刮擦出带着雷光的裂痕：“我从不执着于王位，但我想你不是适合的人选。事实上，大概是最烂的。”

他话彻底激怒了Hela，暴怒的女神揪住她兄弟衣领，自空中将他猛地掼下：“你不会真不知道你脚下的金宫是用多少鲜血与眼泪堆砌而成吧？！”

巨大的爆炸撞击在彩虹桥上，让靠桥廊上的Loki紧张地强撑起身体。

Thor……

Hela掐住了Thor的脖颈。

“我才是Odin的第一个孩子，顺理成章的继承人，Asgard的救世主。而你…"死亡女神的眼中透露出难掩的恨，“YOU ARE NOTHING！”

Thor从未松手的石斧砍开Hela的钳制。

可战局似乎在这个时候已经隐隐定下。即便他是Odin带着荣耀生养的皇子，承载了众神之父对仁爱的希望，Hela却是战争的象征，她驱策芬里尔咬断无数敌人咽喉时，Thor的灵魂甚至尚不存在于九界之中。

Hela似乎厌烦了持续的缠斗，在不知第多少次将Thor撂翻在地之后，她问出了一直想要知道的问题：“Bultgang在哪？别耽误我的时间，交出守护之剑，我给你个痛快。”

她更将利刃指向王宫中瑟缩在一起的人群：“还有他们。”

“No…”

一瞬的分神，Thor被她飞射而出的利刃钉在了彩虹桥的桥面。

人们发出惊呼。

“多愁善感，懦弱无能，难怪Asgard的无上的荣耀会在你的手中断送。”死亡女神冷笑起来，她抓紧弟弟短促的金发。“你要保护这群无知的人，但是我会告诉你，征伐带来的土地与人民将会多不胜数。而他们、还有他，”她的手指环指向人群与不远处虚弱的约顿人，“都算是什么东西？”

Thor没有想到Hela这样强悍，在她面前自己与Loki显得如此不堪一击，而整个Asgard已经完全陷入恐惧与死亡的炮火之中，浓烟弥漫在曾经壮阔和平的仙宫，被胁迫的人民挤在王宫的大殿中瑟缩成一团。

如果他和Loki失败，他们将失去最后庇护的屏障。

Hela也想到了他所想的，死亡女声双目带着嗜血的亮光：“嗯，Brother，我并不介意杀光你们每一个，直到问出来，Bultgang真正的藏匿之处。”

Thor开始奋力地挣扎。

Hela却用利刃将他牵制在原地，刀锋在雷霆之神的肩膀中不断拧转翻搅，直到Thor难以克制地迸发出惨呼，她的指尖终于掐上雷霆之神的侧颈动脉。

“你瞧，他们对我毫无意义。我既不是什么女王，也不是Odin那样的'仁爱之君'。我是死亡女神，而你是什么呢，Thor？”

窒息的沉闷让Thor的心脏剧烈地跳动起来。

咚——

“无能之神？还是只会沉醉在冰霜巨人温柔乡中的懦夫？！”

咚——

『Thor被击入一片黑沉时，他见到了Odin。

耳畔巨大的嗡鸣将他拽进新的幻境，他看向站在中庭挪威山崖上的父亲，最终踉跄着摔软在草地之中，近乎绝望地开口。

“Father…”

他沙哑地呼唤，即便强悍如雷霆之神也有迷茫的时刻：“她太强了，我想我们做不到……”

众神之父的难得带上了一点笑意：“为什么？就因为她是死亡之神么？”

Thor粗重地喘息着。

“My son，我一直告诉你，在未来你需要独自继承Asgard的王座，我更告诉过你离你的兄弟远一点，但我的孩子，无论是哪一条命令你都并没有真正地去执行。那为什么当我说Hela是难以战胜的时候，你却如此坚定不移的听信呢？”

“什么…？”

“你和你的兄弟，远比想象中的更强大，”Odin翘起唇角。

“可是在Asgard，我根本打不赢Hela……”

“你可以赢过任何人，Thor。要记住你不仅仅是雷霆之神，你是新的九界之主，而你的兄弟也不之是诡计之神。人民信仰所在之处，才是力量的根基。”』

翻滚的雷云瞬间笼罩了整个Agard的上空，撼天动地的惊雷蓦地自天幕劈下，Hela一惊骤然抬头。冰蓝色的雷电转瞬撕裂苍穹将她完全击中，巨大的雷鸣之中Thor豁然挣脱死亡女神的桎梏！

手持巨斧的雷霆之神将斧刃凿进彩虹桥桥面的纹路内，巨大的作用力仍旧让他一直向后划出数十米才看看停歇。

他刚好撞在了他虚弱的兄弟身上。

约顿人扶住浑身是伤的雷霆之神。

兄弟俩人喘息着对视一眼，同时望向硝烟弥漫的前方。现在无疑是发动根源水晶的好时机，只要将Hela丢回冥界……

“快去——我刚刚已经用最大的闪电劈她了！”Thor沙哑的嘶吼着。

Loki点点头，撑起身体踉跄着迅速往飞船跑去，但尚不等他示意飞船上的人发动水晶，巨大的剑刃便霍地自彩虹桥下的水面中窜出，凶狠地贯穿主舰的船身。

跟着黑绿色的身影以一种肉眼难辨的速度回旋而至，带着利刃猛地刺穿雷霆之神的胸膛！

“不——！”Loki沙哑地惊吼。

Thor已经被他们的长姐整个儿钉在了桥梁之上！

金发男人猝然呕出一口鲜血。

下一瞬间，Hela在硝烟散尽之后带着令人胆寒的凶光，双脚稳稳地踩上彩虹桥的桥面，她完全立在了Thor与Loki之间。

Loki强撑着站稳，将匕首挡在胸前。

但连Thor都敌不过的对手，负伤的黑发法师根本毫无还手之力。Hela的脸上浮现出一抹极端讥讽的笑容来，她再度反手掷出长长的凶刃，利刃没入尚在挣扎的雷霆之神腹部。

“呃嗯……！”

就在Thor痛苦闷哼的瞬间，飞掠而至死亡女神掐住蓝皮肤约顿人的咽喉。

“Loki……”Thor发出含着血的低呼。

“对，Loki，我都快忘记你了。”Hela所到之处都带着幽冥弥漫出的死亡与黑暗，她掐着Loki的咽喉在彩虹桥上拖行数米，直到约顿人快要窒息，才霍地提起瘦削的黑发法师，将他扯到王宫正前方的那尊黄金雕像之上。“见到了Odin？呵，你们兄弟俩可真是Odin养出一对儿碍眼的臭虫。”

Hela箍紧蓝皮肤的法师，稳稳站在雕像的尖角上。

“怎么样？Asgardians，你们的王子实在不堪一击！”

Loki的喉咙被她的手臂死死勒住，窒息与衰弱让他难以挣扎。

Hela钳住他的下颌。

“一个是虚张声势的雷霆之神，一个是假的Asgard王子，你们真的觉得他们就配统治你们么？”墨绿色的指尖在Loki的脸颊上割裂出血痕，“如果Thor还勉强算是是Odin软弱后的造物的话，Loki，你简直就像一个笑话。”

“唔嗯——！”约顿人猩红色的眼睛猝然睁大。

当着所有人的面，Hela把冰霜巨人恢复成Asgadian的外貌。魔力仅在短暂的贴合后便抽离Loki的身体，蓝白之间迅速的转变让身体难以承受，约顿人痛苦地跪软下去。

而一直在低下被迫目睹这一切的人们这才反应过来，原来这个刚刚跟在Thor旁边的约顿海姆人……正是Loki，人群顿时陷入一片死寂。

Hela暴戾地扯起瘦削约顿人的黑发，朝拥挤瑟缩的Asgardians高声宣布着。

“瞧看看，这就是你们一直翘首以盼的救世主，你们所信奉的王储！他们一个是懦夫、无用的废物，而另一个则干脆是来自敌对之国的丑陋冰霜巨人。”

她又俯下身，却用所有人都能听见的音量在Loki的耳边细密地羞辱着：“你简直比Thor更不堪。九界第一法师，Thor最强的竞争者，哼嗯？不，软弱的Odin不过是将你当成我的劣质仿造品，否则他为什么要把一个丑陋的蓝皮肤怪物变化成黑头发、白皮肤的模样。哦对了，他还一定需要给Thor树立一个假想敌，一个敦促黄金小王子竞争与奋发的动力。我想那就是你了，Loki。”

“Thor Odinson，不过是个懦夫之神，而你……”

她倨傲地扔下定义：“Loki Laufayson，you must be a God of Joke. ”

冷汗沿着黑发法师的额角不住流淌，他粗重地喘息，双目中一片空茫。他或许已经做好了面对自己，面对Thor的打算，但这绝对不包括所有的Asgard人民。Loki甚至不再敢将目光聚焦在底下的人身上，他唯恐看见那些惊讶或鄙夷的目光。

他还有什么办法呢？

他暴露在所有人面前。

他是个冰霜巨人。

他……

Thro就被钉在桥柱拱起的切面之上，流着血，而他腹内属于孩子的脉搏正不详的突突狂跳着。

压抑绝望的黑云笼罩上整个Asgard的天空。

 

*注：  
你是这九界之中最大（最可爱）的笨蛋：化用自Marvel漫画《恐怖本源》中小Loki对Thor的话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC皇家满月酒印调：详见微博顶置！微博@帝君鹰啸
> 
> 请投下宝贵的一票！


	21. Brother

场面安静的诡异，难以想象在一片火海的战场中会安静的只有火焰哔哔剥剥焚烧残垣发出的爆裂声和人群越发焦虑的呼吸声，甚至如果抛开这些没准连针掉在地上的声音也听得见。

但这就是发生了。

Hela压制着黑头发的法师，神色倨傲又残忍。

而远处的Thor只要胆敢动上一下，钉在体内的兵刃就会翻搅着戳入更深的地方，牵扯出连雷霆之神也难以压抑地惨叫。

Hela仿佛已经是神域的女王，是Asgard真正的主宰者，没有人再敢忤逆她。

“No. ”

忽然有个声音从黄金雕像的正下方传来，一下吸引了所有人的视线。

连倨傲的死亡女神也不自觉垂下目光。

那是一个年轻的人，非常普通，棕色眼睛圆圆的脸孔，和其他的Asgardian并没什么两样。他因为紧张下颌肌肉紧绷着，连双拳也死死攥着，显得非常惶恐与焦躁，他展现出面对死亡时普通人最寻常的反应，却仍旧站的笔直。

“No. ”他又大声重复了一遍，颤抖的语气中带着不可撼动的坚定，“He's not a God of Joke, he is… our prince！”

人群猝然安静。

这句话就像是撞入冷油中的火花，即便只是一点星火，也足可以燎原。

很快又一个人站了出来：“Yes, he is our PRINCE.”

“The Prince of Asgard！”

“无论他是不是冰霜巨人。”

这样的呼声越来越大，起初还因为死亡的压力还只是盘旋在唇边的嘟哝，但伴随着越来越多人的加入，它们逐渐变得越发勇敢而坚定。

仿佛一种振聋发聩，一种山呼海啸。

——无论Loki是不是约顿人，无论他如今怎样被死亡之神贬低，他都是我们真正的引领者。诚然他的名号是the God of Mischief，可所有Asgard人民都清楚他所做的要多得多，他是个合格的王子。

而作为杀戮者，Hela永远无权来评判民众的意志。

Loki没想到这个。

在这之前他一直以为自己不过是诡计之神，是个外来之子，甚至一度认为自己只不过是Odin的棋子与约顿海姆丑陋的怪物，在人民心中更不过是个笑话：一个只会玩弄诡计的小人，肖想Thor王位的骗子。他甚至从来不敢奢想，有朝一日可以获得他们的认同。

而大多数百姓的脸颊上还沾着灰尘和没来得及揩拭的血迹，他们的头发被烈风吹的凌乱，在焦灼火光的熏染下显得狼狈不堪，在Hela面前更是不堪一击。可没有人后退，有怯懦的彼此握紧了手，却无不站的笔直。

Asgard人民最不缺乏的大概就是勇气。

约顿人的眼眶慢慢湿润，全身都在颤抖，他用力眨着眼睛，努力不让泪水掉下来。Loki从来没有期望过、从来没有……

“Sucks. ”Hela忽然道。

这种假惺惺的戏码让她觉得恶心透顶，无非就是个Odin的棋子，怎么可能获得什么真正的尊重与拥戴？她忽地自掌心中化出一柄匕首，以迅雷不及掩耳之势瞬间捅入Loki后心。

“啊呃……！”

“你们的引领者，哼嗯？那就从他开始。”

约顿人原本就强忍痛苦的双眼瞬间睁大，鲜血蓦地从唇边涌出。而Hela的表情则极为享受，她看着所有人的神色从惊骇到苍白，一把扯起桎梏着的瘦削身体，将蓝皮肤的约顿人猛地从黄金雕像的顶端推搡下去。

“……No！！”

Thor一直在看着，神明的视力让他即便远在彩虹桥也可以远远看见黄金雕像上所发生的一切。可他恨不得自己此时双目失明，恨不得一切不过是一个光怪陆离的梦境。可神明过分清楚的视线让他能瞧清Loki痛苦的神色，失焦的眼瞳和从唇边溢出的血迹。

No.

No！！

含血的怒吼仿佛卡在咽喉深处，再向内辐射直至穿凿心脏。

蓝色闪电几乎顷刻间浸入Thor双目，让他再顾不得浑身的伤势剧烈地挣扎起来。雷暴闪烁在雷神指尖、手臂，让他哪怕肠穿肚烂也要摆脱死亡女神的禁锢。

黑绿色的风暴却在这时席卷向他。

被暴怒控制的Thor只来得及捕捉到Loki跌落的虹影，视线就被黑色的旋风完全阻挡。Hela脸上的表情明显充斥着一种快慰，一种扭曲的满足，黑云笼罩于Thor面前，她几乎只是一挥手臂就挡下当空劈下的一道巨大闪电。

她的脸孔鲜明到艳丽，头上森黑色的尖角更像是恶魔的利爪。

她伸手随意一挥，原本贯入Thor内的刀锋便生生在雷霆之神体内翻转了个角度。

“啊——！”痛苦的哀吼从Thor的咽喉中漫出。

Hela自雕像上一跃而下，每走一步都仿佛让剔透的桥面震颤，而黑色的披风在她身后翻涌起邪狞的浪涛，深绿的指甲中仿佛侵染毒汁。她几乎是转瞬就来到Thor身边，一种讥讽又玩笑的表情流露在脸上，她霍地扼住Thor的喉管，越掐越深，扼住Thor的呼吸感受她兄弟的脉搏在掌心下突突地弹跳。

她仇视Odin，更仇视抢走她所有应得事物的“弟弟”，他们在坐享她打下来的江山，父亲却抹消她、遗忘她，将她关押入阴暗的幽冥。

所以凭什么，这个金头发的蠢小子可以是Asgard未来的王？！

“别担心，下一个就是你了。”她唇边的笑容森冷。

“咳嗯……”

“然后统治Asgard，征服整个宇宙。”

“You！”

“嘘嘘，Brother，懦弱的Odin和你都没法做到的事情，我都会一样一样地——”

“轰隆——！”

突如其来的巨大的爆炸却豁地打断了所有人。

 

猛烈的爆炸让彩虹桥震颤，连带让Hela也不得不停下手中的动作，缭绕在周围的浓雾在瞬间散开，让Thor得以看清楚究竟是什么中断了“处刑”。

赫然是一艘巨大的飞船。

那飞船远比Thor带来的主舰要大上五倍有余，阴沉沉地撞开Asgard上空的气层，如同一座山峦般压下来。飞船显得蠢笨而又巨大，外皮似乎是一种千年前的中古材料，破破烂烂带着吱吱嘎嘎的不祥声响，单是突破Asgard上空的气层就让部分原件着火，坠落下来的飞船外皮砸落在建筑物与彩虹桥上，引发接连不断地冲撞与爆炸。可是这艘船的主体又无疑是坚固的，船身上甚至凝结着一层厚厚的冰霜。

Thor不由自主地瞪大眼睛，他当然知道这是来自哪里的船，可他做梦也想象不到这艘飞船居然真的有朝一日会开往Asgard。

——那是约顿海姆的船，正是那艘筹集所有冰霜巨人的魔力，以“新远古冬棺”作为能量驱动的巨型飞船。

“呵…”雷霆之神短促又狼狈地笑了一声。

“What the hell. ”Hela眯起眼睛。

约顿海姆人的到来显然出乎死亡女神的意料，不过她完全没有将这群不速之客放在眼中，她还不想让任何人阻碍了她对“Odin之子”的审判。

这让Hela暂时松开Thor的颈项，向前迈出数步。当那艘破破烂烂的巨型飞船尝试迫降在彩虹桥边的海中时，她霍地抬手一扬，数根巨大的长剑自海底拔起，瞬间便将那艘来自约顿海姆的飞船贯穿。

飞船上的冰霜巨人们纷纷惊恐的跳入水中，一时混乱的场面就像是某种残忍的黑色幽默。

只是Thor顾不得再去看那些冰霜巨人，他剧烈地喘息着，只想乘着Hela被冰霜巨人们分走注意力的功夫挣脱束缚，扑到桥的尽头、雕像的下方。

他的弟弟在那里。

他必须得过去。

Loki……

“啊——！”Thor骤然用力试图将身体从刀刃上拔下来，而每动一下都是锥心剜骨的锐痛，可这些他都不顾上。

他猝然呛出一口血来。

利刃在肌肉群中磨砺的感觉仿佛不断折磨人的神经，让他痛得双目发花，却并不愿意停止。Thor双手把着海拉的尖刺，试图用手臂的力量将身体从那几根固定他的巨大尖刺利刃中脱出。

“轰隆！”

巨大爆炸声再次在身后响起，可这绝不是什么反击的声音，接连不断崩碎的冰渣无疑代表着约顿海姆飞船尚未抵达Asgard的土地就被Hela彻底击穿。从海中耸突而起的嶙峋利刃在那艘飞船上瞬间凿出数十个窟窿，破烂的飞船甚至尚未登陆便宛如被肢解的废铁般断成数截。

一阵令人牙酸的嘎吱声后，头尾断裂成两截的飞船翻滚入桥下的海水中。

溅起的海水崩到他的伤口上，带来的灼痛让Thor从剧痛造成的迷顿中获得片刻清醒。

“唔啊——！”他不由越发用力，豁出去般将左边的身体从刀锋上拔了下来。

浓稠的血液滴滴答答地溅落在剔透的彩虹桥上，可他不敢停下，即便透过粗重的喘息声Thor也已经听到Hela朝回走的脚步。

“咚、咚——”沉重的心跳砸撞着胸膛。

失血与重伤让一切在Thor眼中似乎都变成了消音的默片：被战火侵蚀满是残垣的Asgard，战战兢兢挤在金宫前方的神域人民，虎视眈眈的Hela亲卫队，以及被利刃插穿跌落地面、海洋，甚至是撞毁在彩虹桥边的飞船残骸。

还有他的Loki。

和他们没出生的孩子。

血顺着身体不断地往下淌，在有生之年，在1500岁的岁月中Thor似乎第一次感受到了绝望，那是一种求助无门的绝望，他甚至不知道还有什么方法可以打败他的姐姐，Hela太强了。如果在一开始他们尚有机会利用Sutur，那么现在……

Hela的掌心中已经浮现出锐利的剑刃，她改变主意了，她现在就要杀死Thor。她已经欣赏够了对方垂死挣扎的愚蠢模样，雷霆之神不过是个笑话，而Thor的头颅一定是送给Odin最好的礼物。

“啊……！”

猛地刺入肩甲的利刃让Thor逐渐只能听到自己的心跳声。

Loki……

委顿在雕像下方的黑发法师手指忽然动了动。

『Brother. 』

 

变故发生的格外突然。

Hela发生一声痛呼，掌心突如其来的冰霜迫使她不得不松开握住刀柄的手，骤然转移的压力让雷神猛地喘上一口气，跟着，他只觉得一道冰蓝色的魔法光芒袭中了胸膛。

Thor眉宇松拓。

事实上没有人能够真正明白他和Loki两人之间的羁绊，包括Odin与Frigga。

他们彼此的灵魂是相融的。Thor犹记得自己还是个孩童时，在母亲臂弯中见到那双翠绿色的眼睛，便不由自主地伸出手，而他的弟弟立刻就握住了。他们一起长大，共同学习、战斗、打猎，他们陪伴着彼此，即便性格南辕北辙，即便不断有旁人质疑的碎语，他们也从来都是彼此最亲密的人。

而这份亲密是不需要用语言来表示的，诚然有过争执与敌对，甚至在过去有那么一段时间Loki表现的就宛如想要杀掉Thor，但Thor从来都知道那并不是真的。

漫长的岁月中他们相扶相持、相依相偎，所以如果有谁能够进入大脑直接同他的灵魂说话，能在绝望之境保护他的后背，那么……

那个人必须是Loki，也只能是Loki。

Thor只觉得自己的心脏像是被什么人紧紧地抓住了，继而被送入一个温暖之乡。

再度看清眼前事物的时候，他已经站在一片金色的麦田里。麦秆随着微风轻轻摆动，发出细碎却温柔的沙沙声响。

Thor恍惚想起了好像在那里见到过这个景象，当足尖踩上地面的时候他想起来了，他并没有亲自来过这里，而是从Loki的描述中听到过：这里曾是Loki与Frigga见面的地方。

只不过这一次，母亲不在，父亲也不在。

Thor深吸一口气，他拨开那些金色的麦穗试探着向前走去，麦穗拂过身体带起一种暖烘烘的麻痒感，有些像是Loki小时候在他耳边吹气的感觉，果不其然，走出不多远他就见到了自己的兄弟。

此时的风景已经变迁，不再是过分平和的麦田，而是一处微风拂过的山崖，像极了他们曾经共同给父亲送别的地方。

而Loki这次也没有穿再那套中庭的黑色西服，他背对Thor站在那里，身上是那套曾常常在Asgard穿的属于王子的服饰，如果不是披在肩头的黑色长发让人得以分辨，Thor几乎要以为自己看见了十年前的弟弟。不过他没有觉得任何不好、或是遗憾，任何时期的Loki在Thor眼中都是富有魅力的。

他的兄弟站在山崖边，正在瞧自己的手。

Thor注意到那只伸出来的手是蓝色的，手背上还有自己熟悉的漂亮纹路，属于冰霜巨人的纹路。但几乎是肉眼可见地，Loki手上的纹路正在缓缓褪去，他正重新变成白皙修长的Asgard人模样，而没有多久，似乎是在黑发法师自己的控制下，他有重新变成约顿人的样貌。

Thor恍恍惚惚地意识到什么。

“Loki. ”他开口呼唤他的兄弟。

Loki却像早就知道他在那儿，因为Thor已经是融入了他灵魂的一部分，他甚至连头都没有回。

“我不是很明白，但我想我大概知道发生了什么。”

他们不需要再多的语言交流了，Thor忽然咧嘴笑起来，走到Loki身边与他并肩而立。

“那么，也许现在是时候了。”

 

雷电在Thor的指尖跳动着，起初很小，可逐渐变大，仿佛顺着雷霆之神的血管蔓延，自指尖到小臂、到心脏、到双目再至全身。

Hela看着自己被冰晶割伤的双手，不屑地哼了一声。

可她尚来不及对Thor继续施以惩罚，远处彩虹桥的彼端就出现了一处吸引所有人视线的金光。

那道金光正是从被Hela推搡到黄金雕像下的约顿人身体中慢慢浮现出来的，和暖的光辉绝对不是属于冰霜巨人的颜色，也不是普通的Asgardian，它更像是一种——神格。

是的，神格。只有被Odin认可的Asgard贵族才会拥有的神格，它承载的是魔法、寿命、力量与责任。

这份神格甚至比Loki曾经魔力最鼎盛的事情还要强盛。

伴随着那道金光，约顿人的身体缓缓浮起，伤势在愈合，蓝色的皮肤在众人的视线中逐渐褪去，重新褪成民众所熟悉的Asgard人的模样。

只是当他睁开双眼的时候，仍旧是有些什么不同了，那双属于约顿人的猩红双目被保留下来。

然而看起来既不渴血，也不恐怖。

同时被保留的还有肩头属于Laufey王室血统的浮凸花纹——线性的华美花纹在战斗被撕开的肩部衣料下若影若现。

迭丽而又庄重。

那是最尊贵最正统的冰霜巨人血脉。

Thor猝然笑起来，这次他是真的高兴，狼狈的笑容中还带着点说不出的猖狂与霸道。

“Leave my brother alone. ”

正在这时低沉且富有磁性的男音直直灌入Hela耳内，在死亡女神眼眸中闪过惊诧的瞬间，已有无数凝结而起的冰锥骤然袭向她。

尖锐的冰锥密集而猛烈，让Hela也不得不迅速抛出武器的同时向后闪躲反击。

然而那些冰锥本就是虚招，早在她没有留心的时候，无数细小的冰晶已经凝结在彩虹桥上，它们聚集在一起就像是毒蛇的尖牙，等待着猎物掉入陷阱好给予致命一击。

Loki的唇边倏地弯起邪肆的微笑。

于是，就在Hela重新站住打算掷出武器的瞬间，盘旋在她身后的冰霜猛地发起进攻。它们像蛇，又更像是优雅的猎豹，矫健而迅猛地咬住敌人，冰霜擒住Hela的脚踝与头脸，在转瞬就将她封存在一个小型的冰山之中。

“哈哈！”Thor爆出赞许的大笑声，连喉中咳出血沫也顾不得。

但他的弟弟可不会放任他这个蠢模样。

等Thor再回过头的时候，Loki已经出现在身边。黑发法师红色的双目中有点不赞同，但更多的则是藏匿其后的心疼。

“Get help？”

不等Thor把这个话说完，穿透他身体的利刃已经在Loki掌心的魔法下碎成虚无。瘦削的神祇一把接住他的兄长，嘟哝出一句：“你可真沉。”

Thor笑得不能更高兴了。

Hela在冰层中转动的凶桀眼珠让兄弟俩人迅速回神，冰层发出不祥的碎裂声。

“我做不到更好了，我需要你的帮助。”Loki低声道。

“Of course.”

于是抢在Hela的剑刃凿穿封住她的冰山之前，彩虹桥上猛地筑起一道由冰晶凝结成的墙。

 

冰层破碎的声音，民众的心跳声与哔哔啵啵的火焰声混合出战场上的声响。

当剑刃再度将那倒新筑成的冰墙也贯穿之后，Hela看见了她最痛恨的这对兄弟。他们甚至连血缘关系都没有，自己才是Odin的头生子！

Thor与Loki并肩站在彩虹桥上，Thor身上的惨烈的伤口在Loki的魔法帮助下以肉眼可见的速度愈合，全新的战甲包裹了他们。雷霆之神身后的红色披风与他兄弟那双猩红色的双目仿佛是对死亡女神最大的讥讽。

Hela的表情上浮现出痛恨的神色。

“啊——！！”

轰轰隆隆的震动声伴随着怒喝响起，剑刃凝结出的巨大剑山从彩虹桥下的海水中冒出。

Hela翻身跃上剑刃形成的山峰，粗壮的长剑伴随着手中的动作不断横空出现，朝着Thor与Loki所在之处凶狠地砸撞过去，更有愈多的撞向彩虹桥彼端的金宫。

而银绿色的魔法屏障几乎是在同时展开，形成一个硕大的半圆形，转瞬挡住Hela的剑刃，让那些长剑统统撞击在屏障上。

黑发法师的下颌紧紧绷着。

但Thor甚至没有回头，他完全信任他的兄弟，永远可以将后背无所顾忌地交给Loki。

雷霆之神拔起的身形宛如一头雄狮。

他高高跃起，周身裹满蓝色的闪电，在空中划出数道电光带来的雷线，闪电与无数剑刃凶狠地撞在一处。但这一次有所不同，Hela抛出的暗剑不再能伤害到Thor，Loki缠绕在他身上的魔法让那些暗剑统统消弭于无形。

“这种失败的尝试你还要来几次？！”Hela劈开他的战斧时，不屑地嘲讽。

“This time, I have my brother.” Thor答道。

当空劈下的雷电中裹挟了火光。

雷电形成的风暴让火焰欲盛，而火焰缠绕着雷电也让雷电的威力变得无穷无尽。它们撕裂苍穹，源源不断地劈向Hela。

死亡女神的面色渐渐凝重。

烈焰带来的风吹动黑发法师的鬓发，但是他并没有感受到任何一点恐惧，是的，火焰在他的控制之下，除了诡计之神，他还是——火神。*

很奇怪不是么？冰霜巨人觉醒成为火神。

可又似乎并不奇怪，他认清了自己，他是Odinson，the Prince of Asgard，但同时也是Laufeyson，King of Jothuheim，the God of Mischief，如果他本来就是矛盾的集合体，那么再多出一个火神的头衔又有什么不可以呢？

苍白的黑发法师微微扬起下颌，他按下的右掌让金宫上高燃的火焰熄灭，抬起的左手又让更多的火焰缠上兄长的雷电。

雷电与火焰在空中交织出炫目的光辉。

缠绕雷火的巨斧让Thor不断劈断Hela的剑刃，当巨斧劈砍的速度已经超过剑刃生成的速度后，连Hela也逐渐吃力，她被Thor巨大的神力压制向彩虹桥。死亡女神的目光中忽然闪现出刻毒的光芒……

绿色的妖光驱动着她的亲卫兵们将利刃猝然挥向Asgard的民众。

Thor不得已分神。

金宫中发出一声尖锐的刀锋撞击声。

而声音明明很小，却又大得震撼人心。是Loki架住了卫兵们的攻势，魔法幻化出来的分身形成了一圈完全的封锁线将他和Thor的人民牢牢护在身后。

Thor不再犹豫，巨斧更深、更狠地压向Hela，但即便有神力护持石斧也发出了碎裂的声响。

斧刃与剑锋所到之处无不掀起惊天巨浪。

他与Hela终于展开了最后的殊死搏斗。

而Asgard的人民也从未让兄弟俩人失望，他们并不是手无缚鸡之力只需要被保护的废物，民众迅速的护着Heimdall向内转移，不让王子们有任何后顾之忧。

“拿上这个！”一个虚弱的声音忽然传来。

Loki在冻结所有卫兵后转过头，属于冰霜巨人的猩红色眸子与Heimdall的黄色瞳仁相撞。

“Your highness，你们的父亲让我将这两柄武器在合适的时机交给你们。”忠诚的守门人坚定地伸出手。

Loki微微一怔。

金绿色的披风在身后翻飞，黑发法师手中的守护之剑与永恒之枪伴随着他的步伐逐渐消散成金色的光芒。

——武器从来都不在于形态，一如真正的神明也不在于外表。

当Heimdall交给Loki的武器再度凝结的时候，金色的光芒缠绕上Thor的石斧，架在Hela剑锋上的石斧逐渐融成赤红的颜色，就像是被永恒之枪的光芒所炼化。

Hela的脸孔上瞬间流露出愤懑与痛苦。

因为只有真正继承永恒之枪的人才是Asgard的继任者。*

“Why？”她几乎从牙缝中挤出这个词。

但Thor并没有回答她，雷电的光辉与火焰交缠在他身上，这个问题并不需要回答，因为知道答案的人注定知道，不知道答案的永远也不会明白——身为合格的王需要的不仅仅是强大，还有人民的信仰、对和平的追求，以及守护一切的决心。

“啊——！！”怒喝自Thor的喉中吼出。

永恒之枪化作的战斧最终斩断了死亡女神的兵刃。

Hela被Thor完全压制，他们从半空中直直下坠，所有属于死亡女神的兵刃尽数被Thor身上爆发出雷火光芒劈断，层层断裂的声音像是预示着死亡威压的轰然倒塌。

“Loki, now！”Thor爆出一声高呼。

黑发法师早已做好准备，削薄的嘴唇缓缓吟唱出繁复的咒语，那是撕开两个世界的咒语，连曾经魔法鼎盛时期的Loki也并不确定能否驾驭，但现在他可以了。如果是为了守护Asgard与他的兄长，那么将没有什么不可以。

守护之剑化成两柄金色的匕首插入彩虹桥。

巨大的魔法光芒以Loki的剑锋为起点迅速向外辐射而出，顷刻间铺满彩虹桥下的海平面。

黑洞在最中心的地方生成，逐渐扩散的得越来越大，越来越大……大到足可以吞噬Hela弄出的所有剑刃与死亡女神本人。

“No！”幽冥传来的黑暗之气让Hela惊喘。

然而局势已经不可再扭转。

透过黑洞可以看见幽冥暗界诡谲的山峦与阴森的湖沼，无数亡灵吸嗅到神界的气味开始试图朝黑洞的入口涌入，但是它们纷纷被掉落下去的兵刃插穿，发出沙哑难听的嘶嚎。而逃出无门的亡灵转而开始向Hela进攻，捆缚住死亡女神，祈求它们的主人，却是缠绕着Hela将她拉回幽冥的深渊。

Hela的目光慢慢带上了惊惧与暴躁。

但她再不能抵抗的雷霆之神与火神共同的愤怒，从天而降的雷电与火焰在Asgard的天空撕裂出靛蓝与金红交织的色泽，它们融汇在一起正正击中死亡女神胸口，彻底将她送回地狱！

魔法撕开的黑洞逐渐合拢时，似乎仍旧能听见Hela不甘的凄厉诅咒……

 

一切真正的结束了。

而直到所有Hela变出的剑刃全部碎断，制造出的混乱重新融入黑暗，撕开的魔法黑洞才彻底收拢，缓缓自人们眼前消失。

耗费过大体力的年轻火神禁不住摇晃了一下。

不远处的Thor瞧见，身体几乎在瞬间便化成一道电光。

他稳稳地接住了他。

Loki伸手扶住兄长的肩膀低低地喘息着，大战后尚未降下的肾上腺素与过度使用的魔法让身体兴奋之余又格外难受，只有猩红色的双目在Thor的注视下渐渐恢复成了柔和的翠绿色。

Thor没有说话，远处的百姓一时间也并没有回过神。

毕竟就在刚才，伴随着Hela重回幽冥，失去操控的那些死灵亲卫队几乎是在瞬间化为碎石与齑粉。

Loki原本是想撑到Thor返回金宫的，但他实在是太累了，大战后扑面而来的疲惫让他……

“啊！”黑发的火神一声惊呼。

因为他的金发蠢兄长抱起了他。

Thor不但稳稳地托住了他的后背与膝弯，还低头在Loki的嘴唇上吮吻了一下。

Loki怔了怔。

“Shall we？”Thor的意思很明显。

如果是原来Loki一定会拒绝，使用一个魔法原地消失，又或者是恼恨地拔出小刀给那个愚蠢的金发大个子来上那么一下，可现在……

黑发的火神别开视线，用手摁在小腹上，他确实是累了，他和孩子都很需要休息。

“我想今天你有这个荣幸，My brother. ”

雷霆之神笑了起来，他抱着他的兄弟，他的爱人，走向他们的人民。

对此完全没有人作出异议，就像是在数年前迎接Thor登上王位时候的那样，人群自发自动地让开一条通往闪电宫的道路。

只是这一次，在历经约顿海姆数月的风雪后，在将强悍的死亡女神驱逐回冥界后——

Thor与Loki已经是Asgard真正的王者了。

 

TBC

 

*注：  
1、永恒之枪的契约：北欧神话中永恒之枪（Gungnir）的枪身上刻有契约：持有此枪者将统治世界。此处化用在文章中，表达Thor继承Gungnir，即成为Asgard真正的王者。  
2、火神：在北欧神话中Loki也是火神，是他除了诡计之神以外的第二个神格。


	22. Break the Cage

阿斯加德的金宫议事厅内。

黑头发的男人坐在主座上，面前左右两侧的座位上分别坐着约顿海姆的冰霜之王、祭司与几个贵族。

“根据协议，阿斯加德会帮助你们寻找新的安居地，它将独立存在独立治理。但按照九界和平的契约，在享受阿斯加德庇佑的同时你们必须尽力维护九界和平，并按照既定的时间觐见，而我则随时有权利前去查看。”

在结束与Hela的战斗后，千年来饱受环境摧折的冰霜巨人们在阿斯加德人民的帮助下迁往一个环境和谐优美的新星球。它的核心由侏儒们打造，气候则由魔法构成，非常适宜这个喜好严寒的蓝皮肤种族聚居。

如果硬要说些“美中不足”之处，大概就是它仍旧处于阿斯加德的管辖下。

冰霜之王明显还想要说些什么，却被一旁的祭司摁住手背。

事实上他们原本更有可能葬身于彩虹桥下的惊涛之中的，若不是阿斯加德百姓在战后伸出援手，接纳了本来试图乘火打劫的他们，如今双方根本没有可能坐在谈判桌前。而现在，他们不但没有沦落为神域的奴隶，甚至有了新的居住地。

座上的男人也许看出了冰霜巨人们的想法，在唇边扬起一抹玩味与邪肆的微笑，并没有说话。

九界最卓绝的法师修长的手指轻轻地在椅背上扣了扣，金色的魔法光晕自指尖窜出，数张契约纸便飘落在这些蓝皮肤的异乡人面前。

而他没有多做停留。他站起身，守护之剑幻化成的法杖在金宫地面上顿出一声让人心头警肃的重音，跟着便步态庄重地踱出会议室。

“签字吧。”Loki道。

站在门口时他又补充了一句：“对人民好点，我会看着你们的。”

是的，一切都结束了。当年他用彩虹桥破坏了约顿海姆，但现在，他修正自己的错误也直面了自己的血统，让这个赐予他生命的种族有了更好的居所。

而会议室外，阿斯加德的君主、他真正的归宿、他的兄长，正站在门口等他。

历经沧桑之后，那张英俊的脸庞在瞧见Loki时仍然会立刻绽放出大大的笑容，只是短促的金发与愈加沉稳的眼神终究说明在过去的数年中这个大块头经历良多，Loki竟然后知后觉地有些心疼起来。

他不自觉睇了兄长一眼，以此想要掩饰这种心情。

Thor倒是不介意，海水般的湛蓝眸子始终在弟弟的身上打转。

“Okay，”Loki有些无奈地摊摊手，“一切顺利，那群家伙没有什么争辩的余地，乖乖接受了我们的全部条件。”

“Great！”Thor笑着跟在他的身后，他的兄弟在某种意义上是个天生的谈判家。

两人一同向前走，沿途经过百废俱兴的阿斯加德街道。

法师小队帮忙让坍塌的建筑重新伫立，忙忙碌碌的阿斯加德人也正在张罗着新居的修缮与店铺的重开，孩子们则抱着变幻闪烁的次元球笑闹着从街巷中跑过。

喧嚣中的祥和莫过于此。

一切都很好，阿斯加德还在、神祇还在，加上有侏儒们的帮忙，灾后重建并没有耗费太多的时间，不过月余时光阿斯加德基本已经被恢复成战前的模样，甚至较之原先更好。

兄弟两人最终并肩站在了通向典礼的走廊上。

这个情景未免太过熟悉——他们都穿着战甲、披风（那是象征阿斯加德最高礼仪的服饰），准备参加加冕典礼，所有的一切都与十年前一模一样。只是那个时候Frigga与Odin都在，那时候的Thor自大、易怒又冲动，那个时候的Loki又自负、自卑与过分敏感，彼时他们虽然站在身边却不知珍惜，更不明白对方真正的心意。而现在……

“紧张么，Brother？”站定后，Loki忽然问。

Thor的眉宇舒展：“紧张，但是你在我身边不是么？”

侍者又一次端上美酒，但这次Loki没有再浪费那些琼浆，他像是忽然想到什么，黑头发王子的薄唇轻抿了下，继而缓缓弯起一个愉悦的弧度：“其实我也紧张透了……”黑色的睫毛轻眨，“Give me a kiss？”

Thor瞬间笑起来，愉悦的笑声震动胸膛传遍大殿，甚至感染了Loki。

等笑容收敛，那双海蓝色的眼瞳中已经满溢温柔，金头发的王储没有任何犹豫地伸手扶住弟弟的颈项，深深、深深地吻了下去。

他撬开Loki柔软的嘴唇，与他唇齿相依。

事实上掉落在约顿海姆之后他们拥有过很多吻，各种各样的，但独独这一次，此时此刻，Loki才忽然意识到，自己期待这个究竟有多久。

整整十年？

不，甚至更久……应该说是，有生之年。

但他终究是等到了。

他抬眼望向他的兄长，想要说点什么，忽又止住。因为他发现Thor也正在看着他，于是那种珍而重之的渴望并不需要宣说出口，任何语言都会在此刻显得无力且累赘，灵魂的吸引是不需要其余东西来点缀的。

他们望向彼此的眼神中都有星光。

最后直到又抵住额头交换了气息，兄弟俩才肩并着肩走向登基典礼的礼堂。

礼堂大殿很安静，所有人都屏住呼吸。再没有十年前迎接小王子那时的喧嚣，毕竟那种喧嚣更像是一种宠溺式的欢迎，而现在人民都虔诚且充满敬仰地迎接他们的引领者。Heimdall正站在台阶之上、王座之下，他看着站在面前的Thor与Loki，能看透未来的神目中满是浓浓的骄傲。

忠诚的守门人将手中的重剑重重一顿，重剑发出的鸣音瞬间缭绕整个大殿。

那声音越传越远、越传越远，洪亮而铭远的鸣音仿佛在昭告九界阿斯加德即将拥有新的主人。

Thor在主持仪式的守门人面前单膝跪下，Heimdall手中的重剑剑尖在金发王储肩头分别点了两下：一边代表着力量，另一边象征着王权。Thor从他的手中接过恢复原本形态的永恒之枪，九界最强的武器在掌心中闪闪发光。

现在，他是阿斯加德真正的主人了。

他宣誓捍卫这片土地，以毕生之力维护九界乃至宇宙的和平，并庇佑所有无辜的百姓。

而后Thor转过身，面向站在台阶下的兄弟，他最重要的半身——

虽然王位只能归属一人所有，但所有人都知道，只有Thor与Loki共同治理阿斯加德、治理九界，才是最好的选择。

这对兄弟就像事物极端的两个面：阳与阴，白与黑，晨旭与夜空。可正因为如此，他们又密不可分，只有比肩而立日月才能轮转。所以从今天起乃至未来，他们都将荣辱与共。

Thor将权杖握在手中，走下台阶，朝他的弟弟伸出手。

“我拥有这个荣幸么？”

Loki觉得这个蠢透了，他的喉结不可抑制地滚了一下，甚至有点想翻个白眼。可他克制住了，只有今天，他在心里说，就只有今天他会完全顺着他的兄长，他不想再破坏Thor的加冕典礼。

因为，他也是他的王。

他最终将修长的手放在兄长递出来的手中，起身走上台阶，与Thor比肩而立。

直到这时，下方异常安静的人群才终于爆发出山呼海啸般的欢呼声，他们拥戴站在台阶上的两位神祇，爱他们就如同珍视阿斯加德。

在混乱结束之后，一切终将重新开始。

 

神域的闪电宫内。

“啊……”Loki昂起头，闷吟一声。

他刚刚和Thor共同抵达了情欲的巅峰，以至于现在双腿还有些发软。

他喘着气迷茫的眨着那双翠绿色的眼睛，口中呼出的旖旎气流在Thor的耳垂边打了个涡旋，让始终拥着他的强壮国王打了一个激灵，继而发出满足地喟叹声。他们彼此身体交叠着陷入温暖的床铺，Loki修长纤细的手指被Thor把在掌心中，十指紧扣。他们的手指小幅度地蹭弄着，就像是一种慵懒且细腻到极致的抚摸。

“嗯——”Loki的声音带着一种事后特有的虚软与沙哑，听起来就像一只餍足的豹。

他侧过身缓缓用修长的双腿夹住哥哥的腰杆与髋骨，身体则忍不住用更羞耻的地方浅浅挨蹭Thor的肌肤。

“所以这就是你在加冕典礼之后的庆祝项目？”

刚刚被弟弟喂饱的狮王发出愉悦的呼噜声，他的声音霸道，语气又有点欠揍的邀功：“嗯哼，我早就想这么干了！”

“把我绑在闪电宫的床上？”

“也许比你想的还要……更加过分点……？”Thor撑身在他上方，情爱后沙哑的声音震动胸膛带出让人难以抗拒的蛊惑。

这是实话。

他早就想了，早在几百年前，早在还是少年的时候。只不过那时候诸多的压力与少年人的不成熟绊住了Thor的脚步，而其后更多的误会与障碍又阻隔在彼此之间，不过幸好兜兜转转他们仍旧在一起。

宛若极光般的星辰带透过闪电过偌大的窗户照射进来，微光洒落在床铺上。

他在特别装点过的闪电宫内拥着他的弟弟，手顺着Loki的腰胯向上抚摸，他擅长恶作剧的兄弟显然用魔法将衣服做了点儿小改变，当他发现这件服装是类似Loki在约顿海姆时穿的那套衣服的款式时，雷霆之神的呼吸也克制不住地粗重起来。

“没想到你还怀念这个，嗯？”他伸手摸到他弟弟的胯间，隔着裤子缓缓爱抚着那根同样已经变得粗硬的热柱。

“为什么不？”Loki呜咽一声，翠绿色的眼睛中闪烁出点异样的光彩，就像是猫眼宝石散发出的诱人掠夺的光。“有些时候我还挺喜欢你暴戾的那一面的……”

Thor欣然受邀。

他们不约而同的准备了某种仪式，从服装与房间内的装饰来表达内心深沉的期许，然而又没有必要说明什么。不过Thor觉得他们可以更加热烈一点，热烈到让身体与灵魂都嵌入彼此的生命。

于是雷神不觉自咽喉中漫出笑意，命令道：“变回去。”

诡计之神烧红的耳根充分证明Thor霸道的命令无比正确。Loki服从指令，很快让自己变回了约顿人的模样，柔和的蓝色覆盖住原本的白皙，肌肤上的线性花纹显得迭丽又惹人征服。而他的小腹正微微隆起着，已经快五个月的身孕让到底在身体上明显的反应出来。但这只让他变的更好了，更敏感也更加诱人，额头上顶起的蓝色小犄角是那样可爱。他还是有些小小的不适，企图偏开头，将热烫的耳根与脸孔埋入臂弯。

抢在那之前，Thor就吻了他。

缠绵的亲吻让Loki很快将额头顶在Thor的肩侧，约顿人特有的清冷声线遮掩了一部分的羞赧，然而比正常要高出不少的肌肤温度仍旧出卖了他。

“啊哈……”Loki被Thor探入腿间的手弄得身体重重一抖。

“无论你什么样子，我都喜欢。”Thor郑重其事地在那两只小小的犄角上落下以吻。

这就像打开了某种开关，Loki的身体瞬间极为敏感地颤抖起来。

粗重的喘息交叠在两人之间，而当Thor的手指拨开弟弟腿间的衣料，深入那个多汁的密处时，Loki的双腿几乎是痉挛般地缠绕上他的腰杆。

“啊哈……嗯——”

而Thor手指规律性地抽动让私处的甬道越发湿润，双性的缘故那里本就敏感异常，而小犄角更是约顿海姆人的弱点，Loki的眼角几乎要渗出生理性的泪水来。

“如果你敢……”

“你湿的可真厉害，Brother。”雷神得意地在约顿人的小犄角上又吻了一下。

这让接下来的一切变得愈发疯狂起来，被兄长刺激到的年轻火神显然不甘示弱。他舔着嘴唇向床褥中更深的陷去，将手指探入口中吮吸，然后拨开兄长的身体，自发自动地分开双腿。敞开的修长双腿间可以看见那个私密的从未对Thor以外的人展现过的湿润之所。

即便沉稳如如今的雷神可克制不住地心跳入擂鼓。

他迫不及待地拉拽下裤子，让粗硬的阴茎挣脱束缚。他的爱人躺在他宫殿的床上对他发出邀约，没有任何神祇能抗拒的了这样的蛊惑。

汗水、气息很快交缠在一起。

除了敏感多汁的私处，暴露出来的还有微微隆起的小腹。这种别样的羞耻让约顿人不得不闭上双眼，扭开脸去试图缩进被子里。而Thor的阴茎却像是要引起他的注意一般顶在了那甬道的入口处。

高大健壮的王使坏地用粗壮的头部试探性地进入两下，又只是浅浅满足敏感的入口，很快退出，逗弄着黑头发的弟弟发出难耐地啜泣。

“You……”

但没有给Loki更多抱怨的机会，Thor便托起他的腰肢猛地干入进去。

阴茎整根没入完全湿润的甬道。

“啊——！”Loki伸出双臂搂紧兄长。

阿斯加德的金发国王深深、深深进入他爱人的身体，粗壮硬热的一根破开那羞耻的双性甬道，撑平所有的褶皱。这让黑头发的约顿人惊喘着呻吟，他秀长的颈项向后扬起，将最为脆弱的咽喉暴露出来。而Thor吮吻那里。

Loki很快低下头，与兄长激烈的拥吻，结合在一起的两具身体连呼吸与心跳都逐渐同频。

而Thor始终顾及着他还在孕期，可正因为这个原因他们采取的姿势都有那么些羞耻，同时又总是能进入的更深。阴茎研磨敏感的甬道很快带出咕啾咕啾的水声，孕期敏感的身体让Loki只觉得自己连喘息都带着呻吟。

衣服在不知何时已经完全散落在床脚与地面上，他们赤裸的搂紧在一起，白色的强壮身体包裹着蓝色细韧的。Thor托住他弟弟的小腹，让Loki可以跪得更稳。这个姿势明显更利于保护怀孕的人，又无疑让阴茎进入的更深。

他完全霸占了他。

那是一种强烈的占有与标记的宣誓，源自于野性的呼唤。

“Thor——”

“Loki，Loki……”

约顿人的手情不自禁地向后够去，直到与他的兄长十指紧扣。

 

等到他们重新沐浴完毕，准备出发已经是午夜了。

刚刚的事情让两人餍足而又亲密，因为那不仅仅是身体的结合，更多的还有心与灵魂。而现在要去的地方有些特殊，那是只属于他们两个的秘密，甚至与时间无关。

因为那个地方连接着过去、现在与未来，更承载了许许多多的平行宇宙。

Thor与Loki一同走到露台之上，星辰在天空中闪耀。

当魔法搜寻到最合适的通路时，永恒之枪骤然挥动，缔造出一个新的彩虹桥。穿过只属于他们的彩虹桥，紫色的星球几乎在肉眼可见的地方燃烧，红色与金绿色的披风在彩虹桥的风暴中翻飞着纠缠在一起。

而当停下来的时候，他们来到了宇宙之源，一个极为宁静的所在。

宁静到可以看见宇宙万物轮转，又安然的只有彼此。他们的脚步仿佛踏上虚空，每走一步都会荡起透明的涟漪。

他们相携着向前，走得更远更远。

这里即将要举行一场特殊的仪式。

——神明的结合也是需要见证的，只不过见证他们的必须是亘古的宇宙。

Thor看起来明显有些紧张，事实上他瞧着比加冕典礼还要紧张。这充分取悦到了Loki，他喜欢他的兄长为他，为他们，动容的模样。

“你是不是从没有想象过这个？”他忽然问。

Thor顿了顿，然后极为认真的摇摇头。

连他自己也被这个答案惊讶到，只是更多的却是释然。他想了想，给出了那个彼此都知道的回答。

“你总会来到我身边的。”

Loki深吸了一口气，笑着将自己的手放在兄长的掌心中。

当永痕之枪在宇宙尽头划开命运的缝隙时，兄弟俩同时闭上眼睛，星河的景色很快旋转，白昼与黑夜短暂颠倒。在这里他们共享灵魂与记忆，去谱写命运的篇章，于是千年中许许多多的记忆碎片呈现在眼前。

有小小的Thor拉着幼弟的手，告诉肿着眼睛的倔强弟弟你绝对不是怪物；有Loki在王宫中搜寻失意的兄长，用精湛的语言引领他走出迷雾。有他们共同策马驰骋，更有他们并肩作战。虽然有过背道而驰，但是在千年中的大部分时间里，他们总是形影不离的。

面对风霜、挫折、敌人，永远荣辱与共。

事实上他们看到的甚至不仅仅是这个宇宙的景象，还有别的世界。宇宙的时空是多元的，在他们以外的世界，仍旧有不同的Thor与Loki的存在。

“看起来我们并不只是在这里相遇。”

当命运再一次震动翅膀时，Loki微微扬起眉梢，他瞧见另一个陌生的自己沦落在中庭异乡的街头。

“嗯，但是无论你在哪儿，我总会找到你的。”Thor看见自己向他的兄弟奔去。

他带着他的Mjolnir、信仰与满满的爱，去无数次的和他的兄弟邂逅。而Loki即便是变扭，不擅长用语言吐露真心，可他亦是在向着Thor无限靠拢。

他们彼此独立，甚至南辕北辙，两个灵魂却又紧紧相依。

这才是雷霆之神与火神的宿命。

最后那片虚无之中出现了两团金色的剪影，并不能够看清相貌，可兄弟俩非常清楚那是谁。众神之父与丰收之母化作金色的光团在彼端若隐若现，他们总是在看着的，即使并不在一个世界里，而此刻已经不再有悲伤。

Thor与Loki牵着手，无需隐瞒什么。

因为爱在任何时候都是庄严又崇高的，这既不羞耻，更无需避讳。他们肩并肩站在世界的尽头，接受来自宇宙最深重的祝福。

浩渺的星河之下，他们彼此依偎着。当凡俗褪去之后，所有的事情都显得安宁又恰到好处，仿佛正应该这样，理当是如此。

Loki仰起头看着那两团由晃动星辉组成的温暖剪影，忽然觉得自己有点儿幸福。

而Thor伸手环住他的腰，手掌停留在Loki的小腹上。

那里俨然是新生，是希望，是他们的延续与未来无尽的可能。

“你知道的，其实我渴望的从来都不是王座。”

Thor侧首。

“我之所以想和你并肩，只是因为……那个人是你而已。”Loki终于说出了这句话。

“我知道，我一直都知道。”Thor回答道。

我们曾经如此渴望彼此，而今终于得偿夙愿。

 

全文·终

 

——————————————————————

 

后记：  
（作者的碎碎念）

写下“全文终”的时候，我的心里一松，忽然觉得是完满了。

至少这一刻，我觉得在我心里他们是无比幸福的。

还记得《The Blue in Cage》之所以诞生，是因为某天夜里我和靳衍衍躺在床上时讨论的一个有爱的脑洞：风雪之中，Thor与Loki在约顿海姆的冒险，兄弟俩从隔阂重重逐渐到心意相通。

由于雷神系列中只有第一部里有关于约顿海姆的镜头，所以为了让大家感觉可以更贴近原著一些，我也查找了剧本以及许多其他资料来完善这个被冰雪覆盖的世界。  
   
其实在通常的设定中，哥哥往往应该是那个担负起包容与照料角色的那个，但在Thor与Loki这里似乎不能完全用这样的关系尽述。并不是Thor不爱他的弟弟，事实上Thor已经竭尽所能地以他的方式来爱护Loki，但性格上大条的部分始终让他很难解决一些细腻的问题。而Loki又是心思更为敏感的那个，所以我想在神的青春期里，他们必然也会存在着许多问题。  
   
“雷神1”中身份的问题是一个爆发，也是他们故事的开始，而这个问题也同样延伸到了后面两部中。虽然“雷神3”的剧情里，Loki仿佛又恢复成之前那个无忧无虑的诡计之神，但我却总是忍不住去想——如果能真正解开他的全部心结，仙宫的二皇子会是什么模样？

Loki在我心里是始终优雅的，勇敢而无畏，机智又狡黠。他披着金绿色的披风，倨傲地行走在九界，又用冷淡的表外与刻薄的话语，来遮掩心中至深至沉的情愫。

可我偏偏想要Thor知道这份感情。

这大概是身为作者的一点儿自私吧？所以我构思了这个故事，感觉从结构到剧情都在策划如何让他们相爱(〃'▽'〃)。

在最开始，Loki只能维持约顿人的形态，所以他会逃避Thor，会羞耻于面对自己。但随着剧情的推进，细腻如Loki也开始渐渐了解Thor的想法，于是他最终敞开心扉，事情逐渐开始向明朗转变。其实比起单纯的爱情，他们之间亲情、友情，长达千年的羁绊更是对关系的推波助澜，那也是我最痴迷的部分。  
   
在文中，Odin和Heimdallr的设定其实是最有趣的。他们是熟悉Loki的人，但又不像我们一样有着对Loki的“粉丝滤镜”，出于对阿斯加德利益的考虑，起初他们对Loki有所保留也是在所难免。但是随着对Loki的进一步了解，以及Loki自己的改变，他们最终全都真心接纳了Loki，我想这也是Loki自己的成功。  
   
我一直觉得写一篇文章总是要表达点什么。对于《The Blue in Cage》来说，这里想表达的就是Loki与Thor相互理解，互相体谅以及自我完善的过程，毕竟只有真正解决了那些堆积成山的问题，才是真正Happy Ending的基础。  
   
其他的就不多说了，才不是因为我也很期待你们对文章的看法(▰˘◡˘▰)，所以如果有的话，一定请记得告诉我~  
   
在这里，再次感谢我所有读者一直以来的陪伴，你们的每一个回复与推荐，都是我继续下去的动力。  
   
对于我笔下的Loki与Thor，《The Blue in Cage》只是一段梦幻而奇妙的旅程，但我坚信，未来他们也将在幸福的旅程上一路走下去。  
   
我们拥有彼此，并随着时间洪流直至永远。


End file.
